


La dernière danse de la lionne | Dramione

by soft_blossom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 87,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_blossom/pseuds/soft_blossom
Summary: « Hermione Granger apprend une terrible nouvelle qu'elle décide de cacher à toutes les personnes autour d'elle. Pourtant un certain Serpentard finira par l'apprendre, et il ne supportera pas de voir son ennemie de toujours mourir à petit feu. »
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Petit Disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Mais je ne suis plus son histoire à partir du livre 6. 
> 
> Dumbledore et Sirius sont morts, mais les horcruxes (hors le diadème, Harry et Nagini bien sûr) ont déjà été détruits. Draco est bien un mangemort, mais les mangemorts n'ont pas pris le pouvoir du château, McGonagall en est la directrice. La bataille n'a pas encore eu lieu.
> 
> Bonne lecture. :-)

Hermione venait d'arriver sur la voie 9 ¾, en retard comme elle ne l'avait jamais été, et elle semblait affaiblie. Elle paraissait si faible, si mal. Pourtant elle souriait comme une idiote, elle riait au fond d'elle. Elle était malade, elle avait une tumeur au cerveau découverte trop tard. Inguérissable. C'était le diagnostic de son médecin moldu. Hermione lui en voulait, ou plutôt elle s'en voulait de n'avoir jamais rien remarqué.

Elle devait prendre près de cinq médicaments par jour pour l'aider à ne pas sombrer, mais ceux qui pouvaient peut-être la guérir, elle ne pouvait pas encore les prendre car elle n'avait pas dix-huit ans. Pathétique, s'était-elle dit. Etait-ce un message pour lui dire qu'elle devait se préparer à mourir avant sa majorité chez les Moldus ? C'était de ça qu'elle riait, de leurs stupides lois qui allaient la tuer. Quand ? Ca elle ne le savait pas, dans quelques mois, quelques années. Mais dans tous les cas, les portes de l'autre monde lui étaient déjà presque ouvertes. Et la magie ne pouvait rien y faire cette fois.

Non. Refus. Déni. Impossible. Personne ne pouvait croire à cette tragédie. Pas elle, pas Hermione Granger. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Confusion. Incompréhension. Douleur.  
Même un certain serpentard au visage pâle se voilait la face, il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir la plus brillante des sorcières de sa promotion mourir petit à petit au fond d'elle. Comment pouvait-il haïr une condamnée ?

~~~~~~~  
Qu'en pensez-vous ? Un petit avis ? :-)


	2. I - La lionne affaiblie

Respiration lente. Respiration rapide. Essoufflée. Les poumons trop pleins. Problèmes de respiration ? Asthme ? Cancer des poumons ? Non, c'était une tumeur au cerveau. Hermione Granger avait tous les symptômes contraires, quel pathétisme, se disait-elle.

Une tumeur au cerveau qui était inopérable, qu'on ne pouvait soigner. Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Heureusement pour elle c'était la rentrée aujourd'hui, la lionne avait besoin de travailler, de se concentrer sur autre chose plutôt que de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

La glace en face d'elle lui offrait un terrible spectacle. Un visage creux et pâle, des yeux si fatigués qu'ils étaient éteints de toute magie.  
Voilà un mois qu'elle était au courant du malheur qui s'acharnait sur elle et elle avait l'impression que c'était seulement après l'avoir découvert qu'elle en ressentait tous les symptômes.

\- Hermione, il faut partir.

\- J'arrive maman.

Elle tenta de se calmer, de reprendre son souffle, puis elle rejoignit sa mère dans un élan de motivation.

Hermione allait revoir ses amis et sa deuxième maison après deux longs mois. Toutefois, c'était certainement pour la dernière fois.   
Elle n'avait plus le temps de pleurer. Il fallait y aller.

''Oui maman'', ''non maman'', ''je prendrai mes médicaments maman'', ''bien sûr que je vais faire attention papa''. ''Mais non voyons, pourquoi faire une bêtise pareille ? Je ne suis pas dépressive, et puis la maladie me tuera certainement bien avant que j'aie le temps de penser au suicide''. ''Allez, souriez, je reviendrai avec mes ASPIC en poche.'' Elle ne cessait de répéter les mêmes mots. Hermione était soulagée que ses parents soient les seuls au courant de sa tumeur, elle n'en pouvait déjà plus de la pitié.

10h54 et Hermione n'apercevait toujours aucune tête rousse ou des cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Ses amis ne connaissaient pas la ponctualité.   
La brune tapa alors du pied, sa tête commençait à se faire lourde. Ses médicaments ne faisaient déjà plus effet.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent. Hermione sourit quand elle vit Harry s'approcher doucement vers elle. Elle le prit dans ses bras, puis Ron et Ginny. Un sentiment de bonheur lui traversa le corps.

\- Comment ça va Hermione ? Demanda Harry, joyeusement

\- Plutôt bien et toi ?

\- Très bien malgré la période sombre qui approche.

\- Et voilà, ça recommence... Soupira Ron

\- En fait, Harry n'arrête pas depuis quelques jours avec la bataille qui, selon lui, devrait bientôt arriver. Il sent que Tu-Sais-Qui n'est plus très loin et il en devient très nerveux, ça agace un peu tout le monde. Précisa Ginny, suite au regard intrigué de Hermione

Hermione lâcha un petit rire sans faire exprès. Voldemort, les hocruxes, les mangemorts, la possible future guerre entre les deux camps. Elle avait oublié tout cela. Elle allait devoir combattre deux batailles désormais.

Harry fronça les sourcils en la regardant rire. La Gryffondor baissa aussitôt la tête, elle avait négligé le fait qu'il venait de perdre Dumbledore, celui qui avait été son repère à Poudlard. La mort du directeur signifiait pour Harry une fin imminente de l'école de magie. Et la maladie de Hermione avait comme effacé ces détails de son esprit. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement.

\- Ne pensons pas à ça pour l'instant. Une belle journée nous attend. Déclara-t-elle, se rattrapant

Et sur ces paroles, ils montèrent enfin dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy et Theodore Nott se chamaillaient comme des gamins dans le couloir. Comme si rien n'avait changé.

Ils passèrent à côté d'eux en les évitant, il était inutile de leur chercher des noises alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas encore au château. Harry ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient ici. La directrice n'aurait pas dû les accepter cette année, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé en sixième année.

En se posant sur le siège à côté de Ginny et en face de Ron, Hermione eut l'impression de revivre. C'était certes du fait qu'elle était enfin avec ses meilleurs amis et qu'elle allait retrouver son bonheur quotidien, mais aussi car elle était déjà épuisée alors qu'elle avait à peine marcher. Celui lui fit du bien de s'assoir.

De plus, un mal de tête insupportable faisait son apparition. Dans une heure, elle allait devoir prendre ses médicaments.   
Harry toisait la brune étrangement et celle-ci lui sourit pour faire diversion.

\- Ca va Hermione ?

\- Bien sûr, je commence simplement à penser aux ASPIC. Déjà. Plaisanta-t-elle

\- Étonnant. Lâcha Ron en soupirant

Ils se mirent tous à rire, ce qui fit plaisir à Hermione.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre que Malfoy soit de retour à Poudlard ? Demanda soudain Harry, les sourcils froncés

\- Combien de fois allons-nous te le répéter ? Ce n'est pas lui qui a tué Dumbledore, mais Snape. Chuchota Ron, las de tout ceci

\- Oui mais c'est un mangemort. Tout comme Zabini et Nott, ils n'ont rien à faire ici.

\- Arrête un peu avec eux maintenant.

\- Je me pose trop de questions. Vous deux, il faudra qu'on parle de quelque chose ce soir. Annonça l'Elu en pointant Hermione et Ron du doigt

Les horcruxes, la lionne le devina directement. Heureusement que Dumbledore s'était chargé de retrouver la plus grande partie d'entre eux. Hermione le remercia intérieurement, elle ne se voyait pas partir à l'aventure dans cet état.

Mais il en restait tout de même trois à trouver, et c'était ce qui énervait Harry.

Un coup d'électricité traversa soudain son crâne et des flashs blancs apparurent dans son champ de vision. Hermione se retenait avec peine de lâcher des grimaces. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi mal de toute sa vie, aussi peur. Voldemort ? La guerre ? Le chien à trois têtes ? Viktor Krum ? Ce n'était rien du tout à côté de la peur de mourir, de ne pas s'en sortir. La brune vivait avec une angoisse constante en elle.

oOOo

Une bonne heure était déjà passée et Hermione fut surprise de retrouver un peu de joie de vivre. Toutefois, il était temps pour elle de s'absenter quelques minutes. Elle espéra que cela allait diminuer sa douleur.   
Elle se leva, sans envie.

\- Où vas-tu ? Questionna le rouquin

\- Aux toilettes, Ronald. Tu veux venir ?

Harry et Ginny pouffèrent sous un Weasley rouge pivoine.

En sortant, Hermione tomba nez-à-nez avec Luna.

\- Bonjour Hermione, comment vas-tu ? Belle journée pour un mois de septembre tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Très belle journée même, surtout quand on se dit que nous arrivons bientôt à Poudlard. Sourit Hermione, qui essayait de se convaincre elle-même que tout allait bien se passer

\- Ca ne va pas ? Je te trouve vraiment fatiguée et plutôt faible. Remarqua la douce et rêveuse blondinette, qui regardait pourtant ailleurs

\- L'excitation m'a empêchée de dormir cette nuit. À plus tard Luna.

Sur ces mots elle s'en alla, coupant court à la conversation. Cette fille avait un don pour lire à travers les personnes sans même leur jeter un coup d'œil. Elle l'étonnerait toujours et elle lui faisait énormément penser à Dumbledore. Elle pouvait tout deviner et presque tout savoir.

Arrivée dans les toilettes, Hermione s'appuya contre le lavabo et elle inspira un grand coup.

Lentement, elle se dirigea dans un cabinet et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'assit sur les toilettes pour reprendre son souffle.

Cette maladie était certainement l'une des pires et elle était incontrôlable. Et la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout se la coltinait, ironie du sort, se dit-elle.  
Hermione chercha un instant son cartable, qui était en fait juste à côté d'elle. Elle l'ouvrit et prit sa bouteille d'eau.

Après avoir avalé ses médicaments elle se décida enfin à sortir. Elle se regarda dans le miroir une dernière fois, mais s'arrêta net. Sur la glace, à l'aide d'un.. Rouge à lèvres ? Quelqu'un avait marqué 'Telle une lionne affaiblie'.

Son coeur s'était arrêté, quelqu'un savait ? Non, ce n'était peut-être pas pour elle. C'était impossible.

D'un coup de baguette elle l'avait effacé sans laisser aucune trace. Un mauvais tour de Luna peut-être, mais c'était presque impensable venant de sa part. Elle n'était pas vicieuse à ce point.   
Hermione commença à paniquer.

Elle sortit des toilettes aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Dans son élan de panique elle fonça tout droit dans la personne qu'elle voulait à tout prix ne pas voir en ce moment-même. Malfoy.

\- Par merlin Granger, tu as vraiment un don pour embêter les gens ! Cela en devient maladif.

"Maladif" "Maladie". Tout le monde semblait lui rappeler inconsciemment le malheur qui s'acharnait sur elle.

\- Va voir ailleurs. Pesta la lionne, énervée

Le serpent s'étonna, mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait répondu un peu trop sec et elle préféra alors s'éclipser.

Une fois dans le compartiment, elle s'écroula sur son siège. Hermione pouffa doucement, sous les regards interrogateurs de ses amis. Son rire était nerveux et désespéré.

\- Hum, Hermione ?

L'expression de Ginny la fit encore plus rire, ce qui provoqua ensuite un fou rire général tant la situation était grotesque.

\- Qu'est-ce qui..

Harry riait tellement qu'il ne pouvait même plus terminer ses phrases. Hermione avait l'impression de devenir folle, mais cela lui fit du bien.

L'ouverture soudaine de la porte du compartiment les fit taire aussitôt. C'était un élève de deuxième ou troisième année.   
En le regardant, les propres souvenirs de Hermione lors de ses premières années lui revinrent en tête. Elle donnerait tout pour revenir à ces moments-là. Le début de tout, si loin de la guerre, de la tristesse, de la douleur, de la mort.

Après avoir observé Harry pendant un long moment, le garçon osa enfin ouvrir la bouche.

\- Hermione... Granger ?

\- Ici ! Elle sourit afin de le rassurer

\- La directrice McGonagall tient à ce que je vous informe que vous avez été élue préfète-en-chef. Elle vous donnera plus d'informations ce soir, à votre arrivée.

Hermione fut ravie d'enfin recevoir une bonne nouvelle, ses amis la félicitèrent avec de grands sourires. Un de ses rêves venait de se réaliser et elle fut si fière d'elle-même.

\- D'accord, je te remercie.

Le jeune garçon lui tendit l'insigne de préfet-en-chef, Hermione la prit et s'empressa de l'épingler sur sa cape de sorcière.

\- Savez-vous où est-ce que je pourrais trouver l'autre préfet-en-chef ? Je ne trouve pas les Serpentards. Demanda timidement le garçon

La joie de la Gryffondor avait aussitôt disparu.

\- Avec son nom on pourra peut-être t'aider un peu plus. Lâcha Ron avec ironie

\- Uhm.. Attendez.. Je vais.. Je vais juste regarder sur la fiche.

\- Bravo Ronald, tu lui as fait peur. Hermione soupira, trépignant d'impatience et de peur à l'idée de savoir qui était ce Serpentard

\- C'est.. Blaise Zabini.

Hermione laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Devait-elle rire ou pleurer ? Par Merlin, pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ?

\- Non, on ne sait pas où il est. Tu peux disposer. Pesta le rouquin

Ils le toisèrent tous.

\- Eh Ron, c'est bon hein. C'est un élève, comme toi. S'esclaffa Ginny

Hermione ne se joignit pas aux rires de Harry et Ginny. Elle était contente d'être préfète-en-chef, c'était une immense consécration pour elle. Elle avait désiré obtenir ce poste depuis tant d'années.

Cependant elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si avec sa maladie elle allait supporter le travail énorme que cela allait impliquer. De plus elle serait avec Zabini. Le meilleur ami de Malfoy. Il lui ferait vivre un enfer.

Harry n'était pas non plus vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée qu'elle passe la nuit dans un appartement avec un Serpentard. Il se méfiait d'eux plus que jamais aujourd'hui. Il ne supporterait pas que sa meilleure amie dorme avec un mangemort.

Un nouveau problème s'ajouta alors à sa longue liste.

oOOo

Ils finirent par enfin arriver. En descendant du train, Hermione se tint au bras de Harry. Elle pria Merlin pour que cette année se passe bien.   
L'Elu la regarda d'un air perplexe.

\- Je suis fatiguée et je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé. L'informa Hermione, lâchant son ami aussitôt

Mensonge sur mensonge, cela allait devenir son rituel. Elle soupira.

Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors dans la Grande Salle, Harry eut un choc soudain.

\- Harry ? Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Ginny de voir qu'il ne bougeait plus

\- Mais enfin, réponds-nous Harry ! Hermione secoua son épaule

Sa seule réponse fut de pointer son doigt vers la table des professeurs. Tous ses amis tournèrent leur regard vers la direction donnée et furent ahuris à leur tour. La bouche de Hermione était grande ouverte.

Remus était là, le visage épuisé, mais il était là.

\- Comment c'est possible ? Avec toute cette histoire contre les Loup-Garous depuis la troisième année. Ginny n'en revenait pas, tout comme les autres lions

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire ? Il est de retour, c'est génial ! S'exclama Seamus, assis un peu plus loin

\- Il a raison. Admit Ron avec un sourire

\- Je pense que McGonagall ne supporte plus ce qui se passe dans notre monde. Elle souhaite se rebeller à sa manière, et elle défie les lois imposées.

L'hypothèse de Hermione mit tout le monde d'accord.

\- On dirait nous. Plaisanta le rouquin

Harry se força à s'esclaffer, mais on remarquait bien que ce changement le perturbait. Cela lui prouvait que rien n'était plus comme avant. Hermione pensa la même chose mais elle était contente de revoir Remus, il restait l'un de ses professeurs préférés.

Cependant, le fait qu'il ait accepté ce poste à nouveau l'étonna grandement. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire.

Au bout d'une heure, Hermione n'en pouvait plus de tous ces cris. Elle était contente d'être à nouveau ici, entourée de sa seconde famille, les Gryffondors, mais la Grande Salle était bien trop bruyante pour elle. Son cerveau allait exploser et sa vue devenait floue tant elle avait mal.

Avec Ron qui mangeait comme un glouton en face d'elle, cela lui donnait en plus de cela la nausée.

\- Miss Granger ?

Elle se retourna en sursaut. McGonagall, leur nouvelle directrice, la regardait de haut.

\- Avez-vous fini de manger, Miss Granger ? Lui demanda-t-elle

\- Oui, Madame la directrice.

Hermione pouvait voir cet imbécile de Zabini qui tapait du pied derrière McGonagall, avec son air supérieur. Il l'énervait déjà.

\- Veuillez me suivre.

Hermione lança un petit bonne nuit à ses amis, le visage triste de devoir les laisser pour ce maudit Serpentard, et elle s'en alla. Droit vers l'enfer. Enfin, elle s'y enfonçait juste un petit plus profondément car elle y résidait déjà depuis cet été.

Elle marchait derrière Zabini, le plus lentement possible.

Avant de sortir de la Grande Salle, Malfoy lança un regard noir vers son ami et celui-ci détourna aussitôt les yeux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //
> 
> Qu'en pensez-vous vous ?? Un petit avis ? :-)


	3. II - Rouge, or et sang

Hermione avait l'impression qu'à chacun de ses pas, elle s'enfonçait tout droit vers la torture. Sa maladie et des Serpentards tous les jours dans son appartement, cela n'allait pas fonctionner.

Une fois les explications de la directrice terminées, elle les laissa devant le tableau. Avec la fierté du serpent, la brune dut se lancer en première.

\- J'écoute ton idée pour le mot de passe.

\- Je n'aime pas les Gryffondors.

\- Je t'ai demandé une idée, pas un avis stupide. Siffla-t-elle

\- Ben, c'est fait.

L'idée de se taper la tête contre le mur lui traversa l'esprit. Elle se contenta de tout simplement lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Très bien, je choisis alors. Para bellum.

\- Hum ? Zabini haussa les sourcils

\- Tu comprendras, un jour.

Les yeux de la lionne s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle pénétra dans son nouveau lieu de vie. C'était majestueux. Mi-Gryffondor, mi-Serpentard, du rouge et de l'or, de l'argent et du vert. Elle avait toujours imaginé ces appartements ainsi, et elle n'était pas déçue. Cela allait lui changer de sa salle commune.

Sa salle de bains et sa chambre, grandes, décorées à son goût, rien que pour elle.  
La brune fut finalement contente d'être ici, d'avoir-presque- tout à sa disposition.   
Peut-être qu'elle allait pouvoir se reposer plus facilement dans cette superbe chambre où elle ne serait pas dérangée par les cris de Lavande ou de Parvati.

\- C'est quoi le mot de passe déjà ? Cria son nouveau partenaire depuis le salon

\- Para bellum. Cingla la préfète, serrant les dents

Elle ne reçut pas de merci mais un claquement de porte à la place. Il sortait déjà et il allait bientôt être vingt-et-une heures. Elle n'allait rien dire, avec les petites mésaventures qu'elle avait eues avec ses meilleurs amis les années passées, elle était mal placée pour lui faire la morale sur ce point.

Hermione était désormais seule dans cet immense appartement. Elle allait dormir sans Ginny, ce qui fut d'abord étrange. Mais après tout, un bon bouquin à lire tranquillement l'attendait. Ainsi que ses médicaments.

Une fois qu'elle fut dans son lit, elle réalisa que devenir préfète-en-chef avait un autre avantage malgré plusieurs inconvénients. Elle serait très souvent seule et cela allait énormément l'apaiser. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

oOOo

Le réveil fut compliqué, presque insupportable. La maladie de Hermione l'épuisait même après dix bonnes heures de sommeil. Et comme d'habitude à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, elle s'examina afin de voir si son nez n'était pas en sang, ce qui était devenu sa pire phobie désormais.   
C'était malheureusement grâce à ce signe qu'elle avait compris qu'elle était malade.

Zabini n'était déjà plus là, il était 7h40 et le salon était vide et terriblement silencieux. C'était la lionne qui était en retard pour le petit-déjeuner, pour la première fois. Hermione Granger en retard, personne n'y croirait.

Elle se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle.

En y entrant, elle aperçut son collègue qui se faisait sermonner par un Malfoy enragé.

Le blond avait changé, il paraissait plus sérieux et avait oublié les gamineries qui consistaient à embêter tous les Gryffondors en leur lançant des piques stupides. Il semblait qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire. La future bataille ainsi que son statut de mangemort y étaient forcément pour quelque chose.

À table, Harry et Ron ne cessaient de bombarder Hermione de questions à propos du second préfet. Ginny soupira à côté d'elle.

\- Du calme, c'est la première nuit, il n'allait pas direct lui sauter dessus. Plaisanta-t-elle

\- Première nuit ou non, il n'a pas intérêt à le faire ! Répliqua Ron devenu tout rouge, furieux. Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, on est en période de guerre. Ils sont plus dangereux que jamais.

Hermione roula des yeux, mais il en rajouta.

\- On est là pour toi Hermione.

La brune eut envie de rire tout à coup. Blaise Zabini n'était rien du tout comparé au vrai ennemi qui prenait le dessus sur elle. Elle lui fit alors un simple sourire.

Après avoir mangé le quart d'un toast seulement, Hermione et ses amis s'en allèrent vers leur premier cours.

Histoire de la magie, une matière qui n'intéressait pas vraiment Hermione, mais son amour pour les études reprenait le dessus et elle finissait toujours par trouver des points positifs à ce cours. Les Serdaigles allaient être leurs camarades, elle ne serait donc pas déconcentrée par les Serpentards souvent bien trop immatures.

Ils quittèrent Ginny qui se dirigeait vers son cours de potions avec les Serpentards, les joues rouges suite au « Bon courage » lancé par un Harry souriant.

\- Histoire de la magie, je m'en serais bien passé. Soupira Ron

\- Arrête un peu de te plaindre, tu es fatigant Ronald... Et puis des fois on tombe sur de bons chapitres, les thèmes de septième année ont l'air pas mal du tout de ce que j'ai pu lire dans...

\- Ah, enfin on retrouve notre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Ca faisait longtemps. Coupa Harry avec un sourire en coin

Elle s'exprimait à nouveau comme l'intello de la classe. Finalement, elle aimait bien qu'on l'appelle ainsi, cela lui avait manqué.

Le cours venait à peine de commencer et Neville, assis à côté de Hermione, n'écoutait déjà plus. Il était bien trop occupé à regarder le porte-clé en forme de radis que Luna lui avait offert. La brune sourit.

Elle ne cessait de prendre des notes et de froncer les sourcils à chaque rire qu'elle entendait de la part de Ron et Harry assis quelques rangs devant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont agaçants. Souffla-t-elle

Le cours du jour était fini mais il restait vingt minutes, le professeur Binns avait été très rapide pour une fois.

Il raconta alors à la classe l'une de ses nombreuses histoires. Hermione les adorait, elle se replaça confortablement sur sa chaise, prête à écouter attentivement ce nouveau récit.

Toutefois, son bonheur fut vite gâché par un coup d'électricité qui lui parcourut tout le crâne et elle fut aussitôt calmée. Elle se figea.

\- Ca ne va pas Hermione ? S'enquit Neville, relevant la tête

\- Si, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle n'avait pas envie de discuter, surtout pas en cours.

\- ... Granger ! Miss Granger !

La concernée sursauta.

\- Miss, que se passe-t-il ? Vous vous êtes tout à coup endormie ! Et d'après mes souvenirs c'est la première fois que cela vous arrive. S'inquiéta Binns, sourcils froncés

\- Comment, professeur ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

Elle ne comprenait pas. Hermione observa ce qui l'entourait, elle ne savait plus où elle était. Neville la toisait, intrigué, tandis que Harry et Ron s'étaient retournés vers elle, soucieux.

\- Vous vous êtes e-n-d-o-r-m-i-e ! Répéta le professeur

Impossible ! Se dit-elle. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte. Elle n'était pourtant pas fatiguée et malgré les maux de tête elle avait repris un minimum de force après le petit-déjeuner. 

\- Je.. Je suis désolée professeur, je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte. Veuillez m'excuser.. Hermione commença à paniquer

Le professeur l'examinait d'un air grave. Il savait, tout comme elle, que jamais ce ne serait arrivé à la normale. Elle était bien trop sérieuse pour agir ainsi.

Hermione se demanda alors si ce qu'il s'était produit était un nouvel effet secondaire de son médicament ou bien un nouveau symptôme de sa maladie. Elle eut terriblement honte.

Une énorme honte qui la rongea, mais elle fut aussi furieuse à la fois, contre elle, contre sa maladie mais aussi contre le professeur Binns. Tant de personnes dormaient pendant son cours, mais c'était elle la première qu'il avait humiliée. Elle était certainement son élève préférée puisqu'elle était la seule à aimer un minimum sa matière, mais ce n'était pas une raison. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait rien dire, elle était malheureusement fautive. Du moins, tant qu'elle cachait ce qu'il lui arrivait.

À la fin du cours, Harry et Ron s'étaient précipités vers elle.

\- Comment Hermione, comment veux-tu qu'on croie que tu vas bien après ça ? Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça, même si tu n'avais pas dormi pendant quatre jours !

Harry s'était posté devant elle, il paraissait affolé. Elle était bloquée, elle devait leur mentir, encore.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réviser ces dernières semaines, j'ai donc révisé toute la nuit et Zabini me déconcentrait, je ne sais pas ce qu'il trafiquait dans sa chambre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif autour d'elle afin de s'assurer que la personne qui lui servait d'excuse ne se trouvait pas dans les parages.

\- Tu mens, déclara Ron.

\- Bien sûr que non ! S'offusqua la Gryffondor avec de gros yeux

Ses deux amis la regardèrent, sceptiques. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle ajouta :

\- Ce soir je vais bien dormir et demain tout ira bien.

\- Je l'espère. Ne nous mens pas, ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Harry.

Il la prit dans ses bras, comme si elle allait le quitter. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, Hermione put le voir quand il la lâcha. Son regard était devenu triste.

La brune sentit alors son cœur se serrer, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était lui offrir un sourire qui se voulait être rassurant. Un sourire qui, au fond, lançait un appel à l'aide. Mais cet appel, Hermione se promit que jamais personne ne l'entendrait.

oOOo

Il était dix-huit heures et Hermione avait retrouvé une once de gaité. Elle se trouvait à la bibliothèque, seule et sans aucun stress.

Elle avait choisi de lire un roman moldu, simple mais efficace, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas trop réfléchir. L'histoire parlait d'un garçon qui avait perdu son père, son père qui lui avait tout appris. La lionne repensa aussitôt à Harry et au professeur Dumbledore. La mort du directeur l'avait tellement affecté, combien de fois Ginny l'avait entendu pleurer cet été.

Hermione se sentit mal tout à coup, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pensait vraiment plus qu'à elle depuis quelques temps. Harry souffrait lui aussi et il avait besoin d'aide. Surtout avec ce qu'il l'attendait, il avait tellement de choses à porter sur les épaules.

Toutefois, la brune chassa aussitôt ces mauvaises pensées. Elle savait qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui. Jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait.

Après quelques chapitres, Hermione décida de rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller à l'appartement. Elle voulait être entourée de bonnes personnes.

Alors qu'elle se leva, elle aperçut Malfoy. Il releva les yeux vers elle, sentant l'insistance de la lionne, et il lui lança un regard mauvais. Elle n'osa plus avancer, comme stupéfiée.

Le blond était adossé contre une étagère, tenant un livre assez mystérieux dont Hermione ne connaissait pas l'existence. Cela l'étonna puisqu'elle passait sa vie à la bibliothèque.   
Cependant, ce fameux bouquin ne semblait plus intéresser le Serpentard, il préférerait fusiller son ennemie du regard.

Hermione n'arrivait pas vraiment à cerner ce qu'il pensait, ses yeux d'un gris inhabituel n'exprimaient aucune émotion. Elle baissa alors la tête et sortit enfin.

Le regard glacial était devenu trop lourd à supporter pour la jeune sorcière.

Ses amis ne l'avaient même pas attendue pour aller manger. Elle s'en alla donc du dortoir des Gryffondors et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, agacée d'avoir fait tout ce chemin et s'être épuisée pour rien.

À quelques mètres de l'entrée, elle tomba sur Nott et Zabini. Comme par hasard, se dit-elle.

\- Point d'amis, Granger ? Ricana le Serpentard aux cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Harry

\- Très drôle Nott, excuse-moi j'ai oublié de rire.

Zabini pouffa et Theodore avait perdu son rictus.

\- Ah, Granger.. Granger.. Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis.

\- Sinon quoi, franchement ? La lionne était lassée de ce comportement

\- Tu le regretteras. Lâcha un blond qui venait d'arriver aux côtés de ses amis

\- Toujours à la rescousse du plus faible, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Après la scène à la bibliothèque, elle n'aurait même pas dû oser lever les yeux vers lui, mais elle avait choisi de faire pire en répliquant. Elle gardait toujours ce courage insolent en elle.

Nott était prêt à lui sauter dessus, les poings serrés, pourtant Malfoy le stoppa. Il s'approcha alors de Hermione.

\- Calme-toi un peu, Granger. Être amie avec Potter ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un d'invincible. On sait tous les deux que, bientôt, tu seras au plus bas. Cracha-t-il avec un rictus

À cet instant, on aurait pu comparer les yeux de la Gryffondor aux souaffles de Quiddicht. Son souffle s'était coupé. Et le « Telle une lionne affaiblie » lui était revenu en tête.

Etait-ce donc Malfoy ? Savait-il tout ? Non, se dit Hermione, il faisait simplement allusion à la bataille qui approchait.

\- Est-ce que je vous dérange, Messieurs ? Interrompit soudain une voix grave

Ils se retournèrent tous. Hermione fut soulagée de voir que Remus se trouvait face à elle. Un seul regard suffit pour les faire partir.

Elle était désormais terrifiée. Malfoy la terrifiait. Les années précédentes, ses paroles n'étaient que celles prononcées par un gamin lâche et trouillard. Il avait souvent eu recours à son père pour faire peur aux autres.   
Cette année, c'était autre chose. C'était bien pire.

Hermione avait raison, il avait changé. Il avait bel et bien oublié les enfantillages, il préférait désormais faire subir des choses plus terribles. Plus sombres.

\- Merci, Remus. Sourit Hermione, les joues rouges

\- Les temps-ci deviennent de plus en plus mauvais Hermione. Il vous faut vous méfier de vos fréquentations, certes, mais ne vous laissez pas faire.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'en alla sur ces derniers mots. La brune se dit que c'était malheureusement plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- Hermione, hé oh !

La voix de Harry la ramena à la réalité.

\- Oh, Harry. Désolée j'étais à la bibliothèque. Vous avez déjà fini de manger ?

\- Désolé, on pensait justement que tu avais mangé sans nous.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Ron.

\- Mais il y a encore Dean et Neville ! Ajouta Ginny, gênée par la situation

\- D'accord, à plus tard dans ce cas.

Elle se pressa d'aller manger, étrangement elle mourrait de faim.

Cependant, une fois assise à table, tout appétit s'en était allé. Ce que Malfoy avait dit ne cessait de tourner en rond dans sa tête et elle avait à présent envie de vomir.

Elle examina son gratin de pâtes, devait-elle se forcer ou partir ? Il fallait qu'elle mange un peu, cela ne l'aiderait pas à aller mieux autrement.

\- Euh.. Hermione..

L'interpellée releva la tête.

\- Lavande ?

Lavande Brown, qui ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis la sixième année, venait de l'appeler. C'était très certainement pour se moquer d'elle.   
Hermione la toisa, l'incitant à continuer ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

\- Tu saignes du nez. Annonça-t-elle avec dégoût

Parvati paraissait sur le point de dégobiller à côté d'elle. Hermione émit un hoquet de surprise. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué et elle ne trouva aucune serviette afin de réduire les dégâts.

Elle se leva, manquant de trébucher, et elle courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie, bouchant son nez avec sa main.

Ginny, qui était venue la chercher, lui courut après.

\- Hermione ? Hermione attends-moi ! Cria-t-elle

\- Laisse-moi ! Ca va ne t'en fais pas !

Bien sûr, cela n'allait pas. Cela s'empirait, de jour en jour. Mais elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, ni à elle, ni aux autres.

Elle était la lionne rouge et or, courageuse et fière.  
À présent elle n'était que Hermione Granger, malade et condamnée, sans aucune perspective d'avenir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici voilà pour le second chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé.
> 
> Je tiens à préciser aussi, qu'étant assez obsédé avec Théodore Nott il sera très présent dans mon histoire. Hihi.
> 
> Alors, la petite intrigue du 'Malfoy est-il au courant ou non ?', qu'en pensez-vous ? Quel est votre moment préféré ? J'attends vos avis avec hâte ! :-) Merci pour votre lecture.


	4. III - Pride and Prejudice

\- D'habitude, les saignements de nez ne se produisent que la nuit pendant mon sommeil, je ne comprends pas.

\- Miss Granger, votre directrice m'a mise au courant de votre état, les saignements de nez sont l'un des nombreux symptômes de votre maladie. C'est cérébral, nous ne pouvons rien y faire.

\- Co.. Comment ça ? Madame McGonagall est au courant ? Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles

\- Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que vos parents allaient vous laisser venir à Poudlard sans prévenir la directrice de ce qu'il vous arrive ? Il vous faut un minimum de sécurité jeune fille ! Soupira l'infirmière, exaspérée

Hermione avait une confiance aveugle en McGonagall, elle ne dirait rien, mais cette nouvelle l'étonna.  
Devant l'air fatigué de la jeune sorcière, Pomfresh reprit son calme.

\- Je suis tellement désolée pour vous Miss, personne ne mérite un tel sort. Surtout pas vous.

L'infirmière ne pouvait se résoudre à l'idée de voir une fille aussi prometteuse, courageuse et brillante mourir petit à petit sans ne rien pouvoir faire. Personne ne pouvait accepter ça.   
Pourquoi Hermione Granger ? C'était probablement la question qui allait le plus tourmenter l'esprit des sorciers lors des prochains mois.

\- Ne parlons plus de cela, oublier m'aiderait déjà beaucoup.

En sortant de l'infirmerie, Hermione ne prit même pas le temps d'aller terminer son repas. L'envie n'était plus présente.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la tour d'astronomie, elle aimait beaucoup y aller le soir. C'était paisible et silencieux. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Une fois arrivée, elle s'assit sur le muret. Autrefois elle n'aurait jamais osé, le vide l'effrayait et cet endroit était certainement le plus haut de Poudlard. Désormais elle n'y pensait même pas. Elle se sentait vivre lorsqu'elle était si près de ce qui pouvait la tuer.

Hermione ne cessait de ressasser les paroles de Malfoy. Depuis tant d'années il la faisait souffrir, cette année elle aurait espéré un peu de compassion. Mais pourquoi donc de la compassion ? Elle avait décidé de ne rien dévoiler sur sa maladie, alors à part sa directrice et l'infirmière, jamais personne n'aurait pitié d'elle.   
Toutefois, ce n'était pas une raison pour être si cruel. Personne ne méritait de subir un tel harcèlement.

La lionne se l'était promis. Si elle tenait jusqu'à la guerre, ce serait lui qu'elle tuerait en premier.

Elle ferma doucement les yeux, cherchant à oublier les malheurs qui l'entouraient.

\- Granger ! Hurla un jeune homme

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, ce qui manqua de la faire tomber dans le vide mais heureusement le garçon la rattrapa en lui arrachant presque le bras.

\- Sombre idiote ! Tu me fascines Granger, s'endormir au bord du vide ! On aura tout vu. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?

\- C'est bon, arrête de hurler comme un dragon. Soupira Hermione, reprenant doucement ses esprits. Tu aurais dû me laisser tomber, cela m'aurait évité de passer mon temps avec toi une seconde plus.

\- Non, je suis désolé, mais demain les heures de rondes commencent et je n'ai pas envie de les faire tout seul. Ce qui veut dire que j'aurai besoin de toi quand je n'aurai pas la foi de les faire. Ricana-t-il

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel, serrant les poings. Elle voulait tous les tuer, à vrai dire. Pas seulement Malfoy.

Cette idée la surprenait, elle avait remarqué que depuis cet été elle était devenue beaucoup plus dure envers les autres.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur appartement, ils tombèrent sur Nott. Hermione soupira intérieurement. Elle se demanda si ce n'était pas fait exprès.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Theo ?

\- Une promenade avec ta nouvelle copine Zabini ?

\- La ferme, tu ne devrais pas être là.

\- Toi non plus. Répliqua Nott avec un rictus

\- Je suis préfet, tu te souviens ? Tu veux attirer des ennuis à ta propre maison ?

\- Excuse-moi, mon grand Maître. Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai encore quelque chose à faire de voir ma maison perdre des points ? Sérieusement Blaise ? Oublies-tu ce que tu es vraiment ?

Hermione scruta les deux Serpentards d'un œil mauvais.

\- Tais-toi, idiot. Aboya Blaise

Il ne pouvait plus supporter Theodore ces derniers temps, depuis qu'il avait la marque des ténèbres il se pensait au-dessus de tout le monde. Il avait tellement changé. Il devenait pire que Draco. Et pour cela, il fallait le faire.

Nott n'avait aucune discrétion, s'il avait pu montrer sa marque il l'aurait déjà fait depuis bien longtemps, mais il devait la cacher. Alors il démontrait sa puissance d'une autre manière. En prenant la relève de Malfoy.

Blaise devait vraiment se contenir de ne pas lui remettre les idées en place.

\- Oh d'ailleurs Granger, te revoilà. Nous n'avions pas fini tout à l'heure.

Blaise recula en soupirant. Laissant une Gryffondor tétanisée devant lui.

\- Quand Potty est pas là, ou même ce satané loup-garou, on ne fait plus la maligne n'est-ce pas ? Cracha Theodore, en s'approchant dangereusement

Le mangemort empoigna alors Hermione par le col de sa chemise et elle ferma aussitôt les yeux. Il allait la frapper. L'attaquer à mains nues. Incroyable venant d'un Serpentard, se dit-elle. Elle préférait en rire plutôt qu'en pleurer.

Elle sentait déjà les coups venir et elle fut prête. Elle ne flancherait pas devant lui, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être faible face à eux.

Pourtant, rien ne se produisit. Blaise avait poussé son ami loin d'elle. Theodore le dévisagea d'un air incrédule et le repoussa en serrant la mâchoire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend en ce moment par Merlin ! La sang-de-bourbe te plaît ou je rêve ?

Theodore était devenu rouge sang, il agissait comme un hystérique. Zabini le regardait droit dans les yeux, prêt à lui bondir dessus s'il continuait à se donner en spectacle.

\- Tu mériterais un Doloris pour oser dire une connerie pareille. Il faut que tu te calmes, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit ? Tu ne dois pas révéler ce que tu es. Si on nous voyait en ce moment même, en train de s'en prendre à une Gryffondor, je serais certainement renvoyé de mon poste et ils mèneraient une enquête contre moi... et ce serait fini pour nous tous. Merde Nott, réalise un peu l'enjeu dans lequel nous nous trouvons. Blaise avait poussé son ami dans un coin afin que la lionne ne puisse pas les entendre

Theodore s'était calmé, mais il n'en avait pas fini.

\- Je vais en parler à Draco, Blaise, tu deviens bien trop étrange. Et toi, dit-il en se retournant vers Hermione qui n'osait toujours pas bouger, on se reverra !

Il s'en alla sans un mot de plus, les poings serrés. Hermione aurait pu parier que Zabini lui avait lancé un regard d'excuse, mais c'était sûrement une de ses hallucinations.

Le Serpentard soupira.

\- Ne le dis à personne Granger, mais des fois j'ai terriblement honte d'avoir des amis comme ça. J'aimerais bien qu'ils soient comme toi. Intelligents et réfléchis. Bon, sans le sang-impur bien sûr.

Zabini ne pouvait s'empêcher de rajouter une méchanceté gratuite à la fin de ses phrases, après tout il restait un Serpentard. Cependant, les premiers compliments avaient quelque peu réveillé la brune qui était encore sous le choc.

Malgré cette ''confession'', le préfet l'avait tout de même bousculée pour passer devant elle et il la laissa seule derrière lui. Hermione se racla la gorge.

Les serpents ne restaient jamais aimables bien longtemps.

oOOo

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que la pleine lune illuminait presque autant que le soleil, Hermione se réveilla en sueur. Elle avait de nouveau rêvé que son oreille était en sang.

Elle peina à ouvrir les yeux, épuisée. Elle descendit alors dans le salon pour respirer un air plus frais. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

La lionne s'assit sur le canapé mais ne remarqua pas que son camarade était installé dans un fauteuil, dans un coin sombre où elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Le feu de cheminée n'éclairait que la préfète.

Blaise remarqua pour la première fois depuis le jour de la rentrée qu'elle n'allait pas bien, pas du tout à vrai dire. Elle était blanche comme un linge, ses cernes étaient toutes aussi grosses que ses yeux et elle semblait plus maigre que les autres années. Il ne comprenait pas.

Au final, il finit par se dire que ce n'était qu'une Gryffondor qui prouvait bien que les élèves de cette maison n'étaient pas si courageux. Elle ne mangeait presque pas tant elle était angoissée quant à l'avenir, et cela l'affaiblissait.

Le Serpentard eut un air dégoûté. Il détestait les personnes qui abandonnaient trop vite. Mais après tout, était-ce la vraie raison ? Il se surprit un instant à penser qu'il se trompait et que la brune cachait quelque chose de bien plus obscure.

Alors, il l'observa en silence pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes. Il attendit qu'elle s'en aille pour pouvoir enfin monter à son tour.

Malgré toute son impureté, Hermione Granger devenait un grand mystère aux yeux de Blaise Zabini, il ne pouvait plus le nier.

oOOo

Le lendemain, le préfet avait tout fait pour éviter Hermione, sa situation l'intriguait beaucoup et elle lui embrouillait l'esprit.

Lorsqu'il croisa Draco dans la matinée, il mourut d'envie de tout lui dire. Le comportement étrange de Granger, son changement physique. Il y avait de quoi débattre.

Pourtant, jamais il ne raconta ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit-là.

ooOOoo

Voilà plus de deux semaines que le Trio d'or et le trio émeraude avaient commencé leur septième année.

Harry continuait toujours à être aussi stressant et oppressant avec la bataille, il ne se souciait que de cela, mais Ron commençait cependant à le comprendre. Après tout, cela allait être lui ou Voldemort à la fin. Il y avait de quoi paniquer.

Ginny, elle, ne savait plus quoi faire avec l'Elu. Un jour il voulait d'elle, l'autre non, et ainsi de suite. Elle se lassait de cette situation. L'ambiance était maussade de tous les côtés. Elle qui avait espéré passer des jours paisibles avant que la bataille ne surgisse, ce n'était pas le cas. Cette année s'avérerait être terriblement difficile à supporter.

Assise sur le canapé, les jambes repliées sur elle-même, un livre en main et la chaleur du feu qui réchauffait sa peau glacée, Hermione était au paradis. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. Son cerveau était vide de tous maux. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas sous l'emprise de son démon.

Hermione entendit soudain des pas arriver qui ne lui dirent rien qui vaille.

\- Elle est où la sang-de-bourbe ? S'exclama Pansy Parkinson avec une voix aiguë, en entrant dans le salon

\- Mais la voilà, avec un bouquin, comme d'habitude. Cette abrutie de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Soupira Theodore derrière elle

Il s'était cependant calmé depuis que Draco lui avait remonté les bretelles quelques jours plus tôt. Le blond l'avait trouvé trop cruel pour un garçon qui devait cacher le genre de secret qu'était la marque des ténèbres.

Draco et Blaise ne les écoutaient même plus, lassés de ce jeu. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, ignorant complètement la Gryffondor, ce qui convenait parfaitement à celle-ci.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Zabini ramenait ses amis dans l'appartement des préfets, Hermione n'avait malheureusement pas son mot à dire. Ce n'était même pas interdit dans le règlement.

Bien que Malfoy restait plutôt en retrait, les trois autres ne se gênaient pas et faisaient un boucan insupportable tous les soirs. Et chaque nuit la Gryffondor s'endormait avec le crâne prêt à exploser. Elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Ce soir, Hermione regretta très vite de ne pas être montée dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle les avait entendus entrer.

\- Tu lis quoi ? Encore un livre pathétique sur des moldus pathétiques ? Ricana Blaise, sans même la regarder, les yeux plongés dans son verre

Le peu d'estime qui était apparue pour son partenaire était aussitôt redescendue à zéro. Elle ne daigna même pas lever la tête, mais l'ignorance énervait les Serpentards plus qu'autre chose.

\- Erotique peut-être, vu la tête de coincée qu'elle tire. Ajouta Pansy, déjà bien atteinte après quelques verres de whisky Pur Feu

Theodore et Blaise, si bourrés que leurs yeux se fermaient à moitié, éclatèrent de rire.

De temps en temps Draco, quant à lui, jetait des coups d'oeil vers Hermione. Il attendait qu'elle éclate pour pouvoir s'en prendre à elle à son tour.

Il n'avait plus envie de lui chercher des noises en premier. À vrai dire, il n'avait plus envie de rien. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la lâcheté, il était simplement lassé de tout cela. Même si martyriser des moldus le faisait monter dans l'estime du Lord, cela ne l'intéressait plus.

Draco avait abandonné l'idée de rendre son Maître fier de lui depuis bien longtemps.

\- Bon Granger, tu comptes parler ? Allez raconte, comment il est Thomas avec toi ? Ah non... Pas Thomas... Euh comment c'est déjà... Ah, Weasmoche. Questionna Nott 

Il était soûl comme un trou mais il abordait toujours ce petit rictus au bout des lèvres.

\- Tu parles, qui.. Qui-qui voudrait de cette saleté ? Ricana Parkinson, les yeux rivés vers Malfoy

Elle voulait tant l'impressionner. Hermione était indignée, ils étaient écoeurants. Cependant elle refusait de fuir, elle ne souhaitait pas leur faire ce plaisir.

\- Bon, ça vous dit qu'on la réveille ?

\- Ah ça oui Nott, approuva Pansy.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de relever la tête qu'un sort venait d'atteindre son livre et toutes les pages s'étaient déchirées. Pansy pointa sa baguette vers elles et les brûla. Elle jeta ensuite les cendres en l'air. La lionne se figea.

\- Merde Pansy, évite de salir mon salon ! S'énerva Zabini

La Gryffondor était au bord des larmes, elle était prête à exploser mais Malfoy la devança.

\- Non ! Rugit-il. Grandissez un peu. J'accepte que vous vous amusiez de temps en temps, mais maintenant c'est assez. Vous êtes ridicules, bourrés comme vous êtes, vous me faites honte.

Ses amis se stoppèrent, abasourdis. Il avait parlé. Ils devaient obéir. Les trois amis n'avaient jamais osé lui désobéir. Et un désordre pareil, Malfoy détestait ça.

Le blond fut si énervé qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à utiliser sa baguette, il s'était aussitôt penché pour tout ramasser à mains nues et il mit les restes au feu.   
De dos aux autres, il tomba sur la couverture du livre encore intacte et s'en empara aussitôt, la cachant discrètement dans sa poche.

Hermione, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, observa Draco avec incompréhension. Il ramassait les cendres tel un elfe de maison. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

\- Toi et Zab.. Zabini ! Vous devenez vraiment trop bizarres ! Couina Nott

Draco se releva et lança à son ami le regard le plus méchant qu'il ait pu lui faire. Les gloussements de Parkinson s'étaient aussitôt arrêtés. Zabini baissa la tête.

\- Tu n'es digne de rien Nott. S'il voyait ton comportement, il préférerait encore avoir Granger dans ses rangs plutôt que toi. Ressaisis-toi pauvre ignorant, ou tu seras le premier à te faire tuer. Siffla le blond, ses yeux gris étaient plus glacés que jamais

Il toisa ses amis et il se demanda alors s'il pouvait encore les appeler ainsi. Il n'avait plus confiance en eux, il ne voulait plus d'eux, il voulait changer d'entourage.

Ils étaient nocifs et traîner avec eux signifiait rester coincé dans un cercle vicieux qui durait depuis la première année. Seul Zabini pouvait encore être considéré comme une « bonne connaissance ».

Malfoy épia avec dégoût la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Nott, avec de gros yeux, n'osait même plus lever la tête vers le blond. Zabini et Parkinson se toisaient l'air de dire ''Il devient fou''.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous laisse. Je ne reviendrai plus ici, à moins que tu ne changes d'attitude Zabini. Plus d'alcool et de gamineries. Alors je serai présent. S'exclama Draco en adressant un regard bref et froid à la lionne qui n'osait plus bouger

Avec peine, Hermione finit par se motiver et monta le plus vite possible dans sa chambre. Elle voulait pleurer mais son cerveau refusait, elle avait tellement mal aux yeux qu'elle pouvait à peine les cligner. Elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement. 

Doucement, elle sombra.

ooOOoo

Ces derniers jours, les quatre Serpentards avaient complètement ignoré Hermione. Rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse.

Le cours de potions venait de se terminer et elle devait rapporter le bilan de cette semaine à la directrice McGonagall, comme chaque vendredi soir. En compagnie de Zabini. Ils venaient d'avoir cours ensemble alors ils y allèrent tous les deux. Côte à côte, mais sans faire l'effort d'échanger un seul mot.

Et ce fut pareil au retour, sauf que quelque chose vint tout gâcher. Sans s'y attendre, du sang coula à flot sur les lèvres de Hermione. Son nez lui faisait à nouveau des siennes.

\- Par Merlin Granger, c'est dégoûtant. Lâcha Zabini en fronçant les sourcils

Il s'en alla sans attendre, ne supportant pas la vue du sang. Ce n'était pas normal, il y en avait bien trop pour un simple saignement de nez.

La lionne soupira d'exaspération, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait se battre pour Voldemort lors de la bataille. Ils n'étaient pas prêts de gagner s'ils comptaient tous fuir pour si peu.

Heureusement, Ginny arriva au même moment et aida Hermione.

\- Hermione...

Elle lui donna plusieurs mouchoirs, la jeune préfète les avait oubliés à l'appartement. Quelle idiote je suis, pensa-t-elle, Pompom lui avait pourtant dit que de telles choses pouvaient arriver n'importe quand désormais. 

Ginny la regardait, un air désolé sur le visage. Lorsque le saignement se stoppa, elles se remirent en route.

\- C'est fou comme tu saignes du nez en ce moment, s'inquiéta la rouquine.

\- Ce n'est rien de grave, cela arrive souvent.

\- Souvent ? C'est encore plus étrange alors.

La brune ne voulait pas en parler, et elle n'en parlerait jamais.

Elles se quittèrent en bas des escaliers et prirent leur chemin respectif, se saluant sans grande conviction.

À peine arrivée devant le tableau de son appartement, Hermione se stoppa. Elle tomba à genoux sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Une douleur diffuse s'était installée dans son nez et elle l'assena jusqu'à l'arrière de sa tête.

Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui fendait le crâne en deux. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle douleur, c'était indescriptible, bien plus terrible que ses maux de tête habituels. Elle dut alors se résoudre à retourner à l'infirmerie, encore une fois. La douleur était bien trop intense.

Madame Pomfresh l'informa que c'était certainement du aux saignements de nez et qu'elle devait s'attendre à subir cela de nombreuses fois.

Une autre mauvaise nouvelle l'attendait. La semaine dernière, l'infirmière l'avait envoyée à Ste Mangouste en fin de journée pour effectuer une radio, afin de voir l'évolution de sa tumeur.

\- Oh Miss.. Comment vous dire une telle chose.. C'est si affreux.

Pomfresh, les yeux humides, annonça de but en blanc à son élève que sa tumeur lui laisserait certainement moins de six mois à vivre. Elle était trop grosse et les cellules cancéreuses s'étalaient à présent sur tout le cerveau.

L'infirmière, elle-même peu convaincue par ses propos, essaya de la rassurer en lui rappelant que ces six mois pouvaient être des années et des années, que certaines personnes avaient vécu jusqu'à plus de quarante ans avec des tumeurs à l'aide de médicaments, mais Hermione ne l'écoutait même plus. À quoi bon, elle savait déjà tout cela. Le lui rappeler la démoralisait tout bonnement, elle savait que ce n'était que de faux espoirs.

Une seule larme roula sur la joue de la jeune Gryffondor, une seule et unique larme. Ce qui attrista tellement madame Pomfresh que pour la première fois, l'infirmière d'habitude si froide et renfermée, lui caressa le front avec douceur.

\- Vous pouvez rester là cette nuit, n'importe quelle nuit. Je serai là. Je sais que vous avez choisi de ne le dire à personne et il vous faut du soutien Miss.

\- C'est gentil, mais je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin, les cours et mes amis m'aident déjà beaucoup à oublier. Soupira Hermione

L'infirmière n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

\- Je comprends les personnes dans ma situation à présent. Avant je les trouvais toutes ridicules, avec leurs pauvres phrases de malades en phase terminale qui ne voulaient pas se battre... Mais ils ont raison finalement, la mort semble tellement plus simple, plus paisible.

Et sur ces mots, Hermione sortit de l'infirmerie. La potion de l'infirmière l'avait soulagée, elle se sentait tout à coup un peu mieux et préférait fuir cet endroit qui lui rappelait les chambres stériles de l'hôpital.

Madame Pomfresh s'était enfermée dans son bureau aussitôt la sorcière partie, et pour la première fois depuis plus de dix ans, elle éclata en sanglots. Une part au fond d'elle lui disait qu'une femme au caractère comme elle ne pouvait pas pleurer, elle devait rester froide et garder son cœur de pierre habituel qui l'aidait tant dans sa carrière d'infirmière.

Bien évidemment que c'était un atout de ne rien ressentir quand une personne entre la vie et la mort était entre ses mains. Comment pourrait-elle exercer son métier en pleurant chaque décès ?

Toutefois cette nuit-là, elle avait craqué pour de bon. Son cœur fait de glace s'était brisé face au désespoir de l'élève la plus brillante de sa promotion. Le monde de la magie ne se remettrait jamais d'une telle disparition.

En rentrant dans son appartement, Hermione remarqua que Blaise était déjà au lit. Elle s'assit quelques minutes sur le canapé, son regard se perdant aussitôt dans les flammes.

Tout de suite, la brune eut besoin de ses amis pour lui remonter le moral après cette nouvelle. Mais madame Pomfresh avait raison, elle avait choisi de garder sa condition secrète. Il lui fallait affronter sa propre guerre, seule.

Elle se leva donc pour aller se coucher, épuisée moralement et physiquement.

Cependant, alors qu'elle passait près de la petite table ronde qui se trouvait dans un coin du salon, Hermione remarqua quelque chose de brillant posé au milieu du meuble en bois. Elle s'approcha et saisit l'objet.

C'était son livre préféré, brûlé par Pansy Parkinson quelques jours plus tôt. Orgueil et Préjugés. Flambant neuf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //  
> Et voilà pour le chapitre 3, pas super je sais.. Mais l'action ne commence pas toujours dans les premiers chapitres avec moi, sorry.
> 
> Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Un Draco toujours méchant mais un peu plus mature ? Un Theodore pire que Malfoy ? Un Zabini sur la voie de la raison ?
> 
> Hermione et sa maladie ? La fin du chapitre ?
> 
> Un petit commentaire pour la suite ? :-)


	5. IV - "Espoir"

Hermione, le lendemain matin, n'en revenait toujours pas. Son livre préféré lui était revenu d'entre les cendres, tel un Phoenix. Elle se demandait encore comment il était arrivé sur cette table.

Dans la Grande Salle, Harry ne cessait d'examiner son amie, elle ne mangeait pas. Son petit-déjeuner était servi dans son assiette mais celle-ci ne se vidait jamais, ce qui était devenu récurent les derniers jours.   
Le regard de la lionne était perdu dans le vide, ses joues se creusaient de plus en plus et son teint était blanchâtre. C'était ainsi depuis la rentrée et cela ne s'améliorait pas.

Habituellement, Hermione serait en train d'hurler sur un Ron glouton ou en train de réciter une formule de cours apprise la veille. Mais il n'en fut rien, Harry avait l'impression de la voir se transformer en un fantôme et il se sentait impuissant face à cette situation. 

La brune, sentant le regard appuyé de son meilleur ami, releva alors les yeux et Harry détourna le regard. Elle soupira.

Elle espérait du plus profond de son coeur qu'il ne se doutait de rien. 

ooOOoo

Un octobre presque hivernal arriva. La chute de température ne faisait qu'empirer les maux de tête de Hermione. Elle restait donc souvent enfermée dans l'appartement après les cours, tandis que les deux garçons évitaient le froid chez leur ami Hagrid.

\- Que se passe-t-il avec notre petite Hermione ? Il y a longtemps qu'elle n'est pas venue. Se soucia le demi-géant tandis qu'il servait un peu de thé à ses invités

\- On ne sait pas nous-même, soupira Harry.

\- Ben, elle vit avec Zabini. Y a de quoi déprimer.

\- Justement Ron, elle devrait sortir, pas être enfermée avec lui.

Le rouquin se tut aussitôt, il n'avait pas pensé à cela.

\- Il y a de quoi s'inquiéter ? Hagrid fronça les sourcils

\- Je ne sais pas Hagrid, mais ça ne va pas continuer longtemps cette histoire. Lâcha l'élu, la mâchoire serrée

De son côté, Hermione s'était installée dans le canapé avec son roman adoré, ne se souciant guère des inquiétudes que ses meilleurs amis portaient à son égard.

\- Tu ne sors donc jamais ? Soupira Zabini en sortant de la salle de bain

Hermione daigna enfin un peu relever la tête de son livre.

\- Je suis malade et le temps dehors n'arrangera rien.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel, il n'avait même pas envie de chercher plus loin. Depuis cette fameuse soirée où ils s'étaient tant acharnés sur elle, Hermione était devenue encore plus froide avec le préfet et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Alors que Blaise allait monter dans sa chambre pour chercher sa baguette, un certain Draco Malfoy entra en bombe dans l'appartement.

Rien qu'à son expression du visage, Blaise devina qu'il allait exploser de fureur, mais le blond s'était stoppé en apercevant la Gryffondor. Il posa les yeux sur le bouquin qu'elle tenait entre ses mains mais Hermione fit comme si Draco n'était pas là, ne voulant pas qu'on lui brûle à nouveau son livre. 

Blaise suivit alors le regard de son ami et il comprit.

\- Le livre. Le livre qu'on avait brûlé ! Draco, c'est toi. Tu lui en as acheté un nouveau. S'exclama Zabini, avec de gros yeux

Hermione, abasourdie, avait doucement levé ses yeux fatigués vers les deux Serpentards. Malfoy planta son regard noir dans le sien, la remarque de Blaise ne semblait pas lui avoir plu. Il se tourna ensuite vers lui et répliqua d'un ton plus cassant que jamais.

\- Je n'aime pas quand on gaspille de l'argent.

\- Ah bon ? Ricana le préfet

\- La ferme. Gronda Draco

Zabini se racla la gorge, frottant l'arrière de son crâne. Il se rendit compte qu'il venait d'humilier son ami en disant cela.

La jeune lionne n'en revint pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Son ennemi de toujours lui avait racheté le livre auquel elle tenait tant. Eprouvait-il enfin un peu de remords ? Comment était-ce possible ? Lui qui semblait tant aimer son Maître, il ne pouvait faire une telle chose dans son dos, surtout pas envers une sang-impur.

\- Suis-moi Blaise. Siffla Draco

Son ami ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il allait le regretter, il le savait.

Une fois sortis de l'appartement, Malfoy empoigna avec fermeté son ami par le col de sa chemise et le souleva presque.

\- Humilie-moi encore une fois devant cette sang-de-bourbe, encore une fois, et tu ne pourras plus jamais échapper à ce que je te ferai subir ! J'ai fait ça pour ne pas attiser plus de haine entre nous et les trois idiots. Si on commence à faire vivre un enfer à la moldue, cela va se retourner contre nous.

Le blond bouillonnait, il avait tellement honte de celui qu'il appelait autrefois son ami.

\- C'est bon excuse-moi, pas besoin de me menacer Draco. Je ne me suis pas contrôlé.

Malfoy le relâcha et le toisait à présent avec un air de dégoût.

Dans ces moments, Blaise se sentait si faible face au serviteur de Voldemort. 

Certes, il avait échoué à la mission que le Lord lui avait donnée en sixième année. C'était lâche pour un mangemort, mais Blaise le respectait pour cela. Car il avait réussi à refuser quelque chose au Mage. Un acte que jamais personne n'aurait osé.

\- D'ailleurs, il faut que je te parle à ce propos. Nous avons un problème. Ajouta Draco

Ils s'en allèrent aussitôt, vers un endroit bien plus discret que devant l'appartement des préfets-en-chef.

ooOOoo

Quelques jours plus tard, en fin de soirée, alors que le couvre-feu était tombé, il fut temps pour les préfets de faire la ronde. Et cette nuit, Hermione et Blaise allaient l'exécuter ensemble.

À certains moments, ils s'arrêtaient afin de faire une pause ou pour surveiller un endroit suspect. De ce fait, Hermione avait emmené son livre avec elle. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte mais elle tenait bien plus à ce bouquin qu'à celui d'avant. Bien plus qu'à ses livres de cours. 

Le titre la faisait toujours aussi rire, Orgueil et Préjugés. Cela résumait parfaitement la relation que les Gryffondors et Serpentards entretenaient depuis leur première année.

\- Tu ne lâcheras donc jamais ce foutu manuscrit ?

Elle ne répondit pas, fatiguée de son comportement.

\- Une habitude inutile de moldu certainement. Rajouta Zabini

\- Tout ce qui ne concerne pas la magie noire est inutile pour vous.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? S'emporta Blaise, se retournant vers Hermione

\- Rien. Soupira-t-elle

Quelques fois, Hermione devait s'arrêter car ses maux de têtes étaient de plus en plus violents les derniers jours. Le froid, les rondes de plus en plus nombreuses, rien ne l'aidait. Elle n'aimait pas du tout accomplir cette tâche dans ces conditions.

À chaque pause de la malade, Blaise montrait de plus en plus son mécontentement.

\- Excuse-moi par Merlin, on a encore le droit d'être fatigué et malade par ce temps.

\- Si tu crois que je vais te plaindre. Grogna le Serpentard

Ils tombèrent sur trois Serdaigles de deuxième année et Hermione n'avait pas osé leur enlever des points. Elle s'était vue à la place de cette fille aux cheveux bruns et Ron et Harry à la place des deux autres. Le bon vieux temps qui lui semblait désormais bien lointain.

Le sentiment d'être invincible lui manquait, bien qu'en première, deuxième, troisième et cinquième année elle avait failli mourir, elle s'en était tirée, comme toujours. Grâce à ses amis. Elle se sentait immortelle à leurs côtés.

À présent, la maladie lui avait enlevé tout espoir. Elle était redescendue au stade de mortelle, elle pouvait s'en aller du jour au lendemain. Et cette fois, ni Ron, ni Harry, ni les médicaments ou autres, ne pourraient la sauver.

\- Draco !

Hermione sortit aussitôt de ses pensées et fronça les sourcils.

\- Mince. Trouvé. Je me cachais. Ricana le vadrouilleur

\- C'est pas drôle Draco. Souffla son ami qui savait que sa collègue allait devoir lui enlever des points

\- Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard. Déclara Hermione, les bras croisés et le regardant de haut

Pour une fois, elle pouvait se sentir supérieure à lui sans qu'il ne dise quoique ce soit.

\- Quel remerciement. Maugréa Malfoy qui faisait allusion au rachat de son livre

Ce n'était que pour la tiquer. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Faire gagner des points à sa maison l'importait peu. Tout le monde ici savait que l'affrontement arriverait bien avant la coupe des maisons.

La brune comprit alors qu'il parlait du bouquin. Mais qu'importe, elle bomba le torse en le toisant.

\- C'est le règlement, Malfoy.

Et pour seule réponse, le Serpentard sourit. Un sourire froid, indifférent. Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les mots que Hermione venait de prononcer. Ce qui énerva la lionne bien plus que s'il lui avait répondu.

Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'énerver, il se décida à partir en prenant soin de bien la bousculer. Bien trop brutalement pour la lionne. Elle se retourna pour lui hurler dessus, mais elle n'eut pas le temps. 

Un choc. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti, une lumière l'avait aveuglée. En une seconde, elle avait eu mal comme jamais. Puis plus rien. Elle s'était effondrée.

Blaise s'était retourné en sursaut. Au début il ne sut quoi faire, puis il hurla pour appeler son ami. Celui se détourna mais ne vint pas tout de suite, hésitant. Sur le coup il ne comprit pas, et la réalité le frappa de plein fouet.

\- Merde, merde. Pesta-t-il en murmurant

Draco revint vers les deux préfets. Hermione était au sol, inconsciente, alors qu'une minute plus tôt elle était sur le point de lui crier dessus.

\- Porte-la Blaise !

\- Non mais ça va pas ? S'indigna le Serpentard

Malfoy l'épia pendant un instant, il se demandait ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans la tête de son ami.

\- Soit on l'emmène, soit on est fautif. Tu n'as donc aucune logique ? On ne va pas réveiller le château, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas censé être là à cette heure-ci. Cracha-t-il en la prenant alors dans ses bras, perdant patience, il n'avait même pas pensé à la faire léviter

Elle n'était pas lourde, il réussit donc à courir. Avant d'arriver à l'infirmerie, le blond se stoppa un instant pour s'assurer qu'elle respirait toujours. Elle était si pâle, son visage était si creusé. Il avait du mal à la reconnaître. 

Il voulait tant la regarder avec dégoût en ce moment-même, il voulait se sentir sale de porter une sang-de-bourbe dans ses bras. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi, si faible. Il ne voyait plus de Miss-Je-Sais-tout en elle. Ce qu'elle venait de subir n'était pas un simple malaise. Elle cachait quelque chose.

Pourtant, il ne réussit tout de même pas à éprouver de la pitié ou de la compassion pour elle. Il avait vécu pire que cela, après tout. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

\- Toi et Potter, vous êtes des nids à problèmes. Lui chuchota-t-il, bien qu'elle ne l'entendrait certainement pas

Blaise le suivait quelques pas derrière, au fond de lui il sentait une boule de stress lui ronger le ventre. Effrayé à l'idée que Hermione ne se réveille et ne rejette toute la faute sur eux.

\- "Elle s'est cognée contre un mur" ? Par Merlin Blaise, elle n'avait même pas de blessures ! Je me demande ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête des fois. Râla Draco en sortant de l'infirmerie

\- C'est pas de ma faute, je stressais à l'idée qu'elle se réveille et dise que tout est de notre faute.

Blaise avait dû mentir à l'infirmière pour se protéger, bien sûr elle n'avait rien dit puisqu'elle savait déjà ce qui arrivait à la brune.

Draco ne répondit pas, il serra les poings. Ils allaient avoir des ennuis, il les sentait déjà venir. Pourtant, en ce moment-même, il en voulait plus à Zabini qu'il n'en voulait à Hermione.

\- Pourquoi donc fallait-il que cela tombe sur toi. Un idiot comme toi en tant que préfet-en-chef. Avec la sang-de-bourbe en plus de ça. Et le pire dans tout cette histoire, c'est que ce n'est même pas Granger le problème, mais toi. Tu cherches les ennuis, tu la pousses à bout avec cette conne de Parkinson et cet imbécile de Theodore. Et ce qu'il vient de se passer confirme la chose. J'en ai assez Blaise, assez. C'est un dernier avertissement que je te donne là, et la prochaine fois ce ne seront plus des mots mais des gestes. Crois-moi, je me ferai un plaisir de te faire du mal si tu ne changes pas de comportement. Et ce sera pareil pour Theodore et Pansy.

Sur ces mots, avec un dernier regard noir, Malfoy laissa le préfet en plan au milieu du couloir.

Blaise partit de son côté, la gorge nouée. Il savait de quoi son ami était capable. 

Il savait que depuis cet été, après qu'il ait assisté à la vengeance du Lord pour ne pas avoir exécuté la mission qu'il lui avait donnée, Draco Malfoy avait perdu toute pitié pour qui que ce soit.

oOOo

« - Hermione ! Hermione !

\- Oui ?

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- J'ai mal. Chaque jour. Répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux

\- Il faut te dire que bientôt tu seras libérée de cette souffrance.

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de voir qui était son interlocuteur, mais il était caché. Elle regarda alors autour d'elle et remarqua qu'elle était dans une forêt, une belle forêt aux couleurs vertes. 

Elle était assise sur un banc dont le bois était blanc, le soleil brillait. L'endroit semblait irréel. C'était si beau, elle voulait rester ici pour toujours.

\- Ma chérie ?

\- Papa ?

C'était donc son père qui se tenait face à elle. Et d'un coup, ce ne fut plus la Hermione de dix-huit ans qu'elle voyait dans son rêve, mais celle de six ans. Elle comprit. Elle se trouvait dans la forêt préférée de son père, là où ils allaient se promener chaque dimanche quand elle était petite. Ce paradis qui lui manquait tant.

\- Tiens mon cœur.

Son père lui tendit un ballon de baudruche rouge, il y avait une inscription écrite en blanc dessus. « Espoir ». Elle s'en empara. Malheureusement, les petits doigts de Hermione le lâchèrent sans faire exprès. Son « Espoir » s'était envolé.

Et son père ne réagit pas. Il regardait le ballon partir, avec un sourire. La petite fille se mit alors à pleurer. Si fort qu'un mal de tête apparut. Mais pourquoi avait-elle mal à la tête ? Elle n'avait que six ans dans ce rêve. Elle n'était pas encore malade. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues roses et encore rondes.

Son père daigna enfin tourner la tête vers elle, sa petite fille chérie. Ses yeux qui devaient normalement être encore innocents n'exprimaient que de la tristesse et de la souffrance.

Alors que Hermione allait s'effondrer de chagrin, un ange montra tout à coup le bout de son nez. Il était si lumineux que les yeux de l'enfant s'étaient fermés. Il se posa à terre et sourit. À présent, Hermione ne se voyait plus comme la petite fille de six ans dans son rêve, mais comme l'élève de quatrième année, celle de quatorze ans. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rose. Sa robe de bal. Elle comprit à nouveau.

C'était Cedric Diggory, cet ange. Il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Et qu'avait-il dans ses mains ? Son ballon, « l'Espoir » était de retour. Il s'approcha de la brune et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Hermione, il ne faut pas pleurer. Il ne faut pas pleurer. Ca va aller, je te le promets. Ca va aller. Murmura cet ange qui fut autrefois un brillant Poufsouffle »

Et il s'en était allé, Hermione aussi. Un sursaut et elle se réveilla, perlante de sueur.

La Gryffondor examina les alentours, elle était dans l'infirmerie. Elle ne chercha même pas à se demander qui pouvait bien l'avoir ramenée ici.

Elle venait de faire un rêve merveilleux, merveilleux mais si triste. Elle avait revu son amour perdu. Du moins, Cedric. Ce garçon qui la faisait tellement rire, ce garçon qui l'avait emmenée au bal de Noël, ce garçon qui lui avait offert son premier baiser. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été avec lui, mais il lui avait tant appris et elle n'avait jamais pu le remercier.

Elle regrettait tellement. Il lui manquait horriblement. Tout cela, personne ne le savait. Ils s'étaient cachés, pas un élève n'avait été au courant de leur "relation". Et c'était mieux ainsi. Au moins, personne ne parlait de lui. Ce qui permettait à la brune d'oublier son chagrin petit à petit.

Ses joues étaient encore chaudes, elle avait sûrement pleuré lorsqu'elle rêvait. Elle avait si mal à la tête. Elle avait tant envie de retourner dans cet autre monde et d'y rester pour toujours.

Toutefois, ce qu'elle ne comprit pas, c'était que dans son rêve elle s'était vue à ses six ans et elle avait déjà des maux de têtes comme maintenant. Etait-elle malade depuis longtemps ? L'indifférence de son père dans son rêve, était-ce un signe ? Ses parents lui avaient-ils caché cette horreur ?

La tête lourde, les pensées confuses et les yeux encore humides, la lionne se rendormit afin de ne plus y penser. En espérant retourner dans son rêve une dernière fois, être heureuse encore une fois.

oOOo

\- Hermione ?

La concernée se réveilla en sursaut. Harry était là, accompagné de Ron et Ginny. Elle émit un faible sourire. Elle craignait déjà ce qu'ils allaient lui dire.

\- Que t'est-t-il encore arrivée Hermione. Soupira Harry d'un air désemparé

\- Un malaise, je mange très peu en ce moment..

\- On l'a remarqué vu ta maigreur. La coupa Ron, les sourcils froncés

\- Laissez-la un peu tranquille par Merlin, elle vient de se réveiller. Railla Ginny

Son frère n'en rajouta pas plus, tout comme Harry.

\- Oui, un petit malaise en effet. Il vous faudrait manger un peu plus ma chère. Approuva l'infirmière en adressant discrètement un regard désespéré à la malade

\- C'est ce que je compte faire.

\- D'ailleurs, vous direz à ce cher Blaise Zabini que son excuse n'était pas très convaincante. Ah... Ces élèves, parfois !

\- Qu'a-t-il dit ? La questionna Hermione, qui comprit donc que c'était Blaise qui l'avait ramenée

\- Monsieur Malfoy vous tenait dans ses bras et cela ne semblait pas lui plaire, la façon dont il regardait Monsieur Zabini a sûrement fait peur à celui-ci. Alors il a répondu précipitamment « elle s'est cognée contre un mur ». J'en ai entendu dans ma vie, mais se prendre un mur et n'avoir aucune égratignure... Par Merlin, ces Serpentards.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire. 

Hermione ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Lorsqu'elle comprit, elle eut un sourire moqueur en imaginant la fait que Draco avait très certainement dû se faire violence pour réussir à la porter. S'imaginer dans ses bras lui fit très bizarre, se rendant compte que c'était alors la première fois qu'il n'avait pas voulu être violent envers elle.

Par contre, Harry et Ron ne semblaient pas être très contents de cette nouvelle.

\- Il a osé te toucher. Il a osé prétendre t'aider alors que les seules fois où il a essayé de t'approcher c'était pour te faire du mal. Siffla l'Elu entre ses dents

\- Harry... Tenta Hermione, elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête

\- Alors c'est pour ça qu'on te voit de moins en moins, tu fais ami-ami avec les deux Serpentards. J'espère que tu te rends compte que dans quelques mois environ nous allons nous battre contre eux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais.. Ronald.. Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Hermione était incrédule, elle n'en revenait pas qu'ils pensent de telles choses

\- Surtout avec ce foutu mangemort ! Tu oublies l'enfer des autres années, la guerre qui arri..

\- La ferme ! Vous la fermez, compris ?

Ron et Harry se figèrent. Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent. 

Hermione, devenue livide, s'excusa aussitôt, honteuse. Elle ne comprenait pas, jamais elle n'aurait pu dire ça à ses amis. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Certes, ses amis étaient en faute à croire des choses pareilles, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour leur répondre de cette manière.   
Les deux amis s'excusèrent à leur tour, la bataille leur montait bien trop à la tête. Plus rien n'était comme avant et cette tension était chaque jour de plus en plus difficile à apaiser.

L'infirmière laissa Hermione sortir, mais elle était encore très fatiguée. Harry prit alors le bras de la brune pour le poser sur son épaule. Elle lui lança un petit sourire de remerciement, même si elle se sentait écoeurée de paraître si faible face à eux. Elle ne supportait pas cela.

Pour eux, ce malaise n'était du qu'au manque d'appétit de la rouge et or, mais ils ne savaient pas que c'était bien plus grave. Et malgré cette frustration, Hermione était toujours résolue à ne jamais leur faire part de la vérité.

ooOOOoo

Mi-octobre, le temps se faisait presque glacial par moment. Plus les années passaient et plus il faisait froid. Hermione détestait cela. La misère était moins pénible au soleil.

Emmitouflée dans une grosse veste et une belle écharpe rouge et or, elle avait fait l'effort de venir dehors et elle observait ses amis qui lançaient des cailloux sur le grand lac. Depuis la première année elle avait l'habitude de voir cette scène chaque hiver.

Harry ne faisait pas seulement cela pour s'amuser, mais aussi pour penser à autre chose. Entre la bataille qui approchait, les questions sur ce que pouvaient être les trois derniers horcruxes que Dumbledore n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver et bien sûr, les questions sur ce qui arrivait à Hermione, il se sentait dépassé. Ces temps-ci, c'était surtout pour cela qu'il s'inquiétait. Ron aussi d'ailleurs.

Hermione était toujours la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui lisait sans cesse, apprenait tout et rectifiait tout le monde, mais quelque chose avait changé, et pas qu'un peu. Ils ne la comprenaient plus. Ils avaient peur pour elle. Ils avaient de plus en plus le pressentiment qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose, mais elle ne disait rien. Rien à Ginny. Ni même à Luna ou à Neville. Personne. C'était une tombe. Du moins une tombe qui mentait. Les excuses, elle en avait un paquet. Harry avait fini par le remarquer. 

\- Pourquoi Hermione ne vient pas ici ? Demanda Ron en soupirant

\- Elle est malade, sois content qu'elle ait accepté de sortir. Répondit Ginny

\- Bien sûr, elle nous la sort depuis un mois celle-là.

\- Franchement Ronald, ça se voit non ? Regarde comment elle est habillée. Quand je suis à côté d'elle elle tremble de froid.

Ron ne répliqua pas, il lança un caillou d'un geste rageur.

\- Il faudra tout de même qu'on ait une conversation tous les trois. Déclara Harry, en s'adressant à Ron

\- Oui, mais pas que à propos de Hermione j'imagine...

\- Exact Ron.

Harry avait plein d'idées et il fallait qu'il en fasse part au cerveau du Trio d'Or. Il se retourna vers Hermione et lui sourit, mais elle ne répondit pas. Il ne savait même pas si elle le regardait lui, ou le vide.

Soudain, Theodore Nott arriva en bombe. Bousculant presque la lionne, mais elle semblait l'ignorer volontairement. Ron et Ginny se retournèrent à leur tour.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à faire ce petit con ? S'énerva l'Elu

Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, Harry éprouvait une haine bien plus forte qu'auparavant envers les Serpentards.

\- Arrête ! Ne cherche pas d'ennuis. Il ne fait rien pour l'instant. Dit Ginny en le retenant d'aller vers eux

En effet, Nott semblait déjà partir dans une autre direction. 

Harry se ravisa alors et Ron lui lança un regard soucieux. Le garçon à la cicatrice soupira et se tourna vers le lac à nouveau. Il l'avait pourtant dit, cette cohabitation Gryffondor Serpentard ne leur apporterait que des ennuis. Cela allait finir par exploser entre eux. 

Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter à nouveau un coup d'oeil vers son amie afin de s'assurer que le Serpentard était bien parti et qu'il ne lui faisait donc rien.

Sauf qu'elle n'était plus là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour le chapitre 4.  
> Ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré mais bon.  
> Qu'en pensez-vous ? Le geste de Draco avec le livre ? Malfoy qui emmène Hermione à l'infirmerie ? Et ce rêve, que signifiait-il ? J'espère que le Hermione/Cedric ne vous dérange pas, moi j'aime bien ce ship haha (no worries ça restera que dans les rêves et les souvenirs, cette fiction est total Dramione !)  
> Que se passe-t-il à la fin selon vous ? J'ai hâte de recevoir vos avis. Merci de votre lecture :-)


	6. V - "La maladie"

Une heure qu'ils la cherchaient, une heure péniblement longue. Harry était fou de rage.

\- Mais où est-elle. Se plaignit Ginny

\- Peut-être avec un certain Serpentard que tu m'as interdit d'approcher ? Répondit Harry avec son ton arrogant à la James Potter

La jeune Weasley ne surenchérit pas, ne préférant pas l'énerver encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Ils arpentaient chaque coin du château, sans succès. Aucune trace de la Gryffondor et pas de Serpentards en vue.

\- Et son appartement ?

\- Par Merlin, en effet Ron ! Quel idi..

Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'aller voir, elle n'y était pas. Pas vraiment, à moins que l'infirmerie ne soit qualifiée d'appartement vu le temps qu'elle y passait.

Elle était juste à l'entrée, assise sur un tabouret et l'infirmière en face d'elle. Elle lui tenait le poignet. ''Foulé'', d'après ce qu'Harry venait d'entendre. Il bouillonna, Nott l'avait touchée. 

Ces lâches de Serpentards se croyaient au-dessus de tout le monde et s'en prenaient à sa meilleure amie. Cela ne pouvait se passer ainsi.

Hermione les entendit s'approcher, relevant alors la tête. Elle leur lança un regard qui se voulut être rassurant, « ne vous en faites pas, je vais bien », mais l'Elu n'y déchiffra que du désespoir. Ses yeux brun chocolat n'étaient plus aussi étincelants qu'avant. Ils étaient éteints.

Elle avait cours, mais Pomfresh tint absolument à lui donner un sirop ainsi qu'une pommade. La lionne tapa du pied, elle ne voulait pas être en retard.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'infirmerie, Hermione le regretta aussitôt et aurait préféré y rester.

\- Hermione, explique-moi tout de suite ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Harry..

\- Il a raison, ça ne va plus du tout toutes ces cachotteries. Ajouta Ron, le regard dur

Elle ne pouvait plus y échapper.

\- Nott m'a pris à part, apparemment je mets Malfoy en danger pour je ne sais quelle raison. Mais qu'importe, sa petite-amie Millicent Bulstrode, aussi stupide soit-elle, est arrivée pile à ce moment et a certainement cru que Nott me faisait des avances. Du coup elle m'a emmenée plus loin et la seule chose qu'elle a trouvé à faire fut de me tordre le poignet alors que je voulais partir.

\- Cette cohabitation ne t'apporte vraiment rien de bon. Soupira Ginny

\- En effet. Que veux-tu dire par, ''tu mets Draco en danger'' ? Questionna Harry, intrigué

\- Je ne sais pas, il n'a rien dit. Bon, il faut se dépêcher, nous avons cours je vous signale. Se précipita Hermione

\- Il faudra tout de même qu'on mette tout ça au clair. Les Serpentards prennent un peu trop la confiance. 

\- Oui Harry, pas de souci. À plus tard Ginny.

Elle en avait déjà marre de cet interrogatoire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être assise sur sa chaise de cours et se distraire pour oublier.

Malgré le fait que tous les petits plaisirs que la soif d'apprendre lui procurait autrefois n'étaient plus présents à cause de ses maux de têtes constants, elle était toujours aussi passionnée. C'était une évidence pour l'élève la plus intelligente de sa promotion.

Potions. Avec les Serpentards. Hermione ne pouvait demander mieux. Ce qu'elle concoctait sous son nez lui donnait des nausées et ses coups d'électricité dans la tête n'arrangeaient rien du tout. Elle peinait vraiment à tenir debout. 

\- Hermione ? Peux-tu me passer un peu de béozard ?

La concernée ne répondit pas de suite. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, ou plutôt dans son rêve qu'elle avait fait au début du mois d'octobre, à l'infirmerie. 

Chaque soir elle y pensait, en espérant rêver de ce monde parfait à nouveau, mais il ne revenait plus, Cedric non plus. Elle avait besoin d'entendre sa voix à nouveau, de sentir la lumière aveuglante qu'il projetait vers elle pour lui réchauffer la peau. Il n'en avait plus envie apparemment. Peut-être que le Poufsouffle ne voulait pas encore d'elle là-haut.

\- Hermione ?

\- Oh, excuse-moi Harry. Tiens. Sourit Hermione, avec une moue lassée

\- Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta son meilleur ami, encore et encore

\- Bien sûr. Regarde ma potion, c'est la première fois que je la réalise et elle a l'air plutôt réussie non ?

\- Mmh. Comme toujours Hermione, cela ne surprend plus personne. Dit-il, sourcils levés, ne comprenant pas la réaction de la Gryffondor

Elle ricana avec nervosité.

Harry se demanda vraiment s'il devait plus s'inquiéter pour la bataille ou pour Hermione. Qu'avait-elle de si grave pour se délaisser de lui au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'aide ? Avait-elle elle aussi besoin d'aide ? Elle n'était pas comme cela pourtant. Elle se débrouillait toujours seule.

\- Ce soir, salle commune des Gryffondors, et n'y manque pas Hermione. Dit-il à l'adresse de ses deux amis

\- Pourquoi pas dans mon appartement ? Il y aura certainement moins de monde.

\- Juste Malfoy, Nott, Zabini et leur chère Parkinson tu veux dire ? Répondit Ron avec ironie

\- Très drôle Ronald. Bon d'accord Harry, je verrai si je peux. Tout dépend si Zabini accepte de faire la ronde seul ce soir.

\- Il a plutôt intérêt, sinon je viendrai te chercher moi-même.

\- Tu n'en auras pas besoin Harry. Assura Hermione

Il ne semblait pas convaincu.

Draco, qui n'était pas très loin, avait tout entendu. Parler ? Tous les trois ? C'était très certainement à propos de la bataille. Le mangemort se dit qu'ils n'étaient franchement pas discrets, ce qui le fit bien rire intérieurement. 

Mais alors que le Serpentard continuait de ruminer tout en regardant son ennemi, le pire cauchemar de Hermione arriva.

Du sang. Une goutte de sang venait de s'écraser sur la main de la brune. Elle se retint de crier, mais elle avait tout de même laissé s'échapper un hoquet de surprise bien trop bruyant, tout le monde la toisa et Ron recula aussitôt. Du sang coulait de l'oreille droite de Hermione.

Draco, à la table à côté, fronça les sourcils. Sur le coup il avait cru que c'était sa potion le problème, un effet secondaire peut-être. 

Toutefois, en la voyant sortir en courant, il comprit que c'était grave, bien plus grave qu'il ne le pensait.  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir, son amie était déjà hors de la salle.

Elle voulait fuir vers l'infirmerie, son refuge, mais avant même de quitter le couloir elle s'effondra au sol. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, du moins, à se relever. Elle n'entendait presque plus et sa vue devenait floue. Son cerveau lui refusait tout mouvement. Elle comprit. 

Son mal de tête était si intense qu'elle en perdait ses sens. Elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait. La panique se fit ressentir dans ses gestes. 

\- Granger ? À quoi tu joues par Merlin ! Arrête un peu d'attirer l'attention !

\- Laisse-moi... Supplia-t-elle, faiblement

\- J'aimerais bien mais Slughorn m'a envoyé te chercher pour t'emmener à l'infirmerie. J'ai soutenu que c'était de la comédie, parce que une fois ça va mais pas deux.

Cependant, lorsque Zabini l'observa plus attentivement, il se tut aussitôt. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, son oreille continuait de saigner. Elle semblait perdue, cherchant où elle se trouvait, comme si elle était devenue aveugle. Sans attendre, le Serpentard souleva la lionne.

\- Que fais-tu..

\- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Les joies d'être préfet-en-chef et d'assister son partenaire. Railla-t-il

Zabini courut le plus vite possible, mais en arrivant à l'infirmerie Hermione tomba dans les pommes. Sous le choc, Blaise commença à trembler.

\- Infirmière ! Cria-t-il avec peine

Pompom arriva à toute vitesse, d'habitude elle aurait hurlé contre tout le monde, comme elle le faisait toujours. Même quand le patient était plutôt bien blessé ou malade, elle avait du mal à supporter les élèves. 

Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle aperçut Hermione, son visage se décomposa. Elle tendit les bras vers elle comme une femme hésitante vers son nouveau-né.

\- Pauvre petite, que lui arrive-t-elle ?

\- Son oreille s'est mise à saigner en plein cours de potions, puis en sortant de la salle elle s'est effondrée, toujours consciente, mais elle...

Zabini s'était arrêté devant l'expression horrifiée de l'infirmière, il ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était qu'un simple malaise après tout, même si le vivre sous ses yeux et dans ses bras l'avait plutôt abasourdi.

\- Posez-la ici.

Pompom avait ordonné au préfet-en-chef de rester avec la brune jusqu'à la fin du cours. 

Après un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage et un médicament inconnu aux yeux de Blaise, Hermione daigna enfin se réveiller. Elle avait retrouvé la vue et elle sentait à nouveau ses membres.

En l'observant, Blaise se posait des tonnes de questions. Venait-elle vraiment de vivre un simple malaise ? Il se leva et tourna en rond dans la pièce, il voulait partir. Il n'aimait pas être avec cette fille, il la supportait déjà bien assez dans leur appartement.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as bon sang ? Hein ? Tu m'expliques ? C'est pas un rhume ou un simple évanouissement ça. S'emporta-t-il

\- Pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce tu t'intéresses à moi maintenant ?

\- Et ton oreille là, tu te jettes un sort pour être malade ? C'est ça, j'en suis sûr ! S'énerva-t-il, ignorant complètement la remarque de la brune

Hermione fit de gros yeux à l'entente d'une telle bêtise.

\- Laisse-moi par...

\- Je ne vais pas t'accompagner tous les jours à l'infirmerie, ça suffit les conneries. C'est déjà assez difficile de vivre avec une fille comme.. Toi.. Alors en plus passer mes journées avec, je refuse.

La réaction du Serpentard confortait Hermione dans son choix. Personne ne devait être mis au courant de sa condition. 

\- Va-t'en..

\- Eh non, je ne peux pas à cause de toi malheureusement. Tu..

\- Arrête ! Le coupa-t-elle, criant presque, tu me donnes un mal de tête affreux.

Alors, Blaise resta de marbre et ne lui adressa plus la parole.

À la sonnerie, il s'en alla sans attendre. Non sans continuer de cogiter. 

Draco allait le tuer. Il le mettait encore plus en danger en restant avec elle autant de temps.

Pompom se dirigea vers sa patiente, le visage attristé. Elle se posa à l'endroit même où Zabini s'était assis quelques secondes plus tôt, et elle se mit à regarder la jeune élève en silence, ne voulant pas l'encombrer de mots inutiles. 

Hermione tourna la tête vers elle. Ses yeux criaient au désespoir, elle avait besoin d'aide. Devant son expression, les sourcils gris de l'infirmière se froncèrent, faisant apparaître encore plus de rides sur son visage. Elle semblait se retenir de pleurer.

La bouche de la Gryffondor tremblait, ses yeux commençaient à être brouillés par les larmes.

\- Je... Pendant quelques minutes.. Je ne trouvais plus mes sens, je ne voyais plus, je ne me repérais plus, mes jambes ne répondaient plus. Confia Hermione, en pleurant doucement

\- J'ai passé des heures à faire des recherches sur votre maladie. Les maux de têtes en sont la cause. Et.. Je... Je ne trouve pas de remède une fois arrivé à votre stade...

Hermione poussa un long soupir qui en disait bien long. Elle le savait déjà, elle avait juste besoin qu'on l'aide à accepter. 

Pourtant, dans chaque rêve qu'elle faisait, elle était morte. Et ce n'était même plus un cauchemar pour elle. Elle trouvait cela si drôle, si ironique en fait. Les rêves dans lesquels elle mourrait étaient les meilleurs rêves qu'elle ait jamais fait. Des espoirs de quelques secondes. 

Cependant, elle n'arrivait plus à voir Cedric. Il ne revenait plus. Voulait-il qu'elle se batte ? Encore ? Elle n'y parvenait plus.

oOOo

\- Ca ira, je peux retourner en cours.

\- Non, je suis désolée Miss Granger. Il vous faudra rester ici. Ce qu'il s'est passé est bien trop grave et votre directrice est entièrement d'accord. Une nuit ici ne vous fera pas de mal. Ordonna Pompom, reprenant son habituel ton sec

Elle aurait tellement aimé retrouver ses livres pour calmer sa soif de savoir et lui faire penser à autre chose, mais il était vrai qu'une journée remplie de médicaments et potions magiques ne pourrait que l'aider. Et elle se dit qu'au moins elle allait échapper à cette fameuse conversation avec Harry et Ron.

L'après-midi, elle se remit à saigner du nez. Elle se retrouva à présent avec les narines remplies de coton.

Hermione s'était également trompée. À la fin du dernier cours de la journée, Harry et Ron arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle allait finalement avoir droit à cette discussion qu'elle redoutait tant.

\- Que nous caches-tu Hermione ? Soupira son ami aux cheveux noirs en bataille, qui venait de s'assoir auprès d'elle

Les mots étaient coincés dans la gorge de la brune, refusant de sortir. Mais l'état de Harry l'inquiéta tout à coup. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas détaillé, et elle remarqua qu'il était fatigué lui aussi. De la guerre ? Ou du comportement de la jeune Gryffondor ? 

Sa barbe naissante prouvait qu'il se lassait de tout et se laissait aller. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, en finir avec tout ça. Toutefois, il voulait d'abord que Hermione lui avoue tout.

\- Tu as saigné du nez cet après-midi ? Demanda Ron, remarquant les cotons dans la petite poubelle posée au pied de la table de nuit

\- Malheureusement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive...

\- Je ne sais pas Harry, vraiment. Je me sens plutôt faible ces derniers temps.

\- Tu nous sors cette excuse depuis la rentrée.

\- Mais c'est pourtant la vérité Ronald.

\- L'infirmière n'a-t-elle donc aucun diagnostic ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas continuer l'année comme ça. Et faire un tour chez un médecin moldu serait peut-être mieux non ? S'exclama Harry, désespéré

\- Elle ne sait pas encore. Et non, d'après elle il ne pourra rien faire de plus.

Un long silence eut lieu, les deux amis de Hermione ne savaient plus quoi faire. La croire ? Ou continuer d'écouter leur instinct qui leur disait qu'elle ne faisait que de leur mentir ?

\- Soit. On en reparlera plus tard, nous n'avons plus trop le temps.

Ils abandonnaient bien vite. Mais qu'importe, ''tant mieux'' se dit Hermione.

\- Je.. Je ne trouve pas. Je ne trouve rien à propos des derniers objets. Chuchota Harry, le plus doucement possible

\- Et puis Dumbledore ne nous a laissé aucun indice. À part l'épée et le livre.. D'ailleurs, où est-il Hermione ?

\- Dans ma chambre, Ron.

Il était vrai qu'elle n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention ces derniers temps.

\- Il faudrait l'étudier de plus près.

\- Ce ne sont que des contes Harry. Soupira le rouquin

\- Dumbledore ne nous aurait jamais donné ça pour rien.

Après tout Dumbledore était un mystère à lui-même, même vivant. Alors mort, comment allaient-ils trouver des réponses à ses questions si difficiles ? Cela paraissait impossible.

Cependant, Hermione se promis qu'une fois remise sur pied, elle allait tout faire pour les aider. Elle leur devait au moins ça.

\- J'ai aussi beaucoup observé Malfoy... Il tourne en rond dans les couloirs, parfois. Même devant ton appartement Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il manigance mais c'est très louche. Ne lui parle pas trop quand il vient voir Zabini, il fouine.

\- C'est bien connu de sa part ça. Plaisanta Ron

Harry n'avait pas envie de rire. Tout comme Hermione.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, il ne cherche pas vraiment à me parler. Au contraire.

\- Zabini ne t'a rien fait quand il t'a ramenée ici ? S'enquit Ron, soudainement

\- Non, il m'a aidée. À sa façon.

\- C'est bizarre.

\- Plutôt. Approuva-t-elle

L'Elu posa sa main sur celle de son amie. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle ça ? Elle n'y pouvait rien, mais c'était tellement mal tombé. Tout tombait mal. Hermione était au plus bas, et il faisait face à un amour avec Ginny qui ne pouvait se concrétiser pour l'instant, ainsi qu'à un fouineur de Malfoy et trois horcruxes restants. Juste avant le début de la fin qui approchait de plus en plus.

Harry n'arrivait plus à tout gérer et il n'avait pas l'impression d'être aidé, à part par Ron.

\- Pourras-tu venir ces jours-ci, dans la salle commune, pour qu'on commence un peu à chercher ?

\- Bien sûr Harry, mais tout dépendra de mes rondes. Accepta la brune, remarquant bien son appel au secours

\- D'accord, ça me soulage de savoir que tu ne nous abandonnes pas. On va y aller. Tu ne peux vraiment pas sortir ?

\- Non, répondit Hermione d'un air fatigué.

\- Comment fais-tu pour accepter tous ces séjours ici ?

\- Ne t'occupe pas de moi Harry, il y a plus grave. On se voit demain.

\- Oui, bonne nuit. La salua-t-il, tout de même inquiet

\- Bonne nuit Hermione ! Lui souhaita Ron

\- Bonne nuit vous deux, à demain.

Ils s'en allèrent, sans un mot. Elle avait redouté leur arrivée, mais à présent elle aurait aimé rester avec eux toute la nuit. Elle se sentait terriblement seule, abandonnée.

Un peu plus tard, Pompom arriva pour donner les médicaments habituels à Hermione, des médicaments censés apaiser sa douleur mais qui n'en faisaient rien. Des médicaments que les sorciers ne connaissaient pas.

Et ça, Draco le remarqua en passant devant l'infirmerie. Il s'était arrêté, apercevant Hermione qui buvait un verre d'eau juste après les avoir mis en bouche. 

Il était toujours figé comme une statue lorsque la lionne releva la tête vers lui. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, sourcils froncés. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Hermione se recoucha aussitôt, lui tournant le dos.   
Elle entendit ses légers bruits de talons s'en aller et elle pria Merlin pour qu'il n'ait rien entendu. Comment allait-elle faire s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose ? Comment le cacher ? Comment lui demander de ne rien dire alors qu'elle savait de toute façon qu'il ne l'écouterait jamais ?

Après tout c'était un sorcier, il ne comprendrait rien. Surtout lui.   
Alors, doucement, elle reprit son calme.

oOOo

La nuit venait de faire son apparition. Et par chance, le sommeil aussi pour Hermione. Elle s'était vite endormie. Si paisiblement.

« Elle courait la lionne. Dans son uniforme gris au blason or qui représentait sa maison, elle courait la lionne. Dans un des prés de sa deuxième maison, Poudlard. Elle était libre, tout était si serein autour d'elle. Elle était seule mais la vie lui semblait plus belle. Le soleil brillait, le ciel était bleu, sans aucun nuage. L'air était frais et floral.

Et pour la première fois, un sourire, un vrai, apparut sur son visage si pâle, si doux. Son teint s'était aussitôt illuminé et ses maux de tête habituels s'en étaient allés. Etait-elle malade ? Bien sûr que non, elle ne connaissait plus cette sensation désormais.

Hermione tournait sur elle-même, la tête relevée vers le ciel, un sourire éclatant sur le bout des lèvres. Elle criait de joie, riait de bon cœur. Elle était enfin libérée de son malheur. La vie avait finalement décidé de la laisser tranquille. De la laisser vivre plus longtemps. De profiter, encore. De réussir sa vie. 

Elle continuait de tourner, elle levait les bras vers le ciel. Elle voulut remercier le monde entier d'avoir stoppé sa douleur.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le faire, le temps changea tout à coup. Du bleu, le ciel était passé au gris ténébreux. Le soleil était devenu noir. Et la tumeur de la jeune adulte était revenue, elle avait même empiré.

Hermione hurla de douleur, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Elle se laissa tomber à terre, pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi tant d'espoir pour qu'il soit réduit à néant ?

Soudain, quelqu'un lui prit la main et la releva. C'était Cedric. Malgré la souffrance, le visage de Hermione rayonna. Il était revenu, enfin.

Cependant, ce n'était plus le même Cedric. Il était sombre à présent, habillé en noir et le regard triste, désespéré. Tout en baissant la tête, il tendit un ballon gris vers Hermione.

Ce n'était plus « l'Espoir » mais « la Maladie » qui était écrit dessus. Et malgré ce mot horrible sur ce ballon, elle le prit tout de même en mains. Et aussitôt son corps était redevenu faible, son teint aussi blanc que celui d'un mort. Elle retomba à terre. 

Elle se sentait partir, telle une lionne affaiblie. Le ballon l'emmenait dans les ténèbres. Cedric la regardait s'en aller, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je ne sais plus si ça va aller Hermione, je ne sais plus. Mais on se retrouvera, je te le promets, on se retrouvera. Murmura-t-il, alors qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre que le Poufsouffle tomba devant elle, raide mort. Une seconde fois. Comment était-ce possible ? 

Elle se retourna en sursaut, une personne venait de le tuer en lui lançant un sort. Le même que celui qu'il avait reçu sous l'ordre de Voldemort.

Cette fois-ci, c'était Draco Malfoy. Il se tenait droit devant elle, sa baguette magique désormais pointée vers la tête de la lionne.   
Hermione voulut crier mais il fut plus rapide. En réalité, ce n'était pas la brune qu'il visait.

\- Va-t'en ! Hurla-t-il avec rage

Et le ballon "La Maladie", que Hermione tenait dans sa main droite, explosa suite au sort lancé par le Serpentard au regard glacial. »

Et tout devint flou. Hermione se réveilla en poussant un petit cri.

Il devait être deux heures du matin, les carreaux étaient glacés par le froid dehors et l'infirmerie en prenait un coup.   
Hermione n'arrivait plus à dormir, faisait-elle des rêves prémonitoires ? Que faisait-il dans son rêve ? Etait-il au courant ? Elle se fatiguait à se poser tant de questions.

Pourtant Hermione se rendormit très vite, l'âme en peine du fait que le début de son rêve ait parfaitement représenté son espoir de guérir un jour, mais il avait vite fini par la ramener à la réalité. À la douleur et au chagrin qui ne s'en allaient plus. À une fin qui approchait à grands pas.

Elle aurait tellement aimé s'en sortir, mais comment garder un infime espoir avec une maladie pareille ? Petit à petit, il disparaissait.

L'espoir d'une lionne affaiblie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //  
> Here it is. Le petit chapitre 5.. Bon, il ne se passe pas énormément de choses mais LÀ c'est le début d'une réponse à tout. À vous de savoir désormais. :-)  
> Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que vous avez tout de même aimé.  
> J'attends vos avis avec hâte, merci de votre lecture !


	7. VI - Déni

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il devait être une heure du matin passée, Hermione fut réveillée par un bruit sourd. Elle se releva en un sursaut et se précipita aussitôt vers le salon de son appartement.

Ron s'y trouvait. Blaise n'avait probablement pas bien fermé la porte en rentrant de son escapade.

\- Ron ? Qu'est-ce..

\- Harry.. Il a eu une vision.. cette nuit. Il a vu.. un mangemort.. s'infiltrer dans Poudlard. Expliqua le rouquin à bout de souffle suite à sa course jusqu'à l'appartement des préfets. McGonagall veut que tous les élèves soient réunis dans la Grande Salle, je crois bien qu'on va y finir notre nuit.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'Hermione se retrouva à marcher en direction de la Grande Salle à presque deux heures du matin, en compagnie de Zabini qu'elle avait dû chercher jusque dans sa chambre.

Celui-ci demeurait silencieux, il ne posait aucune question, ce que sa partenaire trouvait bizarre. Il semblait qu'il ne se doutait de rien. Pourtant, cela le concernait peut-être. C'était presque évident.

Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la vision de Harry que tous les élèves devaient se réunir dans la Grande Salle. Le tableau du Chevalier l'avait vu, pour de vrai, ce mangemort.

Impossible de le reconnaître, il devait être un nouveau partisan. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs frisés et les yeux aussi verts que l'émeraude. Pour le Chevalier il n'y avait aucun doute puisqu'il avait, selon ses paroles, remarqué la marque sur le bras gauche de l'intrus.

Pour la directrice de Poudlard, ce n'était que des balivernes. Aucun mangemort ne pouvait entrer dans le château, mais elle préféra tout de même faire dormir les élèves dans la Grande Salle, le temps que les professeurs et autres aillent à la recherche de ce mangemort ou au moins de l'issue possible qui lui avait permis d'entrer.

En arrivant, Blaise se dirigea immédiatement vers Draco et ses amis.

Il se stoppa net en apercevant la plaie sur la joue du blond, si récente que du sang en coulait encore. Draco tentait tant bien que mal de la cacher.

\- Est-ce que..

\- Ferme-la Blaise ! Pas un mot. Pas ici.

\- Je t'avais prévenu Draco. Siffla Theodore, les dents serrées

\- Toi aussi Nott, tais-toi. J'en ai assez de votre indiscrétion. Parlez encore de ça sans que je ne vous le demande et croyez-moi vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi. C'est mon problème, je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Murmura Draco, le visage figé par la haine

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête aussitôt. Millicent et Pansy observaient Malfoy avec pitié et tristesse.

Cependant, le regard de celui-ci se tourna vers la lionne.

Elle le toisait, la bouche ouverte comme si elle venait d'émettre un hoquet de surprise. Ou de peur ? Le serpent fronça les sourcils. Elle savait probablement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et c'était de la faute de Nott qui la mettait constamment en garde. "Pauvre imbécile", pensa le blond.

Malfoy s'éloigna d'eux, il n'était bon qu'à se faire coincer s'il restait avec ces personnes qu'il jugea comme des moins-que-rien.

Allait-elle dire quelque chose ? Il se dit que non, elle savait ce qui allait lui arriver si elle révélait quoique ce soit. C'était la seule chose que le Serpentard ne pouvait pas nier à propos de Hermione, elle était bien trop intelligente pour faire une telle bêtise.

Hermione n'écoutait pas Seamus et Dean qui blaguaient à propos de cette intrusion sûrement hallucinée. Elle jetait des coups d'œil vers Malfoy qui s'éloignait de ses amis la tête haute. Elle arrivait pourtant à lire un sentiment de panique dans ses yeux gris.

Après avoir vu sa plaie, la préfète-en-chef n'eut plus de doutes. Ce mangemort était bien venu, contrairement aux propos de Seamus et Dean, et il était venu pour Malfoy. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en vouloir ou non. Elle pensa que non, après tout il allait se battre contre elle lors de la future bataille.

Toutefois, la sorcière dut prendre une décision. Il fallait qu'elle évite Draco désormais. Elle se dit que le fait qu'il s'intéressait à elle, c'était tout bonnement dans le but de provoquer les Mangemorts et le Mage Noir pour que la bataille se déroule plus vite que prévue. Ou alors il ne le faisait que pour lui-même. Il attendait quelque chose d'elle.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle devait l'éviter à tout prix.

Ron posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie, ce qui l'extirpa de ses songes.

\- Ron, où est Harry ? Demanda Hermione en se retournant, les joues rouges

Le rouquin l'observa avec un air soupçonneux, peut-être la regardait-il depuis un moment. Il avait remarqué que sa tête était tournée vers Malfoy.

\- Il va arriver avec Slughorn.

\- Bien. Sourit-elle, allons nous coucher.

\- Oui, Ginny et Luna t'ont gardé une place. Bonne nuit, Hermione.

\- Ca va être dur de passer une bonne nuit. Plaisanta la sorcière

\- Ouais. Souffla le rouquin en se détournant

La sorcière se dirigea vers Ginny et Luna qui étaient déjà enroulées dans leurs fines couvertures. La rouquine releva la tête vers son amie et Hermione s'en voulut aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas vu ce visage d'ange depuis près de deux semaines. Entre les symptômes insoutenables de la maladie et ses séjours à l'infirmerie, elle n'avait plus le temps pour elle. C'était pourtant la personne dont elle était le plus proche après Harry et Ron.

\- Je suis désolée Ginny.

La jeune Weasley lui sourit, elle avait comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- On se rattrapera, je comprends que tu sois occupée avec les cours et les futurs examens. Lui assura-t-elle 

Hermione fut soulagée de voir que son amie se montrait compréhensive. 

En se couchant, elle se cogna sur le sol froid et manqua d'hurler mais se retint avec justesse. Ses maux de tête allaient doubler. Elle n'était pas prête de dormir alors qu'il était bientôt trois heures du matin. Elle soupira de désespoir.

La lionne eut un coup de stress soudain, elle repensa à ses médicaments. Elle pressa la poche de son pantalon et fut soulagée de sentir qu'ils étaient là. Sa pression redescendit d'un coup.   
Maintenant il lui fallait attendre que les personnes autour d'elle s'endorment.

oOOo

Hermione se réveilla, ouvrant péniblement les yeux. McGonagall et Rusard venaient d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, il était cinq heures et quelques. Ils avaient probablement terminé leurs recherches dans le château.

À présent la sorcière avait hâte d'en savoir plus, mais pour l'instant il fallait encore dormir.

Son cœur fit un bond quand elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas pris ses comprimés. Après vérifications, elle semblait être la seule à s'être réveillée. Elle prit donc son remède et se retourna de l'autre côté pour ne pas être dérangée par la faible lumière qui émanait de la baguette de la directrice.

Alors, le regard de la sorcière se posa à nouveau sur Malfoy, qui était pourtant presque à l'autre bout de la salle. Le demi-cercle de lune éclairait son visage, un visage apaisé, presque angélique. Pourtant, même dans un sommeil des plus profonds, Hermione pensa qu'il ne pouvait que préparer un plan diabolique.

Elle émit un petit rire tant elle se trouvait absurde de penser ça. Et ce fut sur un petit sourire crispé par la douleur qu'elle s'endormit à nouveau.

Plus loin, dans un coin à l'abri du reflet de la lune, Remus était assis, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Il n'avait cessé d'observer la lionne au comportement douteux.

oOOo

Les élèves avaient eu la joie de dormir jusqu'à dix heures ce matin et de tout de même bénéficier du petit-déjeuner malgré l'heure tardive.

La Grande Salle était calme, notamment du côté des Serpentards. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de se la ramener pour une fois. Directement ou indirectement, ils avaient un lien avec ce mangemort.

Malfoy, dont la plaie était devenue un peu moins rouge, était toujours à l'écart de ses amis.

Ils attendaient tous le rapport des recherches, mais la directrice n'était pas encore là. Hermione peinait à manger et Ginny ne la lâchait pas du regard, ce qui rendit la brune mal à l'aise.

Soudain, la grande porte s'ouvrit et tous les élèves se tournèrent vers une McGonagall qui semblait épuisée et déçue. Une fois installée sur la petite estrade, elle toussota tout en regardant chaque maison. Elle paraissait également soupçonneuse. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de reporter son attention vers les Serpentards.

Malfoy avait la tête baissée, comme s'il voulait cacher sa blessure. Heureusement qu'elle était la seule à savoir tout ça, il se trahissait lui-même. Tout le monde aurait pu deviner qu'il était dans l'histoire. La lionne se demanda alors pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit, à sa directrice ou même à Harry et Ron.

Elle s'avoua qu'elle avait certainement peur de la vengeance du blond. Et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'éveiller la colère du mage noir pour l'instant. Comme pour les horcruxes, il lui fallait être discrète. Même si Malfoy méritait d'être dénoncé.

\- Mes chers élèves, j'espère que vous avez bien profité de votre grasse-matinée et de ce petit-déjeuner. Je tiens encore à m'excuser pour cette nuit plutôt agitée. Avec l'aide de mes collègues, nous avons fouillé tout le château cette nuit et encore ce matin, sans grand succès. Aucune intrusion possible. Le château est protégé au plus haut point et nous ne manquons pas de gardes. Il n'y a donc aucune raison de paniquer, nous allons interroger le tableau à nouveau tout à l'heure, il se peut que tout ceci ne soit qu'une histoire d'hallucination. La peur nous fait voir ce qu'elle aimerait que l'on voit, n'oubliez pas ceci. Je ne manquerai pas de vous tenir au courant. Il est important pour nous de passer une année... Calme. Avant que tout ne devienne difficile. Termina la directrice d'un air grave

Puis elle alla rejoindre les autres professeurs à table, afin de prendre le petit-déjeuner à son tour. 

Les Serpentards émirent quelques chuchotements, Zabini, Nott et compagnie tournèrent la tête vers Malfoy. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Le jeune mangemort en savait-il plus ? Est-ce que son supérieur était vraiment venu ? Ou tout ceci n'était donc qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie ? Ils voulaient savoir.

Cependant, en apercevant le regard que Draco leur lançait, ils se ravisèrent aussitôt.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi McGonagall n'interroge pas les Serpentards. Je vous parie que la moitié sont des mangemorts, il n'y a qu'avec eux que nous obtiendrons des réponses. Siffla Harry, les sourcils froncés

\- Chut ! Rouspéta Hermione. Ne parle pas de ça. Tu n'en sais rien Harry. Et pour ma part je pense qu'elle ne cherche pas à savoir s'ils le sont ou pas, car elle sait qu'elle pourrait déclencher la colère de Tu-Sais-Qui. Elle doit agir comme les autres années, ce sont toujours des élèves de Poudlard. À mon avis, Dumbledore lui-même lui a dit de faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Mmh. C'est probable, même si je pense le contraire. Nous sommes en guerre, c'est comme ça, on doit tout risquer.

\- On a échappé de peu à ce que le château ne soit envahi par les mangemorts et qu'ils ne deviennent nos professeurs Harry. Si McGonagall fait un faux pas on est foutus. Fit remarquer Ron

\- Je suis d'accord. Et pense à tu sais quoi. Nous n'en avons pas fini avec ça. Si tu cherches à déclencher la bataille trop tôt nous n'aurons certainement pas encore tout trouvé. Ajouta Hermione

\- Soit. Mais alors, comment ce soit-disant mangemort est-il entré ? Demanda l'élu, pensif

Depuis l'intrusion des mangemorts en sixième année, McGonagall s'était assurée que quelconque objet pouvant faire office d'entrée secrète avait été détruit.

Alors comment tout cela avait-il pu arriver ? Hermione se dit que c'était peut-être bien une hallucination, après tout. Mais elle se ravisa vite. Malfoy n'était pas bête au point d'amocher lui-même son visage sans défaut. Il n'agirait pas non plus comme cela, à s'éloigner ainsi de ses amis par peur qu'ils ne soient certainement pas assez discrets.

Ce mangemort avait bel et bien réussi à entrer dans le château et Hermione pensa qu'on ne trouverait pas de si tôt le moyen qu'il avait utilisé pour y parvenir. À moins que les visions de Harry ne leur donnent quelques indices.

Des questions en plus se rajoutèrent dans la tête de la sorcière, un mystère de plus qui n'allait certainement pas l'aider à combattre ses angoisses.

oOOo

L'après-midi, Harry fut à nouveau convoqué chez la directrice pour une sorte d'interrogatoire. Ron s'entraînait au Quiddicht afin d'évacuer tout le stress provoquée par cette nuit et matinée agitées.

Hermione était donc seule et elle n'avait aucune envie de rester dans l'appartement, étant donné que Blaise lui annonça que Theodore et Millicent allaient arriver.

\- Bien, je vais un peu me balader dans ce cas. Soupira la lionne

Zabini rangeait des verres puant le whisky Pur Feu qui dataient d'une semaine environ. Il y eut un blanc puis il se retourna vers Hermione qui allait sortir.

\- Tu seras mieux dehors qu'avec eux de toute façon. Lâcha-t-il

Hermione se retourna. Et pendant un long moment elle se demanda s'il ne se souciait pas un peu d'elle au fond, à force de l'entendre toutes les nuits se lever pour aller vomir ou crier suite à un cauchemar, pour qu'il la prévienne désormais lorsque Nott et compagnie se pointaient dans leur appartement.

Elle se questionna si lui aussi n'était pas fatigué de ses propres amis, tout comme l'était Malfoy. Puis elle sortit.

La Gryffondor se décida donc à rejoindre sa propre maison, en allant dans la salle commune. Elle n'eut aucun problème à se souvenir du mot de passe et entra. Hermione fut surprise de n'y trouver que Ginny. Personne d'autre. Son regard était perdu dans les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée.

\- Hey, Ginny.

\- Salut, Hermione. Salua la rouquine d'un air absent

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Ca ne va pas ?

\- Pas vraiment, je ne sais pas comment cela pourrait aller. Soupira-t-elle

\- C'est Harry, c'est ça ? Où sont les autres Gryffondors d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu es seule ? Interrogea la préfète-en-chef

\- Dehors, certainement. Harry, ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.. Le stress de ce qui approche. Je n'y arrive pas Hermione, je ne suis pas assez forte.

Hermione eut un pincement au cœur face à la détresse de son amie. Elle alla directement s'assoir auprès d'elle. Mais le regard de la rousse restait pourtant plongé dans le vide.

\- Allons, laisse du temps à Harry et tu verras que tout ira bien. Pour le reste... on a tous peur tu sais, mais on va se battre. On va se battre et on va s'en sortir. Crois-moi. Ne pense pas à ça pour l'instant. Sourit Hermione en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune Weasley, malgré qu'elle n'était pas vraiment convaincue par ses propres propos

\- Je ne sais pas, j'aimerais ne pas y penser. Mais tout nous tombe dessus. Absolument tout. J'ai passé des années parfaites ici, et je sais que toi, Harry et Ron aussi. C'est notre maison, commença Ginny en se levant vers la cheminée, elle resta plantée près de celle-ci le reste de son récit, je ne peux pas m'imaginer que bientôt le château sera probablement réduit en miettes. J'ai peur quand je me dis que certains de nos amis, ou même des membres de notre famille, vont sûrement mourir.

\- Ne dis pas ça...

\- Arrête Hermione, arrête ! Tu le sais très bien, tu sais qu'on va perdre des proches. Peut-être même que nous allons nous-même mourir. Tu te voiles la face ! Tu te voiles la face mais pas moi ! Harry et Ron c'est pareil, ils ne comprennent pas, ils ne voient pas que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez toi ! Ils ne remarquent pas ta perte de poids, tes yeux fatigués, ton teint blafard. Ils ne cherchent pas à comprendre pourquoi tu fais tous ces malaises ! Ils n'ont pas vu que tu prenais des médicaments. Ils ne savent rien du tout n'est-ce pas ?

La petite sœur de Ron avait hurlé en prononçant ces derniers mots. Hermione se figea, les mains tremblantes. Non. Pas ça. Pas maintenant, se dit-elle. La lionne ne voulait pas infliger une douleur de plus à la cadette de la famille Weasley.

Elle voulait fuir, s'en aller loin d'ici. Elle ne voulait plus jamais se plonger dans ces yeux bleus qui connaissaient la vérité et qui en souffraient.

Hermione comprit alors que sa maladie n'allait pas la faire souffrir seulement elle, mais tout le monde. Tous ses amis. Tout l'entourage qui l'appréciait. Elle sentit des spasmes douloureux lui traverser le corps, elle se demanda quand est-ce que son cœur allait lâcher.

\- Je..

\- Tu prends des antidépresseurs c'est ça ? Mon père m'en a parlé une fois, tu le connais, il irait jusqu'aux médicaments moldus pour vous connaître parfaitement. Il les a conseillés au père Diggory suite à la mort de Cedric, tu t'en souviens non ?

Comment pouvait-elle l'oublier ? Cedric. Un coup de plus qui donna à Hermione l'envie de mourir. Et puis, Ginny avait finalement faux. Elle n'était au courant de rien, à part pour les médicaments, et encore.

Pourquoi était-elle venue ici ? Elle s'était jetée tout droit dans la gueule du loup. Elle n'imaginait pas que cela allait être si dur d'annoncer à quelqu'un qu'elle aimait qu'elle était malade, qu'elle était en phase terminale.

Finalement, elle aurait préféré affronter Nott et Bulstrode cet après-midi.

\- Tu veux te laisser mourir c'est ça ? Et moi qui me pensais lâche ! Tu veux déjà abandonner avant même que la guerre ne commence ! Cria Ginny, qui se tenait à la cheminée, essayant de se calmer

\- Tu ne comprends pas Gin..

\- Si je comprends, la coupa-t-elle, tu ne peux plus affronter tout ça. Tu veux te laisser mourir, tu ne veux pas faire face à ce qui t'attend ! Tu préfères mourir plutôt que souffrir du fait de voir tes proches être tués ! Tu crois que tu es celle à plaindre ? Alors que c'est Harry qui va devoir affronter le pire des monstres ? Tu n'es qu'une égoïste ! Et je..

\- Je suis malade, Ginny. Coupa Hermione, avec un regard las et fatigué

Elle n'avait plus le choix. Jamais elle n'aurait accepté de laisser Ginny croire qu'elle préférait tout abandonner et ne pas aider ses amis lors de la bataille.

\- Tu vas me faire croire ça ? On est quasiment tous malades, le froid nous fait tous ça mais pourtant on ne prend pas de médicaments ! Du moins, ce n'est pas notre truc. Je sais que si tu n'avais qu'une simple grippe, tu irais prendre une potion chez Pompom, comme tout le monde.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Elle ne lâcha pas son amie du regard. Son ventre se tordait de douleur, les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir.

\- Alors maintenant tu me mens, tu te cherches une excuse car tout ce que je dis est vrai et tu n'assumes rien ! S'indigna Ginny

Hermione inspira longuement. Elle déglutit, sa gorge était nouée par les sanglots qu'elle y retenait. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise, pour de bon.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Cingla la rouquine, levant les yeux au ciel

\- Je suis malade ! J'ai une maladie, tu comprends ? Une foutue maladie qui me consume chaque jour un peu plus. Je vais probablement mourir avant même que la bataille ne commence. Alors non, je ne suis pas lâche. Je ne suis pas égoïste. Je veux me battre à vos côtés, je veux gagner cette bataille. Je veux aider à anéantir le mal pour que le bien redonne de la couleur à ce monde, comme avant. Je veux obtenir mes ASPIC, je veux travailler dans ce que j'aime. Je veux assister à ton mariage avec Harry, je veux devenir la marraine de tes enfants. Je veux vivre. Mais tu vois, avec la maladie que j'ai, vouloir est un bien grand mot. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire, avec une tumeur au cerveau ? Ah oui. Tiens, quelque chose comme « j'aimerais vivre encore quelques mois, s'il vous plaît. Accordez moi quelques mois, histoire d'avoir le temps de leur dire au revoir. » !

La lionne avait explosé, à bout de nerfs.  
La rouquine se stoppa net, son souffle s'était coupé. Elle attendit, la bouche entrouverte, que Hermione lui dise que ce n'était qu'une blague de mauvais goût, qu'elle plaisantait.

Mais après quelques minutes, la préfète ne baissa pas le regard, enragée suite à son long discours et aux accusations de son amie.

Les jambes de Ginny commencèrent alors à trembler, une larme, puis deux perlèrent au creux de ses yeux. Elle s'approcha, puis s'arrêta à nouveau et s'effondra soudain face à son amie, sa plus proche amie depuis maintenant cinq ans.

\- Tu mens n'est-ce pas, dis-moi que tu mens je t'en prie. Hermione... Supplia-t-elle, les joues désormais ruisselantes de larmes

\- J'aimerais bien Ginny, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus te mentir. Et je ne pense pas qu'il y aura un jour où je pourrai te dire que tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge. Je suis plus proche de mourir que d'avoir encore le temps de me voiler la face.

Sur ces mots, la jeune Weasley éclata en sanglots, des pleurs interminables. Des petits bruits de détresse, des supplications pour que Hermione lui dise que ce n'était pas vrai, des excuses, puis des pleurs à nouveau. La brune posa une main sur son épaule. Une unique larme roula sur les joues de la condamnée.

\- Ca va aller, je te le promets, ça va aller. Souffla-t-elle, se remémorant les paroles de Cedric lors de son rêve

La lionne passa une heure avec son amie, à lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait plus se soigner, que ses médicaments n'étaient que des anti-douleurs pas très efficaces, qu'elle n'avait certainement plus que quelques mois à vivre et qu'elle était prête, même si elle avait toujours peur au fond et qu'elle faisait tout pour se battre, pour ne pas sombrer.

Elle lui fit aussi promettre de ne rien dire. Elle voulait l'avouer elle-même aux autres.

Et en voyant la réaction de Ginny, Hermione craignait le pire désormais. Elle savait que Harry et Ron ne l'accepteraient pas non plus.

Mais après tout, c'était des garçons, ils allaient réagir autrement. Du moins elle l'espérait, car en cet instant son cœur fut brisé en mille morceaux face au désespoir de son amie. Ce qu'elle avait tant redouté venait d'arriver, elle avait fait souffrir un de ses proches à cause de sa maladie. C'était insoutenable.

Une fois que la rouquine sembla calmée, Hermione lui conseilla d'aller dormir un peu.

Alors qu'elle allait monter dans sa chambre, Ginny se retourna.

\- Comment oses-tu me dire que ça va aller, alors que maintenant je sais que je vais perdre un proche ? Ma meilleure amie ? Je peux déjà me déclarer morte tu sais. Si tu meurs avant la bataille, je n'aurai plus la force de me battre. Comment veux-tu qu'on ait le courage de combattre alors que toi, après avoir tenté de vaincre une terrible maladie telle une guerrière, tu vas tout de même finir par mourir ?

Hermione s'étonna de ne pas fondre en larmes devant de telles paroles remplies de souffrance. Elle lui lança alors, avec un faible sourire :

\- A ta place, voir quelqu'un s'en aller me donnerait envie de me battre. Tu sais pourquoi ? Car pour rien au monde je n'aimerais voir mourir une autre personne que j'aime.

Les lèvres de Ginny recommencèrent à trembler, elle regarda alors longuement Hermione. Et elle se remémora le passé. La chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire.

Elle se revit à la gare King Cross, c'était la première année de Ron. Et de loin, elle avait aperçu Hermione. Elle semblait si excitée, les yeux pleins de magie. Ginny avait alors deviné que c'était aussi sa première année à Poudlard. Elle l'avait terriblement enviée, allant même jusqu'à la détester. Encore plus lorsqu'elle l'avait vue l'année suivante, chez Fleury et Bott. Elle était si proche de Harry. Son Harry.

En quatrième année, lors du bal, elle n'avait jamais vu une fille aussi belle, dans sa robe rose, accrochée aux bras de Cedric Diggory. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle l'avait impressionnée en cinquième année, lorsqu'elle avait aidé Harry à fonder l'Armée de Dumbledore. C'était une jeune femme exceptionnelle qu'elle avait toujours admirée.

Et sur ces beaux souvenirs, la rouquine revint soudain au présent. Elle pleura à nouveau, plus fort cette fois-ci. Elle se demanda comment elle avait pu un jour la détester, l'envier, même si c'était tout à fait normal, elle était encore une gamine à cette époque-là.

À présent il n'y avait plus rien de normal. Sa meilleure amie, qui était autrefois toujours souriante, qui avait un teint lumineux et des yeux toujours joyeux, était aujourd'hui complètement éteinte. Sa meilleure amie allait mourir.

\- Non, tu sais quoi Hermione ? Rien de tout ça ne va se passer. Tu vas réussir, tu l'as dit toi-même avant. Tu vas t'en sortir, je le sais. Et je serai prête à t'aider.

La malade sourit, elle quitta la salle commune avec le cœur un peu plus léger face à la conviction de Ginny. Hermione se savait condamnée, mais si les autres pensaient qu'elle allait s'en sortir, alors tant mieux. L'espoir les aiderait à avancer.

Pourtant, une fois assurée que Hermione fut assez loin de la porte d'entrée, la jeune Weasley éclata à nouveau en sanglots. Le cœur déchiré en deux.

oOOo

En arrivant à table, le soir, Hermione vit qu'Harry et Ron étaient seuls. Ginny était absente. La brune se sentit coupable et eut aussitôt une boule au ventre.

\- Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Annonça Ron la bouche pleine, et elle avait les yeux rouges.

Il lança alors un regard accusateur vers Harry, qui baissa la tête. La lionne aurait tant aimé que Harry soit la cause des pleurs de son amie. Ce serait moins grave, moins douloureux que la vraie raison pour laquelle elle était peinée.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans le silence. L'Elu semblait préoccupé et déçu du fait que McGonagall lui avait dit que ses visions étaient probablement fausses, et Ron était concentré sur sa nourriture et sur l'objet que Dumbledore lui avait légué cet été. Hermione en profita alors pour s'évader un peu.

oOOo

Après la ronde habituelle, Hermione et Zabini rentrèrent vers leur appartement sans se dire un seul mot.

Pourtant, une fois dans le salon, ils restèrent ensemble. Hermione alla s'assoir sur son fauteuil et Zabini sur le canapé. Il lisait un magasine de Quiddicht. La Gryffondor de son côté, qui venait de terminer Les Contes de Beedle le Barde, se demandait pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait donné ce livre.

Elle se tenait la tête entre ses deux mains tant les questions fusaient à travers son cerveau. Si seulement elle pouvait prendre plus de médicaments pour que les maux de tête soient plus supportables. Ils l'empêchaient de réfléchir, de bien travailler et elle détestait ça.

Elle ne comprenait pas le rapport avec les horcruxes, mais ce signe, ce triangle dans lequel s'inscrivait un cercle et qui était traversé par un trait vertical. Il l'intriguait fortement. Pour elle, ce n'était pas un horcruxe, c'était impossible.  
Qu'est-ce que l'ancien directeur attendait de Hermione en lui donnant ce livre ?

\- Tu sais que tu lis un livre pour les gamins ? S'exclama soudain Zabini, narquois

\- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce que je lis ? Siffla Hermione, agacée qu'on la dérange

\- Tu l'as tout le temps, ce livre, si ce n'est pas le roman moldu.

\- Il vaut mieux vivre dans un monde magique pour les gamins plutôt qu'être adulte trop tôt et affronter des choses horribles, tu ne crois pas ? Défia la lionne, avec des paroles remplies de soupçons

Le Serpentard rit nerveusement. Elle était trop maligne, il ne préféra pas la chercher et retourna donc à ses occupations.

Il aurait aimé que ce soit aussi facile.   
Soudain, il eut un hoquet de surprise, horrifié suite à la vue du sang sur le tapis vert et rouge. Il releva la tête et manqua de tomber à la renverse. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un saigner autant du nez. Les yeux de Hermione étaient devenus rouges, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite et son partenaire ne sut pas comment réagir. Cela recommençait.

Boum. Elle s'effondra à terre alors qu'elle venait de se lever pour se diriger vers la salle de bains. Zabini, paniqué, s'approcha. Elle était inconsciente et son teint était plus blanc que la neige.

Alors, il se remémora toutes les nuits où il l'avait entendue se lever pour aller vomir. Il se rappela les fois où il était venu fouiller dans sa chambre pour voir si elle ne cachait pas quelque chose d'interdit et qu'il avait vu toutes ces taches de sang sur son lit.

Il se souvint de toutes les boîtes de médicaments qu'il avait trouvées mais dont il n'avait pas eu le temps de lire la notice. Il lui arrivait quelque chose. Et même s'il la détestait au plus haut point, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour son adversaire.

Il se dit pendant un quart de seconde qu'elle était son ennemie jurée et qu'il allait certainement subir la même chose que Malfoy s'il lui prêtait trop d'attention. Mais à quoi bon au final, au fond de lui, il n'avait jamais rien voulu de tout cela. Il n'était pas comme Theodore ou Pansy.

Il était indifférent à présent, comme Malfoy. La fin approchait et même s'il se trouvait au moment où il fallait le plus détester ces Gryffondors, il ne le voulait plus. Les ignorer, ne pas les aimer, oui, mais les détester non. Il en était las. C'était ce qu'il éprouvait au fin fond de son cœur, mais à l'extérieur il devait montrer le contraire. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

Ce fut pourquoi, avec égoïsme, il sortit de l'appartement en courant et se retrouva dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il s'était dit qu'après tout, ça n'avait pas l'air de gêner Draco de s'approcher de la sang-de-bourbe et de se faire agresser par ses supérieurs par la suite.

Tandis qu'il attendait que son ami descende, Zabini se demanda si le blond ne faisait pas de la rébellion finalement. Il savait que Draco voulait rendre son maître fier et qu'il était prêt à tout pour cela. Du moins c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit, en sixième année. Mais il l'avait finalement déçu en échouant, en ne tuant pas Dumbledore.

Ce fut alors que Zabini comprit. Il réalisa pourquoi Draco faisait tout ça, pourquoi il semblait regretter son statut de mangemort. 

Le Mage Noir s'était vengé suite à cette mission non accomplie par Draco, cet été. Vengé à un tel point qu'à présent, la vision de Malfoy envers Voldemort avait complètement changée. Cela avait provoqué quelque chose en lui de complètement nouveau. Quelque chose qu'il ne se serait jamais permis auparavant. Draco avait développé une part cruelle en lui, une part qui brûlait de désir pour la vengeance.

Blaise sursauta, sortie de ses pensées par Draco qui fut en face de lui en un temps éclair. Torse nu, il enfila un t-shirt à manches longues gris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Blaise. Railla-t-il

\- Il faut.. Il faut que tu viennes à l'appartement, tout de suite. S'exclama le brun avec la voix tremblante

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il hésita mais il se dit que finalement il n'avait rien à perdre, il n'arrivait pas à dormir ce soir. Alors autant le suivre pour s'occuper.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement essoufflés suite à leur course effrénée pour ne pas se faire repérer.

En entrant dans le salon, Draco se figea. La Gryffondor était blanche, presque transparente. Le sang avait cessé de couler mais elle en avait tout de même partout autour d'elle. Malfoy ne ressentit pas de dégoût face à cette vue, mais de la haine. Ses poings se serrèrent.

\- Comment oses-tu, comment oses-tu venir me chercher pour que je répare tes dégâts ? Comment oses-tu, malgré que ce ne soit seulement que du sang impur qui coule en ce moment-même, frapper une fille de la sorte ? Blaise elle peut mourir, pauvre abruti, depuis combien de temps est-elle comme ça ? S'énerva le serpent

Blaise voulut lui dire qu'il n'avait rien fait mais il se ravisa, il fallait à tout prix se dépêcher.

\- Quinze minutes je dirais !

\- Merde Blaise j'en ai plus qu'assez de toi. C'était sûr que de vivre avec elle t'apporterait des ennuis ! Tu ne sais vraiment rien gérer. Et tu me dégoûtes à faire ça, tu ne peux donc pas attendre la bataille ? Et même lors d'un affrontement, ce genre de choses ne se font pas envers une fille qui est, qu'importe son rang est-il, bien plus faible que toi. Ce n'est pas Millicent ou Pansy, elles, j'aurais pu comprendre. Tu veux vraiment que l'autre McGonagall nous soupçonne, par Merlin !

Blaise n'osa pas répliquer face à la colère de son ami. Draco sortit sa baguette et fit léviter la sorcière, de peur de faire un mauvais geste et empirer les choses. Il ordonna à Zabini de rester dans l'appartement et s'en alla d'un pas pressé.

oOOo

Malgré le regard soupçonneux de Pompom, Malfoy réussit à la convaincre et resta toute la nuit à l'infirmerie, aux côtés de la malade.

Il s'installa assez loin du lit de Hermione pour ne pas éveiller d'autres soupçons, mais il attendit tout de même. Il ne réussit pas à dormir et quand elle se réveilla, vers quatre heures du matin, il se leva d'un bond.

En l'apercevant, Hermione fit des gros yeux et son cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure. Elle craignait qu'il ne lui fasse du mal, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'infirmière l'avait laissé rester. Encore moins pourquoi elle-même était ici.

\- Je.. Pourquoi je suis là ?

Draco se retint de dire que c'était Zabini, il ne voulait pas que la lionne se déchaine et ne provoque de mauvaises choses.  
Il regardait intensément son interlocutrice. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc reflétaient sous la lune.

\- Un malaise, tu as saigné du nez. Je ne m'en souviens plus et de toute façon je ne suis pas là pour ça. Juste pour te prévenir. J'ai vu les regards que tu me lançais la nuit dernière. Je sais que Nott t'informe sur trop de choses sans le vouloir, ce pauvre sans-cervelle. Mais sache que si tu l'ouvres Granger, ça ira mal, très mal pour toi. Menaça le Serpentard

Hermione fut déstabilisée. Pourtant, en prononçant ces paroles, Malfoy n'avait pas osé la toiser comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude afin de lui faire peur.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne vais pas risquer ma vie et mourir pour toi juste parce que je suis au courant de ce qui pourrait te mettre en péril.

\- Heureusement que ton intelligence rattrape le reste. Assena-t-il

Il se détourna et commença à partir. Hermione ne préféra pas relever cette rembarque inutile et changea donc de sujet.

\- À ce propos, je suis désolée Malfoy.

Draco se stoppa net, il comprit que la Gryffondor parlait de sa blessure à la joue qu'elle lui avait indirectement infligée.   
Pour la toute première fois depuis leur rencontre, Hermione s'était excusée. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment à le faire.

Alors il se retourna à peine, et il hocha la tête.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili-voilou pour le chapitre 6. Alors, surpris.e.s de l'annonce d'Hermione à Ginny ? Surpris.e.s du comportement plutôt lunatique et un peu inquiétant du blondinet ? J'attends vos impressions avec hâte. Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre d'après vous ? Selon vous, c'était quoi la vengeance de Voldemort cet été, qui a fait changer d'avis Draco à son propos ?
> 
> Un petit commentaire pour la suite ? :-)


	8. VII - "Jamais"

Cet hochement de tête, Hermione mit deux jours à s'y faire. Et cela l'avait étrangement aidée à ne plus penser à sa maladie.

Après le dîner, elle alla se reposer dans son appartement pour souffler un peu. Pour être seule, loin des questions de la part de ses amis qui fusaient dans tous les sens, loin de cette place vide qu'occupait auparavant Ginny.   
La rouquine ne se montrait plus devant Hermione. Celle-ci s'était dit que c'était mieux ainsi. Elle ne pouvait plus nier ce que son amie était en train de vivre et elle finirait par l'accepter. 

Pas de yeux glacés, pas de rictus, pas de poings serrés. Rien. Draco avait affiché un visage inexpressif en regardant la lionne à l'infirmerie. Chose qui n'était encore jamais arrivée.   
Il l'avait scrutée comme si elle était enfin une personne normale à ses yeux, et non plus comme une sang-de-bourbe, un monstre. Il avait quelque chose en tête, Hermione en était désormais persuadée.

Le livre racheté, les ''discussions'' qu'il engageait avec elle alors qu'il savait très bien que cela lui était interdit, à part s'il comptait être mauvais envers elle. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude du Serpentard.

Il avait désobéi, et on l'avait puni, ce mangemort avait pénétré dans Poudlard pour lui remettre les idées en place.   
Et si d'autres blessures se cachaient sur son corps ? Peut-être n'y avait-il pas que sa joue.

Malgré cela, Malfoy continuait de lui parler. Son but n'était donc pas de faire souffrir Hermione pour atteindre l'Elu comme elle l'avait pensé au début, mais peut-être bien pour énerver le côté du Mal, son propre côté, son Maître.

La Gryffondor se mit à rire en pensant à cette hypothèse qui lui parut ridicule après réflexion.  
Cependant, elle n'était pas la seule à croire en cette idée.

Blaise Zabini tournait en rond dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Malfoy était assis dans un fauteuil, le regard perdu dans les flammes dansantes de la grande cheminée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? À quoi ça va te mener tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

Draco fronça les sourcils, sans pour autant quitter le feu des yeux.

\- Tu me feras la morale quand tu arrêteras toi aussi de l'approcher. Cingla le blond

\- Comment peux-tu changer d'avis si vite à son propos ? 

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Tu sais très bien que je la déteste, cela n'a pas changé. Pesta Draco avec un rictus 

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tes yeux disent. Défia Blaise 

Le jeune Malfoy se mit à ricaner nerveusement.

\- Cesse de dire des conneries pareilles. 

Blaise décida alors de jouer un jeu.

\- Ca m'a plu de lui faire mal, énormément. C'était comme frapper Potter lui-même. Le Maître doit être fier, non ? C'est ce qu'il..

Le préfet n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, le blond s'était levé et l'avait empoigné par le col.

\- Il a donné cet ordre à moi. À moi seul ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis ici ? Il ne m'aurait jamais renvoyé à Poudlard si ce n'était pas pour brouiller l'esprit de Potter en s'attaquant indirectement à lui ! Siffla Malfoy entre ses dents

Blaise n'en pouvait plus des mensonges de son ami. Il y voyait clair dans son petit jeu désormais. Ainsi, pour la première fois, il prit le dessus. Il poussa Draco contre la paroi de la cheminée, prêt à rugir lui aussi.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Pourquoi tu fais tout sauf lui faire du mal à Granger ? Pourquoi tu n'obéis pas ? Tu préfères te faire tabasser par un mangemort comme si tu n'étais qu'une saleté de sang-de-bourbe plutôt que d'obéir, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? Hein ? Explique-moi !

Draco, rouge de rage et les cheveux en bataille, repoussa Zabini si violemment qu'il en tomba par terre.

\- Tu la fermes. S'emporta le blond

Sous le choc, Blaise mit du temps à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Alors, il craqua, il lui avoua ce à quoi il pensait depuis quelques temps.   
Il savait pourquoi Draco se rebellait contre son propre camp. Au fond, il l'avait toujours su.

\- C'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé à tes parents. Tu veux te venger.

Draco le dévisageait de haut, les lèvres tremblantes de rage.

\- Ne me parle plus jamais de ça. Je t'ai demandé de la fermer. Dégage d'ici Blaise !

Le préfet se releva, évitant le regard du blond. Il avait touché un point sensible, il avait fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Il avait énervé Draco encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais au moins, maintenant, Blaise savait tout. Et comprenait presque tout.

De son côté, Hermione cherchait ses médicaments sous l'évier de sa salle de bains lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le salon. Elle se releva d'un coup et se tapa la tête dans le meuble. Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur.

\- Eh bien voilà qui ne va pas arranger les choses. Soupira-t-elle en se frottant le crâne

Elle sortit de la salle de bains pour se diriger vers le salon... Et tomba sur Ginny.

\- Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu..

\- J'ai été voir McGonagall, la rouquine lui coupa la parole, je voulais qu'elle te retire ton poste de préfète-en-chef car je l'estimais trop stressant pour toi. Mais elle était déjà au courant de tout ?

La jeune Weasley semblait être révoltée et déçue. Hermione en perdit ses mots.

\- Ce rôle me.. Me convient très bien. Il m'aide à oublier.

\- Tu parles. Avec l'autre abruti de Zabini et ses adorables copains. Et puis, pourquoi la Directrice et pas nous ? Comme si nous n'étions pas plus importants à tes yeux !

\- Ginny c'est ridicule ce que tu dis là... Et tu le sais... J'ai été obligée de lui dire, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Il faut qu'elle comprenne si jamais je ne peux pas assister à un cours.

\- ''On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver'' ? Vraiment ? Tu insinues que si un jour on te retrouve morte, seule McGonagall devrait savoir que c'est à cause de ta maladie ? Pas nous ?

Les mots de Ginny furent plus durs qu'un coup de massue.

\- Ginny..

\- J'en ai marre. Tu dois leur dire. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, ma famille. On doit tous être au courant.

\- Non. Et Harry encore moins. Il ne peut pas, il ne peut pas se soucier de moi alors qu'il a un affrontement à préparer. Il ne peut pas penser à autre chose.

Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de garder son calme.

\- C'est ridicule, s'indigna Ginny. Et si tu meurs, tu crois vraiment qu'il pourra continuer à se battre ?

\- Rien que pour ça, j'espère tenir jusqu'à la fin de la bataille.

La gorge de la rouquine se noua, elle sentait les larmes lui monter.

\- S'il te plaît, dis-le. Ne le cache plus.

\- Non. Répondit la préfète d'un ton sec

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien Hermione. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour t'aider à moi seule. Je n'y arriverai pas.

\- On ne peut pas m'aider.

\- Arrête de dire ça, on dirait que tu n'en as plus rien à faire, que tu es déjà prête à mourir.

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Elle ne voulait pas blesser Ginny encore plus, alors elle se tut.

\- Réfléchis, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Cela ne pourra que t'aider, même si tu ne l'acceptes pas. Si ce n'est pas la maladie, c'est la dépression qui te tuera. On ne peut pas gérer une maladie si terrible tout seul. Mon père m'a raconté une histoire avec un né-moldu du Ministère. Il s'est suicidé car il était seul, personne n'était autour de lui pour l'aider dans son combat contre la maladie. Je ne sais plus ce qu'il avait, mais je sais que c'était aussi grave que toi. Réfléchis à ça.

Et sur ces mots, Ginny se détourna et s'en alla d'un pas pressé. Comme si elle voulait fuir ce malheur.

Hermione resta immobile quelques secondes, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait du mal à se considérer comme une Gryffondor en ce moment, elle avait perdu toute trace de courage.   
Elle ne changerait pas d'avis, pas pour l'instant. Le monde allait déjà bien assez mal comme ça, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Il ne fallait pas déstabiliser Harry, c'était vraiment la dernière chose à faire.

En s'asseyant sur le canapé, elle se souvint soudain de ses médicaments. Et le sort Accio lui revint immédiatement en tête, alors qu'elle n'y avait même pas pensé lorsqu'elle les cherchait.

\- Quelle idiote. Je perds vraiment la tête. Soupira-t-elle

Une fois les médicaments entre ses mains, elle les prit. Elle se demanda pourquoi d'ailleurs. Pourquoi tenait-elle tant à détruire son organisme alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'ils ne faisaient presque plus effet.

Un bruit survint, Hermione releva la tête en sursaut. Blaise venait de rentrer en claquant la porte. Il se stoppa à quelques mètres de la préfète et la toisa longuement, sourcils froncés.

\- J'ai tout entendu. Déclara-t-il

Les mains de la Gryffondor se mirent à trembler. « Non, tout sauf ça... » pensa-t-elle.

\- Zabini...

\- C'est quoi ces conneries de moldus encore !

\- Rien de bien intéressant. Répondit-elle en se levant, essayant de paraître la plus indifférente possible

Elle espérait qu'il n'ait pas tout entendu, ou qu'il n'ait pas tout compris. Qu'il laisserait tomber.

\- Alors comme ça tu te laisses mourir et t'en parles même pas à Potter. Je vous pensais lâches mais à ce point-là quand même pas. 

\- Ne dis rien, fait comme si tu n'avais rien compris.

Il allait tout dire, c'était fini pour elle. Et pour Harry. Il allait être chamboulé et Voldemort en profiterait.

\- C'était donc ça, tes faiblesses de tous les jours. Tes cauchemars, tes saignements de nez, tes évanouissements soudains. Tu caches bien les choses Granger.

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires Zabini, et agis comme un adulte.

Le préfet pouffa.

\- Je dois agir comme un adulte ? Et toi, alors ?

\- Mes problèmes me sont déjà bien assez lourds à supporter, je n'ai pas besoin de les refiler aux autres. Et toi non plus. Répliqua la brune

Blaise s'approcha un peu plus près et planta son regard dans le sien. Devait-il le dire ? Ce serait un bon moyen pour exécuter la mission du Maître, qui avait ordonné de réduire Harry à néant afin de l'affaiblir. Mais il était vrai qu'il avait confié cette mission à Draco, et non à lui. Aller à l'encontre des ordres du Lord ne ferait qu'apporter des ennuis au blond. Zabini ne voulait pas ça pour son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils, lèvres pincées.

\- Dis-le moi, ou cela n'arrangera pas les choses. Menaça-t-il avec froideur

La brune inspira longuement, baissant la tête. À quoi bon, il ne lui laissait plus le choix de toute façon.

\- Une tumeur au cerveau.

Suite à cette révélation, Blaise cessa un instant de respirer et il eut un flash soudain. Il recula de quelques pas, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. C'était bien la seule maladie moldue dont il se souvenait du nom, et c'était son ennemie qui en souffrait.

Il la connaissait très bien, du moins, il connaissait sa fin. Elle ne touchait que très peu les sorciers au sang-pur ou au sang-mêlé. Mais la tante de Zabini en avait fait l'exception. 

Il ne l'avait plus vue depuis plus de deux ans avant de la revoir.. Sur son lit de mort. Il n'avait donc jamais connu l'évolution de cette maladie, mais sa fin, si. Il avait vu sa tante mourir sous ses yeux. Elle ne reconnaissait même plus son frère et Blaise encore moins, sa maladie l'avait également rendue aveugle. 

La magie n'avait rien pu faire. Il aurait préféré qu'on lui lance un Avada Kedavra plutôt que de la voir mourir ainsi, cela aurait été moins douloureux.

Il secoua la tête pour ne plus penser à ce souvenir cauchemardesque. Il imagina donc Granger à sa place. La souffrance qu'elle devait subir, ce qui l'attendait encore. Et il se dit alors que même à elle, à Potter, à Weasley, à n'importe qui, il ne leur souhaitait pas une telle chose. Le sortilège de la mort semblait être si doux comparé à cette maladie.

Après un long silence, il déglutit et se détourna de la lionne sans un mot, puis partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le canapé à nouveau, elle venait de vivre tant d'émotions en quelques minutes qu'elle s'endormit aussitôt. Elle espérait tant qu'en se réveillant tout soit normal à nouveau, que Zabini n'ait rien dit et n'ait jamais rien entendu.

Et ce fut ce qu'il fit. Il décidé d'agir comme un adulte et n'en parla à personne les jours qui suivirent, pas même à Malfoy. Pourquoi ? Lui-même ne savait pas, il ne s'imaginait juste pas annoncer une telle chose à qui que ce soit. Et si Harry venait à l'apprendre à cause de Zabini, Draco ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

De toute façon, Blaise était las lui aussi d'obéir aux ordres du Mal. Il ne voulait pas être quelqu'un de bien, mais il ne voulait pas rendre le Mal encore plus puissant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Alors il laissa couler, tout comme Draco.

ooOOoo

Le mois de Novembre arriva vite. Le froid se faisait de plus en plus dur à supporter pour Hermione. L'absence de Ginny aussi. Elle traînait de moins en moins avec le Trio d'Or et la brune ne pouvait rien y faire puisqu'elle ne pouvait arranger les choses qu'en dévoilant la vérité à tout le monde, et ce n'était pas possible pour l'instant.

Au contraire, elle faisait des efforts pour être encore plus avec Harry et Ron qu'avant, elle se montrait forte et joyeuse. Les deux amis avaient donc abandonné tout soupçon envers elle.

Zabini, lui, évitait Hermione comme la peste. Elle ne le voyait plus en dehors des rondes. Se retrouver en face d'elle, c'était comme revoir sa tante. Il n'y arrivait plus, c'était trop dur.

Un mercredi, en fin de journée, Hermione se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Lupin. Maintenant que Snape n'était plus au château, elle se demandait qui allait bien pouvoir lui faire sa potion tue-loup, et elle voulut se proposer si jamais il n'y avait personne d'autre pour l'aider. 

L'âme de la brune se voulait toujours être bienveillante et serviable. Elle vivait pour aider ceux qu'elle aimait. 

À quelques mètres de la salle de classe, elle tomba sur Malfoy et Nott qui semblaient à nouveau avoir un différend. Elle se mit à marcher plus vite afin qu'ils ne l'arrêtent pas. Draco la remarqua et la suivit du coin de l'œil jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre dans la pièce, sans un mot.

\- C'est très gentil de votre part de vous soucier de moi Hermione, mais j'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un qui m'a fait une très grande réserve, je pourrai donc me passer de vos talents.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal lui fit un sourire reconnaissant alors qu'il s'appuyait contre une table après avoir fait entrer la brune.

\- Tant mieux, mais n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi si jamais il ne vous en reste plus et qu'il vous est impossible d'attendre les prochaines.

\- Merci Hermione, mais je pense que vous auriez plutôt besoin de vous reposer.

Elle le regarda avec incompréhension.

\- Vos cernes. Elles vous arrivent presque aux joues.

\- Oh, Hermione baissa la tête et rit nerveusement, ce n'est rien. Je lis peut-être trop la nuit.

Remus la scruta attentivement, ses mains tremblaient et elle semblait avoir maigri. Son visage se creusait, elle faisait plus vieille que son âge.

\- Oui, c'est peut-être ça. Répondit-il, les sourcils froncés

\- Bon eh bien, bonne soirée à vous Remus, au revoir.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, elle était déjà sortie. La jeune sorcière cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder secret. La tumeur prenait petit à petit le dessus.

Lorsque Hermione sortit de la salle de classe, elle trouva Nott planté devant elle. La brune déglutit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Malfoy et lui s'étaient sûrement engueulés assez violemment, et une fois de plus il allait se défouler sur elle.

\- On tremble ? Je sais que je fais peur, que les Gryffondors sont très peureux.. Mais de là à trembler. Si tu veux je peux arrêter ça.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il s'empara de ses mains et les serra si fort qu'elle crut que les os de ses doigts allaient se briser. Elle retint un cri en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Lâche-moi pauvre..

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Tout à coup, Malfoy surgit de nulle part et poussa Theodore si fort qu'il se cogna contre le mur à côté, emportant presque Hermione dans sa chute mais elle dégagea ses mains de son emprise assez vite pour y échapper.

Enragé, Draco fonça sur le Serpentard, le relevant en le tirant par le t-shirt pour le pousser à nouveau. Cette fois-ci Nott se retrouva étalé dans le couloir.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'approcher d'elle !

Malfoy essayait de parler le plus doucement possible afin que le professeur ne les entende pas. Mais Hermione voyait bien qu'il avait du mal à se contenir.

Nott se releva péniblement, rouge de honte. Il fit face à Draco.

\- Je le fais à ta place, j'obéis aux ordres puisque toi tu as décidé de tout foutre en l'air.

Et encore une fois, Theodore se retrouva à terre. Il n'essaya même plus de se redresser. Draco, toujours debout, se mit au-dessus de lui. Les poings serrés, il le dévisagea longuement.

\- Tu ne fais rien du tout. Et tu ne feras plus rien. Cet ordre ne t'a pas été adressé. Ni à toi, ni à Blaise, mais à moi. Je suis le seul à décider si je dois obéir ou non. Tente quoique ce soit Nott, et tu seras le premier que je tuerai lors de la bataille. Si ce n'est avant. Maintenant tu dégages, et vite.

Dans ces moments-là, personne n'osait répliquer. Theodore s'exécuta en vitesse, ignorant Hermione qui était restée dans un coin, pétrifiée.

Malfoy prit quelques minutes pour se calmer, puis il releva la tête vers la Gryffondor. Celle-ci recula aussitôt.   
Pourtant, le visage du blond n'exprimait plus rien, pas même une once de haine envers elle. Il resta impassible.

Hermione remarqua qu'il avait envie de dire quelque chose, cependant il ne réussit pas. Il tourna la tête quelques secondes, regarda à nouveau la brune, une dernière fois, puis il finit par s'en aller sans un mot.

Draco mit du temps à rentrer, et lorsqu'il le fit, il trouva Blaise sur le canapé du salon. Il lui lança un regard dur.

\- Theodore m'a tout raconté.

\- Je m'en doutais bien venant de sa part.

\- N'obéis plus si tu veux, mais ne t'en prends pas aux nôtres. Il va vraiment finir par envoyer des mangemorts pour te tuer, tu te mets en danger. Blaise le mit en garde

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour lui, ni pour moi, mais pour mes parents et surtout ma mère. Ils auront leur vengeance. Il ne me fera rien, je le sais. Je connais son plan.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, après tout c'est ton problème. Mais j'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi Granger ? Pourquoi la défendre elle, et pas Potter ou Weasley ? Si tu veux tant te rebeller, fais-le jusqu'au bout.

Pour la première fois, le serpent ne sut quoi répliquer.

\- Je sais que tu serais capable de faire croire que tu tiens à Granger pour énerver le maître. Avec ce qu'elle a fait au Ministère en cinquième année, il la déteste sûrement tout autant que Potter désormais. Mais ce que je vais te dire là, je te le dis pour toi, et non pour le Lord. Que tu fasses semblant ou non, ne t'accroche jamais à elle. Jamais.

Draco fixa intensément son ami, ne sachant toujours pas quoi lui dire. Il n'arrivait même plus à penser. Il ne voulait rien accepter de ce qu'on lui disait.

Alors il contourna son ami et alla se prendre un verre de whisky Pur Feu, tournant le dos à Blaise. Celui-ci soupira, imaginant bien que le blond ne comptait pas lui répondre.

\- Bon, on se voit au dîner alors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour le chapitre 7. Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
> J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Quel est votre moment préféré ?  
> Alors, Draco qui décide de ne plus obéir et de ne pas s'en prendre au Trio d'Or et plus particulièrement à Hermione, pourquoi selon vous, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ses parents ?  
> Le raisonnement de Ginny ? La réaction de Blaise face à l'annonce d'Hermione ? La fin ?  
> Pourquoi donc Blaise donne ce conseil à Draco de ne jamais s'attacher à la lionne ?
> 
> J'attends vos avis avec hâte. Bises :-)


	9. VIII - "Darcy"

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, sentant que quelque chose la gênait. Elle soupira de lassitude. Elle saignait à nouveau du nez.

Elle avait dû mettre du temps à s'en rendre compte car le sang avait atteint son cou, coulant jusque sa nuque. Elle se leva en bombe afin de nettoyer tout cela. 

Il était quatre heures du matin, la brune ne trouva pas le courage de prendre une douche. Elle se débarbouilla et fila dans la salon, elle avait l'impression d'être glacée et elle n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer.

Hermione s'assit près de la cheminée, à même le sol, toute tremblante. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Blaise était couché sur le canapé derrière elle.

Réveillé par les précipitations de la brune, il l'observa longuement et se perdit dans ses longs cheveux bruns aux boucles dorées. Il se demanda de quoi elle pouvait souffrir cette fois-ci.   
Il remarqua alors une tache rouge sur son arrière-bras. Son nez. 

C'était de pire en pire, et ce qui énervait le plus Blaise dans tout cela, c'était qu'elle ne faisait rien pour aller mieux.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à rester assise par terre, elle se leva donc pour s'installer dans le fauteuil. Elle finit alors par remarquer le préfet. Elle fit de gros yeux sur le coup mais la fatigue prit le dessus, en quelques secondes elle ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui chercher des noises.

Pourtant, lui, il ne la lâcha pas du regard. Au bout de quelques minutes Hermione s'en rendit compte et elle posa les yeux sur lui. 

Ils s'étudièrent longuement, dans un silence pesant. Le Serpentard remarqua que les cernes de la brune s'allongeaient de jour en jour, elles ressemblaient presque à des coquards. Ses joues étaient plus creuses que jamais, son teint était aussi blanc que la neige et ses yeux s'éteignaient un peu plus au fil du temps.   
Zabini se demanda si ses amis lui changeaient les idées.

Il se surprit à leur en vouloir de ne pas l'aider, parce que lui, il ne pourrait jamais lui venir en aide. C'était ainsi et cela ne pouvait pas changer.

Au fond, Blaise ne voulait pas que Hermione finisse comme sa tante, à souffrir et mourir seule. C'était trop dur, surtout pour une personne de son âge. Et il culpabilisait énormément. Il avait l'impression de laisser sa tante mourir une deuxième fois. 

Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas passé de temps avec elle durant sa maladie, il n'avait donc jamais pu l'aider. Aujourd'hui, une personne atteinte du même mal se tenait face à lui, et le même schéma se répétait. 

Lorsque Hermione lui avait tout avoué à propos de la tumeur qui logeait en elle et qui la consumait lentement, Blaise avait songé à quitter le poste de préfet-en-chef. Il était hanté par l'idée de se réveiller un matin et la retrouver morte. 

Au final il ne l'avait pas fait. Il savait que le souvenir de sa tante lui reviendrait en tête et il se sentirait coupable.

Il repensa soudain à Draco. Il savait désormais que le blond faisait tout cela pour énerver le Maître, qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire de toutes ces histoires, la bataille et les mangemorts. Mais il allait trop loin, surtout avec la Gryffondor, et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Blaise. Surtout depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle était malade. 

La sorcière la plus brillante de sa promotion allait faire souffrir toutes les personnes autour d'elle. Elle le ferait souffrir, comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez subi de choses horribles.

Mais après tout, n'était-elle pas celle qui souffrait le plus dans l'histoire ?

Pendant quelques secondes, Blaise se sentit ridicule à l'idée de haïr Hermione. Il s'en voulait de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir certains soirs, ses amis et lui. Il la haïssait car on lui avait appris à détester les sangs impurs, mais elle ne lui avait jamais rien fait et pourtant il se devait de l'exécrer. 

Lui et ses amis lui avaient fait les pires crasses, pourtant elle ne semblait pas leur en vouloir, elle ne leur avait jamais rien fait en retour. Elle n'éprouvait de rancoeur envers personne alors que le pire des malheurs lui était tombé dessus.   
Le Serpentard se sentait terriblement honteux. S'il venait à souffrir d'une telle chose, il en voudrait au monde entier, même à ses parents.

Hermione mit fin à leur long regard, elle s'endormit tout doucement. Blaise soupira longuement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait peur pour son ami. Draco allait se faire avoir à son propre jeu.

Engourdi, le préfet-en-chef se leva péniblement pour aller terminer sa courte nuit dans sa chambre. Il passa près de Hermione, la regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis il déposa une couverture sur elle lorsqu'il remarqua que ses mains tremblaient toujours. Il se détourna aussitôt, épuisé.

\- Que l'on me tue lors de la bataille. Chuchota-t-elle, probablement en train de rêver

Blaise, de dos, se figea suite à ces paroles, horrifié. Entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche d'une fille qu'il avait toujours détestée, mais dont il n'avait jamais douté du courage et de l'intelligence, c'était de trop. "Alors la maladie est en train de la détruire à ce point-là", se dit-il.

Une fois dans son lit, il fut parcouru d'un frisson en se remémorant ce que Hermione venait de dire. Et il ne réussit pas à s'endormir.

oOOo

En Histoire de la magie, Blaise ne cessait d'observer Draco à ses côtés. Le blond n'écoutait rien du cours, la tête posée sur sa main il griffonnait sur son parchemin. 

Blaise soupira, le comportement de son ami l'agaçait tout comme il lui faisait peur.

Suite à la scène de cette nuit avec Hermione, le Serpentard n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil. Il était fatigué et donc facilement irritable, il fallait qu'il parle avec Draco une bonne fois pour toute. Devait-il lui dire pour la maladie de la brune ? Non, ce serait l'inciter à se préoccuper d'elle.

Parce que oui, Blaise avait encore du mal à l'admettre, mais son meilleur ami se préoccupait de leur pire ennemie. Pour énerver le Maître ou simplement car il y tenait vraiment, mais il se souciait d'elle, sans pour autant le montrer. 

Lui parler de la maladie, ce serait comme si Blaise acceptait le fait que Draco tenait à la Gryffondor, et il fallait le convaincre du contraire. Il devait ramener le blond à la raison, ce n'était pas le bon moyen pour contrarier le Lord. 

Draco finirait par perdre, que ce soit face au côté du Mal ou face à Hermione. Il devait la haïr et se battre contre elle, comme il l'avait fait pendant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard. Pour son propre bien.

\- Qu'en était-il de la réaction des Géants suite à cette guerre ?

Quel ne fut pas le choc pour Harry, Ron et même Blaise d'entendre Hermione participer en classe. Voilà des semaines qu'elle ne l'avait plus fait. 

Au son de sa voix Draco releva la tête, les sourcils froncés. 

Blaise serra les dents, pour elle il était capable de revenir à la réalité.

oOOo

\- Il y a un peu de soleil du coup on va un peu se balader, tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ?

Harry essayait de convaincre Ginny pour qu'elle sorte un peu. 

Hermione et Ron restèrent à l'écart. Le cœur de la brune se serra lorsque la rouquine refusa catégoriquement en lui lançant un regard mauvais. Elle ne s'en remettait pas, elle n'accepterait jamais, et cela ne faisait que confirmer les pensées de Hermione. Elle ne devait pas le dire à ses deux amis. À plus personne. 

Le soleil caressait le visage de la Gryffondor, elle se sentait bien. Elle espéra passer un bon moment.

Lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur un rocher, un long silence s'installa. Hermione repensa ainsi à Draco. La façon dont il l'avait protégée face à Nott, le regard qu'il lui avait lancé et cette impression qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune haine envers elle.

Elle se posait trop de questions, et elle ne sut si c'était la tumeur qui la rendait folle, mais elle avait envie de lui parler. Elle voulait interroger son ennemi pour savoir s'il l'avait ''sauvée'' afin d'énerver les mangemorts ou pour son propre bien à elle. 

Il fallait qu'elle sache si elle pouvait le remercier ou si elle devait le haïr encore plus à l'idée de n'être qu'un pantin dans sa vengeance.   
Et elle mourrait d'envie de connaître la vérité sur ce petit manège. Pourquoi cherchait-il à provoquer la colère de son propre camp ? Il se rebellait et elle avait la vague impression que certes, il ne voudrait jamais être du côté du Bien, mais il ne voulait plus faire parti du côté du Mal non plus. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien.

La jeune sorcière avait d'autres priorités plus importantes dans sa vie, mais elle était hantée par le comportement du blond.   
Hermione devait y voir plus clair.

\- Hermione ? Comment ça se passe avec Zabini ? Demanda Ron en l'épiant avec inquiétude

\- Ca va Ronald, ne t'en fais pas. On ne se voit que très peu et lorsque c'est le cas, on ne se parle même pas.

Zabini. Elle repensa à ce matin, quand elle s'était réveillée avec une couverture sur elle, déposée par le Serpentard lui-même. Et le long regard qu'ils s'étaient échangé. Voilà qu'un autre de ses ennemis commençait à faire tomber son masque face à elle.

Lorsqu'elle se dit ceci, elle comprit que cela ne pouvait être qu'un piège. Ils étaient deux à se soucier d'elle. C'était forcément pour la faire souffrir au final et nuire à Harry. Ou était-ce à cause du fait qu'elle lui avait tout avoué pour sa maladie ?

Depuis quelques minutes la brune jouait avec un caillou dans ses mains et, énervée de toutes ces questions qui lui torturaient l'esprit et qui demeuraient sans réponses, elle le balança quelques mètres plus loin en grognant. Harry et Ron la toisèrent d'un air étrange. 

Hermione rougit, elle ne comprit pas sa réaction. C'était comme si son cerveau avait réagi sans qu'elle n'en soit avertie. 

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Bien sûr, je suis juste terriblement fatiguée. Je crois que je ne suis pas prête Harry. Hermione mentit pour détourner leur attention

Harry soupira et posa un bras sur les épaules de sa meilleure amie afin de la réconforter.

\- Personne n'est prêt, mais une fois le jour venu nous aurons bien assez de force pour nous battre, crois-moi.

Hermione eut envie de rire intérieurement. La bataille n'arriverait certainement pas avant quelques mois et elle se dit que ce serait miraculeux si elle pouvait encore bouger un petit doigt d'ici là.

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'Elu et elle profita de ce petit moment de bonheur au soleil. Entourée de ses deux meilleurs amis qui avaient cessé de douter d'elle.

\- Tu as raison. Je crois en nous. Finit-elle par dire

oOOo

Blaise avait réussi à convaincre Draco de venir boire un verre dans l'appartement des préfets. 

Il lui tendit un grand verre de whisky Pur Feu et s'assit sur le canapé en face de lui. Le blond le but d'une traite, ce qui fit soupirer Blaise. Cet alcool était assez fort et peu de personnes pouvaient le boire cul sec sans broncher.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide Draco.

Celui-ci se mit à s'esclaffer, dépassé. 

\- D'aide ? J'ai toujours su me débrouiller seul.

\- Arrête de te croire invincible, tu ne vas pas te battre tout seul contre le côté du Bien et contre le côté du Mal.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me résonner. J'ai déjà tout décidé. Je n'ai rien de plus à te dire là-dessus Blaise.

Le préfet se sentait bouillonner. Il ne supportait plus tous ces petits secrets.

\- Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de me battre, mais en attendant je ne me donne pas en spectacle comme tu le fais avec Granger.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de te mêler de tes affaires. On a déjà parlé de ça. Le blond abordait désormais un regard froid et mauvais

\- C'est ce que je fais, merde. Tu es mon seul ami ici. Et je sais que tu vas finir par te faire avoir à ton propre jeu. Tu vas perdre Draco.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, il ne me fera rien. Siffla le blond

\- Je ne parle pas forcément de lui ! Blaise venait tout bonnement d'hurler, à bout de nerfs

Il avait l'impression de parler dans le vide et cela l'irritait au plus haut point.

Draco le dévisagea avec de gros yeux, il allait s'énerver lui aussi, cela se sentait. Mais Blaise n'en avait que faire, il n'était pas prêt à laisser son ami se jeter dans la gueule du loup. 

Le blond finirait par perdre face à Voldemort, tout comme il perdrait face à Hermione Granger. Blaise se demanda alors lequel des deux était le plus redoutable.

\- Je n'arrive plus à te comprendre. Je ne te reconnais plus. Tu as déjà énormément changé lorsque tu es devenu mangemort, et encore plus lorsque tous ces mangemorts, ton propre camp, ont agressé sexuellement ta mère sous les ordres du Maître. Je comprends que tu veuilles te venger, je suis prêt à être à tes côtés le jour où cela arrivera. Mais là tu es méconnaissable. Par Merlin Draco, je t'en supplie, ne t'approche pas de cette sang-de-bourbe.

Il avait osé aborder le sujet. Blaise avait malheureusement assisté à cette scène horrible, et ce aux côtés de Draco. Cela s'était produit cet été. Le blond avait été forcé à regarder sa mère se faire agresser tandis que son père se faisait torturer, tout cela parce que Draco n'avait pas réussi à tuer Dumbledore.

Blaise se rappelait très bien du regard de son ami à ce moment-là, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi terrorisé et écoeuré. Le Lord avait fait la pire erreur de sa vie ce jour-là.

Draco avait voulu défendre sa mère, s'interposer. Alors le Maître lui avait lancé le sortilège Doloris à plusieurs reprises, sans aucune pitié.   
Zabini n'avait rien pu faire, il avait vu son meilleur ami se faire malmener sous ses yeux. Impuissant.

Aujourd'hui encore Blaise regrettait plus que jamais de ne pas être intervenu. C'était pourquoi il refusait de le voir souffrir à nouveau. 

Le préfet n'avait plus jamais voulu y repenser, cela avait été l'épreuve la plus dure à supporter et pourtant il n'avait fait que regarder, il n'avait rien subi comparé à Draco ou Narcissa.

Le jeune Malfoy s'était brisé ce jour-là, Blaise savait que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant et personne n'arriverait à le reconstruire, personne. Cela ne servait donc à rien qu'il s'enfonce encore plus en enfer. Il y était déjà bien assez.

Le blond avait détourné le regard. Blaise voyait bien qu'il était prêt à lui sauter dessus, mais il fallait qu'il réalise. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

\- Tu as déjà bien assez souffert avec cette punition. Ne t'en inflige pas une autre avec Granger. Il y a d'autres moyens de se venger du Maître.

Le verre de Draco explosa entre ses mains. Il ne bougea pas, il laissa sa paume libérer un filet de sang qui s'écrasa sur le sol froid et il lança un regard si vil à son ami que celui-ci en frissonna.

\- Continue Blaise, tu seras alors seul lors de la bataille. Et je te laisserai crever sans aucun remord.

Blaise déglutit. Le blond avait toujours été têtu et il n'était pas prêt à écouter qui que ce soit. Mais le préfet ne se laissa pas abattre.

\- Très bien. Alors je serai le premier à te laisser te jeter droit dans la gueule du diable. Tu ne sais pas tout Draco, je t'aurai prévenu.

Sans plus attendre, Blaise quitta l'appartement. 

Ils ne s'échangèrent plus un mot pendant près d'une semaine.

ooOOoo

Cette semaine était passée bien trop lentement aux yeux de Hermione. Il y avait des jours avec et aujourd'hui était un jour sans. Elle souffrait tellement que cela en devenait insupportable. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait eu que trois heures de cours dans la journée.

La brune se mit à paniquer quand, presque arrivée à son appartement pour aller se reposer, sa vision devint floue. Elle fut prise d'énormes vertiges et elle avait l'impression que sa vue s'affaiblissait.

\- Non.. Non. Souffla-t-elle

Elle avait lu dans des livres de médecine moldue que l'on pouvait devenir aveugle suite à une tumeur au cerveau.   
De peur, elle se mit à trembler. Elle préférait mourir que perdre la vue. Être témoin de la magie qu'elle était capable de produire était l'une des dernières choses qui la rendait heureuse. Elle ne pouvait pas renoncer à cela.

Lorsque Hermione entra dans l'appartement, elle manqua de trébucher bien que rien ne se trouvait sur son chemin, elle se rattrapa en s'appuyant sur le rebord de la cheminée.

Draco, dont la Gryffondor n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence, se releva d'un bond. Pendant quelques secondes il hésita à se rapprocher, mais lorsque la lionne releva la tête il se ravisa.

La brune se frottait les yeux, comme si cela allait enlever cette impression de vision floue. Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de voir que le Serpentard se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. 

Elle l'ignora pendant un instant, toujours accrochée à la cheminée pour reprendre son souffle. Elle paniquait, elle craignait de s'évanouir. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment et elle se dirigea alors vers le fauteuil. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de la présence du blond.

En silence, Draco se rassit à son tour. Il attrapa son verre de whisky Pur Feu et s'en abreuva lentement, tout en scrutant Hermione. Celle-ci réussit à se calmer, mais sa vision demeurait trouble.

\- Est-ce que Nott a tenté de t'approcher en cachette depuis la dernière fois ? Demanda le jeune homme après un long silence

Hermione daigna enfin relever la tête vers son ennemi, surprise. Elle considéra sa question pendant quelques minutes.

\- Non. Répondit-elle tout simplement

Il hocha la tête. Elle fronça les sourcils et se mit à observer le Serpentard à son tour, du mieux qu'elle pouvait. 

Celui-ci planta son regard dans le sien et demeura impassible. Et comme la dernière fois, ce qui surprenait toujours autant Hermione, Draco n'avait plus une once de haine dans ses yeux. Cela la déstabilisa et elle fut soudain prise d'un violent mal de tête. Son visage se crispa sous la douleur.

Draco se détourna, comme si l'observer aussi intensément le gênait. Son regard se perdit dans le vide, ce qui l'aida à se confesser.

\- J'ai lu Orgueil et Préjugés. Est-ce parce que je m'ennuyais terriblement ou parce que ton amour étrange pour ce livre m'a intrigué. Je n'en sais rien.

Il se mit à rire tant il se retrouvait ridicule. 

\- Par Merlin, j'ai lu un pauvre livre moldu. Qui plus est se trouve être un livre sur une histoire d'amour purement irréelle et inconcevable. Comme si Darcy était un sang-pur et Elizabeth une sang-impur. Complètement impossible.

Il se tut un instant, ses yeux d'un gris acier à présent plongés dans les flammes du feu de cheminée. Puis il reprit.

\- Pourtant, j'ai aimé le lire. 

Et ce qu'il trouvait encore plus absurde c'était qu'au fond de lui, il souhaitait qu'un tel amour puisse exister.

Hermione l'épia, bouche bée. Comme si elle venait de réaliser pour la première fois que son ennemi de toujours pouvait lui aussi être humain. 

Elle avait envie de ricaner à son tour, elle avait toujours pensé qu'une telle histoire d'amour pouvait exister. Et depuis qu'elle avait appris pour sa maladie, elle s'était aussi dit que si on ne pouvait plus croire en l'amour, alors autant ne plus croire en la vie. Que ce soit l'amour de ses parents, de ses amis ou d'un garçon, c'était dans les pires situations qu'elle en avait besoin.

\- Je préfère croire en un amour ridicule plutôt qu'en un monde noir rempli uniquement de personnes au sang-pur. Répliqua-t-elle, attendant la réaction de Draco

Celui-ci comprit bien le sens de cette réponse, que c'était une sorte de provocation. Pourtant, pour la première fois de sa vie, cela ne lui fit rien, il ne partit pas au quart de tour comme il l'aurait toujours fait autrefois. Au contraire, il émit un sourire à peine perceptible.

\- Bien évidemment, Granger. Autrement je ne t'aurais jamais racheté ce foutu livre.

Cette réplique surprit Hermione sur le coup, mais elle sourit légèrement à son tour.

Draco distingua ce sourire et cela le perturba. Il ne la voyait plus sourire depuis leur rentrée et ce fut la première fois en plus de sept ans qu'il provoqua cet effet sur la Gryffondor. 

Il ne sut quoi penser de tout ceci, jamais il n'aurait imaginé se retrouver dans une telle situation. Mais dans tous les cas, cela ne le dégoutait plus d'être face à elle. Cela l'écoeurait encore moins de la voir sourire.

Grâce à cet échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir, il oublia tout, la bataille, sa haine pour le côté du Mal, sa mère, la vengeance.   
Alors, pendant un instant, il souhaita être Darcy.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle entretenait une conversation quoique déconcertante mais normale avec Draco Malfoy. Elle s'était surpris à apprécier voir de l'humanité sur le visage du blond.

La brune devenait folle, ce n'était pas possible autrement. La tumeur la faisait halluciner, tout lui semblait irréel. Elle ne pouvait pas sympathiser avec son ennemi, pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'ils allaient devoir s'affronter dans quelques mois. 

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi avec elle. Celle qu'il avait tant détestée, peut-être même plus que Harry.

Hermione voulut lui poser ces questions, mais elle sentit tout à coup du sang couler le long de son oreille droite. Elle se leva en trombe, prise de panique à nouveau. 

Ses oreilles se mirent à siffler si fort que cela lui arracha une grimace. Elle n'entendait plus rien. Elle ne perçut pas les paroles de Draco qui semblaient s'éloigner alors qu'elle n'était même pas encore sortie de l'appartement.

Une fois en dehors, elle courut. Elle manqua de tomber plusieurs fois, mais la peur lui permettait de se ressaisir et elle parvint à atteindre l'infirmerie. 

Heureusement, Pompom n'avait aucun patient et Hermione n'avait croisé personne en chemin. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux devant l'entrée du bureau de l'infirmière.

\- S'il vous plaît.

Ses paroles furent presque inaudibles, la brune était sur le point de s'évanouir.

Pompom réussit tout de même à l'entendre. Lorsqu'elle découvrit Hermione à ses pieds, elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, terrifiée. 

La jeune sorcière avait du sang qui coulait jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine, ses yeux étaient si rouges qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils allaient éclater.

\- Miss.. Chuchota l'infirmière, encore déboussolée par cette scène insoutenable

Elle s'agenouilla face à elle, et contre toute attente, Hermione se jeta dans ses bras.

Elle craqua, lessivée de tout ça. La Gryffondor explosa en sanglots. Des sanglots sourds et bruyants à la fois. Elle déversa plus de larmes que son corps ne pouvait le lui permettre.

Madame Pomfresh la serra contre elle avec douceur, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre.

\- J'ai l'impression que je vais bientôt perdre la vue, je perds mon équilibre. Les médicaments n'ont jamais fait effet. Je.. Je n'arrive plus à suivre en cours et je commence à me désintéresser de ce que j'aime vraiment. J'en viens parfois à ne plus supporter mes propres amis, ceux qui m'ont tant apporté. J'ai des crises de panique, je ne dors plus et je..

La sorcière eut du mal à se l'avouer. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réussir à tout dévoiler.

\- Je commence à ressentir des choses anormales pour un être que j'ai méprisé pendant tant d'années et qui m'a fait beaucoup de mal. Plus rien ne va et je souffre, par Merlin, je souffre horriblement. J'aimerais que cela s'arrête. Je vais finir par faire souffrir toutes les personnes qui m'entourent et je préfère encore mourir plutôt que de voir ça. La mort me paraît si paisible, si vous saviez. Les rêves dans lesquels je meurs sont les meilleurs que j'ai pu faire.

L'infirmière de Poudlard ravala un sanglot à l'entente de ces derniers mots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadam. Chapitre 8. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? La conversation Draco/Blaise, Hermione/Draco ? Le moment Blaise/Hermione ? La confession d'Hermione à Pompom ? La révélation sur ce qui est arrivé à la mère de Draco? J'attends vos avis avec hâte, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.  
> Merci de m'avoir lue.  
> Bises :-)


	10. IX - Le début de la fin

Le temps semblait passer à vitesse grand V à Poudlard. Le mois de décembre approchait à grand pas. De plus, décembre signifiait Noël. Ce que Hermione redoutait plus que tout puisqu'elle allait célébrer avec la famille Weasley. 

Comment allait-elle faire pour tout leur cacher ? Y arriverait-elle ? Elle allait également voir ses parents.

Au fond d'elle, elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle ne voulait pas se dire que ce serait sûrement la dernière fois qu'elle les verrait. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait tant de choses à leur dire avant que cela n'arrive. Il fallait donc qu'elle y aille en dépit de ses peurs.

Depuis la nuit où Draco Malfoy s'était en quelque sorte confessé à Hermione, ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole. La brune remarquait bien que le Serpentard ne la lâchait pas du regard dès qu'ils se croisaient, et qu'il se détournait aussitôt lorsqu'elle tournait la tête vers lui. 

Elle ne comprenait plus, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec une personne qui l'avait détestée pendant tant d'années et qui se battrait contre elle lors de la bataille à venir.

Au début elle avait pensé qu'il faisait tout cela pour atteindre Harry, mais il ne le faisait jamais face à lui. Etait-ce pour énerver Zabini, Nott et Parkinson ? Ce n'était pas logique, de ce que la lionne avait pu voir, il n'en avait plus rien à faire d'eux. Pour enrager le Lord ? C'était plus probable.

Après tout, voulait-il vraiment la faire souffrir comme il l'avait promis un jour ? C'était difficile à admettre pour la brune, mais son ennemi de toujours n'avait rien de mal intentionné envers elle. Et ça, elle l'avait compris le jour où il avait osé affirmer devant ses amis que c'était bien lui qui lui avait racheté le livre.

Depuis, elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui, à son geste. Et pour la première fois, aucune pensée négative à son propos ne lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Cependant, Hermione s'était tout de même éloignée du blond, elle n'avait pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi il lui lançait des regards si insistants. C'était mieux ainsi. 

Elle redoutait bien trop le moment où elle allait devoir faire face au fait qu'elle tenait peut-être un peu trop à son plus grand adversaire. Mais était-il vraiment le pire de ses ennemis ?

Depuis cette fameuse nuit où la brune avait pensé qu'elle allait perdre la vue, sa tumeur semblait la laisser tranquille. Elle se sentait un peu moins fatiguée et l'effet de flou qui voilait sa vision s'était évaporé. Elle luttait chaque jour pour aller mieux moralement et aujourd'hui était un de ces beaux jours où sa maladie lui accordait un peu de repos.

De plus, la Gryffondor avait rêvé de Cedric cette nuit. Elle ne pouvait même pas compter le nombre de fois où elle lui avait dit qu'elle souhaitait rester avec lui. Mais le Poufsouffle continuait de la repousser. 

Même les personnes mortes qui apparaissaient dans les rêves de Hermione n'étaient pas prêtes à la voir mourir. Il semblait que personne n'était prêt pour cela.   
Ce rêve lui avait également permis de penser à un garçon autre que Malfoy qui hantait très souvent ses nuits.

Hermione eut un sourire en se levant, même si Cedric n'était plus là, il arrivait tout de même à lui redonner du courage.

Comme d'habitude depuis la rentrée, la préfète-en-chef arriva en retard pour le petit-déjeuner. Bien que c'était dimanche, jour où l'on pouvait manger un peu plus tard. 

Harry et Ron ne faisaient même plus attention à ses retards incessants. Ginny, elle, faisait comme si Hermione n'existait pas, tout simplement. Ce qui blessait énormément la brune.   
La sœur Weasley n'attendait qu'une chose pour lui reparler. Qu'elle avoue enfin son énorme secret.

\- Le temps est exécrable aujourd'hui de ce que j'ai pu entrevoir. Hermione tenta de détendre l'atmosphère 

\- Tu l'as dit, rien de pire que la neige et la pluie qui se mélangent. Approuva l'Elu qui lisait la Gazette du sorcier

\- Je ne comprends pas comment cela se fait qu'un sort pour changer la météo n'ait pas encore vu le jour. Ajouta Ron tout en engloutissant ses haricots

\- La magie n'opère pas toujours malheureusement. Railla Ginny en ne lâchant pas son amie du regard, la défiant

Hermione se racla la gorge, gênée. Elle aurait préféré que la rouquine continue de l'ignorer.

Harry n'avait même pas fait gaffe à la remarque de sa petite-amie. En effet, il avait posé son journal et il était désormais bien trop occupé à scruter discrètement la table des Serpentards.

\- Ils trament quelque chose, c'est sûr. Cracha-t-il d'un air mauvais

\- Arrête un peu Harry. Chuchota Ron, qui n'osait pas se retourner de peur que les Serpentards comprennent qu'ils parlaient d'eux

\- Mais enfin, regarde-les ! Malfoy est sans cesse en train de donner des ordres à ses toutous, espèce de..

\- Tais-toi. Pesta Hermione tout à coup, se retenant de le prononcer plus fort

Ses amis se figèrent, choqués, et il y eut un long silence. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus tenu tête à ses amis et elle venait de le faire pour défendre leur ennemi.

La brune se racla la gorge et se retourna à son tour pour observer les Serpentards, afin de détourner l'attention.

Draco ne cessait de parler à Zabini ou à Nott. Mais Hermione connaissait le regard qu'il leur lançait. Il leur donnait des ordres, certes, mais pas ceux que Harry pensait. Il leur demandait de le laisser tranquille, de se débrouiller seuls ou d'arrêter d'agir comme des abrutis. 

La brune commençait à le connaître, et cela lui fit peur de penser une telle chose.

Le Serpentard sentit qu'un regard commençait à peser sur lui. Il releva les yeux vers la concernée et les planta dans les siens. Hermione se détourna aussitôt, sentant que ses joues devenaient rouges.

Toutefois, l'Elu avait remarqué cet échange et ses doutes avaient triplé. Sa meilleure amie cachait des mystères en elle. 

Hermione eut alors la brillante idée de se lever de table pile au moment où Harry allait exprimer son mécontentement.

\- Je.. Je vous laisse, je vais faire un petit tour à la bibliothèque.

Elle se sentait si confuse, elle avait besoin de partir loin de la Grande Salle.

\- 11h30 dans les cachots, n'oublie pas. Lui rappela l'Elu

Hermione hocha la tête sans grande conviction, l'esprit toujours ailleurs. 

Elle s'en alla d'un pas si pressé qu'elle ne remarqua pas que des yeux gris aussi glacés que la neige la suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de la salle. Un jeune garçon aux yeux verts avait tout vu, quant à lui.

oOOo

Hermione passa récupérer un parchemin dans son appartement avant de rejoindre ses amis, elle devait se dépêcher ou bien elle allait être en retard, ce qui ne plairait pas à Harry. Elle l'agaçait bien assez ces temps-ci.

Zabini n'était pas là, ce qui était plutôt étonnant. Les derniers jours il ne sortait plus trop de l'appartement, il voyait de moins en moins ses amis. Peut-être s'étaient-ils réconciliés.

Elle arriva dans un des grands cachots que l'Elu avait réservé pour eux trois, complètement essoufflée, et elle fut étonnée de ne pas s'évanouir devant l'entrée.

Pour ne pas changer, Harry lui lança quelques coups d'oeil suspicieux alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre le mur froid et poussiéreux pour se ressaisir.

\- Comment cela se fait-il que tu sois déjà là ? Demanda Harry avec ironie

Il était sur les nerfs depuis plus d'une semaine et Hermione ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir face à lui.

\- Alors, où en étions-nous ? La brune tenta de changer de sujet

Ron regarda l'Elu. Celui-ci soupira. Elle avait déjà tout oublié de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit lors de leur dernier rendez-vous il y a quatre jours. 

Le rouquin se sentit mal à l'aise, Harry serra les dents.

\- Nous commencions à prévoir notre départ en janvier afin d'avancer dans nos recherches qui resteront à néant si nous demeurons ici. Répondit-il d'un ton sec

Hermione se racla la gorge. Elle se demanda si elle avait vraiment été présente lorsqu'ils en avaient parlé, car elle ne se souvenait absolument de rien. Pourtant c'était tout de même une décision importante.

\- Cela implique donc que nous devons nous enfuir. Ce ne sera pas une chose facile pour ma part. Remarqua la lionne

Elle pensa aussitôt à sa maladie mais aussi à son statut de préfète-en-chef. Comment pourrait-elle gérer tout ça ?

\- Mais nous avons déjà parlé de ça Hermione ! Par Merlin, tu le fais exprès ? Le meilleur ami de la brune tenta de rester le plus calme possible

Ce fut le point de non-retour pour Harry. Il toisa fixement son amie pendant de longues minutes, dans un silence complet. L'atmosphère était devenue si pesante que Ron s'était mis à jouer avec ses mains.

L'Elu pouvait voir de la détresse dans les yeux de Hermione, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il bouillonnait en lui. 

Cela faisait des mois qu'il supportait les mensonges et les réactions bizarres de son amie, mais il n'y arrivait plus désormais. Le regard autrefois si pétillant de la Gryffondor était aujourd'hui éteint, son visage était aussi pâle que la mort elle-même et la faiblesse avait pris le dessus sur son éternel courage. Il ne la reconnaissait plus.

Les regards de Malfoy, le temps qu'elle passait avec Zabini dans leur appartement, Ginny qui ne lui parlait subitement plus. Harry ne pouvait même plus compter toutes les choses étranges qui se passaient avec Hermione.

Depuis la rentrée il n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire avouer quoique ce soit.   
Et l'Elu savait qu'il n'y arriverait jamais, il ne trouva alors qu'une seule solution.

\- Va-t'en. Lâcha-t-il tout à coup sans quitter la lionne du regard

Hermione en fut bouche bée, elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de l'assommer.

\- Pardon ?

\- Va-t'en Hermione !

Cette fois-ci Harry le cria, faisant sursauter Ron.

La brune bafouilla, mais son meilleur ami ne semblait déjà plus l'écouter. Hermione chercha alors de l'aide auprès du rouquin, mais celui-ci baissa la tête, gêné.

Elle sentait que des larmes lui montaient, sa gorge se serra. Ce qu'elle avait tant redouté venait d'arriver, ses amis lui tournaient le dos car ils ne pouvaient plus supporter ses mensonges, car ils n'auraient jamais droit à la vérité. 

Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle y serait préparée, mais c'était comme si on venait de lui transpercer le cœur.

La lionne était en train de tout perdre, par sa propre faute. La maladie la détruisait elle, et indirectement tout son entourage. Alors qu'ils ne le savaient même pas. Qu'en serait-il s'ils apprenaient la vérité dans ce cas ? Ce serait dix mille fois pire.

\- D'accord. Répondit-elle simplement, la gorge nouée

Et sur ces mots elle tourna les talons, tentant tant bien que mal de ravaler ses larmes, et elle s'en alla.

oOOo

Le soir, la Gryffondor ne sortit pas de son appartement pour aller manger. Elle n'en eut pas le courage, Harry avait raison, elle l'avait complètement perdu.

Hermione rumina quelques temps sur son fauteuil, puis la seconde d'après elle se rappela que c'était de sa faute s'ils en étaient venus à ça. Elle allait les perdre parce qu'elle leur cachait que, bientôt, ce serait elle qui allait les quitter. Quelle ironie, pensa-t-elle.

Le regard perdu dans le vide, la brune se demanda alors si elle ne devait pas écouter Ginny au final, et tout leur avouer. Mais elle savait au fond d'elle que ce serait pire que tout. 

Harry n'accepterait jamais de laisser son amie mourir d'une pauvre maladie moldue. Il se détournerait de son but le plus important, qui était de vaincre le Lord pour ramener le côté du Bien à sa puissance initiale. Il fallait sauver le monde de la magie, c'était le principal.

La lionne fut soudain interrompue dans ses pensées par l'entrée de McGonagall. Hermione se leva d'un bond, droite comme un piquet. Elle afficha un air surpris sur son visage.

\- Madame la directrice ?

\- Miss Granger, j'aurais besoin de vous. Annonça gravement la directrice de Poudlard

\- Bien sûr, je vous écoute. Hermione s'approcha un peu plus

\- Voyez-vous, Rusard a surpris un élève de Serpentard en sixième année en train de peindre sur un mur des cachots en fin d'après-midi. Il a écrit un message qui incitait tous les Serpentards à rejoindre le côté du Mal dès que possible.

Hermione resta sans voix. Cela commençait pour de vrai. Toute la réalité lui retomba dessus, elle qui avait oublié ces horreurs avec ses problèmes de santé.

\- C'est terrible. Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire, la main plaquée sur sa bouche

\- En effet. Il sera sévèrement puni. Et c'est ici que vous intervenez. Vous l'emmènerez demain soir dans la forêt interdite.

La brune fronça les sourcils et se demanda si elle avait bien entendu. Elle avait dû rêver.

\- Dans la forêt interdite ?

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Rusard ne sera pas très loin, vous vous doutez bien que je ne vous laisserai pas seule étant donné les circonstances.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Zabini serait plus apte que moi et vous savez bien pourquoi Madame la directrice. Répliqua Hermione avec incompréhension

\- Je voudrais montrer aux Serpentards que nous n'avons pas peur de celui qu'ils idolâtrent. Et encore moins d'eux. Il faut que les Gryffondors soient plus forts face à la terreur qu'ils essayent de provoquer, vous comprenez ? De toute manière Zabini est à l'infirmerie, n'êtes-vous pas au courant ? McGonagall haussa les sourcils

Hermione se posa contre une étagère, ce fut trop de nouvelles à encaisser. Que lui était-il arrivé ? 

La directrice tapota l'épaule de son élève.

\- Ca va aller Miss Granger. Je compte sur vous.

Et elle partit aussitôt ces mots dits, comme si elle ne voulait pas laisser le choix à Hermione.

La vieille femme avait perdu la tête. Cette menace de guerre lui avait bousillé le cerveau, même celui de Hermione avec une tumeur se portait mieux. Pourquoi l'envoyer dans un tel endroit avec de tels dangers ? Cela paraissait insensé. 

Toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Elle avait été bien assez lâche les derniers temps, il fallait qu'elle se rattrape.

La brune ne réussit pas à dormir de la nuit. Elle sentait déjà le stress croître en elle. 

oOOo

Après avoir longuement réfléchi, Hermione décida d'aller voir Zabini plutôt que de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle redoutait tant le moment où elle reverrait Harry et Ron. Comme si Ginny n'avait pas été assez.

Par chance, l'infirmerie était déjà ouverte aux visites et le préfet était réveillé. Elle avait besoin de réponses.

Le choc qui s'afficha sur le visage de Blaise quand il aperçut Hermione s'approcher aurait presque fait rire la lionne.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici Granger ? Pesta le Serpentard en se redressant légèrement

Le cœur de Hermione loupa un battement lorsqu'elle remarqua l'oeil gauche de Zabini. Il était si amoché qu'il était complètement refermé et était aussi gros qu'une boursouflet. Le pansement que Blaise venait de retirer juste avant que la préfète n'arrive était couvert de sang.  
La brune soupira.

\- Malfoy ? Questionna-t-elle en pointant la blessure de Blaise

Zabini aurait voulu lui dire que c'était bien lui, ainsi peut-être elle arrêterait de prendre part au petit jeu du blond. Peut-être qu'elle le rejetterait plutôt que de le laisser s'accrocher à elle. 

Mais il ne pouvait rien dire, sinon Draco ne lui donnerait pas seulement un coup de poing la prochaine fois.   
Le Serpentard déglutit à cette pensée.

Alors il ne répondit pas, afin qu'elle reste coincée dans ses doutes.

\- Pourquoi ? Continua-t-elle, comprenant qu'il ne dirait rien

Parce que comme d'habitude, Zabini avait tenté de raisonner son ami. Il avait essayé de lui dire que Granger allait lui faire bien plus de mal que Voldemort. Ce serait pire que la torture infligée à sa mère et l'endoloris qu'il avait subi.

\- Je me suis mal comporté.

Hermione soupira, insatisfaite. Elle décida de laisser tomber, c'était un Serpentard après tout. Il ne dirait rien.

Alors qu'elle allait partir, elle se retourna vers son homologue.

\- Eh bien, au moins tu échappes à la forêt interdite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Blaise fronça les sourcils

\- McGonagall a décidé que ce soir j'accompagnerai un élève de Serpentard dans la forêt interdite, pour le punir.

Le sang de Blaise ne fit qu'un tour. Il se leva de son lit en un bond. Il aurait secoué Hermione de toutes ses forces si elle ne l'avait pas repoussé pour qu'il se couche à nouveau.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Chuchota la lionne pour ne pas se faire remarquer, énervée 

\- Toi, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu as perdu la tête ? Tu ne peux pas y aller ! Tu as oublié ce qu'il se passe en dehors du château ?

Et même à l'intérieur, pensa-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Cingla la brune

\- McGonagall a perdu tous ses neurones ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Le danger et ta mal.. Enfin, c'est insensé. Une telle négligence, ce n'est pas normal.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle avait l'impression de se voir à travers lui.

\- Et en plus ça te fait rire. Incroyable. Toi aussi tu es complètement tarée.

\- Si tu le dis. Je te le répète, je n'ai pas le choix. Bonne journée Zabini, amuse-toi bien ici. Moi j'ai l'habitude maintenant, j'y séjourne souvent, mais je sais que c'est toujours difficile au début.

Elle le quitta sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

Toutefois le Serpentard était borné, et il devait absolument trouver quoi faire pour empêcher cela. Si quelque chose venait à se produire dans la forêt interdite, ce serait le début de la fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà, petit chapitre mais c'est pour laisser place à un meilleur ! Je vous le dis, vous allez kiffer le prochain hihi !  
> Sinon, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Des moments plutôt durs, notamment avec le trio d'Or n'est-ce pas ? McGonagall devient-elle folle ?  
> J'attends vos avis avec hâte ! :-)  
> Bises x


	11. X - La forêt interdite

Hermione avait passé une très mauvaise journée. Après avoir rendu visite à Zabini à l'infirmerie, elle s'était forcée à aller prendre son petit-déjeuner dans l'espoir que Ron et Harry reviendraient vers elle comme si de rien n'était.

Mais elle était ressortie de la Grande Salle plus dépitée que jamais. Harry n'était pas venu manger, mais Ron si. Il avait tout bonnement ignoré la lionne, même si celle-ci avait bien vu qu'il mourrait d'envie de venir lui parler. Harry avait certainement dû lui dire de rester loin d'elle.

L'Elu faisait probablement tout cela car il pensait que Hermione allait enfin cracher le morceau. Si c'était bien la raison de cet éloignement, alors la brune s'était dit qu'ils ne se parleraient probablement plus jamais.

Pourrait-elle résister ? Arriverait-elle à accepter le fait que de rentrer dans leur jeu, c'était prendre le risque de briser leur amitié ? Cette idée la rongeait de l'intérieur.

Une autre mauvaise nouvelle lui avait été annoncée lorsque Hermione était entrée dans la Grande Salle. Luna lui avait presque sautée dessus, les yeux pétillant de bonheur.

\- Avant que tu n'arrives, la directrice nous a fait part d'une formidable nouvelle ! Un bal de Noël a été organisé afin de ramener un peu de gaieté au château. Il aura lieu dans deux semaines. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire mieux, qu'en penses-tu ? La jeune Serdaigle avait semblé plus euphorique que jamais

Cela avait tout bonnement détruit la préfète-en-chef. La dernière fois qu'un tel événement avait eu lieu, c'était en quatrième année. Elle y était allée avec Cedric. Et quelques mois plus tard, elle le perdait.

Elle avait passé une soirée magique avec le Poufsouffle. Cela avait été leur moment rien qu'à eux deux et elle ne voulait pas le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne supporterait pas le fait d'aller à ce bal et voir que lui n'y serait pas. Cela ferait sûrement du bien aux autres élèves, mais le résultat serait le même, une fois la soirée finie, ils retomberaient tous de haut lorsque la future bataille reviendrait dans leurs esprits.

Hermione se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû aller prendre ce petit-déjeuner. Et ce n'était pas fini.  
Le reste de la journée ne fut pas plus joyeux.

En défense contre les forces du mal, Hermione fut prise de nausées plutôt violentes. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler son malaise. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle évite d'attirer l'attention de Harry et Ron.

Elle réussit à se faire discrète mais un certain Serpentard qui l'observait un peu plus loin à sa gauche, sourcils froncés, semblait comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Depuis quelques jours aussi, la lionne avait remarqué de nouveaux symptômes. Dans la journée ou parfois en pleine nuit, ses mains ou ses jambes s'endormaient et elle ne pouvait plus les bouger pendant une longue minute, parfois deux. Son cerveau lui obéissait de moins en moins et cela terrifiait la sorcière.

Elle essayait de se concentrer, mais c'était peine perdue. Remus attendait désespérément que celle qui était l'une de ses élèves préférés participe. En vain.

Le professeur Lupin était de nature très calme. Il évitait autant que possible les conflits, mais Hermione avait toujours été l'élève qui donnait vie à son cours. Désormais, elle ne participait plus, alors personne d'autre ne le faisait.

À chaque question posée, un silence pesant prenait place. Et aujourd'hui, cela agaça Remus pour de bon. Il ferma son livre d'un coup sec et le balança sur son bureau dans un bruit sourd, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione et la plupart des autres sorciers.

Le visage du professeur était rouge pivoine et il commençait à trembler. Jamais personne ne l'avait vu s'énerver ainsi. Harry et Ron se lancèrent un regard abasourdi.

\- Allez vous-en ! Siffla Remus à ses élèves, alors qu'il restait encore dix minutes de cours

Hermione, encore sous le choc de la réaction du loup-garou, ne réalisa pas tout de suite et resta à sa place. Harry et Ron se levèrent pour aller voir celui qui était à la fois leur professeur et leur ami, mais il les stoppa d'un signe de main.

\- Vous aussi, partez.

L'Elu n'en revenait pas de voir Remus dans cet état, c'était insensé.

\- Remus. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Se passe-t-il quelque chose avec...

\- Laisse tomber vieux. Ron posa sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et le tira pour qu'ils s'en aillent

Ils passèrent à côté de Hermione sans un regard pour elle. Celle-ci baissa la tête, blessée. Pendant combien de temps encore allait-elle réussir à ne pas craquer face à leur comportement ?

S'assurant qu'ils étaient partis, elle se leva à son tour pour quitter la pièce. Elle ne voulait même pas prendre la peine d'aller voir le professeur vu comme il avait été froid avec les deux garçons.

Toutefois il n'avait apparemment pas dit son dernier mot, et Hermione comprit vite qu'elle était la cause de son énervement soudain.

\- Hermione, venez à mon bureau.

La lionne se racla la gorge. Elle se retourna et avança lentement vers lui. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Etait-il au courant ?

Elle se posta devant lui, le visage impassible.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Remus, les bras croisés, semblait déterminé. La colère pouvait encore se lire dans ses yeux.

\- Rien professeur, tout va très..

\- Assez Hermione. Je ne suis pas Harry, ni Ron. Je n'ai probablement pas assez de problèmes dans ma vie car je me rends compte que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez vous, contrairement à vos amis qui semblent être bien trop occupés pour comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas. 

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, ébahie, mais aucun son n'en sortit. La pleine lune approchait, certes, mais elle n'avait jamais vu le professeur dans cet état. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Remus, je vous assure, il n'y a rien. Et je sais que la pleine lune approche, avez-vous besoin d'aide ? Elle tenta de détourner le sujet

Remus ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il fallait qu'il se calme ou il allait s'emporter. Hermione comprit alors à quel point le comportement qu'elle adoptait afin de cacher sa maladie était en train de détruire toutes ses relations. Sa gorge se noua.

Ils n'étaient au courant de rien, et pourtant ils étaient déjà tous à bout. Qu'en serait-il s'ils apprenaient la vérité ? Ce serait la fin de tout.

\- Mentir ne vous ressemble pas, Hermione.

Le professeur chuchota, afin de ne pas s'énerver davantage. Il n'aimait pas être ainsi mais il voulait que son élève se réveille. Elle sombrait alors que cette année était l'une des plus importantes.

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre, elle resta silencieuse. Un silence qui en disait long.

\- Je ne vous ai pas connue comme ça. Il vous faut être forte avec ce qui nous attend.

La lionne eut soudain un ricanement agacé. Elle avait pensé de nombreuses fois qu'elle était faible. Faible à cause de sa tumeur, mais également faible face à ses amis puisqu'elle n'osait pas leur dire la vérité.

Mais le fait que quelqu'un d'autre à part elle venait d'insinuer qu'elle était faible la frappa de plein fouet. Elle refusa qu'on pense ça d'elle.

\- Je suis forte. Elle serra les dents, commençant à s'énerver à son tour

\- Pas comme avant. Je ne vous reconnais plus, et vu le regard de vos amis j'imagine que eux non plus. Vous abandonnez la chose que vous aimiez le plus faire au monde. Étudier est le domaine dans lequel personne ne peut vous surpasser.

Cela faisait si mal à le brune qu'on lui balance toutes ces vérités en pleine figure. Elle ne voulait pas les entendre.

Néanmoins, tout ceci la fit enfin réaliser qu'au fond elle était bien plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle souffrait d'une des pires maladies au monde, et elle était toujours là malgré tout. Elle était prête à se battre et elle ne voulait qu'une chose, protéger ses amis de ce terrible secret afin qu'ils puissent eux aussi combattre.

\- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. Railla-t-elle, essayant de garder son calme

\- Vous ne participez plus en cours, vos meilleurs amis vous ignorent et vous vous renfermez sur vous-même. Vous n'êtes pas que mon élève Hermione, vous, Ron et Harry vous êtes des amis. Je ne peux pas vous regarder sombrer sans rien faire.

\- Assez ! S'exclama-t-elle, haussant la voix plus fort qu'elle ne le voulait

Elle plaqua sa main devant sa bouche, horrifiée de son propre comportement. Elle ne pouvait pas parler ainsi à Remus, à son professeur. Surpris, il eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Il faut qu'on vous aide Hermione.

La jeune fille grinça des dents, elle n'en pouvait plus d'entendre ce mot. De ''l'aide''.

\- Personne ne pourra jamais m'aider.

\- Pourquoi parlez-vous de manière si dramatique ? Il est vrai que les temps sont difficiles, mais vous n'êtes pas condamnée. Vous pouvez sortir de cette mauvaise passe.

Hermione dut se retenir de rire. Si en plus elle se mettait à passer pour une folle, cela n'arrangerait rien.

\- Tout ceci devient ridicule.

\- Ce n'est pas ridicule, je veux simplement vous aider. Le pire est encore à venir, si vous commencez déjà à flancher pour un rien cela n'est pas bon du tout.

Ce fut de trop pour la lionne, elle craqua.

\- Pour un rien ? Je suis désolée de vous apprendre ça Remus, mais le pire m'est déjà arrivé depuis longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie Hermione ?

Le professeur ne comprenait pas.

\- Vous avez tort, je suis bel et bien condamnée. Je vais mourir.

\- Mais enfin, quelle folie. Comment voulez-vous réussir à vous battre si vos pensées sont aussi pessimistes ?

\- Je vais mourir, et certainement avant que la bataille ne commence. Ce n'est pas un foutu mangemort qui mettra fin à ma vie. C'est ma tumeur au cerveau. Murmura-t-elle, craignant qu'on ne l'entende

Elle avait voulu que son professeur se taise, qu'il arrête de croire que tout cela pouvait s'arranger. C'était lui qui était naïf dans l'histoire. Elle avait été obligée de lui dire. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait été voir ses amis pour leur poser des questions. Harry et Ron auraient alors eu encore plus de doutes.

Elle lui avait annoncé cela de but en blanc, comme si elle avait annoncé quel temps il ferait demain. Pas une once d'émotion avait traversé le visage de la brune. Comme si déclarer sa mort prochaine ne lui faisait plus rien. Elle n'en avait plus peur à vrai dire. La seule peur qu'elle avait, c'était d'anéantir ses proches.

Le sang de Remus s'était glacé. Cette nouvelle l'avait comme assommé, si fort qu'il se demanda si se transformer en loup-garou n'était pas moins douloureux.

Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, pas même à cligner des yeux.

\- Hermione, pas vous.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il réussit à dire.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel. ''Pas toi'', c'était bien les mots qu'elle redoutait le plus si son secret venait à être révélé. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on ait pitié d'elle simplement parce qu'elle était la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération. Elle ne voulait pas de tout cela.

\- Je ne vous demande qu'une chose Remus, c'est de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit. Tout comme moi je l'ai fait à propos de votre condition en troisième année.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps au professeur de parler, elle s'en alla de ce pas, coupant court à toute conversation. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort. Cela avait été déjà bien assez dur avec Ginny.

Lorsque Hermione referma la porte de la classe derrière elle, Remus se laissa tomber dans sa chaise. Tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. Elle avait tout balancé d'une façon si brutale. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'assimiler.

Et ce qui l'attristait le plus dans cette histoire, c'était que Hermione lui paraissait prête à mourir. Comment est-ce que cela avait pu tomber sur elle ? Et pourquoi ? La vie ne lui avait jamais paru si injuste. Sa condition lui semblait bien plus simple désormais, à côté de ce que devait endurer la jeune lionne.

Le loup enfonça sa tête dans ses mains, deux mots lui revenaient sans cesse en tête. ''Pas elle'', ''pas elle''. Il tapa un poing sur la table, pris d'une rage soudaine.

Alors voilà pourquoi elle sombrait, ce n'était pas un caprice de petite fille apeurée par la bataille. Elle vivait quelque chose de bien plus terrible que ça, et le professeur se rendit compte qu'elle était bien plus forte qu'il ne le pensait.

Il connaissait cette maladie, elle avait déjà touché des jeunes personnes comme Hermione, et ils avaient tous abandonné ce qu'ils faisaient de leur vie. Mais pas la sorcière.

Il regrettait tellement de l'avoir pensée faible et il regrettait amèrement de s'en être pris à elle, de s'être emporté de cette façon. Il avait si honte.

Le professeur eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il pensa à Harry et Ron. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Hermione ne voulait rien leur dire, et il en ferait de même. Ils seraient tout bonnement détruits. L'Elu abandonnerait tout avant même que la bataille n'ait commencé, Ron n'aurait plus goût à rien.

La brune était leur pilier et sans elle le Trio d'Or n'existait plus. Ils leur arriveraient la même chose que ce qu'il lui était arrivé quand il avait perdu James, puis Sirius. Et il ne souhaitait cela à personne.

Remus soupira longuement, le ventre noué. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, elle ne pouvait pas. Un monde sans Hermione Granger ne semblait envisageable pour personne.

Hermione, une fois sortie de la salle, se mit à marcher plus vite de peur de rater son prochain cours.

Elle songea à Remus. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir tout dit d'une telle façon, elle savait qu'il tenait à elle et elle n'avait eu aucune considération pour lui. Il allait certainement souffrir de cette nouvelle lui aussi, et elle avait fui.

Toutefois, cela devait se passer ainsi. L'annonce devait être courte, froide. C'était mieux pour tout le monde. Trop d'émotions ne ferait qu'empirer la chose.

Un Serpentard, un peu plus loin, avait attendu la Gryffondor dans un coin. Lorsqu'il la vit surgir, il sortit de l'ombre.   
Son apparition effraya la brune.

\- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi Malfoy ? Elle s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils

Draco se posta face à elle et l'observa quelques secondes. Son teint était encore plus pâle que le sien. Ses cernes étaient violettes, presque noires. Son état semblait s'empirer de jour en jour et il avait du mal à l'admettre mais de ne pas savoir pourquoi elle était ainsi le rendait dingue.

Les yeux chocolats de la lionne étaient vidés de toute expression et il avait bien remarqué que ses amis l'avaient abandonnée les derniers jours. Plus aucune joie ne se laissait voir sur le visage de Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ce loup-garou ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec, plantant son regard glacé dans celui de la lionne

Hermione le toisa, ahurie. Il devenait de plus en plus étrange avec elle, et elle aussi mourrait d'envie de savoir pourquoi il était ainsi.

\- Il s'appelle Remus Lupin, et cela ne te regarde en rien Malfoy.

Ils s'épièrent alors longuement. Le blond avait une fois de plus les cheveux ébouriffés dans tous les sens et sa cravate était mal mise, il semblait tout aussi fatigué que la lionne. Lui aussi se laissait aller, lui qui d'habitude prenait si soin de sa personne.

Elle remarqua qu'un nouveau bleu régnait sur sa clavicule droite. Plus gros que d'habitude. Hermione se pinça les lèvres.

\- Et ça, Malfoy ? Elle pointa sa blessure du doigt

Le Serpentard jeta un bref coup d'oeil vers son bleu et boutonna aussitôt le reste de sa chemise pour le cacher.

Il lança un regard dur à la brune, la tête haute, tout en glissant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir.

\- Cela ne te regarde en rien, Granger.

Hermione pouffa nerveusement.

\- Alors comme ça on est quitte.

Elle se remit en route, même si maintenant elle était définitivement en retard.   
Le serpent n'avait pas l'air de vouloir abandonner pour autant.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu ailles dans la forêt interdite. Tu ne peux pas. Lâcha-t-il tout à coup en suivant Hermione

Celle-ci roula les yeux.

\- Alors maintenant tu te soucis de moi ? Répliqua-t-elle sans se retourner

Il ne répondit pas. Alors elle se tourna vers lui. Le visage du blond était impassible, mais il lui semblait qu'une part d'inquiétude et de nervosité se laissaient entrevoir dans ses yeux gris qui autrefois n'accordaient que de la haine et du dégoût pour la brune.

Hermione se détourna à nouveau, lassée de son comportement incompréhensible.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est dangereux. Draco commençait à s'énerver

La brune soupira.

\- Ecoute Malfoy, ça suffit. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de me parler ainsi alors que tu m'as rabaissée plus bas que terre tout au long de notre scolarité. Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant. J'ai autre chose à faire.

Le blond s'arrêta. Elle était têtue. C'était un trait de caractère qui n'avait jamais changé chez elle. 

\- Hermione. Tenta-t-il, une dernière fois

La sorcière se stoppa net, elle fut si surprise d'entendre son ennemi de toujours l'appeler par son prénom qu'un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et ils échangèrent alors un long regard. Un long regard qui en disait bien trop.

Malfoy serra les poings en voyant que Hermione ne semblait pas réagir face à la gravité de la situation. Il préféra alors partir avant de s'énerver contre elle.

Il s'en alla d'un pas vif, laissant derrière lui une lionne encore chamboulée par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

oOOo

Draco entra en bombe dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le lit de Blaise. Le préfet-en-chef, en apercevant son ami arriver droit vers lui, sut que ce qui l'attendait ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Si tu viens encore me parler de Granger je vais finir par..

\- Cette idiote ne veut rien entendre, elle est aussi bornée que Potter. Je deviens fou.

Malfoy tournait en rond autour du lit de Blaise. Celui-ci observa alors son ami.

Le blond semblait à bout, au bord de la crise de nerf. Il paraissait encore plus mal que lorsque Voldemort s'en était pris à sa mère. Et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Blaise.

\- Tu dérives Draco. Il faut absolument que tu te reprennes. Tu ne peux pas te laisser aller pour une sang-de-bourbe.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Zabini avait arrêté de juger quelqu'un par son sang, encore plus lorsqu'il était devenu préfet-en-chef avec Hermione. Mais il essayait tout et n'importe quoi pour faire revenir Draco dans le droit chemin.

Cependant, le concerné semblait une fois de plus n'en avoir rien à faire de ce que lui disait son ami.

\- Elle ne peut pas aller là-bas. Cette foutue directrice a perdu la tête. Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux

La tension de Blaise commençait à monter, il en avait marre de parler à un mur.

\- Je l'ai suppliée de ne pas y aller. C'est une foutue Gryffondor, elle n'écoutera personne. Tout comme tu n'écoutes personne.

\- Tu lui as dit ? Elle t'en a parlé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te mêles de ça ? Draco serra les dents

Ce fut de trop pour Zabini. Il se redressa sur son lit et explosa, le moins fort possible pour ne pas alerter Pompom.

\- Parce que je suis probablement tout aussi con que toi et que je me soucis parfois d'elle. Mais surtout parce que je sais que si elle y va et qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, tu vas déraper. Tu vas partir en vrille et commettre un acte irréparable.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Ne parle pas quand tu ne sais rien Blaise.

\- J'en sais bien plus que tu ne le crois, le défia son ami, et je sais que si tu continues comme ça, tu vas perdre. Ne fais pas les mauvais choix Draco, tu en as déjà fait bien assez.

\- La ferme. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu ici. J'avais déjà mon idée de toute façon.

\- Ne fais pas ça Draco.

Blaise savait très bien de quoi il parlait.

\- Si tu y vas toi aussi, tu signes ton arrêt de mort. Tout ceci est allé trop loin. Je comprenais au début, quand tu faisais ça pour te venger du Maître. Mais là, tout ce que tu fais, c'est pour Granger. Et cela va te mener à une chose pire que la mort.

Le préfet ne voulait pas perdre son ami de toujours et il désirait encore moins le revoir souffrir comme la fois où sa mère et lui s'étaient fait torturer.

Draco en avait assez entendu et il allait à nouveau agir sans réfléchir.   
Il toisa froidement le blessé et se détourna pour s'en aller.

\- Draco, écoute-moi. Je sais que le mal est fait maintenant, pourtant je t'avais prévenu, il ne fallait pas que tu t'attaches à elle. Tu vas souffrir comme jamais tu n'as encore souffert. Et une fois de plus, c'est Voldemort qui gagnera. Car c'est à cause de lui, à cause de ta vengeance envers lui que tout ça est arrivé.

Blaise tenta une dernière fois de le raisonner, en vain, le blond sortit de l'infirmerie sans se retourner.

oOOo

Hermione marchait aux côtés de la directrice et du Serpentard de sixième année, Edmund Jones. La brune observait McGonagall du coin de l'oeil et elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête. Comment avait-elle pu la choisir elle ? Pourquoi pas Dean, Seamus ou encore Neville ?

Elle avait l'impression que la vieille femme l'envoyait dans cet endroit dans l'espoir qu'elle y soit tuée, afin d'abréger les souffrances que la maladie lui infligeait.

La Gryffondor secoua la tête, elle ne devait pas penser à ce genre de choses. Mais tout ceci n'était tout de même que de la pure folie. En pleine nuit, seule avec un Serpentard qui avait voulu inciter les autres à rejoindre les rangs du Mage Noir, dans la forêt interdite. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Hermione se demanda pendant quelques secondes si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait d'écouter Zabini et Malfoy.

Cependant elle se ravisa aussitôt, surtout lorsqu'elle repensa à Remus qui lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas assez forte. Elle devait leur prouver le contraire.

La directrice s'arrêta. Ils étaient à quelques pas de la forêt.

\- Bien. Rusard ne devrait pas tarder. Vous pouvez déjà y aller. Déclara-t-elle

\- Mais enfin Madame !

Hermione trouva la situation aberrante. Comment sa directrice pouvait-elle se montrer si négligente ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Ne flanchez pas Miss Granger, vous êtes en sécurité. Et que cela vous serve de leçon Jones.

Et sur ces mots, elle partit sans un regard pour les deux élèves. Hermione déglutit. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi, mais elle présageait quelque chose de mauvais.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le Serpentard. Lui qui avait tant fait le fier avec son message écrit sur les murs, il ne semblait plus aussi rassuré tout à coup.

La sorcière fit un tour sur elle-même et observa les horizons, pas de Rusard en vue. Elle commençait à paniquer, mais après tout, elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Allez, on y va.

Elle fut d'abord hésitante. Elle inspira alors un grand coup, poussa légèrement l'élève pour qu'il avance et ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt.

Cet endroit ne lui avait pas manqué, notamment la nuit. C'était lugubre, à certains endroits la lumière de la lune ne passait plus à cause des arbres trop denses et il faisait plus noir que jamais. Ce qui était étrange aussi, c'était ce silence assourdissant. La forêt semblait vide, elle qui d'habitude abritait toutes sortes de créatures. Cela ne rassurait en rien la Gryffondor.

De plus il faisait froid, terriblement froid. Hermione était bien trop faible depuis sa maladie, elle allait attraper un rhume à coup sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en voulait à sa directrice en ce moment-même.

Cela faisait à peine vingt minutes qu'ils étaient ici. La lionne se demanda comment elle allait faire pour tenir deux heures. Le concierge n'était toujours pas là, ce qui commençait vraiment à l'inquiéter.

Pour ne rien arranger, le Serpentard n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Soit il avançait trop vite, soit il marchait à reculons. Il faisait tout pour enrager sa surveillante, ou bien essayait-il de cacher sa peur en faisant le pitre.

\- Arrête ça Jones sinon je vais finir par te ligoter, ou pire, te mettre sous Imperium.

\- Allons Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, tu sais bien que c'est interdit. Ricana-t-il alors qu'il se rapprochait de la sorcière

Hermione le toisa avec mépris. Elle avait l'impression de revoir l'ancien Malfoy. Cela ne lui avait pas du tout manqué et elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne redeviendrait plus jamais ainsi.

\- Pourtant, ça ne nous a pas empêchés de l'utiliser. Murmura-t-il

La brune se figea.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Ne joue pas à l'imbécile avec moi. Répète ce que tu viens de dire. Ordonna Hermione

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit Edmund avec un sourire en coin, on pouvait voir à travers ses yeux aussi noirs que la nuit qu'il n'avait que des idées malsaines en tête

Hermione se sentait brûler de l'intérieur. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Avait-il utilisé l'Imperium sur McGonagall ? Tout ceci n'était alors qu'un piège. L'emmenait-il droit vers un mangemort ?

Elle recula loin de l'élève, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher sa peur.

\- Cette pauvre directrice ne t'a rien dit n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit sur les murs, ce sont deux Poufsouffles. Un ami et moi-même nous les avons mis sous Imperium.

Il avait expliqué tout ceci en marchant vers Hermione d'un air menaçant. Il ajouta :

\- Je disais donc ça pour te prévenir, en gros. Cela peut arriver à tout le monde.

La brune se sentit quelque peu soulagée d'apprendre que la directrice n'avait pas été victime d'Imperium, ainsi tout ceci n'était pas un piège, elle avait peut-être trop déliré.

Cependant, cette confession faisait froid dans le dos, ce n'était qu'un élève de sixième année et il semblait être bien plus épris du mal que Draco ne l'avait jamais été.

D'ailleurs, ce qui restait cependant étrange, c'était le fait que l'Imperium était un sort impardonnable. Jones ne devrait pas être simplement puni dans la forêt interdite, il devrait être envoyé à Azkaban.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de tes menaces. Les tiennes, ou celles des autres. Répliqua sèchement Hermione, reprenant le dessus

\- Tu es sûr de ça ? Le visage de Edmund touchait presque celui de la sorcière désormais

Un bruit de pas se fit soudain entendre. Hermione tourna la tête et aperçut une ombre humaine, elle soupira de soulagement. Rusard était enfin là.

\- Tu dégages de là toi. Tu te prends pour qui ?

Ce n'était pas le concierge, mais Draco Malfoy qui était apparu à la lumière blanche de la lune. Il avait aussitôt foncé sur le jeune Serpentard, le poussant quelques mètres plus loin. Le sixième année se rattrapa en s'accrochant à un arbre.

\- Malfoy ! S'exclama Hermione, surprise de le voir ici

\- Et toi alors ? Comment oses-tu me traiter ainsi ? On sait tous que tu veux rejeter le Maître. Prépare-toi au pire si tu continues Malfoy.

Draco, fou de rage, poussa à nouveau Edmund afin de ne pas lui donner un coup de poing à la place, le faisant cette fois-ci tomber à terre.

\- Tu ne m'adresses pas la parole, tu n'es pas digne de me dire un seul mot. Ouvre encore une fois la bouche et je te la briserai afin qu'elle reste fermée pendant des mois.

La menace du blond fit son effet. L'élève se releva, non sans un regard haineux pour le mangemort, et s'éloigna tout en restant dans le champ de vision de la Gryffondor.

\- Tu ne peux pas être ici Malfoy ! Pesta Hermione en un chuchotement

\- Toi non plus. Tu ne nous as pas écoutés.

\- Je m'en sors très bien. Répliqua-t-elle

\- Bien sûr, j'ai vu ça. Répondit le blond d'un ton sec et ironique. Il faut que tu rentres.

\- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner. Je dois le surveiller, je ne vais pas le laisser entre tes mains.

Draco inspira longuement afin de garder son calme. Cela ne servait à rien de discuter avec la Gryffondor, il l'avait bien compris.

\- Très bien, alors je reste avec toi.

\- Arrête tes bêtises Malfoy, tu agis comme un enfant.

Le blond ricana.

\- Je ne saurais dire qui de nous deux ici agit comme un gamin.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle déclara forfait, il ne partirait pas de toute façon. Et elle se dit qu'au moins, elle n'était pas seule avec ce fou furieux qui marchait un peu plus loin devant eux.

Elle espéra juste que le blond n'allait pas lui jouer un mauvais tour lui aussi.

Elle se remit alors en route. Draco la suivit, restant cependant derrière elle afin de mieux scruter les alentours.

La brune n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Alors c'était donc vrai, Malfoy rejetait Voldemort. Il ne voulait plus être un mangemort.   
Cette année était riche en découvertes surprenantes.

\- Il a dit qu'il avait utilisé le sortilège de l'Imperium. Confia Hermione à Malfoy

\- Tu te doutes bien que cet idiot n'est capable de rien. Il cherche à faire peur, comme tous les Serpentards dans cette foutue école. Et ne viens pas te plaindre si quelque chose se passe Granger, je t'avais prévenue.

Hermione se renfrogna. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle refusait de l'admettre. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans un silence complet.

\- Et toi, comment as-tu pu laisser McGonagall t'envoyer ici ? Elle a perdu la raison cette pauvre femme complètement sénile. Pesta le blond

\- Je ne pouvais pas refuser. Elle était déterminée de toute façon.

\- C'est louche. Murmura Draco pour lui-même

La brune gelait sur place, et pour ne pas arranger les choses elle recommençait à avoir une migraine. Elle soupira longuement. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, retourner au château et se jeter au fond de son lit bien chaud.

Le regard du blond se faisait si lourd que Hermione pouvait presque le sentir sur son dos.   
Elle se trouvait dans la forêt interdite avec Draco Malfoy, et ils agissaient comme des personnes qui n'avaient jamais eu aucun différend entre eux.

\- Me diras-tu un jour ce que tu as ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

\- Pardon ?

\- Est-ce que c'est la bataille qui te fait peur au point de donner l'impression que tu te laisses mourir ? Au point que tu décides d'abandonner Potter et Weasley, tes amis de toujours ? Je ne te pensais pas aussi lâche Granger.

La brune serra les poings. Elle planta son regard dans celui du blond, prête à rugir.

\- D'abord, tu me rachètes mon livre et tu le clames haut et fort devant tous tes amis, tu fous une raclée à Nott quand il s'en prend à moi et maintenant... Tu te soucis de moi ? J'ai longtemps cru que tu faisais tout ça pour énerver Tu-Sais-Qui, mais maintenant j'ai des doutes. D'autant plus après ce que Jones t'a dit. Avoua Hermione, le cœur battant. Pourquoi un tel changement envers moi ?

Alors Draco se rapprocha d'elle, de plus en plus. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur d'eau de Cologne tant il était proche. Une odeur qui l'envouta presque, mais la peur prit le dessus et son ventre se tordit de douleur.

\- Et pour toi Granger, rien n'a changé à mon propos ?

La brune tourna la tête, elle sentait ses joues devenir rouges. Elle était si confuse, elle mit du temps à répondre.

\- Je.. Je.. Bredouilla-t-elle

Elle aperçut Draco baisser la tête, avec un infime sourire en coin qui venait de s'esquisser sur son visage d'habitude si froid. Il avait compris. Tout comme elle avait compris.

Hermione en fut déboussolée pendant quelques secondes, mais lorsque Draco la dépassa elle daigna enfin revenir sur terre et elle reprit son chemin. Elle en avait oublié Jones et son mal de tête.

Ce qu'ils venaient de s'avouer était improbable.

Le Serpentard, concentré sur Jones, n'entendait plus Hermione. Il se retourna alors pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Son cœur fit un bond.

En effet, elle se trouvait plus loin. Et un centaure était là lui aussi. Il avait attrapé la lionne par surprise en posant sa main velue sur sa bouche et maintenant il la maintenait prisonnière entre un arbre et lui. Il appuyait tout son corps sur elle. Quelques minutes de plus et elle finirait écrasée ou étouffée.

D'instinct, Draco maîtrisa aussitôt Edmund en lui lançant un stupéfix. Puis il se précipita vers Hermione et le centaure. Il essaya multiples sortilèges, mais rien ne semblait toucher la bête.

\- Il ne.. réagit pas.. quand on lui parle. Il est.. sous.. impérium. À bout de souffle, Hermione essayait tant bien que mal d'aider le blond

Le jeune homme ne perdit pas son sang froid, il essaya alors de dégager Hermione. En vain. La créature magique devait bien peser une centaine de kilos.

Draco devenait dingue. De plus, si Jones était sous emprise, cela ne pouvait être lui qui contrôlait le centaure. Il devait donc y avoir un mangemort pas très loin d'ici.

L'idée qu'un partisan de Voldemort pouvait arriver d'un moment à l'autre alors que Hermione était là fit complètement paniquer le Serpentard. Il tournait en rond afin de trouver une solution.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen. Il se posta face au centaure, qui de minute en minute écrasait un peu plus la Gryffondor.

\- Avada..  
\- Non ! Hurla Hermione avec de grands yeux

Draco plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la brune. Que voulait-elle qu'il fasse ? Il n'y avait pas d'autres échappatoires.

\- Il faut que.. tu envoies un patronus.. Malfoy !

Il la regarda longuement, désemparé. C'était bien la pire chose qu'on pouvait lui demander.

\- Draco ! Insista-t-elle, paniquée de voir qu'il ne réagissait pas

\- Je ne peux pas ! Cria-t-il, montrant pour la première fois l'une de ses faiblesses

Hermione comprit. Et cela l'assena tel un coup de massue.

Draco Malfoy ne pouvait pas réaliser de patronus car il n'avait aucun souvenir joyeux. Sa vie était vide de tout bonheur et pour en arriver ainsi, c'était qu'il avait dû terriblement souffrir tout au long de celle-ci.

Toutes ces années où il n'avait montré que son côté le plus mauvais avait en fait été une ruse pour cacher son mal-être. Peut-être que chez lui il n'avait pas reçu suffisamment d'amour, et qu'il se vengeait donc à l'école. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais eu le choix, ce qui l'avait mené à devenir un mangemort.

Hermione était peut-être condamnée, peut-être qu'elle souffrait elle aussi, mais au cours de sa vie elle avait réuni bien assez de souvenirs, tous aussi merveilleux les uns que les autres, pour créer des patronus à l'infini. Draco en était incapable. Il ne connaissait ni l'amour, ni l'amitié. Il ne connaissait que le mal car on l'avait forcé à ne croire qu'en lui.

Toujours plongée dans les yeux gris du blond, une larme roula sur la joue de Hermione. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si faible. Elle ne pouvait même pas supporter cette scène.

Alors, elle réunit toutes les forces qui lui restait et elle réalisa elle-même le sort du Patronus. Elle ne sut si c'était la puissance de sa loutre ou de son sort, mais le centaure fut aussitôt repoussé.

La préfète-en-chef eut à peine le temps d'envoyer son Patronus qu'un flash l'aveugla, ses jambes flanchèrent et ce fut le noir complet. Elle sentit les bras de Malfoy la rattraper à temps, puis elle sombra au plus profond des ténèbres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //  
> Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre dix !  
> Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Quel est votre moment préféré ?  
> J'attends vos avis avec hâte !  
> Bises ! :-)


	12. XI - Tous tes secrets

\- Elle ne se réveille pas ! Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-elle pas ? Draco déposa Hermione sur un lit de l'infirmerie, il semblait à bout de nerfs

Pomfresh, sourcils froncés, lui lança un regard accusateur.

\- Ceci est très grave monsieur Malfoy, cette histoire ne va rien vous apporter de bon. Dit-elle tout en auscultant Hermione, toujours évanouie

Le blond s'était douté qu'on allait le soupçonner. Il préféra ignorer cette remarque, et comme à chaque moment d'angoisse, il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Ils étaient arrivés alors que Blaise s'apprêtait à quitter l'infirmerie. Il abandonna le sac qu'il était en train de faire et se dirigea vers son ami.

\- Draco c'est quoi ce bordel ? Putain je l'avais bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée !

\- Je ne l'avais pas dit moi peut-être ? Cracha le blond

\- Tu as empiré les choses en y allant.

\- Tais-toi donc.

\- Silence, allez vous disputer ailleurs ! Partez tout de suite si vous ne voulez pas empirer votre cas. Menaça l'infirmière d'un ton sec

\- Je veux savoir ce qu'il en est de sa condition. Répliqua Draco

Blaise soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi mais elle a subi un épuisement terrible, ce qui a causé une grosse chute de tension et son évanouissement. Elle va se réveiller, vous pouvez partir. Croyez-moi, elle a vécu et vivra bien pire que ça. Pomfresh avait prononcé cette phrase en regardant Draco droit dans les yeux

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle insinuait. Parlait-elle de la bataille qui approchait ?

Le blond avait du mal à se l'avouer mais les seules choses qui le préoccupaient à propos de cette bataille, c'était de se venger et d'empêcher qu'il n'arrive quoique ce soit à Hermione, comme l'infirmière était en train de le sous-entendre.

\- Viens.

Blaise commençait à perdre patience, il s'empara du bras de son ami et le tira. Heureusement pour lui, il ne se débattit pas.

Une fois hors de l'infirmerie, Draco se dégagea de l'emprise de Blaise et partit loin devant afin de le semer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes encore faire ?

\- Je vais voir McGonagall, elle semblait être revenue à la normale quand cet abruti de Rusard est enfin arrivé dans la forêt et m'a aidé à ramener Edmund. Il faut que je lui parle.

\- Draco non !

Blaise le rattrapa et l'agrippa à nouveau pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Draco le repoussa d'un coup de coude.

\- Dégage Blaise.

\- Elle ne va rien t'apporter. Tu ne te rends pas compte que tout ceci est grave. Plus grave que d'habitude. Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé et on pourra..

\- Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans, tu ne pourras jamais rien faire.

\- Faire quoi et pour qui ? Te venger ? Aider Granger ?

Blaise commençait à être à bout de souffle à force de courir pour rattraper Draco. Sa tension ne cessait de monter tant il s'énervait, il allait partir en vrille.

\- Je pense qu'à force tu as compris pourquoi je fais tout ceci non ? Répliqua Draco d'un ton froid

\- Tu ne pourras te venger seul, arrête de me mettre de côté par Merlin. Et il faut que tu comprennes que tu ne pourras jamais rien faire pour Granger.

Draco se stoppa et sans que Blaise n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, il fut projeté en arrière, poussé par son ami.

\- Arrête de tout le temps me dire ça, tu n'en sais rien. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Tu es comme les autres Blaise.

Celui-ci se releva aussitôt et cette fois-ci, il explosa pour de bon.

\- J'en sais bien plus que toi Draco et ce que je sais là tout de suite, c'est qu'elle te rend dingue. Elle te bouffe autant que cette idée de vengeance envers le Lord. Et crois-moi, tu vas en crever.

Blaise avait tout bonnement beuglé ces mots. Il s'était dit que ce serait les derniers qu'il dirait à son ami pour essayer de le raisonner, de le ramener sur le droit chemin.

\- J'abandonne Draco.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, le préfet-en-chef laissa le blond en plan au beau milieu du grand couloir.

Draco, abasourdi, resta immobile quelques secondes mais il reprit bien vite ses esprits, repensant à son but premier. Il s'occuperait de Blaise plus tard.

À ses yeux, ce n'était pas lui qui devenait dingue, mais bel et bien Zabini. Et Draco ne supportait plus que son ami lui parle de Granger comme s'il savait tout sur elle. Il y arriverait seul. Il n'avait besoin de personne, et ce depuis toujours.

Il se remit en chemin. Il fallait qu'il parle à la directrice à tout prix, qu'il comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé avant d'agir.

Une fois devant le phoenix, Draco prononça le mot de passe et s'engagea dans les escaliers. Il détestait se rendre dans ce bureau, il détestait se dire que s'il n'était plus occupé par Dumbledore c'était entièrement de sa faute. Mais il le fallait.

La porte était entrouverte. Il aperçut la directrice qui avait mis en action une dizaine de plumes afin d'écrire un maximum de lettres. Son visage était dur et on pouvait lire l'immense inquiétude qui y régnait.

Le Serpentard se racla la gorge afin de faire remarquer sa présence.

\- Entrez Monsieur Malfoy. S'exclama McGonagall sans même relever la tête

Il ne se fit pas prier. Draco était prêt à l'assener de questions, mais il n'eut même pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Les ennuis arrivent bien plus vite que je ne les avais prévus. Cela en devient ingérable.

Le blond ne dit pas un un mot, mais la directrice savait déjà ce qu'il voulait entendre.

\- Millicent Bulstrode était derrière tout ceci. Je n'ai rien vu venir. Quelle incompétence de ma part, quelle naïveté. Jones et moi-même avons été touchés, mais je doute grandement qu'elle soit la responsable du centaure sous impérium.

Draco demeurait silencieux, toutefois il n'en pensait pas moins. Il savait que Millicent avait fait venir un mangemort. Un qui était bien plus puissant que les pauvres élèves de Poudlard qu'ils étaient.

Il serra les poings. Il était persuadé que cette mission avait été confiée à Nott, mais celui-ci savait pertinemment qu'il se serait fait renvoyer s'il l'avait exécutée. Et ça, c'était hors de question pour lui.

Nott voulait rester à Poudlard pour accomplir des choses bien plus terribles. Il avait alors envoyé Bulstrode à sa place.

\- Je vous avais prévenue. Je vous avais dit de ne pas nous accepter. Vous saviez pertinemment que nous étions tous des mangemorts.

\- J'ai besoin de vous Monsieur Malfoy. J'ai longtemps peiné à vous faire confiance, mais vous avez sauvé miss Granger, une fois de plus. Il est temps. Nous devons mettre à exécution le plan dont nous avions parlé.

\- C'est trop tôt. Répliqua Draco, le visage impassible

Il détestait cette idée d'aider l'ennemi. Il se ralliait au côté du Bien pour venger sa mère, pour aider une sang-de-bourbe qu'il n'arrivait plus à haïr. Il allait aider des personnes qu'il avait exécrées plus que tout pendant de nombreuses années.

Cependant il se rappela qu'au final, ses vrais ennemis se trouvaient dans son propre camp. Il ne devait pas l'oublier.

\- Ils commencent à s'en prendre aux nés-moldus. Ils assassinent des personnes innocentes, Monsieur Malfoy, des personnes qui n'ont rien à voir avec la magie. Ils s'en prennent également aux parents de nos élèves nés-moldus. J'imagine que vous étiez au courant.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Cela venait d'arriver. La pire chose qu'on pouvait lui faire en tant que mangemort s'était réalisée.

On ne l'informait plus. Voldemort ne le comptait plus parmi ses rangs, ou du moins il ne voulait plus de lui avant la bataille. Il ne lui faisait plus du tout confiance. Et cela allait être un énorme handicap dans sa quête de vengeance.

\- Aucunement. Je pense qu'il a compris.

McGonagall se pinça les lèvres. Un infime doute à propos de Malfoy continuait de faire irruption au fond d'elle, mais elle n'avait pas d'autres choix.

\- Qu'en est-il des parents de Granger ? Ajouta-t-il

\- Nous faisons notre possible pour les maintenir en sécurité.

La directrice n'avait pas envie de lui donner plus de détails.

Draco eut envie de lui assener que ce n'était certainement pas assez, mais il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer à ce propos.

\- Je ne veux pas partir sans m'assurer que Granger va s'en sortir.

La directrice l'observa quelques instants, interloquée par cet intérêt soudain du serpent pour la lionne. S'il savait seulement ce qu'il en était vraiment de la condition de la jeune fille.

\- Elle n'a rien de grave. Elle ne pourra qu'aller mieux.

Draco soupira. Il ne pouvait pas faire de caprices de toute manière.

\- Très bien. Je vais faire ce que vous m'avez demandé. Mais une fois que ce sera terminé, oubliez tout ça. Oubliez que j'y ai pris part, oubliez-moi. Je ne serai jamais de votre côté. Ni du leur.

Alors, Malfoy sortit en trombe, laissant derrière lui une directrice incrédule.

Avant toute chose, il devait faire un tour dans la Salle sur Demande.

Il se doutait bien que l'ensemble du personnel qui travaillait à Poudlard avait épié chaque recoin de la salle, mais ils avaient dû louper un détail. Le mangemort n'avait pu entrer que par cet endroit, c'était évident.

Deux heures, Draco passa deux longues heures dans la Salle sur Demande. Deux heures à fouiller et déplacer des objets, à en fracasser certains sous le coup de la colère. Quelque chose clochait. Si ce n'était pas ici, alors il devait y avoir une faille ailleurs dans le château. Millicent avait déjà été renvoyée mais il fallait qu'il la trouve, et vite.

Il rebroussa donc chemin, déçu de lui-même de n'avoir trouvé aucun indice. Il inspira longuement afin de se calmer, il devait apprendre à contrôler ses émotions. Ou du moins, réapprendre.

Tout juste avant de quitter la Salle sur Demande, il tomba sur un objet qui autrefois l'avait fait rêvé. Le Miroir du Riséd.

Draco n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se retrouver face à lui. Il hésita, longuement, oubliant tous les soucis autour de lui. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? À ses yeux, ce miroir n'était là que pour montrer un avenir déchu. Un avenir impossible à obtenir et qui était donc fait pour réduire le moral en miettes.

Malgré tout, le Serpentard ne réussit pas à résister à la tentation. Il y ceda avec faiblesse.

Et il le regretta aussitôt. Comme on le lui avait expliqué il y avait de cela quelques années, il apparut d'abord dans le miroir, seul. Habillé d'un costume noir, abordant fièrement une cravate verte parfaitement pliée. Un paysage avait commencé à se dessiner autour de lui, une salle légèrement décorée de vert émeraude, complètement vide. Il n'y eut que lui pendant quelques secondes. Puis, ce fut alors que son plus profond désir se dévoila.

Elle était là, souriante et pleine de vie, avec son teint porcelaine d'autrefois. Les joues plus roses et ses yeux chocolats qui scintillaient à nouveau. Elle portait une robe rouge qui dessinait à merveille son corps. Ses longs cheveux bouclés tombaient sur ses épaules avec l'impression que des vagues lui caressaient la peau. Et surtout, elle le tenait par le bras et elle semblait être profondément amoureuse de lui. Cela se voyait dans son regard.

La fierté qu'on pouvait lire dans les yeux du blond, c'était du au fait qu'il avait Hermione à ses côtés.   
Lorsqu'il remarqua loin derrière eux que sa mère, habillée d'une robe argenté et portant un rouge à lèvres qui illuminait son visage, les regardait avec un sourire épanouie, ce fut de trop pour Draco.

\- Non.

Il fronça les sourcils et partit sans un dernier regard pour le miroir. Il voulait fuir cette vision qui ne pourrait jamais devenir réalité. Le monde parfait n'existait pas et il le méritait encore moins.

Draco devait revenir aux choses sérieuses. Il était temps. Il fallait qu'il questionne Millicent et qu'il accomplisse sa mission. Il ne pouvait pas la rater, pas cette fois.

Ce fut difficile à admettre mais il eut du mal à laisser Hermione seule ici.

Avant de faire quoique ce soit, il décida donc d'aller voir Blaise, à contrecœur.

ooOOoo

Presque deux semaines s'étaient écoulées. Le château était désormais enseveli sous une couche de neige épaisse qui brillait sous un soleil qui ne chauffait pas suffisamment pour la faire disparaître. C'était la saison où Poudlard faisait rêver les sorciers du monde entier tant le paysage devenu blanc était époustouflant.

Les festivités approchaient, les élèves allaient bientôt retrouver leur famille ou passer un réveillon magique dans leur école. Mais ce qu'ils attendaient tous plus particulièrement, c'était le bal qui devait avoir lieu dans deux jours. Un moment qui leur ferait oublier toutes les peurs qui les rongeaient de l'intérieur et toutes les menaces qui les entouraient. Ils avaient besoin de cet instant de bonheur.

Cependant, Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas à prendre part à cet enthousiasme. Physiquement, elle s'était vite remise de son attaque dans la forêt interdite et elle était sortie de l'infirmerie le lendemain. Néanmoins, la maladie avait encore empiré, obligeant la lionne à retourner dans son lit de malade pendant trois jours.

Mentalement, c'était un désastre. Elle se laissait doucement sombrer. Un peu plus chaque jour, de plus en plus violemment. Harry et Ron étaient venus la voir le lendemain de l'incident, mais sans prononcer un mot. Ce qui l'avait détruite un peu plus. Ils avaient encore du mal à la pardonner.

Toutefois elle ne sut pas qu'après leur visite, les deux amis avaient foncé dans le bureau de McGonagall, furieux qu'une telle chose soit arrivée à leur meilleure amie.

Ginny semblait revenir lentement vers son amie, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.   
Ils ne faisaient plus d'efforts. Hermione se sentait tant abandonnée qu'elle se pensait parfois prête à tout révéler, mais elle abandonnait vite cette idée. Elle était trop lâche, elle n'y arriverait jamais.

Pour ne rien arranger, Hermione avait également appris que les moldus étaient victimes de meurtres terribles, commis par les mangemorts. Plus d'une fois elle avait tenté de partir de l'école pour rejoindre ses parents et les mettre en sécurité, mais la directrice l'en avait empêchée à chaque tentative. Hors de Poudlard, Hermione deviendrait l'une des premières cibles des mangemorts. C'était comme l'envoyer droit dans une fosse aux serpents.

McGonagall avait promis à la jeune fille que ses parents étaient surveillés et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être plus en sécurité qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. La brune avait une confiance aveugle en sa directrice, mais au moindre souci elle s'était jurée qu'elle fuirait Poudlard en cachette afin de les rejoindre. Elle avait proposé à McGonagall de les envoyer dans un autre pays, et la directrice lui avait répondu qu'elle leur avait déjà proposé cela mais ils avaient refusé de partir trop loin de leur fille malade.

Avec toutes ces histoires, Hermione avait donc compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer Noël chez ses parents afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Elle allait le fêter chez les Weasley, et c'était bien l'une des choses qu'elle voulait le moins.

Emmitouflée dans une couverture, Hermione se reposait dans le salon. Assise dans un fauteuil face à la cheminée, un thé dans les mains et ses nouveaux médicaments, beaucoup plus dosés, sur ses genoux.

Blaise l'avait rejoint quelques minutes plus tôt. Il la scrutait depuis le canapé, silencieusement. Les effets secondaires de ses nouveaux soins étaient violents, le préfet avait de plus en plus de mal à entendre sa partenaire vomir chaque nuit jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Elle souffrait tant que parfois elle ne les prenait même pas, ce que Blaise avait remarqué et il avait osé lui faire la morale un jour. Au début cela avait surpris la lionne, puis ils s'étaient disputés et cela avait ramené Zabini sur terre. Il devait arrêter de se soucier de celle qui avait toujours été son ennemie.

C'était tout de même compliqué d'ignorer sa descente en enfer apparente, Blaise se demandait comment les amis de Hermione pouvaient être si aveugles. Cela n'avait pas de sens, ils le faisaient exprès. Il avait envie de les secouer. Il voulait qu'ils réagissent pour qu'elle sorte un peu de ce cercle vicieux. Le mal être de la lionne se transmettait beaucoup lorsqu'on était en sa présence et Blaise en faisait les frais.

Encore plus depuis le jour où Hermione avait compris que, après trois jours d'absence, Draco semblait être parti pour de bon. Presque deux semaines plus tard, elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi et Blaise ne voulait pas lui dire un seul mot à ce propos.

La lionne ignorait le préfet, les yeux rivés sur sa tasse de thé. Le préfet-en-chef décida de briser ce silence pesant.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, après tout ?

\- Pardon ? Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas cette remarque soudaine 

\- Pourquoi tu sembles si touchée par son absence ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. La brune se racla la gorge

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines, mais arrête toute de suite. Vous êtes tous les deux des idiots. Tu n'y comprends rien, Draco encore moins.

\- Arrête tes bêtises Zabini, je ne comprends pas tes paroles et je comprends encore moins pourquoi tu m'adresses la parole.

\- Tu devrais plutôt te préoccuper de ce qui t'arrive plutôt que de ce qui arrive à Draco. Pesta Blaise, le regard dur

Hermione sentit que ses mains commençaient à trembler d'énervement, il n'avait pas le droit de parler comme s'il pouvait entrer dans sa tête et y lire ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Trouve-toi des nouveaux amis, ça t'empêchera sûrement de te torturer l'esprit pour un ennemi dont tu crois être proche. Ou peut-être que tu devrais essayer de récupérer des personnes qui t'ont abandonnée car tu agis égoïstement. Ajouta le préfet

La lionne n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, pourtant sa tasse de thé vola à quelques centimètres du visage de Zabini et alla s'écraser contre le mur dans un fracassement.

Le préfet dévisagea la malade, ébahi. Sa baguette était pourtant posée sur la table basse. Elle n'avait pas utilisé ses mains, seulement son esprit.

\- Il faut un pouvoir et une maîtrise inouïs pour..

\- Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, je n'ai pas d'amis. J'ai donc beaucoup de temps libre.

Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, elle se leva pour monter dans sa chambre. Elle devait à se calmer, ce n'était pas bon pour elle de s'énerver à ce point. Et utiliser la magie avec son esprit demandait beaucoup de concentration, ce qui la fatiguait encore plus.

La brune pratiquait cette forme de magie depuis un mois maintenant, lorsqu'elle avait enfin réussi à la maîtriser un minimum elle avait explosé de rire. C'était quand son cerveau était sur le point de mourir qu'il fonctionnait le mieux.

Les yeux de Zabini la suivirent. Il ne la comprenait décidément pas. Comment pouvait-elle exercer une telle force mentale alors qu'elle était si faible ?

Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre les escaliers, elle se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui du Serpentard.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Oublie-le Hermione.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, vaincue. Elle abandonna le préfet dans le salon.

oOOo

Le réveil fut difficile, plus que d'habitude. Remplie d'angoisses et de douleurs, Hermione était à bout.

Cependant elle fut à l'heure pour le petit-déjeuner, pour une fois.  
En entrant dans la Grande Salle, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentard, mais bien évidement il n'y était pas. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais son cœur se serra à la vue de cette place vide.

Zabini avait remarqué le regard de la lionne qui cherchait Draco, et il fronça les sourcils.

Ils étaient là. Harry et Ron, assis l'un en face de l'autre, étaient en train de déjeuner. Hermione sentit une boule se former dans son ventre, elle ne sut quoi faire sur le coup. Devait-elle les ignorer et rejoindre Neville qui était un peu plus loin ?

Si elle faisait cela, elle n'arrangerait rien. Elle réussit alors à se dire que c'était sûrement à elle, cette fois, de faire un effort.

Ainsi la brune inspira longuement et, sans réfléchir, elle s'installa à côté de Harry. Les deux amis stoppèrent aussitôt leur conversation et fixèrent Hermione pendant quelques secondes, sans un mot. La lionne émit un faible sourire et étonnement, Harry lui rendit.

\- Tu vas mieux ? Demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie

Et ils firent comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés, ce qui arrangea Hermione qui préférait oublier ce cauchemar. Elle n'était rien sans eux.

Toutefois, leur reparler la ramena à la dure réalité. Elle allait devoir tout leur avouer un jour ou l'autre, sinon elle risquait de les perdre avant qu'elle ne meure. S'ils comprenaient qu'elle leur avait caché ce terrible secret, ils ne lui pardonneraient jamais.

La voix de Ron la coupa dans ses pensées.

\- Vous avez remarqué que Malfoy n'est toujours pas revenu ?

Hermione baissa les yeux, soudain mal à l'aise.

\- S'il revient et que McGonagall lui permet encore de rester, je ne comprendrai plus rien. C'est un mangemort, comme Nott ou encore Zabini. Est-elle aveugle ?

La brune déglutit. Lorsqu'elle pensait à Malfoy les derniers temps elle avait tendance à oublier qui il était vraiment.

Il l'avait tant fait souffrir depuis sa première année, et pourtant elle semblait passer au-dessus de tout cela désormais, sans aucun problème. Il avait changé, c'était indéniable, tout comme Zabini. Ils n'étaient plus les mêmes et c'était sûrement pour cette raison que Hermione arrivait à les voir d'une autre façon, par rapport à ses deux amis qui continuaient de les haïr.

Bien sûr, la préfète-en-chef les détestait aussi quelques fois, elle ne pouvait pas faire l'impasse sur tout ce qu'ils avaient commis. Mais le fait d'être condamnée lui avait ouvert les yeux, la maladie l'avait fait grandir.

Elle avait compris qu'on ne pouvait pas haïr quelqu'un sans tout savoir de lui, et elle était loin de connaître les secrets de Malfoy ou de Zabini. Peut-être n'avaient-ils jamais eu le choix. Peut-être que le Mal ne les possédait pas totalement.

\- Elle ne veut sûrement pas attiser les flammes en provoquant Tu-Sais-Qui.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Vraiment Hermione ? Et avoir des espions dans Poudlard qui s'en vont pendant deux semaines pour tout rapporter à leur maître c'est mieux peut-être ? Ce traître de Snape ce n'était pas suffisant ?

\- Harry...

Ron tenta de calmer son ami qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'emporter dès que ce sujet était abordé.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne savent rien. Que ce soit l'Ordre ou l'Armée de Dumbledore, nous restons discrets. Lui rappela la lionne

\- On ne sait jamais.

Harry se radoucit, il fut surpris de voir que Hermione s'investissait dans leur conversation. Elle qui n'avait pas arrêté d'agir comme un fantôme les derniers mois même lorsqu'ils abordaient des sujets importants.

\- Attendons de voir ce qu'il va se passer. Termina l'Elu

oOOo

Ce vendredi passa très lentement. Les échanges entre le Trio restaient encore froids pour le moment, Harry et Ron semblaient heureux de retrouver leur amie mais ils avaient encore du mal à accepter le comportement que la jeune fille avait eu les derniers mois.

Celle-ci s'était sentie très mal dans l'après-midi mais elle n'avait pas cédé, elle n'avait pas pris ses médicaments. Avec les effets secondaires ce serait dix fois pire. Et comme d'habitude, Hermione avait fait de son mieux pour tout dissimuler, et ses amis ne lui avaient pas trop accordé d'importance de toute manière.

Ils venaient de terminer leur dîner, ils se dirigèrent alors vers leurs dortoirs respectifs.

\- Vivement que ce bal de Noël soit passé, comme si nous n'avions pas de choses plus importantes à faire.

\- Comme quoi, Harry ? Répliqua Ginny, agacée par le comportement de son petit-ami

\- Un cours le samedi pour apprendre à tous ces élèves encore ignorants à se battre en cas de danger, par exemple.

\- Comme les cours que tu donnais en cinquième année ? Voyons Harry... Soupira Ron

\- Et ce bal est une très bonne idée, on a tous besoin d'un peu de bonne humeur les derniers temps. Ajouta la rousse, en lançant un regard insistant vers Hermione

Celle-ci détourna aussitôt la tête. Ginny s'était également radoucie avec la lionne, mais lorsqu'elle repensait au fait que son amie était tout bonnement en train de se laisser mourir et qu'elle ne disait rien à son entourage, la fille Weasley ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des piques à Hermione pour la faire réagir.

\- D'ailleurs, Ron et toi vous comptez y aller ensemble ? Demanda Ginny en s'adressant à Hermione

\- Euh non, j'y vais déjà avec Lavande. Avoua le frère de la rouquine, les joues rouges

Hermione sourit.

\- Je suis obligée d'y aller avec Zabini.

Harry, qui marchait un peu plus loin devant, se stoppa net et tourna la tête vers Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Nous faisons équipe, McGonagall tient à ce que nous montrions une possible entente entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.

\- Arrête tes sornettes Hermione, une entente ? Alors que nous allons certainement nous battre contre eux ? L'Elu ricana

Hermione se retint de s'emporter, elle n'aimait pas quand il commençait à agir avec arrogance.

De toute manière elle devait rentrer, dans une heure elle allait devoir faire sa ronde dans le château, seule.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de créer de conflits avec notre directrice. Je vous laisse, dit Hermione en prenant l'escalier qui la mènerait à son appartement, le devoir m'appelle.

Ses amis la saluèrent sans insister.

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas qu'ils avaient enfin cessé de l'ignorer, elle avait l'impression que cela avait duré une éternité. Et même si cela restait encore tendu entre eux, Hermione fut soulagée. Cette journée avait au moins eu quelque chose de positif.

En entrant dans l'appartement, la brune trouva Blaise endormi sur le canapé. D'instinct, elle s'avança et déposa une couverture sur lui, comme il le faisait très souvent avec elle.

Il faisait très froid dans les couloirs et la faiblesse de Hermione ne l'aidait pas à supporter ce changement de température.

\- Hermione ?

La concernée se retourna dans un sursaut et pointa sa baguette sur l'inconnu qui venait de l'interpeller.

\- Oh Remus, c'est vous. Vous m'avez fait peur.

\- Je ne fais pas souvent peur pourtant, du moins sous ma forme humaine. Le professeur émit un léger sourire que la lionne lui rendit. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là à cette heure-ci, et toute seule qui plus est ?

\- J'exerce simplement mon devoir de préfète-en-chef.

\- Mais enfin Hermione, vous ne pouvez pas vous promener seule. On ne sait jamais avec..

\- Je sais très bien gérer ma maladie tout comme je sais très bien me défendre face à un danger, ne vous en faites pas pour moi Remus. Chuchota la brune, ne voulant pas recevoir de remontrances

Remus, les mains dans les poches, soupira. Plus les jours passaient, moins il arrivait à accepter le destin de sa meilleure élève.

\- Vous tremblez, remarqua la brune, la pleine lune approche. Avez-vous besoin d'aide quant à votre potion ?

Elle tenta de changer de sujet, mais Remus ricana.

\- Besoin d'aide ? Vous plaisantez Hermione ? Regardez-vous et demandez-vous qui a vraiment besoin d'aide.

Ces mots furent durs, froids, mais ils étaient nécessaires. Remus n'en pouvait plus, à chacun de ses cours elle était un peu plus faible, à chaque fois qu'il la voyait ses traits étaient plus tirés. Elle était en train de disparaître et personne ne l'aidait, cela le désabusait.

Hermione baissa la tête.

\- Je dois y aller Remus, je ne souhaite pas me coucher trop tard.

\- Bien sûr Hermione, reposez-vous. Une grande journée nous attend demain. Ne voulez-vous pas que je vous raccompagne ?

\- Remus, la brune commençait à être agacée, je sais gérer tout ça. Seule. J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre.

Et sur ces mots, la lionne abandonna son professeur et ami. La gorge de celui-ci se noua. Il fallait qu'elle en parle, qu'elle se soigne. Voilà des jours qu'il faisait des cauchemars à propos de Hermione. Dedans elle mourrait, seule.

Face à elle, il oubliait qu'il était son professeur. Face à la jeune fille qui ne reflétait plus que la maladie désormais, Remus n'arrivait pas à contenir ses sentiments.

Il se sentait idiot d'agir ainsi, mais il ne pouvait pas faire partie de ces personnes qui la laissaient mourir à petit feu comme si de rien n'était.

oOOo

Ginny était toute excitée. Elle entra dans l'appartement de son amie en dansant presque.

\- Franchement Hermione, il serait temps de te préparer tu ne crois pas ? Le bal commence dans deux heures !

La brune dévisagea Ginny comme si elle avait vu Merlin en personne.

Où était passée la rouquine qui ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole, qui l'ignorait tel un fantôme errant dans Poudlard ? Comme Harry et Ron, elle était revenue vers elle mais elle avait demeuré froide. Et à présent elle revenait telle une fleur, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller, si tu savais. Souffla Hermione

\- Avec Zabini en même temps, ça peut se comprendre... Mais tu verras, on va passer une super soirée. Lui assura Ginny avec enthousiasme

Hermione soupira. Ce n'était pas Zabini le problème. C'était son mal de tête incessant, c'était sa faiblesse générale, c'était son absence. C'était tout cela qui l'empêchait de savourer pleinement cet esprit festif et joyeux.

\- Tu as une robe j'espère ? Enchaîna la jeune Weasley

\- Bien sûr, ma mère me l'a envoyée dès que je lui ai appris qu'il y aurait un bal. Hermione émit un petit rire

\- Elle veut te changer les idées. Fit remarquer Ginny

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se préparer, histoire que Ginny ne l'embête pas plus longtemps.

\- Zabini est là ?

\- Non.

\- Est-ce que ce n'est pas trop dur, avec lui ?

\- Pas du tout. Répondit la brune d'un ton ferme et catégorique.

Cette réponse étonna Ginny, mais elle décida de ne pas en demander plus. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher sa bonne humeur en apprenant que son amie était sûrement en train de fraterniser avec l'ennemi.

Hermione fouilla dans son armoire et en sortit une robe encore cachée dans sa protection. Elle la posa sur son lit et la déballa. La cadette des Weasley fit de gros yeux lorsqu'elle aperçut la robe.

\- Elle est.. splendide. Hermione, tu vas être magnifique dedans. Je vais faire tache à côté de toi, toutes les filles d'ailleurs.

La lionne eut un rire gênée.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. L'habit ne fait pas tout, regarde mon visage !

Ginny, éblouie par la beauté de la robe, reporta son attention sur le dit visage.

Hermione n'était pas moche comme elle pensait l'être, à vrai dire elle était certainement l'une des plus jolies filles que Ginny avait pu voir dans sa vie. Elle avait des cheveux bouclés bruns avec des reflets d'or, des yeux chocolats qui pouvaient même envoûter un Strangulot, un petit nez fin avec des petites tâches de rousseur qui l'habillaient, des pommettes rondes et une bouche parfaitement dessinée. Elle avait un charme plus imposant que n'importe quelle fille de Beauxbâtons. Elle n'avait rien à envier à personne.

Mais en regardant de plus près, le cœur de Ginny se brisa. Lorsqu'on examinait attentivement la lionne, on pouvait voir que les étincelles dans ses yeux étaient éteintes, que ses pommettes manquaient de couleur et étaient cachées par d'immenses cernes, que ses joues étaient creuses. Son visage reflétait la souffrance à l'état pur.

\- Je.. La gorge de la rousse se noua, l'empêchant de continuer sa phrase

Ginny sentit les larmes monter mais il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, elle ne devait pas craquer, pas maintenant.

\- Allez, on va faire un petit tour dans la salle de bains !

La rouquine prit la main de Hermione afin de la tirer, prête à lui redonner un peu de joie dans sa vie.

oOOo

\- Granger ! Je sais que tu adores être en retard, mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! Grogna Zabini, tapant du pied près de la cheminée, un verre de whisky Pur Feu dans la main

Un cliquetis se fit entendre, et Hermione apparut enfin. Zabini, buvant une gorgée, releva les yeux et manqua de s'étouffer.

Il fut bouche bée face à la brune, habillée et maquillée. Elle était méconnaissable. Il n'y avait plus une once de fatigue sur son visage et c'était ce qui perturba le plus le préfet-en-chef.

Blaise finit par détourner le regard, gêné.

\- Bien.. bien. On peut y aller maintenant.

Hermione, un sourcil arqué et un sourire en coin, observa Zabini habillé d'un costume entièrement noir, sauf la cravate qui était verte émeraude.

\- Du whisky Pur Feu avant d'y aller ? Vraiment ?

\- La soirée passera bien plus vite une fois que je serai soûl ! S'exclama Blaise

\- Si l'alcool ne contribuait pas à l'avancement de ma maladie, crois-moi que je serais en train de suivre ton idée.

Zabini ne réussit pas à retenir un sourire, mais il se reprit bien vite et se mit en route. Hermione ne se fit plus attendre et le suivit.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte, sous un silence de plomb. Un silence qui en disait long sur leur envie de se rendre à ce bal de Noël. Un silence qui fut animé par le bruit des talons que portait la brune.

Ils étaient gigantesques, elle s'étonnait de pouvoir marcher correctement avec. À vrai dire ils ne devaient pas faire plus de cinq centimètres, mais c'était déjà trois centimètres de trop.

\- Si on est les derniers et qu'on se fait remarquer Granger, ça ira mal pour toi. Lança Blaise alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à franchir les portes de la Grande Salle

Hermione roula des yeux. Son partenaire la devança et entra, tête haute. Hésitante, elle finit tout de même par le suivre.

Cependant, une fois entrée, elle s'arrêta aussitôt. Son souffle fut coupée à la vue de l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, complètement transformée. C'était bien plus beau qu'en quatrième année.

Tout était blanc, avec quelques touches d'argenté, des flocons de neige plus vrais que nature tombaient lentement et le plafond brillait de mille feux. C'était un paradis sur terre, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus magique. Et cela fit du bien à Hermione de revoir de la belle magie. Elle ne remarqua même pas que la salle était remplie de tous les habitants du château.

Elle revint vite à la réalité lorsque Zabini posa une main sur son dos pour la faire avancer.

\- Nous sommes bel et bien les derniers. Je te haïs tendrement Granger.

\- Tant que c'est tendrement. Sourit-elle

Mais la brune perdit vite son sourire lorsqu'elle réalisa que la plupart des personnes avait cessé de parler afin d'observer les deux préfets-en-chef. C'était surprenant pour eux de voir un Serpentard et une Gryffondor ensemble.

Elle se mit à trembler, mais Zabini ne la lâcha pas, ce qui l'encouragea à continuer son chemin qu'elle se fraya au milieu de la foule.

\- C'est vraiment Hermione Granger ? Une voix murmura dans le public

La jeune sorcière était en effet changée. Voilà bien longtemps qu'on ne l'avait plus vue aussi radieuse.

Lorsqu'elle passa devant ses trois amis, elle leur adressa un sourire timide. Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux mais il fut ravi de la voir à nouveau rayonnante. Ron ne pouvait plus bouger tant la beauté de Hermione l'avait frappé, même ses oreilles en étaient devenues rouges, ce qui agaça Lavande.   
Ginny eut un grand sourire et fut fière de son travail, cela lui fit chaud au cœur de voir qu'elle avait aidé Hermione à aller mieux, pour une soirée au moins.

Au loin, McGonagall et Remus se lancèrent un regard soulagé, soulagés de voir que leur élève préférée était de retour.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la piste de danse, aux côtés des autres préfets-en-chef, ils se mirent en place. Ils devaient ouvrir le bal.

Hermione connaissait les ouvertures de bal. C'était avec Cedric qu'elle avait vaincu sa peur de danser devant tout le monde. C'était lui qui lui avait fait découvrir ce que c'était que d'éprouver des sentiments. Même si désormais elle se rendait compte qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi forts que ceux qu'elle ressentait aujourd'hui, pour une autre personne.

La musique se fit doucement entendre, Blaise empoigna alors la main de Hermione et ils se mirent à danser. Trop gênés, ils ne se regardèrent pas. Hermione imagina Cedric à sa place. Cela lui brisa le cœur et elle se dit qu'il aurait dû être là. Tout comme Draco.

Draco... Elle ne supportait plus son absence. Elle ne supportait plus d'avoir toutes ces questions sans réponses en tête.

\- La tête haute Granger, la tête haute. Fit remarquer Zabini

Cette attention fit rire Hermione, lui rappelant les cours de danse de McGonagall en quatrième année. Elle s'exécuta et lui jeta un coup d'œil, le Serpentard eut un petit sourire moqueur à son tour.

Cette ouverture de bal émerveilla son public. Hermione fut étonnée de voir que son partenaire savait très bien danser, tout aussi bien qu'elle. Il était très concentré et ses mouvements de valse étaient gracieux.

\- Nous dansons beaucoup lors de ces stupides fêtes entre Sang-Pur. Déclara Blaise en remarquant le regard insistant de Hermione, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées

\- Quelle horreur, je compatis.

Il ricana. Hermione ne comprenait décidément rien de ce qui était en train de se dérouler, elle passait un bon moment avec un ennemi. Ou un ancien ennemi, elle ne savait plus vraiment. Cela dépendait des jours. Il était instable, mais peut-être moins que Malfoy.

Ils étaient tant concentrés dans leurs mouvements qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte que la musique était finie. Les agitations de la foule les firent revenir sur terre.

Hermione et Blaise se lancèrent alors un dernier regard puis ils se quittèrent pour rejoindre leurs amis respectifs.

\- Tu es splendide Hermione.

Ginny eut les larmes aux yeux en voyant son amie se diriger vers eux, elle marchait avec tant d'élégance. Et ce qui émut le plus la rouquine dans tout cela, c'était le fait que Hermione ne semblait plus malade. Elle avait l'air de revivre et même si ce n'était que le temps d'un soir, c'était déjà beaucoup.

\- Ça fait du bien de te voir... éclatante et souriante.

Harry prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, ce qui bouleversa Hermione. Elle ne savait même pas à quand remontait la dernière fois où il avait été si affectueux envers elle. Cela lui fit tant de bien.

Ron ne dit rien, mais son expression du visage en disait long. Hermione lui sourit.

Ginny l'avait aidée à se sentir mieux dans sa peau et l'ouverture de bal avec Zabini s'était bien passée contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé.

Elle s'était promis de laisser la maladie de côté le temps d'une soirée afin de profiter pleinement de ses amis et rattraper toutes ces fois où elle les avait laissés de côté. Hermione retrouvait un peu de joie en elle.

À l'autre bout de la salle, Nott épiait la lionne.

\- Maintenant que Malfoy n'est plus là, tu prends sa place Zabini ?

Le concerné se tourna vers son ami, sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Nott ?

\- Tu te rapproches d'elle, je voyais ton regard lors de votre danse ignoble. C'est quoi votre souci ? Tu sais très bien que tout ceci ne plairait pas au Maître. J'ai abandonné à propos de Draco, il n'y a plus rien à faire pour lui. Mais toi, pourquoi le provoques-tu à ton tour ?

\- Je ne provoque rien ni personne. Tu te fais des idées. Siffla Blaise, les dents serrées

\- Vous le regretterez.

\- Mais tais-toi, c'est mon rôle de préfet-en-chef, je n'avais pas le droit de refuser. Zabini se retint de lui en coller une

Theodore se racla la gorge et détourna le regard. Blaise poussa un soupir irrité, il avait déjà envie de partir.

\- Bal de merde, soirée de merde, école de merde. Murmura-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le buffet pour manger un peu

Tandis qu'il était en train d'hésiter entre du poulet rôti et de la soupe à la citrouille, Hermione surgit à côté de lui.

\- La nourriture de Poudlard, c'est bien la seule chose qui met tout le monde d'accord.

\- Ah parce que tu t'es remise à manger toi ? Cingla Blaise

Hermione pouffa. Il était vrai qu'avec son mal de tête et ses nausées, elle n'avait pas très faim. Mais ce buffet de Noël semblait exquis.

Elle observa le préfet se servir. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil vers les amis du Serpentard et une fois de plus, elle ne remarqua que l'absence de Malfoy dans le groupe.

\- Est-ce qu'il reviendra ?

Zabini se tourna vers la lionne et lui lança un regard froid.

\- Tu n'abandonnes donc jamais ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ? Tu en parles comme si tu parlais de l'un de tes amis.

\- Je..

\- Il te déteste, comme ça a toujours été le cas. Et il ne te déteste pas seulement à cause de ton sang. Arrête ça tout de suite Granger. Répliqua Blaise d'un ton dur

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer suite à ces paroles.

\- Pourquoi m'a-t-il sauvée dans la forêt interdite dans ce cas ? Dis-moi pourquoi.

\- Ce n'est clairement pas le moment de discuter de ça. Et s'il a fait ça, c'était forcément pour son propre bien, pas pour le tien. Occupe-toi plutôt de toi, tu en as plus besoin que lui.

Blaise termina de se servir puis il laissa Hermione en plan. Celle-ci baissa la tête, une fois de plus frustrée car elle n'obtenait aucune réponse. Elle avait essayé de ne pas penser à Malfoy, mais c'était désormais fichu, sa soirée se passerait mal.

Alors qu'elle allait rejoindre ses amis, elle tomba sur Remus.

\- Vous êtes ravissante Hermione. Cela fait plaisir à voir.

\- Je vous remercie Remus. Répondit la brune, gênée

Elle sentait ses joues devenir rouges.

\- Vous vous sentez bien ce soir ? Remus semblait soucieux

\- Je fais avec.

\- Vous avez très bien dansé et j'étais étonné de voir que vous formiez un très beau duo avec Monsieur Zabini.

Hermione ne sut pourquoi mais cette dernière remarque l'interloqua. Remus voyait-il lui aussi que certains Serpentards, et même mangemorts, n'étaient plus détestables comme auparavant ? Elle n'était pas la seule à le ressentir.

\- Allez rejoindre vos amis, profitez de cette soirée et oubliez tous vos problèmes.

\- Merci Remus, profitez bien vous aussi.

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire et partit vers son groupe.

Elle qui pensait ne pas être tracassée au moins le temps de ce bal, elle avait eu tort. Il avait juste fallu qu'il lui revienne à l'esprit et tout était gâché.

Lorsque Hermione arriva face à ses amis, elle sentit un malaise dérangeant.

\- Vous ne voulez pas vous chercher à manger ? Tenta la lionne

Harry lui lança un regard énervé. Comment pouvait-il changer de comportement en si peu de temps ?

\- Et toi ? Zabini t'a tellement subjuguée que tu en as oublié de te servir ?

Hermione regarda son assiette, qui était vide. En effet, elle ne s'était même pas servie.

\- C'est juste que..

\- C'est bon Hermione, on a compris. Tu sais, si tu veux aller avec eux, il n'y a pas de problème.

Harry avait avancé ça d'un ton haineux.

\- Harry...

Hermione chercha de l'aide auprès de Ginny et Ron, mais une fois de plus ils se plièrent à l'Elu et restèrent en retrait.

\- Vos sourires échangés pendant la danse, je me disais que c'était pour fair plaisir à McGonagall et son éternelle espérance pour une entente entre les Gryffondors et Serpentards, mais maintenant tu discutes avec lui alors qu'on est là. Ne me dis pas que c'était professionnel.

\- Non, ça ne l'était pas. Avoua Hermione

Elle se dit alors que si Harry savait vraiment ce qu'elle avait demandé à Zabini quelques minutes auparavant, il la haïrait.

L'Elu toisa son amie et serra les poings.

\- Tu sais ce qu'ils ont fait, ce qu'ils font et ce qu'ils vont nous faire. Et tu agis ainsi.. Tu es..

\- Harry ! Arrête. Intervint Ginny, comprenant que son petit-ami allait désormais trop loin dans ses propos

\- Ça va Ginny, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Hermione ravala un sanglot

Elle observa Harry et elle ne put voir dans ses yeux que de la déception. Elle réalisa qu'elle était en train de perdre son meilleur ami, non pas à cause de sa maladie dont il n'était même pas au courant, mais à cause de son rapprochement avec l'ennemi. Et cette idée lui tordit l'estomac.

\- Tu te fais des idées Harry, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Hermione mentit pour le bien de l'Elu

Celui-ci décida de l'ignorer, Ginny prit sa main pour tenter de le calmer.

\- Je vais un peu sortir, j'étouffe ici. Sourit faiblement la brune

La rouquine lui lança un regard d'excuse.

\- Hermione... Tenta Ron, réalisant que tout ceci faisait du mal à son amie

\- Ne t'en fais pas.

Elle abandonna les trois sorciers, le cœur lourd. Mais au fond, c'était eux qui l'abandonnaient au fil du temps. Et tout était de sa faute. De sa propre faute et de celle de la maladie.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte de la Grande Salle, et vite, ou elle allait craquer. Hermione ne voulait pas éclater en sanglots, surtout lorsqu'elle remarqua que Zabini l'observait. Elle allait faire une crise de panique, elle sentait ses poumons se comprimer.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle réussit enfin à respirer normalement. Elle fut soulagée d'être loin de ses amis et de Zabini. De toute cette foule qui la dévisageait comme si elle était une nouvelle Hermione.

La sorcière inspira un grand coup puis elle se mit en route, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Un air frais.

Cependant, Hermione marcha à peine deux mètres qu'elle se figea. Son cœur loupa un battement et elle retint son souffle.

Il était là. Il était de dos, mais elle reconnut ses cheveux blonds presque blancs, plaqués en arrière.

\- Draco...

À cause du choc, elle ne réalisa même pas qu'elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Il était de retour, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Le Serpentard se retourna enfin vers la Gryffondor et il lui fit face, le visage impassible et les mains dans les poches. Draco était éclairée par une torche accrochée au mur, mais Hermione était quant à elle cachée dans l'ombre.

Lentement, elle s'avança pour enfin se dévoiler. La bouche du blond s'entrouvrit légèrement mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se demanda un instant s'il était en train de rêver.

Hermione se tenait devant lui, mais elle n'osa pas le regarder. Draco fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher d'elle, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était vraiment là. Et c'était le cas. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe rouge, finement pailletée. Il ne réussit pas à cacher le fait que tout ceci le déboussola.

La préfète-en-chef osa enfin relever les yeux vers lui, et elle réalisa qu'il était en train de la contempler comme s'il la revoyait pour la première fois depuis des années.

Le blond s'attarda alors sur le visage de la lionne, son visage qui avait repris de si jolies couleurs. Il rayonnait et ne semblait plus fatigué. Ses pommettes étaient rosées, sa bouche parfaitement dessinée par un rouge à lèvres rouge foncé qui faisait ressortir ses yeux chocolats.

Ses yeux, voilà bien longtemps que Draco ne les avait pas vus aussi riches en émotions. Il ne sut pourquoi, mais la brune avait retrouvé son regard flamboyant d'autrefois. Ses cheveux bouclés et brillants tombaient sur ses épaules nues.

Un souffle époustouflé sortit alors de la bouche du Serpentard, il n'arrivait plus à détourner le regard. Elle était exactement comme ce qu'il avait vu dans le miroir du Riséd. Mais c'était bien plus beau que ce désir enfoui que le miroir lui avait montré, car cette fois c'était la réalité.

Ce n'était pas un rêve ou une simple prédiction, Hermione était là, à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle était la plus belle chose qu'il lui ait été donné de voir dans sa vie.

Hermione remarqua cette admiration que lui portait Draco dans ses yeux, et elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Jamais elle n'aurait cru voir un jour un sentiment pareil dans le regard de cette personne qu'elle avait tant détestée.

\- Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu parti sans rien dire ?

Hermione avait envie de lui hurler dessus, lui montrer à quel point il l'avait fait souffrir en la laissant ainsi sans un mot. Mais elle ne pouvait pas gâcher ce moment qui lui semblait si irréel tant cela ne leur ressemblait pas. Ils se lorgnaient yeux dans les yeux comme si rien de mal ne s'était jamais passé entre eux, comme s'ils se rencontraient pour la toute première fois.

La brune attendait que Draco parle, mais ils entendirent tout à coup une musique de slow se mettre en route.

Alors, le blond tendit son bras vers la lionne. Hermione, confuse, toisa la main fine du Serpentard qui n'attendait que la sienne, puis elle reporta son attention vers lui. Draco Malfoy, habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une simple chemise blanche qui lui allait pourtant si bien, était vraiment en train de lui proposer une danse ?

Elle hésita quelques secondes, puis elle posa délicatement sa main dans celle du serpent. Sentant son hésitation, Draco la tira alors vers lui et la plaqua contre son torse, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras. Hermione hoqueta de surprise.

Il posa alors une main dans son dos, et Hermione, troublée, en fit de même. Ils tendirent leur bras droit, leurs doigts encore entremêlés, et ils se mirent enfin à danser. Lentement.

Ils étaient seuls dans ce couloir, loin de tous ces mauvais regards, et ils pouvaient profiter pleinement de cet instant qui ne durerait pas bien longtemps.

Hermione n'aurait pas pu demander mieux comme retour. Elle était si proche du visage de Draco qu'elle sentait son souffle s'écraser sur son front. Elle osa alors relever les yeux vers lui, et le regard du blond exprimait tant d'émotions qu'il en était indéchiffrable.   
Le Serpentard demeurait mystérieux, impénétrable, mais la façon dont il serrait la lionne contre lui en disait long.

Le cœur de la lionne battait la chamade, jamais elle n'aurait pensé vivre un tel moment. Encore moins avec Draco.

Alors, doucement, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire et un long soupir de soulagement s'échappa de sa bouche. Un souffle qui montrait à quel point ce contact avec le Serpentard la débarrassa de tous ses problèmes, lui fit oublier sa maladie et ses souffrances. Dans ses bras elle était libre. Elle n'avait jamais connu une telle sensation.

Draco fut tout d'abord surpris par ce rapprochement de la brune, puis il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, comme pour lui montrer que lui aussi il oubliait tout ce qui le tracassait grâce à cette danse bien plus forte que la magie elle-même.

Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux. Le reste n'existait plus. C'était une évidence, bien qu'ils s'étaient haïs pendant de si longues années.

\- Je suis revenu pour m'assurer que Edmund ou quelconque autre mangemort n'était pas de retour. Murmura le blond

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir sans rien dire.

\- Vraiment Granger ? Et pourquoi donc ? Questionna Draco, un sourcil arqué et un léger sourire en coin sur le visage

Hermione, dont la tête était toujours posée sur l'épaule du Serpentard, ne répondit pas. Après tout, il savait déjà la réponse.

La musique qui les entraînait s'arrêta soudain, les ramenant à la réalité. Hermione releva la tête et observa intensément son partenaire, pour être sûre que tout ceci était bien réel. Draco plongea ses yeux d'un bleu acier dans ceux de la lionne.

Le visage du serpent demeurait fermé, mais Hermione réussit tout de même à lire à travers son regard.

\- Va rejoindre Potter avant qu'il ne rapplique et nous tue tous les deux.

Hermione pouffa. Draco recula alors et lâcha la main de la brune.   
C'était fini, comme elle l'avait prévu, cet instant magique avait été de courte durée. Est-ce que cette danse les avait enfin rapprochés ? Ou recommenceraient-ils à jouer au chat et à la souris ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ?

Hermione se dit alors qu'elle verrait déjà ce que l'avenir lui réservait, après tout elle avait désormais appris à vivre au jour le jour.

Cependant, elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui sur certains points.   
Alors, avant de le laisser pour retourner dans la Grande Salle, elle le fixa avec insistance. Et une fois de plus, le blond lut dans ses pensées.

\- Je ne partirai pas. Dit-il d'un ton ferme

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire et elle le quitta, le cœur léger et le ventre retourné par ce trop plein d'émotions.

Hermione était si désarçonnée qu'avant de rentrer dans la salle, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Blaise était caché dans un coin non éclairé. Il avait observé toute la scène.

Draco s'apprêtait à se diriger vers l'extérieur lorsque son ami sortit de l'ombre.

\- Draco ! Beugla Blaise, essayant de contenir sa rage

Le blond se retourna sans sourciller.

\- Bonsoir Blaise. Salua-t-il, un rictus sur le visage

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Ça me fait aussi plaisir de te revoir. Ironisa Malfoy

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

On pouvait presque entendre du désespoir dans la voix du préfet. Draco fronça les sourcils, il ne le comprenait pas.

\- Tu nages en plein délire mon pauvre.

\- Granger. Précisa Blaise

Le blond serra les poings.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me parler d'elle. Occupe-toi de tes affaires.

Le jeune Malfoy ne voulait pas en savoir plus, il n'avait pas le temps pour ces bêtises. Il se détourna alors et reprit son chemin.

\- Tu restes ici Draco ! Rugit Blaise

Le mangemort s'arrêta, immobile.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de pointer ta baguette sur moi Blaise.

Il se retourna, et en effet son ami le menaçait, baguette tendue vers lui.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Draco. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes tes conneries.

Draco commençait à s'énerver, sa mâchoire se serra.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi ?

\- Faire quoi ? Par Merlin Blaise dis-moi ce qu'il te prend !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'attaches à Granger ? Je t'avais dit de rester loin d'elle. Et ne me dis pas que c'est pour enrager le Lord, je sais que cela n'a plus rien à voir avec ça.

\- Oui, ça n'a plus rien à voir avec le Lord. Et ça ne te regarde pas pour autant.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte Draco, tu vas en crever.

\- Arrête de me dire ça espère d'idiot. Le Lord me tuera car je me rapproche de Granger selon toi ? Je ne m'en doutais pas tiens !

\- Non. C'est elle qui t'enverra droit dans un cercueil. Et crois-moi qu'être tué par le Maître te semblera être une mort plus douce.

\- Tu deviens malade Blaise, tu es pire que Nott.

\- Endoloris !

Draco ne l'avait pas vu venir, mais il réussit tout de même à éviter le sort. Il sortit aussitôt sa baguette.

\- Expelliarmus !

Blaise fut désarmé, il fonça alors sur le blond et tenta de le pousser contre le mur mais Draco fut plus fort que lui et le repoussa, le faisant presque tomber à terre.

\- Tu es fou Blaise, il faut que tu te calmes.

Draco n'arriverait bientôt plus à se contrôler.

\- Je te tuerai. Je te tuerai avant que tu n'ailles plus loin avec elle. Avec ce qui nous attend tu ne peux pas te permettre de souffrir. Cela ruinera tous tes plans.

\- Je n'en peux plus de tes sous-entendus incompréhensibles Blaise, pourquoi est-ce que je souffrirais ? Tu as perdu la tête !

\- Je te tuerai, crois-moi je le ferai.

\- Ne me cherche pas.

\- Alors je la tuerai elle, je ferai tout pour que tu ne t'attaches pas à elle.

Ce fut de trop pour le blond.

\- Je suis désolé, mais il faut que tu te taises. Endoloris.

Blaise fut touché en pleine poitrine. Il s'écroula au sol, mais il n'hurla pas malgré la douleur. Il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'à les faire saigner.

Draco tourna la tête, il ne pouvait assister à cette scène, cela lui rappelait bien trop la fois où il avait lui-même subi ce sort. Après que sa mère se soit fait agresser.

\- Tu me dégoûtes Blaise. Pour ce que tu dis, et pour ce que tu as voulu me faire alors que tu connais très bien mon passé.

Le blond attendit un instant avant de reporter son regard sur le préfet.

Il ne convulsait plus, il était couché et essayait de reprendre son souffle. Draco devait se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus et le ruer de coups.

Blaise retrouva l'usage de la parole au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Pourquoi Draco, dis moi juste pourquoi.

\- Pourquoi ? Cracha-t-il. Tout simplement car j'ai appris que ma mère avait aimé un moldu il fut un temps. Elle l'a aimé et l'aime encore aujourd'hui, mais tu connais les familles de Sang-Pur, elle a été battue jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte d'épouser un homme de son sang. Et regarde où ça l'a menée. Elle a fini avec un lâche qui l'a entraînée en enfer. Tout cela m'a aidé à ne pas faire la même erreur.

Blaise, qui venait à peine de reprendre ses esprits, fut chamboulé par cette confession. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela. Surtout pas de la part de Narcissa.

Il ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant.

\- Et tu crois que cela te donne la permission d'en aimer une toi aussi ? Granger en plus de ça. Tu en crèveras. Tu vas tellement souffrir que tu te lanceras toi-même le sort de la mort.

Draco s'était résolu à ne plus répondre à ce genre de remarque, Blaise ne semblait pas vouloir lui dire ce qu'il insinuait.

Il toisa alors avec dégoût celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son meilleur ami, puis il tourna les talons afin de s'en aller loin d'ici.

\- Pourquoi elle ? Cria Blaise dans une dernière tentative

Draco se stoppa. Il resta de dos et lança un regard vers le blessé par dessus son épaule.

\- Ça a toujours été elle.

Et sur ces mots, il abandonna Blaise encore meurtri par le sortilège de torture ainsi que par tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu ce soir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre.  
> Il se passe pas mal de choses. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! :-)  
> Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Quel est votre moment favori ? 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, cela m'encourage beaucoup.


	13. XII - Juste la fin du monde

Peu après sa rencontre avec Draco, Hermione était restée encore quelques minutes au bal puis elle était vite partie se coucher. Elle n'avait pas réussi à se remettre dans cette ambiance festive après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Dans son lit, elle s'était demandée si toute cette soirée n'avait été qu'un rêve dont elle venait de se réveiller.

C'était pourtant bien réel. Elle avait revu Draco, et c'était tout comme si un homme nouveau lui avait fait face tant il avait agi différemment avec elle.   
La brune s'était surprise à sourire en repensant à leur danse secrète, dans le grand couloir du château.  
Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle s'était endormie paisiblement.

oOOo

Ce ne fut qu'après le petit-déjeuner que Hermione apprit que Blaise était à l'infirmerie, à nouveau. Elle attendit que Ron et Harry s'en aillent pour aller le voir.

Il ne décrocha pas un mot, il ne répondit ni à son bonjour, ni à aucune de ses questions. Blaise regardait droit devant lui, il faisait comme si la lionne n'existait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Zabini ? Demanda-t-elle une dernière fois

Silence. Hermione eut une boule au ventre. Bien qu'ils ne se portaient pas vraiment dans leur cœur, Blaise était le seul qui continuait à lui parler normalement et qui la comprenait.

Elle s'était alors dit que c'était peut-être ça la solution. Il fallait qu'elle avoue tout à ses amis pour qu'ils la comprennent enfin et qu'ils arrêtent de lui en vouloir. Mais voilà que même Zabini avait fini par ne plus lui adresser la parole. Et elle avait bien vu ce que cela avait donné avec Ginny, elle la laissait aussi de côté désormais, lui avoir tout avoué n'avait rien changé. Cela n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses.

Qu'elle dise la vérité ou non, elle finirait seule dans tous les cas.

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Si c'est à cause de ma maladie...

Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes et elle eut soudain une révélation.

\- Malfoy. Tu as vu Malfoy hier soir. 

\- Dégage d'ici Granger, je ne veux pas te voir.

Hermione serra les dents. Elle abandonna, pour aujourd'hui. Mais il fallait qu'elle sache ce qui lui était arrivé.   
Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Pomfresh.

\- Oh bonjour Miss Granger, tenez, vos nouveaux médicaments. L'infirmière lui tendit deux boîtes blanches avec un regard rempli d'inquiétude

La brune lui prit des mains sans vraiment y prêter attention.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Zabini ? 

\- Il s'est évanoui. Ce cher jeune homme a un peu abusé du Whisky Pur-Feu hier soir. J'ai encore des doutes cependant, je ne sais pas vraiment si ce malaise provient de l'énorme quantité d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang ou si quelqu'un l'a provoqué.

Hermione fut étonnée que Pompom lui confie tout ceci, elle qui d'habitude restait si secrète sur l'état de ses patients.

\- Merci pour les médicaments, bonne journée à vous.

La brune ne laissa pas le temps à la vieille dame de lui répondre, elle sortit de l'infirmerie d'un pas pressé. 

Cette journée allait être difficile, Hermione s'était levée plus faible que jamais. Le moment d'hier soir avec Malfoy ne faisait que trotter dans sa tête, Harry et Ron avaient de nouveau été froids avec elle au petit-déjeuner et à présent Zabini l'abandonnait à son tour.

Tout ceci était en train de la tuer intérieurement, peut-être avec plus de douceur que la maladie mais bien plus vite que celle-ci. Hermione savait qu'elle ne survirerait pas si elle finissait seule.   
Même si tout au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était de sa faute. C'était elle qui s'engouffrait dans cet enfer, malgré toutes les cordes qu'on lui lançait afin qu'elle puisse en remonter, elle finissait toujours par les rejeter et s'enfonçait un peu plus dans sa descente vers les ténèbres.

La jeune sorcière décida d'aller à la bibliothèque. Demain, c'était le retour des élèves dans leurs familles pour les fêtes de Noël. Hermione allait devoir séjourner au Terrier, elle n'avait pas le droit de voir ses parents. Si elle osait se rendre là-bas, les mangemorts rappliqueraient dans la minute qui suivait.

Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois que la lionne pensait à eux, mais elle espérait au fond d'elle que ses parents commençaient à s'habituer à son absence et qu'ils pensaient déjà à faire un deuil prématuré de leur fille. Hermione ne voulait pas les faire souffrir en s'en allant. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait.

Elle avait longuement pensé à leur lancer le sort de l'Oubliettes, effacer son existence de leurs mémoires, pour toujours. Mais elle n'avait pas supporté cette idée au final. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'elle avait été aimée toute sa vie avant de partir. Ce serait moins douloureux.

La Gryffondor allait profiter de cette journée pour réviser, elle savait d'avance qu'elle en serait incapable chez les Weasley. Ces petites vacances promettaient d'être mouvementées.

Elle s'installa à une grande table vide et déposa cinq bouquins dessus. Elle allait pouvoir s'occuper pendant des heures avec tout cela. 

Hermione se força à ouvrir le premier livre. Elle sentait déjà un mal de tête arriver. La brune soupira longuement et se perdit dans ses pensées.

\- Combattre la magie noire ? Vraiment, Granger ?

Hermione revint sur terre dans un sursaut. Son cœur loupa un battement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son locuteur.

Il lui faisait face, assis à la même table qu'elle, les bras croisés sur son torse et un livre de potions posé devant lui. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué son arrivée.

\- Tu es là. Souffla-t-elle, comme soulagée. Tu es revenu pour de bon ?

Il lui avait promis qu'il ne partirait pas, mais elle commençait à connaître ce nouveau Malfoy, il avait bien trop de problèmes à régler pour pouvoir tenir ses promesses. Elle avait donc cru qu'il était parti à nouveau. 

Elle redoutait qu'il s'en aille et qu'il ne revienne que lors de la bataille. Elle était effrayée à l'idée de le voir dans le camp adverse.

\- Tu as toutes tes raisons de douter de moi, mais tu te trompes aussi sur beaucoup de choses. Déclara le blond

Son regard d'acier se planta dans celui de Hermione et il lui avait répondu comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Cette phrase déstabilisa la brune. Que voulait-il dire ? Était-il sincère ? Mais surtout, pourquoi agissait-il ainsi avec son ancienne pire ennemie ? Comment avaient-ils pu passer de la haine à... cela ? Il lui parlait comme s'il s'adressait à quelqu'un de son rang, comme si elle n'avait jamais été une sang-impur à ses yeux et qu'aucune animosité n'avait existé entre eux.

Hermione savait qu'il ne répondrait pas à ses questions, mais au fond d'elle elle connaissait déjà les réponses. Elle avait juste du mal à se les avouer, tout comme lui. Elle décida donc de changer de sujet.

\- Où vas-tu aller pendant les fêtes de Noël ?

Draco fut surpris qu'elle se soucie tant de lui, au point de songer à ce qu'il allait faire pour Noël.

\- Je ne fête plus rien depuis longtemps. J'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire.

Hermione se racla la gorge, elle n'aimait pas ce mystère incessant.

\- J'espère que tu ne comptes pas aller chez tes parents en douce, Granger.

La concernée fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? 

\- J'ai beau ne pas participer à ces actes barbares, je suis tout de même au courant. Comme tout le monde. Tu es proche de Potter, ils s'en prendront à tout ce qui peut le toucher. Alors réponds-moi. 

\- Non, je n'irai pas. Obéit-elle, décontenancée par le ton autoritaire du blond

\- Je ferai en sorte que tu sois en sécurité là où tu iras ces vacances.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne réussit à en sortir. Elle se demanda si un jour elle allait réussir à s'habituer à ce nouveau comportement de la part de Malfoy.

Ne trouvant pas quoi répondre, elle aborda un autre problème qui la tracassait. 

\- Es-tu au courant pour Zabini ? 

\- Que sait-il à ton propos que je ne sais pas ?

La gorge de la lionne se serra et elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Elle déglutit, paniquée. Zabini avait-il essayé de tout dire à son ami ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? 

\- Je vois bien que vous êtes proches. Il refuse de me parler de toi et s'il le fait, c'est pour me mettre en garde. Il en vient parfois à me menacer et nous sommes à chaque fois à la limite de nous battre.

Le visage de Draco s'était durci, ses poings s'étaient serrés. Hermione comprit. C'était lui qui avait envoyé Blaise à l'infirmerie. Le préfet-en-chef les avait vus danser et il ne l'avait pas supporté. Mais pourquoi donc ? Elle ne les comprenait plus.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te veut, que ce soit en bien ou en mal, mais sache que s'il te touche je le tuerai. Ajouta Draco

Il y eut un long silence et les deux sorciers s'observèrent longuement, droit dans les yeux. La brune n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Que ce soit le fait qu'il était prêt à tuer son ami ou bien le fait qu'il tuerait pour elle.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça d'un ami qui a toujours été là pour toi. 

\- Tu sais tout autant que moi qu'ils nous tournent très vite le dos ces temps-ci. Rétorqua le blond d'un ton sec, rempli de sous-entendus

Hermione sentit que les larmes allaient monter, mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui. Elle savait que ses amis l'avaient abandonnée, elle ne voulait pas qu'on le lui jette à la figure à nouveau.   
Draco réalisa qu'il avait été blessant, il se racla la gorge.

\- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda soudain Hermione

Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil, ne saisissant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Je te demande pour la énième fois, pourquoi est-ce que tu te comportes de cette façon avec moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je n'arrête pas de repenser à notre danse hier soir, à la façon dont nous étions si proches, et je suis sûre que toi aussi tu ressasses tout ça.

La Gryffondor marqua une courte pause, hésitante à propos de ce qu'elle allait avouer ensuite. Elle s'assura également que personne ne les regardait, jetant quelques coups d'oeil autour d'elle. 

\- Je... Est-ce que je peux dire qu'il y a un nous ?

Et pour seule réponse, Draco lui sourit. Un petit sourire pourtant si sincère, comme il n'en avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps. Un sourire et des yeux qui exprimaient des émotions plus forts que la haine. Cela voulait tout dire.

Il repensait sans cesse à cette danse, c'était évident. À la beauté de la lionne dans cette somptueuse robe. C'était le seul moment où il avait vraiment été heureux, et ce depuis des années.   
Et c'était bien cet instant qui lui avait fait comprendre que c'était elle. C'était Hermione Granger la réponse à toutes ses questions. Cela avait toujours été elle.

Il sortit de ses pensées, le visage à nouveau impassible.

\- Il faut que j'y aille.

Hermione fut surprise de ce départ soudain.

\- Est-ce que tu seras là à mon retour ?

\- Je serai là, et je t'attendrai. Affirma Draco, en lui lançant un dernier regard

Il s'en alla sur ces mots. Hermione baissa alors la tête et un petit sourire illumina son visage malade, le temps d'un instant.   
Un visage malade que Malfoy ne remarquait pourtant pas, tant la brune lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à elle.

Cet échange avait en quelque sorte motivé la jeune femme, elle avait révisé jusqu'au soir sans penser une seule seconde à tous ses problèmes.

Lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à sortir de la bibliothèque, elle tomba sur Ron. Il était seul.

\- Salut Ron. Dit-elle tout bas, de peur qu'il ne l'ignore

\- Oh, Hermione, on se demandait où tu étais. Tu aurais pu nous prévenir. Lui reprocha-t-il, contrarié 

\- Je suis désolée, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées avant.. 

\- Avant de venir au Terrier ? Tu es déjà embêtée à l'idée d'être entourée par toute ma famille et de ne pas être seule dans ton coin ?

\- Ron... Soupira la brune

Elle aurait dû l'ignorer finalement.

\- On va aller manger, si jamais tu veux venir.

Hermione ne voulait pas que l'on rejette la faute sur elle une fois de plus, alors elle suivit Ron vers la Grande Salle afin de ne pas créer d'histoires.   
Elle fut déçue de voir que Draco n'était pas là, elle aurait espéré l'apercevoir encore une fois avant de partir.

Et son humeur ne s'arrangea pas, seul Neville daigna un peu lui parler lors du repas.   
Harry n'avait fait que la tenir au courant de quelques informations à propos de l'attaque des mangemorts envers les moldus, ce qui avait désemparé la brune. Ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux à se faire tuer, et elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour ses parents même si elle savait qu'ils étaient plus en sécurité que quiconque. 

Aussi, elle espéra que Draco ne prenait pas part à ce massacre.

oOOo

Hermione avait à nouveau passé une bonne nuit, très peu embêtée par sa maladie.

Cependant, au réveil, l'angoisse prit le dessus et elle courut vers la salle de bains pour vomir. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Zabini était de retour et qu'il était allongé sur le canapé, lui aussi tracassé à l'idée de retourner chez lui. Il ne voulait pas revoir tous ces mangemorts, il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui rappelle qu'il en était lui-même un.

Hermione se vida, elle fut si épuisée à la fin que plus rien ne sortait. Elle se releva et vérifia l'heure, elle allait bientôt devoir y aller.

Elle se contempla dans le miroir et elle se fit peur elle-même. Elle avait des cernes presque noires, des yeux fatigués comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des siècles et le teint livide.  
La brune devait arranger cela, elle ne pouvait pas arriver chez les Weasley avec une tête pareille. Molly ferait une crise cardiaque.

Hermione, qui sortait de la douche, entendit soudain de l'agitation dans le salon. Elle s'approcha doucement de la porte pour mieux entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Tu oses te pointer après ce que tu m'as fait ? 

\- Il faut que je la voie.

Draco... murmura la préfète-en-chef, le cœur battant à vive allure au son de sa voix.

\- Putain de merde, tu n'as toujours pas compris ce que je t'ai dit ? 

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'en ai rien à faire. 

\- Oui, tu as raison. Moi aussi je n'en ai plus rien à faire, je te laisse foncer droit dans le mur.

La brune fronça les sourcils. Alors c'était cela ce qu'il disait à Draco. Il ne lui avouait pas ce qu'elle cachait, mais il lui faisait comprendre que ce secret allait le tuer lui aussi. 

Zabini savait que son ami s'était épris de leur ennemie, il l'avait compris depuis longtemps. Et tout ce qu'il avait voulu faire, c'était le protéger d'elle. Mais cela, Malfoy ne pouvait pas le comprendre.

Hermione sentit son ventre se tordre de douleur à cette idée, elle allait faire souffrir une personne de plus à cause de sa maladie.

\- Merci Blaise, je n'attendais que ça, que tu me laisses enfin et que tu cesses ces menaces. Railla Draco

Il y eut un blanc et même si Hermione ne pouvait pas assister à la scène, elle sentit à quel point l'ambiance était devenue pesante.

\- Où vas-tu aller pendant ces vacances ?

Blaise ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour son ami. Il lui avait certes lancé un sort impardonnable, mais le préfet avait été le premier à tenter de le torturer. Il avait trop bu, tout était de sa faute et non celle du blond. Il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

\- Je reste ici, je n'ai plus rien à faire là-bas. J'ai des choses à régler.

La brune entendit Zabini soupirer.

\- Même si je ne soutiens pas tout ce que tu fais Draco, j'ai confiance en toi.

Hermione n'entendit pas la réponse du blond, mais seulement une porte qui claqua. Elle revint alors sur terre et se dépêcha de se préparer.

Une fois devant les escaliers, elle hésita à les descendre. Elle allait tomber nez à nez avec Draco et elle ne se sentait pas prête.   
Malheureusement, elle devait bientôt partir, elle n'avait plus le choix.

La sorcière arriva alors dans le salon et elle découvrit Draco qui se tenait face à la cheminée, de dos à elle. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Lorsque le blond entendit Hermione se rapprocher de lui, il se retourna et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? 

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Granger. Draco eut un rictus moqueur

La jeune sorcière sentit ses joues rougir.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien avant que tu t'en ailles.

Cela faisait si longtemps que l'on ne lui avait pas posé cette question avec sincérité et non pas juste pour faire la conversation.

\- J'aurais préféré rester ici, mais cela compliquerait tout. Avoua-t-elle

Il observait la lionne avec une si grande intensité dans le regard qu'on pouvait presque croire qu'il lisait en elle. Ne remarquait-il pourtant pas qu'elle était épuisée, que ce soit moralement ou physiquement ? Hermione se demandait ce qu'il lui trouvait pour la scruter avec tant.. d'admiration ?

Elle était sûre d'ailleurs que jamais il n'avouerait qu'il la regardait comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde, mais ses yeux le faisaient à sa place. Son regard d'un bleu acier en disait long et il ne le savait même pas.

Tout ceci remua Hermione intérieurement, et elle fut vite gênée. Elle émit un rire nerveux mais Draco ne détourna pas le regard.

\- Je te fais peur, Granger ?

\- Oh non Malfoy, je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un mot. Le visage de Draco s'était retrouvé face au sien en quelques secondes, et il avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait longuement hésité mais il s'était enfin lancé. Il n'osait pas repenser à toutes ces fois où il avait rêvé de ce moment. La sensation que cela lui procura était indescriptible. 

La brune ne le repoussa pas malgré le choc, au contraire, alors le blond posa sa main sur la nuque de la Gryffondor pour la rapprocher plus près de lui et il approfondit le baiser.   
Le corps de Hermione se mit à trembler, à frissonner, son ventre se tordait de plaisir. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait ressentir cela.

À travers ce baiser, les deux élèves se dirent tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu s'avouer. Les lèvres du Serpentard étaient si douces, Hermione plongea alors sa main dans sa chevelure blonde, il sentait si bon. Leurs langues finirent par se mêler et la passion s'empara d'eux. Tout ceci semblait irréel, la sorcière avait l'impression d'être transportée dans un tourbillon de bonheur et cela lui fit oublier tout ce qui l'entourait.   
Une fois de plus, Draco venait de l'aider à mieux supporter sa vie en tant que condamnée.

À bout de souffle, ils mirent fin à ce baiser fougueux. Draco, la bouche entrouverte, contempla la brune. Il avait attendu cela depuis si longtemps.

Cependant, Hermione revint brutalement à la réalité et les mots de Zabini lui traversèrent l'esprit.

\- On ne peut pas... Chuchota-t-elle 

\- C'est aussi ce que je pensais.

La brune eut un petit sourire. Il savait toujours quoi répondre. Mais qui était-il ? Où était passé son pire ennemi ?

\- Je veux qu'il y ait un nous, Granger.

Et sur ces mots, il déposa un dernier baiser sur le front de la lionne en guise d'au revoir et il sortit de l'appartement.

Elle aurait aimé lui répondre qu'elle le voulait elle aussi, ce nous. Elle voulait croire en eux. Si Malfoy avait réussi à changer à ce point en si peu de temps, alors tout était possible.   
Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de rêver. Avec une maladie en phase terminale, elle n'avait pas le droit de s'engager, c'était égoïste pour la personne qui resterait.

Alors, la jeune sorcière soupira longuement, un soupir plein de désespoir. Elle regrettait déjà que ce baiser n'ait pas duré plus longtemps. 

oOOo

Dans le train, Hermione n'avait fait que penser à ce baiser, cela pouvait paraître futile mais elle était si apaisée. Qu'est-ce que cela lui faisait du bien de se vider la tête.   
Elle n'écoutait même pas ce que Harry et Ron disaient et à vrai dire ils ne cherchaient pas à la mêler à la conversation. Ginny elle, lisait dans son coin.

La brune songea longuement à ce que Draco allait bien pouvoir faire à Poudlard.

Une fois à la gare, ils transplanèrent aussitôt. Et comme si Molly avait prédit leur arrivée, elle était déjà sur le pas de la porte d'entrée lorsqu'ils atterrirent devant.

\- Mes chéris ! Vous voilà !

Elle cria presque, heureuse de revoir tout le monde. Noël était sa période préférée.   
Elle les embrassa un à un, tout sourire. Mais arriva ce qui devait arriver, lorsque ce fut au tour de Hermione, la mère de famille perdit aussitôt sa gaité.

\- Hermione chérie, tu as l'air mal en point ! Tu n'as pas supporté le transplanage ?

La brune remarqua que Harry s'était retourné vers elles, elle voyait bien qu'il voulait dire quelque chose mais il choisit de se taire. 

\- C'est sûrement ça oui, il me faudrait un grand verre d'eau je crois. Sourit Hermione 

\- Bien sûr ma chérie, je vais t'apporter ça tout de suite.

L'Elu chuchota quelques mots à Ron, et celui-ci soupira. Hermione baissa la tête, ces vacances allaient être terriblement longues.

oOOo

Hermione avait passé la journée à aider Molly, ce qui l'avait épuisée, mais elle en fut tout de même contente car elle avait réussi à se distraire.

Le soir, les jumeaux étaient passés à la maison et la brune avait retrouvé un semblant de bonne humeur. Fred et George ne changeraient jamais, qu'importe la situation. Ils gardaient leur éternel humour.

\- Par Merlin miss Granger, c'est que vous feriez un bon elfe de maison dites-moi. Observa Fred, après avoir remarqué à quel point la cuisine et le salon étaient en parfait état

\- Mais un elfe de maison libre Gred, attention ! Rectifia George 

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu sais que je déteste les personnes qui ont des elfes de maison, n'est-ce pas Fred ?

Elle arrivait toujours à distinguer les jumeaux, elle ne se trompait jamais.

\- Peut-être. Ricana-t-il

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Hermione lui lança un regard à la fois énervé et amusé.   
Le rouquin lui fit alors un clin d'œil puis il partit dans la cuisine pour s'empiffrer avec son frère.

oOOo

Hermione devait dormir dans la chambre de Ginny, avec elle. Elle avait redouté ce moment toute la journée. Une fois qu'elle fut dans son lit, la rouquine couchée dans celui juste à côté, ce qu'elle avait tant appréhendé se réalisa.   
Son amie l'ignorait complètement et de ce fait, la brune ne se sentait pas à sa place.

\- Ginny...

\- Oui ? La cadette des Weasley ne semblait pas énervée, ce qui soulagea un peu Hermione

\- Est-ce que tu m'en veux encore ? 

\- Tout autant que mon frère et Harry t'en veulent. Et encore, eux ils ne savent pas.

Hermione eut envie de pleurer tant la rouquine lui avait répondu avec froideur. Comment avait-elle pu devenir si méchante ?   
Cette maladie détruisait tout, que ce soit Hermione ou les personnes qui l'entouraient.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour arranger les choses ? 

\- Tu le sais très bien. Avoue tout. 

\- Ce sera encore pire. 

\- Non !

Ginny, prise d'une rage soudaine, s'était redressée dans son lit. Elle s'était retenue de ne pas crier. Hermione se figea.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que la situation ne peut pas être pire qu'elle ne l'est déjà ? Tout ça parce que tu ne veux rien dire à tes meilleurs amis. À cause de ça ils pensent que tu n'en as plus rien à faire d'eux, de la bataille et tout le reste. Et les conséquences sont que Ron est devenu exécrable avec moi et Harry ne veut plus me parler non plus. Ils sont odieux avec tout le monde. C'est merveilleux n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ginny je suis vraiment désolée, je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte... Répondit Hermione, la voix tremblante

\- Pense à tout ce que je viens de te dire Hermione, et je t'en prie fais quelque chose. Tu sais au fond de toi que tu es encore plus malheureuse sans eux, alors réveille-toi et dévoile tout. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, mais il faut que tu réalises ce que tu es en train de faire.

Les dernières paroles de Ginny résonnèrent dans la tête de la brune toute la nuit.   
Et la malade ne réussit pas à dormir.

ooOOoo

Le soir de Noël était arrivé plus vite que prévu. Cela signifiait que Hermione pourrait bientôt retourner à Poudlard. Qu'elle pourrait bientôt le retrouver. Qu'elle serait loin du Terrier où elle peinait tant à être naturelle, où il était devenu difficile de simplement prendre ses médicaments sans se faire surprendre.

Aussi, au château, elle pouvait fuir les regards accusateurs de ses amis, ici c'était impossible et cela la déprimait.

Heureusement, ils s'étaient calmés en cette soirée de Noël. Harry et Ron avaient fait un effort et tentaient quelques approches vers Hermione. Ils discutaient actuellement tous les trois avec Remus, au salon.

\- Les Serpentards, ou devrais-je plutôt dire les mangemorts, ne sont pas trop durs à gérer cette année Remus ? Questionna Harry

Hermione, suite à la remarque sur les mangemorts, leva les yeux au ciel. Ce que Ron remarqua.

\- Eh bien non, bizarrement. Avoua Remus en haussant les épaules

\- C'est parce qu'ils cachent quelque chose, ils se font petits. Railla l'Élu, sourcils froncés

Remus ne répondit pas. Il n'aimait pas vraiment aborder ces sujets, et Hermione le remercia intérieurement car son manque d'enthousiasme fit que Ron et Harry allèrent faire un tour dans la cuisine.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous Hermione ?

Le professeur profita de cette absence pour prendre des nouvelles de la malade, il ne cessait de penser à elle chaque jour et il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

\- Les derniers temps j'ai beaucoup plus mal moralement que physiquement. Confessa-t-elle en essayant de rester le plus impassible possible, il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque ce soir

\- Je m'en doute Hermione, mais ce serait tellement plus simple si.. 

\- Non, Remus, s'il vous plaît. Pas ça, pas ce soir. Je ne peux pas faire ça ce soir. Et je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai un jour.

\- Je comprends et je sais que vous avez du mal à le concevoir Hermione, mais ce serait tellement plus simple.

La brune ne répondit pas, elle baissa les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas parler de cela, pas le jour de Noël.

Elle fut sauvée par le gong, toute la famille Weasley et les invités débarquèrent dans le salon. C'était l'heure des cadeaux.   
Remus lança un dernier sourire peiné à la sorcière, puis il alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Nymphadora.

Le sapin de Noël, décoré en blanc, était si grand qu'il touchait le plafond. Il y avait tellement de cadeaux autour que la moitié de l'arbre était cachée. Tout le monde semblait si heureux, même Harry, Ron et Ginny. Cela réchauffa le cœur de Hermione.

\- Qui veut distribuer les cadeaux cette année ? Demanda Arthur avec un grand sourire

Molly leva la main, toute excitée. Elle les distribuait chaque année, elle adorait cette tradition et personne ne voulait lui retirer ce plaisir, alors Arthur lui laissa sa place près du sapin.

\- Bien ! Elle s'empara du premier cadeau, un énorme cadeau. Celui-ci est pour toi ma Ginny chérie !

Hermione aurait pu parier ce qu'il y avait dedans, et elle eut raison. La rouquine sortit de la boîte une tenue de Quiddicht rouge et or, qui brillait de mille feux. Avec cela, on ne remarquerait qu'elle sur le terrain. Bien sûr, ce cadeau était de la part de Harry. 

Ginny lui sauta dans les bras. L'Elu fut rouge tomate et eut un rire gêné.

Hermione avait offert à Ron un mini frigo qu'elle avait trouvé dans un magasin moldu et qu'elle avait rendu magique, ainsi à chaque fois que le rouquin l'ouvrirait la nourriture qui lui faisait le plus envie à ce moment-même apparaîtrait. Cela fit rire tout le monde mais son ami en fut ravi et lui adressa un grand sourire, ce qui fit énormément plaisir à la brune. 

Elle reçut de sa part un bouquin sur l'histoire de Poudlard mais de façon animé, comme si elle regardait un film différent à chaque page qu'elle tournait. Elle le remercia, enjouée.

Hermione et Ginny, comme connectées, s'étaient offert la même chose. Une plante magique qui aidait à mieux dormir la nuit lorsqu'on la posait à côté de son lit. Cela les fit glousser et pendant un instant Ginny oublia toute la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait envers son amie.

Molly tendit le cadeau de Hermione pour Harry. Il fut hésitant un instant, puis il l'ouvrit. C'était une photo animée de James et Sirius, faisant les idiots près du lac à Poudlard. Ils devaient avoir dix-sept ans. La photo était placée dans un cadre en bois brun somptueux. L'Elu n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Hermione, où l'as-tu eue ? 

\- Je l'ai trouvée chez Sirius quand on a été cherché ses affaires, elle était sous une armoire et je suis sûre qu'il l'avait lui-même perdue. Raconta-t-elle avec un petit sourire

\- Merci, Hermione.

Il avait l'air si ému, cela toucha la sorcière. Elle fut extrêmement gâtée suite à tous ces cadeaux, et elle avait même reçu un vinyl de musiques classiques de la part de Remus.

\- Remus, il ne fallait pas.. 

\- Ça me fait très plaisir. Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin

\- Allez tout le monde, à table ! S'exclama Molly en leur faisant signe de se lever 

\- Chouette ! Cria Ron

La dîner de Noël se déroula dans la convivialité, personne ne pensait à la noirceur qui les submergeait depuis quelques mois, pas même Harry. Il n'y avait que rires et sourires.

Hermione se sentait bien mais fatiguée, elle avait pris une double dose de médicaments pour ne pas être trop malade.

\- Je suis heureux que nous soyons tous réunis dans la bonne humeur. Déclara Arthur. Cela prouve que nous sommes plus forts qu'eux.

Tout le monde approuva.

\- Arthur, ne commençons pas là-dessus. Restons dans l'esprit de Noël. Intervint Tonks qui sentait déjà que cela allait faire débat

\- Non, attendez. Hermione a peut-être une information à nous faire passer à ce propos d'ailleurs. 

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Ron. Le rouquin avait un peu trop bu et semblait légèrement remonté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Ronald ? Le gronda Molly d'un air indigné 

\- C'est vrai Hermione, dis-leur ce que tu ne veux pas nous dire depuis tout ce temps.

La brune le toisa avec de gros yeux, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas ce soir.

\- Vous y croyez ça, notre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'est plus. Depuis la rentrée elle n'écoute plus rien en cours et ne travaille plus. 

\- Ronald... La voix de Hermione le suppliait presque 

\- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Intervint Harry, qui semblait lui-même mal à l'aise 

\- C'est vrai non ? Harry ne retourne pas ta veste. C'est simple, maintenant elle préfère se confier à des mangemorts ! 

\- Ronald, ça suffit ! Molly tapa les poings sur la table 

\- Alors comme ça notre Granger fricote avec les ennemis ? Sourit George

\- Tu n'aurais pas quelques anecdotes croustillantes à leurs propos ? Enchaîna Fred

Arthur leur lança un regard noir.

\- C'est bon maintenant on arrête ces bêtises, vous n'êtes plus des gamins. 

\- Quand même, nous avons le droit de nous poser des questions à partir du moment où Hermione passe plus de temps avec Zabini et ses chers copains plutôt qu'avec nous. Admit Harry qui rejoignait Ron 

Alors, tout le monde se tourna vers Hermione. Elle sentit tout son corps trembler, elle se demanda si son cœur n'allait pas cesser de battre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi leur faisaient-ils cela ? Pourquoi ce soir ?

La brune chercha de l'aide chez Ginny, mais celle-ci avait baissé la tête.

\- Vous ne voyez donc pas qu'elle a l'air tout le temps ailleurs, dépassée par les événements ? Maman, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle allait mal lorsqu'on est arrivés. Elle ne veut rien dire, elle nous laisse de côté comme des vieilles chaussettes. 

\- Ronald stop, je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Molly était rouge de rage 

\- Notre petit frère serait-il jaloux ? Taquina Fred qui essayait, maladroitement, de détendre l'atmosphère

Hermione tomba sur le regard de Remus. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il la suppliait de mettre fin à tout cela, de tout dire afin qu'elle ne subisse plus de tels reproches alors qu'elle ne les méritait pas.

\- Jaloux de quoi ? D'une fille qui est clairement en train de nous abandonner en cette période qui s'annonce difficile ?

Ron n'arrivait plus à contenir sa rage, il repensait à leur arrivée au Terrier quand Hermione avait levé les yeux au ciel lorsque Harry avait évoqué les mangemorts.

Molly se servit un grand verre de vin apporté par Remus et le but d'une traite.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment pour régler des comptes. Cessez ce comportement puéril enfin ! Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal commençait lui aussi à perdre patience

\- Mais attendez, peut-être que Hermione va se décider à nous apporter un miracle de Noël en nous avouant enfin son secret ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Harry ? 

\- J'en doute. Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules

\- Mais enfin Arthur fais quelque chose, ils ne m'écoutent pas ! Molly semblait désespérée 

\- Si vous continuez, vous sortez de table ! Menaça le père Weasley

Cette remarque ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Cela partit dans tous les sens, plus personne ne s'entendait parler.

\- Je suis malade... Murmura Hermione

Le brouhaha ne s'arrêta pas, cependant Remus et Ginny avaient bien compris. Ils relevèrent les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, abasourdis qu'elle ait enfin osé prononcer ces mots.

\- Oh, je crois avoir entendu Hermione. Est-ce que c'est possible ? Demanda Harry en toisant son amie

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, à nouveau. Plus personne ne dit un mot. La brune planta alors son regard dans celui de l'Elu.

\- Tu parles, toujours aussi muette. Souffla Ron, qui semblait enfin vouloir abandonner l'affaire 

\- J'ai une maladie incurable. Je vais mourir. Répéta-t-elle, un peu plus fort

Ils l'avaient poussée à bout, elle avait craqué.

Le verre de Molly explosa dans sa main, Tonks plaqua une main sur sa bouche et chercha la main de Remus afin qu'il la rassure et lui dise que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague.   
Ginny se mit à pleurer silencieusement, ne quittant pas son amie du regard. Les jumeaux avaient perdu tout sourire, ils ne savaient plus où se mettre.

Le monde venait de s'écrouler sur eux. Ils auraient tous préféré se prendre un Doloris plutôt que d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Le choc fut si puissant que personne ne réussit à parler.

Hermione, le visage impassible, observait à tour de rôle ses deux meilleurs amis, ceux pour qui elle aurait tout donné et qui venaient de l'humilier gratuitement un soir de Noël. Au fond d'elle, elle ne leur en voulait pas, mais elle resta froide et ne chercha à rassurer personne. Elle avait mal, tellement mal.

Ron était devenu tout blanc, il était alcoolisé et avait eu du mal à comprendre.   
Mais il venait de réaliser ce que la lionne avait dit. Il sortit de table et courut dehors, comme s'il tentait de fuir la vérité qui lui avait enfin été révélée. Hermione sentit sa gorge se nouer, mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer.

Alors, Harry et la brune échangèrent un long regard, sous un terrible silence qui pourtant criait de douleur.

Le garçon à la cicatrice mit du temps à accepter ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il eut des flashs soudains, tous les souvenirs qu'il avait partagés avec Hermione défilèrent dans sa tête. Il la revoyait le jour de leur rencontre dans le train qui les emmenait à Poudlard pour leur première année, avec son air à la fois si hautain et si innocent. Il se remémora la fois où, dans la Grande Salle en deuxième année, elle lui avait sauté dans les bras après s'être réveillée suite au maléfice infligé par le Basilic. 

Il repensa à tous leurs fou-rires, ainsi que les peines et les dangers qu'ils avaient affrontés ensemble. Il se souvint de toutes les fois où elle l'avait sauvé. S'il était encore là aujourd'hui c'était grâce à elle. Elle était son pilier. La jeune sorcière avait rendu ses années à Poudlard meilleures et elle était la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue. On allait lui arracher un membre de sa famille à nouveau.

"J'ai une maladie incurable. Je vais mourir." Alors, Harry réalisa. Il comprit que lui, il ne pourrait pas la sauver. Et à cette pensée, tout s'effondra autour de lui.

\- Hermione...

Il était anéanti, jamais personne ne l'avait vu ainsi, avec tant de détresse dans le regard. Pas même lors de la mort de Sirius.

\- Hermione ma chérie, dis-nous que ce n'est pas vrai. Dis-nous qu'il y a une solution...

Molly sanglotait, elle se leva et tourna en rond, plaquant une serviette sur son visage.

\- C'est une maladie moldue, même la plus grande des magies n'y fera rien.

Les propos furent durs à encaisser, tout ceci avait gâché les festivités, mais on l'avait forcée à tout avouer et elle ne voulait plus leur mentir.   
Sans que personne ne s'y attende, Ginny se mit à hurler sur Harry.

\- Toi et Ron vous avez tout gâché, vous êtes ignobles.

La jeune Weasley pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, à la fois soulagée à l'idée que son amie allait enfin être comprise mais aussi dévastée de se prendre à nouveau la vérité en pleine figure.

Elle quitta la table sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre. Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, son regard était toujours perdu dans celui de Hermione.

\- Tout ira bien Harry, je te le promets.

La brune tenta de le rassurer, de lui montrer qu'elle était forte.

Une larme, une seule larme roula sur la joue de l'Elu, et il ne réussit plus à décrocher un mot de la soirée. Il semblait vide, comme si son âme l'avait quitté. Il n'y arriverait pas sans elle. Un monde magique sans Hermione Granger n'aurait plus aucun sens.

Hermione fit face à ce qu'elle avait tant redouté. Un déchirement. Sa maladie allait tout détruire. Ils ne s'en remettraient jamais.

\- Hermione tu ne peux pas nous faire ça.

Ron réapparut tout à coup, encore plus mal qu'auparavant. Le cœur de la jeune femme se brisa. Elle leva alors les yeux vers lui.

Elle aurait aimé leur dire qu'elle ne les abandonnerait jamais, qu'ils se verraient vieillir l'un et l'autre et que le Trio d'Or ne serait jamais séparé. Hermione aurait voulu leur promettre qu'elle serait leur Miss-Je-Sais-Tout pour toujours.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'avait pas le droit de leur donner de faux espoirs. Elle ne voulait pas quitter ceux pour qui elle aurait pu tout sacrifier, elle mourrait déjà intérieurement à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir profiter de la vie à leurs côtés.   
Toutefois, elle était condamnée et rien ne pouvait changer cela. Elle ne pourrait vivre éternellement qu'à travers leurs souvenirs, dans leur cœur.

Alors, Hermione sourit faiblement à son ami. Et à travers ce sourire, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne les quitterait jamais vraiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //  
> Voilà voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, pas très joyeuse la fin n'est-ce pas ?   
> Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que vous avez bien aimé.  
> Je vous avoue que c'était assez compliqué à écrire cette annonce..   
> Quel est votre moment préférée ?   
> Dites-moi tout, j'ai trop hâte de recevoir vos avis.  
> Bises, et merci pour votre lecture :-)


	14. XIII - Ce qui nous attend

Le deuil anticipé, tout comme le simple deuil, commence par une réaction dépressive et un refus de la part de l'entourage, ils font preuve d'un déni de ce qui attend la personne malade.

Le deuil anticipé est d'autant plus difficile à aborder lorsque la maladie de la condamnée semble presque invisible. Les yeux éteints, les joues creuses, la fatigue générale, les saignements, les vomissements et les malaises peuvent être associés à tant d'autres problèmes, mais pas forcément à une tumeur au cerveau. Ne pas assister aux pires moments de la maladie, ne pas savoir qu'elle prend des médicaments et surtout ne pas la voir à l'hôpital afin d'essayer de se faire soigner, cela n'aide pas à comprendre.

Harry était probablement celui qui en souffrait le plus. Voilà deux jours qu'il était enfermé dans la chambre de Ron et qu'il ne parlait plus, pas même à Ginny. Assis dans un petit fauteuil, son regard était constamment perdu dans le vide. Cette annonce le soir de Noël l'avait déchiré en deux intérieurement, c'était tout comme s'il venait de perdre la moitié de son âme.

Hermione, depuis son aveu, n'avait pas osé aller le voir. Elle était rongée par la culpabilité de le rendre si mal.

Molly avait tenté de contacter les parents de la jeune fille, mais elle avait été très vite réprimandée par Arthur qui lui avait rappelé qu'ils étaient en danger et qu'on ne devait en aucun cas prendre le risque de révéler l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. La mère Weasley refusait d'accepter le sort de la brune, cela ne pouvait se passer ainsi à ses yeux.

Ron passait par une phase assez dure, il en voulait tant à Hermione. Il lui reprochait de ne rien faire, de ne pas se battre. Hier encore il avait essayé de la raisonner, mais elle lui répondait toujours la même chose. "Il n'y a plus rien à faire."

Alors ce matin il s'était réveillé une fois de plus avec la boule au ventre, une douleur qui lui donnait envie de vomir tous ses tripes depuis qu'elle avait tout avoué. Il s'en voulait à lui-même aussi, terriblement. S'il n'y avait vraiment plus rien à faire, alors sa meilleure amie allait mourir et il avait déjà gâché quatre longs mois durant lesquels il aurait pu l'aider à vivre pleinement, mais il avait préféré l'abandonner. Il se haïssait.

Malgré leur humour incessant et leur manque de sérieux, les jumeaux, tout comme Ginny d'ailleurs, étaient les seuls à vraiment croire Hermione. Ils avaient tout de suite compris qu'elle n'exagérait pas dans ses propos, et que si elle se disait condamnée, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait que l'être. Hermione Granger était bien assez intelligente pour comprendre les mots d'un médecin moldu et pour connaître les maladies.

Alors plutôt que de la faire culpabiliser de ne pas se faire soigner, ils essayaient de lui remonter le moral, non sans une immense peine qui les prenait aux tripes. Mais ça, ils ne voulaient pas le montrer.   
Ces attentions soulageaient Hermione, c'était ce dont elle avait besoin.

Dans l'après-midi, Remus, qui se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour Hermione ainsi que pour Harry, passa au Terrier.

\- Vous savez, nous n'avons peut-être pas passé un merveilleux Noël à cause de ça, mais je suis soulagé que vous l'ayez enfin avoué. Dit doucement Remus, alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le fauteuil du salon, face à Hermione

Les yeux de la brune étaient vidés de toute émotion. Elle fixa son professeur sans vraiment le voir.

\- Cela n'a fait qu'empirer la situation, Remus.

Il y eut un long silence. Le loup-garou devait trouver les bons mots avant d'oser parler. Il fallait à tout prix que Hermione se réveille, qu'elle se batte.

Remus sentit son estomac se retourner lorsqu'il repensa à la mort de Sirius, celui qui avait tout fait pour lui depuis sa première année à Poudlard, son meilleur ami. Et il se dit alors que Harry vivrait la même chose avec Hermione. Il serait à tout jamais hanté par la mort de la lionne. Celle qui l'avait aidé et même sauvé de si nombreuses fois. Remus ne voulait pas laisser cela arriver. Il ne pouvait pas.

Harry avait déjà tout le poids du monde magique sur ses épaules, il était celui qui devait tous les sauver à l'issue de cette prochaine guerre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de livrer une autre bataille, bien plus difficile et douloureuse. Une bataille dont il ne pourrait pas sauver la principale concernée.

Suite à la mort de Sirius et Dumbledore, l'Elu avait perdu toute son innocence enfantine en lui. Il avait grandi bien trop vite, et Remus craignait que si Hermione venait elle aussi à le quitter, le jeune homme ne connaîtrait plus jamais de joie dans sa vie.

\- Je sais que c'est facile à dire, mais il vous faut vous battre Hermione. Battez-vous pour Harry et Ron. Battez-vous pour votre vie. Elle ne pourra être que plus belle.

Hermione, qui avait baissé la tête, reporta son attention sur Remus. Alors, elle lui sourit.

\- Ma tumeur au cerveau est trop grosse pour être opérée sans qu'il n'y ait de séquelles qui m'empêcheront de vivre une vie plus belle. Si elle venait à être enlevée, je me retrouverais probablement handicapée à vie. De plus, d'autres cellules cancéreuses ont pris place dans chaque recoin de mon cerveau. C'est trop tard pour se battre, je ne l'ai pas découverte assez tôt. C'est un cercle sans fin dont la seule issue est la mort.

La brune fut très dure dans ses propos, elle le savait et elle s'en voulut aussitôt lorsqu'elle remarqua que Remus desserrait sa cravate comme s'il en venait à manquer d'air, et qu'il détourna ensuite le regard, les yeux brillants de douleur. Mais c'était nécessaire pour qu'il comprenne que la condition de la Gryffondor n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Hermione ne déclarait pas qu'elle allait mourir pour que son entourage croie qu'elle pouvait encore s'en sortir. Elle ne souhaitait pas leur donner de faux espoirs.

Donner de plus amples détails sur cette maladie en phase terminale, c'était beaucoup plus difficile à encaisser qu'un simple "je vais mourir". Face à de tels propos, le déni commençait doucement à s'en aller pour faire place à la douleur. Une douleur vive et lancinante, qui apparaissait lorsque la vérité nous faisait enfin face. Et ce fut le cas pour Remus qui comprit pour de bon que la jeune sorcière finirait vraiment par les quitter.

À force de vivre entouré de la magie, à force de vivre dans un monde où très peu de sorciers étaient atteints de ce genre de maladies, on finissait par croire que de telles choses ne pouvaient pas arriver. Remus s'en voulait d'avoir été si naïf.

Cinq bonnes minutes s'écoulèrent alors, un laps de temps dont le professeur eut besoin pour être capable de se dire qu'il devait accepter la mort prochaine de la plus brillante sorcière qu'il ait jamais connue. 

Il ne le comprit pas vraiment, mais il se voila à nouveau la face. Il pensait enfin accepter ce que la brune tentait de lui dire depuis des mois, mais au fond de lui il était encore persuadé que l'on pouvait faire quelque chose.

De plus, elle semblait aller de mieux en mieux ces derniers temps. Elle ne pouvait pas être en phase terminale, c'était impossible. La vérité venait de lui exploser à la figure, mais le déni reprenait le dessus presque aussi vite.

Il tenta pourtant de se convaincre du contraire.

\- Alors soyez clair avec lui, Hermione. Expliquez-lui tout ce que vous venez de me dire. Il n'y a que ça qui pourra l'aider à avancer.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que lui rabâcher le fait que je vais mourir va l'aider ?

\- J'en suis persuadé. Ce sera beaucoup plus dur pour lui de vous voir partir s'il s'accroche à l'espoir que vous guérirez un jour. Il faut qu'il se débarrasse de cette idée. Cela l'aidera aussi à profiter de vous au maximum, plutôt que de ruminer dans son coin car il pense que vous ne voulez pas vous battre.

Et sur ces mots, l'esprit encore chamboulé, Remus laissa la lionne réfléchir à tout ça. Il devait rejoindre Arthur, Molly et le reste des membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix au square Grimmaurd, afin d'élaborer un énième plan pour contrer les mauvaises intentions de Voldemort.

oOOo

Remus revint deux heures plus tard, Molly l'ayant invité à rester dîner. Il n'avait pas pu refuser, la tristesse qui envahissait la famille Weasley lui avait fait pitié.

Il monta en direction de la salle de bains, la réunion avait été éprouvante et il ressentit le besoin de se rafraîchir un coup.

Cependant, lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre où Harry passait ses journées et ses nuits sans en sortir, il entendit sans le vouloir un fragment de conversation. Entre Hermione et lui.

\- Alors fais-toi soigner, je t'en supplie Hermione. Même si c'est inopérable, fais en sorte de te faire soigner afin que tu puisses vivre le plus longtemps possible.

\- Je suis désolée Harry, si tu savais à quel point. Mais je ne peux pas. Avec ma condition je finirais mes jours à l'hôpital, je n'en sortirais plus jamais. Je veux vivre mes derniers instants dans des endroits que j'aime, et non pas attendre de mourir dans un lieu froid et sans vie.

Remus soupira et s'en alla, gêné de cette curiosité malsaine dont il venait de faire preuve. Il aurait préféré ne jamais entendre ces mots, tout comme il aurait préféré que tout cela se passe autrement.

Hermione réapparut une demi-heure plus tard. Elle s'écroula sur le canapé, pensive, le visage dépité. Remus releva les yeux de son livre quelques secondes mais ne dit rien lorsqu'il aperçut l'immense désespoir dans le regard de la Gryffondor. Il ne voulait plus la brusquer.

\- J'ai suivi vos conseils. Annonça-t-elle au bout de dix minutes de silence

Remus ferma son bouquin et se redressa. Il eut eu un haut le cœur soudain en imaginant les mots qui allaient suivre.

\- Je pense qu'il a compris. Il s'est endormi, je suis restée avec lui jusqu'à ce que je sois assurée qu'il était enfin apaisé, vous comprenez... Je n'ai pas voulu être trop dure avec lui. Il souffre tant depuis la mort de Sirius et de Dumbledore, et puis il y a aussi la bataille qui approche. Si seulement je n'avais rien dit. Si seulement.

\- C'est fait désormais, et c'est mieux ainsi. Ce n'est pas bon de mentir à ses propres amis.

\- Je sais... La voix de la brune semblait se briser sous la détresse

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû le laisser s'endormir. Il faut qu'il sorte et qu'il se change les idées.

Le dos de Hermione fut soudain secouée de soubresauts.

\- Je.. je sais mais.. Il s'est effondré dans mes bras, vous savez. Avoua Hermione avec difficulté, le visage rempli de larmes. Et il a pleuré. Je.. je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi dévasté.

Remus sentit son cœur se briser face à cette scène. Cela en devenait insoutenable. La douleur était trop forte.

Il se leva et vint s'assoir à côté de la jeune sorcière. Il posa la main sur son épaule, le seul contact qu'il s'autorisait à lui faire, gêné.   
Alors il réalisa à quel point Hermione était atteinte, cela ne se voyait pas vraiment au premier abord mis à part ses immenses cernes et son visage amaigri, mais au toucher il sentit d'instinct sa faiblesse, ses tremblements, à quel point sa peau était froide. C'était probablement le loup qui se cachait en lui qui parvenait à lui faire ressentir tous les maux de la jeune fille.

\- Ça va aller Hermione. Il comprendra, j'en suis sûr. Soyez là pour lui ainsi que pour Ron et Ginny. Et par pitié, restez la sorcière que l'on a toujours connue. Forte et exceptionnelle.

Alors, il réussit enfin à décrocher un petit sourire sur le visage de Hermione, et celle-ci releva ses yeux rougis vers le professeur. À travers son regard, la lionne remercia le loup du plus profond de son cœur.

ooOOoo

1er janvier, le Trio d'Or était de retour dans le Poudlard Express, prêts à retrouver leur école.

Enfin assise, Hermione put souffler. Elle se sentait bien aujourd'hui, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement.   
Harry et Ron étaient encore meurtris, mais il y avait un mieux. Ils comprenaient leur amie, mais ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à accepter son sort.

Ils restèrent silencieux tout le long du trajet. Ginny quant à elle faisait de son mieux pour changer les idées de tout le monde, et notamment celles de Hermione. Elle lui racontait un peu sa vie, ses cours de sixième année. La brune retrouva une part de gaieté en elle, ces efforts de la part de la rouquine l'aidaient beaucoup.

Cependant, elle fut également soulagée de voir que Ginny s'était vite endormie. Hermione avait aussi besoin de calme.

Alors, elle se remit à penser à Draco. Elle l'avait quelques fois oublié pendant ces vacances mais à chaque fois qu'il lui revenait en tête, elle avait l'impression de renaître. Elle ne pouvait plus le nier, elle avait hâte de le revoir. Il était devenu l'une de ses principales motivations.

Elle repensa aux mots qu'il lui avait murmurés avant les vacances, "je serai là". Et à l'idée qu'il serait là pour l'accueillir ce soir, Hermione réussit à s'endormir paisiblement. La tête emmitouflée dans sa grosse écharpe tricotée par Molly, qui lui tint bien chaud dans le compartiment refroidi par les vitres gelées.

oOOo

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, la brune ne trouva pas la personne qui hantait ses pensées. Il avait pourtant dit qu'il resterait à Poudlard pendant les vacances, il aurait donc dû être présent.

Hermione scruta la longue table des Serpentards et elle remarqua que Blaise n'était pas là non plus.

Elle souffla, déçue, puis alla rejoindre ses amis, se plaçant face à Harry et à côté de Ron.

\- Vous avez passé un bon Noël ? Demanda Seamus qui venait d'arriver. Moi j'ai bien cru faire une crise de foie avec tous les gâteaux que j'ai mangés.

\- C'était un Noël différent. Avoua Harry, simplement

Il adressa à Seamus et Dean un sourire qui en disait long, un sourire exagéré, ceux que l'on se forçait à faire quand tout allait mal. Et les deux amis comprirent aussitôt. Alors ils tentèrent de changer de sujet, en vain. Harry aurait besoin de temps.

Tandis que McGonagall s'apprêtait à monter sur l'estrade, la dernière personne qui manquait à l'appel fit son entrée.   
Hermione, soulagée, ressentit alors un apaisement instantané et son cœur s'accéléra. Il était là.

Grâce au brouhaha de la Grande Salle, son retard ne se fit pas remarquer. Draco lança un regard vers la directrice, comme pour lui transmettre un message à travers la pensée, et celle-ci hocha la tête de façon presque imperceptible.

Il partit ensuite s'assoir à table, loin de ses amis. La brune ne cessait de le fixer. Et enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, le Serpentard daigna lui accorder un regard.

Ron semblait revenir un peu sur terre et avait aperçu cet échange entre son amie et son pire ennemi, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi il te regarde comme ça Malfoy ?

Suite à cette question, Hermione se remit à penser au bal, à cette danse secrète échangée avec Draco, à cet espoir prononcé "Je veux qu'il y ait un nous", au moment où il était venu la voir avant qu'elle ne rentre chez les Weasley pour les vacances de Noël, cet instant où il lui avait promis qu'il serait là à son retour, ce moment où il l'avait embrassée comme si c'était la dernière fois.   
Elle pensa à ce qu'elle avait toujours cru être impossible, mais qui était au fond une évidence depuis le début.

\- Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par répondre.

oOOo

Après avoir terminé son assiette, ce qui d'ailleurs réjouit Harry et Ron, soulagés de voir que leur amie reprenait enfin des forces, Hermione reporta à nouveau son attention vers Draco, mais sa place fut vide.   
Fatiguée, elle décida d'abandonner ses amis.

\- À demain Hermione, repose-toi bien. Ginny lui sourit faiblement

En chemin vers son appartement, de nombreuses questions se bousculèrent dans la tête de la lionne. Ce qui l'intriguait le plus était de savoir pourquoi Draco était resté ici pendant les vacances, et pourquoi il lui avait dit qu'il avait des choses à accomplir.

Lorsque le tableau permis à Hermione d'entrer, un silence pesant lui fit face.

\- Zabini ? Appela-t-elle, examinant chaque recoin de l'appartement

Aucune réponse, pas un seul bruit. Il n'était pas ici. Hermione se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé.

Elle avait terriblement envie de voir Draco et elle songea quelques instants à partir à sa recherche, mais elle se rendit vite compte que tout cela était insensé. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle fréquentait un ennemi.

\- Je perds la tête... Soupira-t-elle, le regard plongé dans les flammes de la cheminée qu'elle venait d'allumer

Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais le rêve qu'elle avait fait quelques mois plus tôt à l'infirmerie, où Draco y lançait un sort contre le ballon de Hermione nommé "La maladie", lui revint en tête.   
Elle réalisa alors qu'à ce moment-là, même s'il n'avait rien laissé transparaître, le Serpentard avait déjà oublié sa haine contre la brune. 

La sorcière fut tout à coup ramenée sur terre par un bruit sourd. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer. Et cela pouvait être n'importe qui, Blaise avait donné le mot de passe à Nott, Parkinson et Draco.

Hermione se leva, glissant sa main dans sa poche, prête à brandir à sa baguette.

\- Ce n'est que moi, Granger.

Sur ces mots, une tête aux cheveux blonds apparut avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Draco... Murmura Hermione

Elle ne réussit pas à se contrôler, elle fonça vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il enroula les siens autour d'elle, la serrant le plus fort possible sans pour autant lui faire mal, et il plongea sa tête dans sa chevelure bouclée aux senteurs florales et sucrés.

Hermione se nicha au creux de son cou et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, sans se dire un mot. Il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles, à travers cette étreinte ils se dirent tout.

La brune ne sut comment cela avait pu arriver, comment elle avait pu oublier toute cette haine et l'aimer presque aussitôt. Elle avait des sentiments pour lui, peut-être même depuis la fois où il lui avait racheté son livre préféré. Elle n'arrivait plus à les nier, aussi pénibles étaient-ils à supporter. Notamment en cette période où ils étaient censés s'affronter.

Mais c'était lui, depuis le début. Qu'importe ce que l'avenir leur réservait, il était celui qui lui donnait enfin l'impression de revivre. Comme si sa maladie n'existait plus.

Draco libéra Hermione puis il la fit reculer légèrement. Il attrapa son bras droit et la fit ainsi tourner sur elle-même. La Gryffondor se mit alors à rire, un rire heureux, mélodieux, profond et vrai. Un rire que l'on n'avait plus entendu chez la lionne depuis bien longtemps.

Le visage sérieux et la bouche entrouverte, le souffle coupé, Draco admira la sorcière comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Elle avait retrouvé les couleurs qui animaient sa vie dans le regard d'un jeune homme qui autrefois avait été sombre, son visage auparavant si triste avait retrouvé cette beauté unique et étincelante.

Alors, Draco comprit. Il comprit pourquoi il était là, pourquoi il essayait de rendre la vie de Hermione plus belle. Il comprit pourquoi sa mère lui avait dit un jour de ne jamais laisser filer la personne que l'on aimait, qu'elle soit considérée comme impure ou non. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il voulait enrager le Lord, ce n'était pas parce qu'il voulait se venger. Ce n'était rien de tout cela. Il avait encore du mal à l'accepter, mais la vérité lui faisait face. Aussi difficile était-elle.

Hermione Granger était tout simplement l'amour de sa vie.

oOOo

Ils étaient assis sur le canapé, collés l'un contre l'autre. La tête de Hermione était posée sur l'épaule du blond. Ils savouraient ce moment paisible. Draco ne pensait plus à tout ce qui l'attendait, à sa rébellion contre son propre camp, à sa mère, à sa vengeance et sa mission. Il n'y avait qu'elle.

Hermione était elle aussi vidée de toute douleur et elle ne réussit pas à mettre des mots sur tout ce que cela lui procurait. Elle qui pensait ne jamais réussir à être heureuse à nouveau.

\- Tu sais où se trouve Zabini ?

Blaise était devenu un sujet sensible pour Draco, mais il tenta de contenir sa rancoeur.

\- Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, probablement. Répondit-il, le regard perdu dans le vide

\- Il n'a jamais été méchant avec moi, tu sais.

\- Je sais, Blaise n'est pas un type mauvais. Mais je ne le supporte plus.

Hermione ne chercha pas plus loin, remarquant que cela embêtait Draco.   
Comme pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas de parler de cela, le blond déposa un baiser sur son crâne. La préfète-en-chef émit un petit sourire.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi tu es resté ici pendant les vacances, les vraies raisons.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être curieuse, Granger.

Elle planta alors son regard chocolaté dans le sien. Elle lui fit une moue mécontente, comme pour le forcer à avouer. Le jeune Malfoy ricana.

\- Je t'en dirai plus au moment venu. En attendant, sache que j'ai une mission à exécuter pour McGonagall, et que cette fois-ci je la réussirai.

Hermione fut à la fois choquée et soulagée d'entendre ces mots. Il s'était rallié à leur camp, reniant complètement ses origines. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais cela rendait les choses à la fois bien plus faciles.   
Elle mourut d'envie d'en savoir plus, mais elle le connaissait désormais, il n'aimait pas beaucoup parler et encore moins lorsque les sujets étaient censés être secrets.

Que penserait Harry de tout cela ? Il n'y croirait pas une seule seconde.   
Pourtant Hermione n'avait même pas envisagé de douter de Draco à un seul moment, et ce malgré son terrible passé.

\- Pourquoi Draco ?

Il comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il se redressa légèrement et Hermione se retrouva alors sur son torse, bercée par le battement de son cœur ainsi que par sa respiration.

\- Il fallait que je joue un jeu, que j'agisse avec toi comme je l'ai toujours fait. Il ne fallait pas éveiller les soupçons, surtout pas en ce moment. Mais j'ai commencé à être fatigué de tout ça, puis Blaise a fini par tout comprendre alors qu'il était l'un des premiers à qui je voulais le cacher. Alors, à quoi bon.

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Souffla Hermione, les yeux pétillants

Perdu dans ses pensées, Draco eut un faible sourire. Si seulement il avait pu s'en rendre compte plus tôt.

\- Comment se sont passées tes vacances ?

Le Serpentard posa cette question bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse, en partie.   
Il savait juste que rien de mal ne lui était arrivée, puisqu'un soir il était discrètement venu au Terrier, afin de jeter un sort puissant sur la maison qui l'avait rendue invisible aux yeux de ceux qui portaient la marque. Comme si elle avait été rayée de la carte.   
Mais cela, jamais il ne voudrait que Hermione l'apprenne.

\- Hermione ? Insista-t-il

Il l'enleva délicatement de son torse et posa sa tête contre son bras afin de mieux la voir.   
Elle s'était endormie. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement étirées en un sourire, elle devait probablement rêver. Mais en regardant de plus près, Draco remarqua une trace de sang séché sous le nez de la brune.   
Il fronça les sourcils, elle avait probablement saigné du nez sans s'en rendre compte. Il fut également alarmé par son teint blafard, une heure plus tôt ses pommettes étaient encore rosées.

Alors, il se remémora soudain les paroles de Blaise. "Ne t'attache pas à elle" "Tu vas souffrir" "C'est elle qui te tuera". Il ne disait pas cela pour rien. Son amour naissant pour la Gryffondor l'avait empêché de réaliser ce qu'il se passait vraiment.

Et à cette pensée, le voile qui l'avait tant aveuglé pendant des mois tomba, Hermione lui cachait quelque chose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //
> 
> Tadam, chapitre 13. Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?  
> Ce petit moment Draco/Hermione vous a plu ?  
> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.  
> J'ai super hâte de recevoir vos avis !  
> Bises :-)


	15. XIV - La réalité

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le retour des élèves à Poudlard, Hermione eut beaucoup de peine à se lever et lorsqu'elle aperçut le temps grisonnant à travers sa petite fenêtre, elle se laissa retomber dans son lit en soupirant longuement. Elle n'était pas en retard et de ce fait, son regard se perdit dans le plafond qu'elle observa pendant quelques minutes, plongée dans ses pensées.

Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Draco depuis la soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble deux jours auparavant, elle s'était réveillée emmitouflée dans une couverture qu'elle ne connaissait pas et cette attention n'avait pu provenir que du blond puisque Blaise n'était pas rentré.

La sorcière avait d'abord pensé que Draco s'était rendu compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, qu'il s'était voilé la face, ainsi il avait décidé de l'ignorer à nouveau.

Cependant elle ne l'avait croisé nulle part dans le château. La lionne en avait donc conclu qu'il était certainement reparti en mission, et elle s'était promis de le faire avouer en quoi elle consistait lorsqu'il reviendrait.

Hier soir Blaise s'était enfin décidé à revenir à l'appartement, mais il ignorait Hermione comme la peste. Leur ronde s'était déroulée dans un silence de plomb et la Gryffondor s'était sentie invisible.

Il savait pour Draco et elle, il se doutait qu'elle ne lui avait toujours rien dit et il était persuadé qu'elle ne lui dirait rien. Blaise avait eu l'espoir qu'elle n'ait pas de sentiments pour lui, qu'elle le rejette, mais ce qu'il avait tant redouté était arrivé. Les deux ennemis s'aimaient plus que la mort ne le leur permettait et cela finirait par détruire son meilleur ami, lui qui avait déjà tant souffert dans sa vie et qui méritait enfin de connaître le meilleur. 

Blaise en voulait terriblement à Hermione pour tout ceci, tout comme il lui en voulait de ne pas essayer de se soigner. Mais cela, il ne le lui avouerait probablement jamais.

Harry et Ron étaient déjà en train de déjeuner lorsque Hermione s'installa à côté d'eux, ils lui sourirent. Leur relation commençait doucement à s'améliorer, même si les deux amis avaient toujours du mal à digérer le fait qu'elle ne se soignait pas, notamment lorsqu'ils la voyaient au plus mal.

\- Tu as pris tes médicaments ce matin ? 

\- Oui, Harry. Soupira la brune

Elle détestait que l'on s'inquiète et que l'on la surveille ainsi, Harry se tut donc.   
Néanmoins, il fut ravi de la voir manger avec appétit.

\- Il faudrait que l'on se voit à dix heures après notre cours de Défense. Chuchota Harry avec un regard insistant

Hermione et Ron hochèrent la tête. La Gryffondor savait déjà ce qu'il voulait leur dire et cela ne l'enchantait guère, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner son meilleur ami alors qu'il était censé être le sauveur du monde magique.

Depuis qu'elle avait annoncé sa condition à ses amis, elle s'était rendue compte que même si le futur n'existait plus pour elle, Harry, Ron, Ginny et tous les autres en avaient toujours un. Elle devait donc se battre pour eux, en dépit de pouvoir se battre pour sa propre vie.

Le cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal fut épuisant. La directrice McGonagall était intervenue en plein cours, interrompant le professeur Lupin qui tentait tant bien que mal de faire abstraction du malheur de Hermione en se concentrant à nouveau sur la bataille qui approchait à grand pas. 

Il avait voulu entraîner les jeunes sorciers, les pousser à se préparer à combattre, les aider à faire sortir ce stress qui leur rongeait les entrailles.

Toutefois, McGonagall, prise de panique à son réveil lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que le Mal se déplaçait bien plus vite que prévu et dont la puissance grandissait chaque jour, avait décidé d'annuler tous les cours de la matinée afin de rassembler le personnel et les élèves en qui elle avait le plus confiance.

Alors, elle leur avait tout dit. Elle leur avait dévoilé les secrets les plus enfouis du château afin que les jeunes sorciers puissent en connaître chaque recoin et chaque endroit encore méconnu.   
Ainsi ils seraient capables de mieux se préparer à l'affrontement, ils sauraient par où les mangemorts pourraient entrer et ils connaîtraient les sorties par lesquelles ils pourraient s'enfuir. La directrice avait préparé un plan, et ces indications n'étaient que le début. Bientôt, elle expliquerait la phase finale.

Tout ce que la vieille femme avait dit, Harry, Ron et Hermione le savaient déjà. Depuis bien longtemps. Mais Harry fut fier de voir McGonagall si impliquée, si déterminée. Bien que cette idée fit grandement mal au cœur de l'Elu, il devait avouer qu'elle était la parfaite remplaçante de Dumbledore.

Hermione n'avait pas écouté un seul mot, non pas parce qu'elle était déjà au courant mais parce que son esprit ne cessait de penser à Draco. Le blond avait réussi à la faire oublier toutes ses souffrances et il occupait désormais toutes ses pensées, ce qui parfois lui faisait du mal. Notamment lorsqu'il ne donnait plus signe de vie.

Il ne reviendrait pas aujourd'hui non plus.

\- Enfin un peu de calme. Soupira Harry

Sandwich dans la main, il s'assit aux côtés de Hermione et Ron sur un rocher qui faisait face au lac. Il faisait froid, mais le soleil les réchauffait et la neige avait complètement fondu. La brune se sentit bien en cet instant. L'air frais lui vidait les poumons et lui chassait les mauvaises idées qui traversaient son esprit.

\- J'en veux à Dumbledore, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point. Pas un mot, pas un seul mot à propos des trois derniers horcruxes. Pas un seul indice alors que je suis persuadé qu'il les connait tous, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione soupira, attristée par la détresse de son ami.

\- Dumbledore regorgeait de secrets, tu le sais bien.

\- Il faut que l'on parte, c'est urgent. On a perdu énormément de temps.

Hermione déglutit et Ron baissa la tête, peu enchanté à cette idée.

\- C'est très compliqué Harry.

\- Pas plus que la bataille qui nous attend, Hermione. Ce n'est pas toi qu'il recherche.

Elle était au courant de tout cela, elle savait plus que quiconque que son meilleur ami était prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour sauver le monde de la magie, et tout cela la brisait intérieurement. Mais la brune se doutait très bien qu'elle était également trop faible pour se lancer dans une telle aventure, même si elle peinait encore à l'admettre.

Soit Hermione partait avec eux mais jamais elle n'en reviendrait, soit elle se battait à leurs côtés lorsque le moment fatidique arriverait. Elle ne pourrait pas faire les deux.

\- As-tu pensé à la condition de Hermione ? Ron fronça les sourcils, agacé de l'égoïsme soudain de l'Elu 

\- Ron, c'est bon... Laisse tomber.

Hermione fut touchée par l'attention de Ron, mais elle détestait que cela soit une autre personne qu'elle-même qui en parle, elle ne pouvait accepter que l'on l'utilise ainsi avec tant de pitié.

\- On ne peut pas abandonner, on ne peut pas laisser Voldemort devenir plus fort. Hermione, Ron, on est si proches du but !

Une pointe de désespoir se fit entendre dans la voix de l'Elu qui désirait plus que tout mettre fin à ces événements terribles.

Hermione baissa la tête. Elle avait au fond d'elle une énorme rancoeur envers Dumbledore. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir imposé à Harry un tel destin. Désormais, il ne vivait que pour cela, il ne cessait de penser à ce qui allait se passer s'il ne parvenait pas à accomplir cette terrible mission.   
Dès le premier jour où Dumbledore avait posé les yeux sur Harry, il avait su qu'il finirait par être celui qui affronterait Voldemort, qu'importe si la mort devait s'en suivre.

Chaque année que l'Elu avait passé à Poudlard, un fardeau lui était tombé dessus. Et pas une seule fois le directeur ne l'avait vraiment aidé. Hermione eut un sentiment de dégoût à cette pensée.

De plus, elle se rendait compte qu'avec sa maladie, elle ne pourrait pas être celle qui allait aider Harry. Elle se l'était pourtant promis la fois où il lui avait annoncé qu'il fallait partir à la recherche des horcruxes restants et les détruire, mais c'était avant qu'elle n'apprenne qu'elle était malade et condamnée. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire face à cette tumeur qui l'anéantissait silencieusement.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. Finit-elle par dire, peu convaincue 

\- Hermione... 

\- Je sais, Harry. Je vais faire de mon possible.

Et sur ces mots, la brune abandonna ses amis, ayant déjà atteint sa limite. Elle était épuisée et la journée était loin d'être terminée.

Le cours de potions ne commençait que dans quinze minutes, Hermione prit donc son temps et alors qu'elle allait descendre vers les cachots, elle tomba sur Blaise. Il marchait devant elle d'un pas pressé.

\- Zabini ! L'appela-t-elle en essayant de le rattraper, elle voulait qu'il cesse de l'ignorer 

\- Laisse-moi tranquille Granger. Répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec sans même se retourner

\- S'il te plaît, on travaille ensemble, on ne peut pas éternellement se faire la tête. 

\- Je cesserai de t'ignorer lorsque tu m'écouteras. Je ne veux pas faire partie de ce désastre.

Sans un regard pour la lionne, Blaise s'en alla dans la direction opposée.   
Hermione, estomaquée par ce qu'il venait de dire, resta figée un instant. Elle avait très bien compris ce qu'il avait insinué et elle en fut anéantie.

Ces deux phrases prononcées par le préfet-en-chef hantèrent les pensées de la Gryffondor, et ce tout le long du cours de potions.

Draco lui avait infligé tant de souffrances lors de ses premières années à Poudlard, mais il avait profondément changé et Hermione avait désormais l'impression qu'il était prêt à tout pour elle. Il avait abandonné ses amis, il restait à ses côtés malgré les menaces physiques que les mangemorts lui avaient fait subir.

Les rôles s'étaient inversés. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais c'était elle qui allait le faire souffrir à présent.

\- Nous ne mangerons pas ce midi. Je dois discuter avec McGonagall. Déclara Harry d'un ton sec

\- Et je dois aller m'entraîner pour le match. Ajouta Ron, embêté d'abandonner son amie

\- Je comprends, on se voit plus tard. La brune leur sourit faiblement

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de cacher son soulagement. Elle avait besoin de calme, son cerveau ne supportait plus une seule parole, plus un seul geste.

Sans trop se presser, Hermione erra dans le château. Elle passa devant l'infirmerie et hésita un instant à entrer pour y passer le reste de la journée, son corps la suppliait d'y céder. La lionne soupira, elle ne pouvait se permettre de rater des cours à nouveau.

Hermione abandonna également l'idée de se forcer à manger. La Grand Salle était bien trop bruyante.

Afin de faire passer le temps, elle s'aventura dans l'école, cela lui rappelait sa première année avec Harry et Ron. Tout ceci lui parut si lointain, elle en eut un pincement au cœur. Elle s'était sentie invincible à leurs côtés, presque immortelle après avoir vaincu tant de dangers avec ses deux amis. Cela lui manquait terriblement. 

Alors que Hermione traversait un long couloir où aucun portrait ne figurait sur les murs, où le silence était roi à tel point que son propre souffle était devenu insupportable à écouter, elle sentit soudain une main agripper son bras. Une main qui la tira dans une salle.

Elle voulut pousser un cri mais il fut étouffé par une autre main plaquée sur sa bouche. Effrayée, elle eut le réflexe de fermer les yeux, et elle resta ainsi quelques secondes.   
Hermione entendit alors un petit rire moqueur, on la libéra et elle rouvrit les yeux. Son ventre se tordit aussitôt de bonheur.

\- Draco, quand cesseras-tu de me surprendre ainsi ?

Le blond afficha un petit rictus fier, la tête haute.

\- Ne doute pas de moi Granger. Lui souffla-t-il au plus près de son oreille

Il portait un pantalon noir ainsi qu'un pull de la même couleur, légèrement moulant. Hermione sentit ses joues rougir. Elle fut presque émerveillée par la beauté du Serpentard et elle se trouva même ridicule.   
Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment elle avait fait pour ressentir de telles choses pour son ennemi de toujours en si peu de temps.

Draco tourna légèrement la tête sur sa droite, et Hermione remarqua un énorme bleu sur sa mâchoire.

\- Draco... Murmura-t-elle avec tristesse. Ils ont recommencé... 

\- Ce n'est rien.

D'abord hésitant, il finit par attraper la main de la lionne qu'il enlaça dans la sienne.   
Hermione venait de réaliser qu'ils étaient dans la salle sur demande. 

Draco l'avait complètement vidée, ne laissant au milieu qu'une table en bois massif, une cheminée abritant un grand feu ainsi que deux chaises et deux Bièraubeurres.

Il avait amené Les Trois Balais à eux, il ne devait probablement pas se faire voir à Pré-au-lard, sous peine d'être pris au piège. Hermione était émerveillée.

Le Serpentard la tira jusqu'à la chaise et s'installa face à elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les laisses-tu faire ? 

\- Ce n'est pas maintenant que je dois complètement leur tourner le dos. J'attendrai le dernier moment, et ils auront mal. Terriblement mal.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, inquiète.

\- Explique-moi ta mission. Je t'en prie.

Draco avala une gorgée de sa boisson et soupira. Elle avait le droit de savoir, notamment après toutes ces absences.

\- Je recherche des alliés pour votre camp. Je vais voir des loups-garous, des géants, des centaures, des gobelins, j'ai tenté quelques détraqueurs également, en vain, mais les loups-garous restent les plus difficiles à convaincre. Ils ont une énorme rancoeur envers les humains. Expliqua-t-il avec son éternel visage impassible

Hermione fut bouche-bée suite à l'entente de cette révélation. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire tant cela lui paraissait insensé.

\- Pourquoi toi ?

\- La moitié de ces créatures ont déjà cédé au côté du Mal et elles sont surveillées. Seuls les mangemorts peuvent entrer en contact avec eux. McGonagall ne m'a pas choisi au hasard. 

\- Comment a-t-elle pu avoir confiance en toi aussi vite ?

Draco émit un petit rire nerveux. Celle qu'il aimait malgré lui continuait de douter à son propos, et elle avait de bonnes raisons d'agir ainsi. C'était ce qui lui faisait le plus mal.

\- Elle sait ce qui est arrivé à ma mère. Elle sait ce que je ressens pour toi. À mon plus grand malheur, elle sait tout. Elle a très vite compris pourquoi je voulais vous aider. Et cette mission est devenue notre contrat.

La brune commençait à comprendre. Toutes ces questions restées sans réponse trouvaient enfin un sens. Elle ne fit aucune remarque quant à ce que Draco avait insinué avec sa mère. Elle se doutait que c'était un sujet sensible, mais une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. 

Elle devait savoir la vérité, qu'importe la souffrance qu'elle lui infligerait.

\- Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose à voir dans cette rébellion contre ton camp ? Hermione lui demanda, sentant une boule gonfler dans son ventre

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Dit-il d'un ton sec, énervé qu'elle puisse penser une telle chose. J'aurais aimé. J'aurais aimé que ce ne soit que pour rendre le Lord fou de rage. Mais je suis tombé dans l'interdit, comme ma mère. Et c'est désormais pour toi que je fais tout cela.

Hermione ne cessait d'être surprise à chaque fois qu'elle le revoyait. Elle le croyait, elle le croyait plus qu'elle n'aurait dû se le permettre.

Pour seule réponse, elle se leva et se posa délicatement sur ses genoux. Ainsi, elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou du blond, poussant un souffle de bonheur.   
Alors, la Gryffondor se rendit compte que c'était avec lui qu'elle retrouvait enfin la paix et que toute sa souffrance s'en allait. C'était comme le tout premier rêve qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait l'impression d'y être retournée, sauf que tout était vrai cette fois-ci. 

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ce garçon qui était devenu un mangemort ? Elle l'ignorait. 

Étonné, Draco enroula ses bras autour de Hermione et la serra le plus fort possible, ce qui la fit rire. Un rire mélodieux et apaisant, qui fit du bien au Serpentard. Il en avait même oublié les paroles de Blaise qui l'avait mis en garde.

Sa vie n'était pas facile les derniers temps, et sa mission l'épuisait moralement et physiquement. 

\- Je vais devoir y aller. 

\- Déjà ?

Elle releva la tête vers lui, une tristesse naissante pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

\- Je n'en ai que pour une heure ou deux, je reviens vite, lui murmura-t-il, rejoins-moi ce soir dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Je t'y attendrai après le dîner.

Hermione hocha la tête, heureuse. Elle ne voulait pas sortir de cette bulle qu'ils venaient de former ensemble. Elle ne voulait pas revenir sur terre.

\- J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur cette mission. 

\- Je m'en doute bien, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

Et sur ces mots, Draco déposa un long baiser sur le front de la lionne. Il eut lui aussi du mal à la quitter.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de la Salle sur Demande, Draco prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient si douces, elles lui avaient tant manqué. Il l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière fois, et il espéra qu'à travers ce baiser Hermione comprendrait tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle, tout ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à lui dire avec des mots.

\- À ce soir. Dit-il entre deux baisers, puis il quitta la pièce sans se retourner

Hermione resta plantée devant la porte de la salle qui disparaissait petit à petit. Ce moment rien que pour eux deux lui avait redonné tant de force, elle avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage dont elle mit quelques minutes à redescendre.

Elle réalisa qu'elle avait cinq minutes de retard pour son prochain cours. Heureusement, Harry et Ron furent également en retard, mais de dix minutes. Ainsi, elle échappa de peu à un interrogatoire.

oOOo

Hermione passa rapidement dans son appartement avant le dîner, elle avait oublié ses médicaments.

Blaise n'était pas là, une fois de plus, et cela désolait énormément la lionne.  
Toutefois, elle savait que jamais il ne lui reparlerait si elle ne disait pas la vérité à Draco.

Elle avala ses deux petites pilules quotidienne puis glissa la boîte dans la poche de son gilet gris. Ce soir, Hermione avait retrouvé l'appétit et Draco en était probablement la cause. Elle ne cessait de penser à leurs retrouvailles. Elle voulait déjà être dans ses bras.

En chemin vers la Grande Salle, la brune avait un petit sourire scotché aux lèvres.

\- Tu es pitoyable Granger.

La concernée s'arrêta brusquement. La personne qui venait de s'adresser à elle se cachait dans l'ombre d'une statue, mais elle avait reconnu sa voix.

\- Nott. 

Hermione sentit son corps se raidir. Theodore, le visage déformé par la haine, s'approcha de la Gryffondor d'un pas menaçant.

\- Nous ne t'avons pas assez prévenue ? Draco n'a donc pas retenu la leçon ?

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Hermione de faire quoique ce soit, il la plaqua contre le mur et entoura sa gorge de ses mains.

\- Pitié No...

Il serra, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus faire un seul bruit. Il se collait à elle, cherchant à l'emprisonner par tous les moyens.

\- Reste loin de lui, n'affaiblis plus notre camp comme tu es en train de le faire ou la prochaine fois je ne m'arrêterai pas.

À peine le Serpentard avait-il libéré la lionne de son emprise qu'elle se mit à courir dans le sens opposé. Terrifiée par ce qui venait de se passer, elle n'avait pas même pas vu Draco apparaître et foncer droit vers Theodore tandis qu'elle l'avait fuit. 

Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, bien qu'elle savait qu'il ne la poursuivait pas. Elle courra jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écroule sur les escaliers, au bord du malaise.

Pendant ce temps, Draco s'était rué sur celui qui avait été autrefois un ami. Il avait empoigné par le col ce jeune homme qui était devenu un monstre à ses yeux et il l'emmena loin de la Grande Salle. Il le tira tel un vulgaire animal vers les cachots.

\- Je te l'avais dit Nott. Je t'avais mis en garde.

Theodore tentait de se dégager, mais sous l'effet de la rage Draco avait développé une force surhumaine.

Arrivés à destination, il le jeta dans l'ancien bureau de Snape. Personne ne l'avait repris, et aucun portrait ne s'y trouvait, personne ne pouvait dire ce qu'il se passait dans cette pièce, aucun secret ne pouvait en sortir.

Draco poussa le mangemort à l'en faire tomber par terre.

\- Je devrais te tuer pour avoir osé la toucher ainsi.

Et sur ces mots, il le rua de coups. Son poing fusa une dizaine de fois sur le visage de Nott, sous les cris étouffés de celui-ci. Bientôt, il ingurgita tellement de sang qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer.

Draco ne parvenait plus à se contrôler, il s'empara d'une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu qui traînait sous le bureau et, après un dernier regard rempli de dégoût envers sa victime, il lui donna un coup dans le visage à l'aide de la surface plate de la bouteille. Son nez fut écrasé.

Theodore poussa un cri strident, comme jamais le blond n'en avait entendu.

\- Désormais, c'est à toi de retenir la leçon. Lui cracha Draco alors qu'il se relevait. Je te souhaite un bon séjour à l'hôpital.

Il sortit du bureau et repensa aussitôt à Hermione lorsque sa tension se mit à redescendre.   
Il se précipita alors vers la Tour d'Astronomie, il savait qu'elle y était déjà.

Elle l'attendait, assise sur les escaliers au plus haut de la Tour. L'air y était si froid que certaines marches étaient couvertes de glace. Il se dirigea vers la lionne dont la tête était baissée et il la prit dans ses bras, elle ne portait qu'un gilet et son corps entier tremblait.

\- Je suis là.

Elle ne répondait pas, elle ne réagissait pas.

\- Hermione ?

Doucement, il lui releva la tête et les reflets de la lune lui fit découvrir qu'elle pleurait, silencieusement. Il sentit son ventre se tordre de douleur face à cette scène et son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque l'image de Theodore lui revint en tête.

\- Il ne recommencera plus, je peux te le jurer.

Hermione fit non de la tête, relevant enfin ses yeux remplis de tristesse vers le blond.

\- Je suis désolée.

La Gryffondor pensait à tout ce que Draco subissait par sa faute. Les mangemorts lui infligeaient des horreurs et pourtant il se démenait afin de gagner l'estime de la brune.

Voldemort allait probablement finir par le tuer et si ce n'était pas lui, ce serait elle qui finirait par le faire souffrir à en mourir, comme Blaise n'avait cessé de lui répéter.

Que se passerait-il si elle venait à le quitter, si la maladie prenait le dessus et mettait fin à son combat ? Comment réagirait Draco si celle qui aurait pu être sa rédemption venait à mourir sans qu'il n'ait jamais rien su de sa condition ? Cela le détruirait. 

\- Tu n'y es pour rien.

\- J'avais si hâte à l'idée de passer un moment avec toi ici. Tout est gâché. La gorge de Hermione se noua 

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tout va bien. 

S'il savait. S'il savait à quel point il avait tort.

\- Et Nott ne te touchera plus jamais, pas même par le biais d'un regard. Acheva Draco

Hermione avait bien remarqué les taches de sang sur ses mains et dans son cou, elle se doutait de ce qu'il avait pu faire à Nott, mais elle préféra ne plus y penser. Elle ne voulait pas savoir.

Le temps d'une seconde, elle s'était dit que Theodore aurait dû aller jusqu'au bout et la tuer. Cela aurait été plus facile.

\- Notre moment dans la Salle sur Demande était trop beau pour être vrai.

Hermione était revenue sur terre de façon trop violente, elle peinait encore à se remettre de ses émotions.

Draco fronça les sourcils et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne voulait pas entendre de telles choses.

\- Ne me quitte pas. Dit-il précipitamment 

\- Jamais. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire Draco. Le rassura-t-elle aussitôt, réalisant que ses paroles étaient peut-être trop dures

La lionne plongea son regard dans celui du serpent et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Peu à peu, Hermione retrouva une once de joie. Il la rassurait tant. 

Lorsqu'il sentit que les mauvaises pensées de la brune s'estompaient et que son traumatisme s'atténuait légèrement, Draco la couvrit de baisers délicats sur la joue, puis sur ses lèvres. Une attention qui vola un petit sourire à la jeune sorcière.

\- Descendons sur le palier, les escaliers sont dangereux. Déclara le blond

Il prit les mains de Hermione et la fit se lever. Elle remit son gilet en place, son corps complètement gelé, et ce geste fit tomber sa boîte de médicaments par terre.

La brune sentit son coeur louper un battement lorsque le Serpentard s'empara de la boîte. Il ne remarqua rien sur le coup, mais lorsqu'il fut prêt à la rendre à Hermione, ses yeux tombèrent sur le nom du médicament.   
Un nom qui lui parut étrangement familier bien que les sorciers ne prenaient pas ce genre de comprimés.

Alors, il repensa à toutes ces choses étranges dont il avait été témoin. Le nombre de fois où Hermione avait séjourné à l'infirmerie, ce jour où elle s'était effondrée en pleine ronde avec Zabini, ses multiples saignements de nez. Et les paroles de Blaise. Il l'avait prévenu, et Draco l'avait pris pour un fou.

Mais la réalité était là, et elle venait de le frapper de plein fouet.

\- Granger... ?

La Gryffondor avait perdu tout son courage, elle fuyait son regard, tétanisée. Elle ne pouvait plus y échapper, elle allait revivre cette même scène qu'à Noël au Terrier.

\- Je..

Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle le savait.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? 

\- Je.. Draco..

\- Granger ! Insista le Serpentard, haussant le ton. Ces médicaments, les mises en garde incessantes de Blaise, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Il la suppliait, et Hermione se sentit alors défaillir. C'était trop dur.

\- Je t'en prie !

La brune releva les yeux vers lui, elle était étonnée de le voir se dévoiler ainsi. Jamais il n'avait paru si déboussolé. Cette mise à nu fit encore plus souffrir la lionne.

Elle ne pouvait plus s'imaginer sans Draco. Elle ne voulait plus l'abandonner.

Hermione finit alors par inspirer un grand coup, et elle ne retint plus son secret bien trop lourd, bien trop douloureux.

\- J'ai une tumeur au cerveau Draco, c'est assez commun chez les moldus. Il est trop tard pour guérir. Je... Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à vivre.

En à peine quelques secondes, le visage du jeune homme s'était décomposé. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il en lâcha la boîte de médicaments.

\- Tu ne peux pas.. tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Sa voix se brisa

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, sa gorge se serra à tel point qu'il ne parvenait plus à respirer.

Draco était anéanti, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Hermione tentait de lui parler mais il ne l'écoutait plus, son regard était perdu dans le vide, comme si plus rien ne l'entourait.

Et il resta ainsi quelques minutes, luttant pour retenir les sanglots qui menaçaient d'éclater. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas fait un mauvais rêve, si ces paroles n'avaient pas été imaginées. Il n'arrivait plus à dissocier la réalité de l'imaginaire. Et le retour sur terre fut pire que toutes les souffrances qu'il avait vécues tout au long de sa vie.

Le mangemort osa enfin regarder celle pour qui il aurait pu tout donner et qui allait désormais le quitter. Et la brune put voir à travers lui et lire toute la douleur qui s'était emparée de lui.

\- Draco...

Il ne voulait plus rester ici. Alors, il l'ignora et s'en alla sans la considérer une seule seconde de plus. Le Serpentard savait que c'était la pire chose à faire, mais il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. 

Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il était suffisamment loin de Hermione, il craqua et éclata en sanglots, des sanglots étouffés qu'il avait retenus bien trop longtemps.

Il marchait sans vraiment trop savoir où il allait. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Draco tira sur son pull qui devenait trop serré pour lui, il suffoquait et les pleurs ne l'aidaient pas. Lentement, il se sentait dépérir.

Après avoir longtemps erré sans but dans le château afin de se calmer, il se retrouva devant l'appartement de Hermione et Blaise.   
À bout, il murmura le mot de passe et entra. Aussitôt, Zabini fut devant lui.

\- Putain Draco, tu l'as complètement défiguré ! S'exclama-t-il, à la fois horrifié et incrédule

Le blond ne répondit pas, il n'en avait que faire de l'état de Theodore. Il leva la tête et toisa simplement son ami, puis il explosa.

\- Tu le savais... Tu le savais ! Hurla-t-il, les joues ruisselantes de larmes

Elle lui avait tout avoué. Blaise se figea, abasourdi. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, et cela lui creva le cœur.

\- Je.. J'ai essayé de te le dire, j'ai essayé de te faire comprendre.. Balbutia-t-il 

\- Je l'ai toujours aimée, mais je m'en suis rendu compte bien trop tard. Je lui ai pourtant demandé de ne pas me quitter.

La gorge de Blaise se noua devant la détresse de son meilleur ami. Malgré toute la rancœur qu'il éprouvait envers lui, il le prit instinctivement dans ses bras et Draco y déversa ainsi toute sa peine. 

Le mangemort avait toujours été très pudique et honteux lorsqu'il s'agissait de montrer ses émotions. Ce soir, cela avait été impossible pour lui de les dissimuler derrière son visage froid et impassible. 

Ce que Blaise avait tant redouté était arrivé. La souffrance allait prendre le dessus sur tout le reste, le blond ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il aurait dû lui dire, il aurait dû l'empêcher de tomber dans cet enfer. Il s'en voulait terriblement.

Jamais Draco ne connaîtrait pire douleur que celle-ci, même devant la torture de sa mère il n'avait pas réagi ainsi.   
Il allait perdre celle qui aurait pu tout changer.

Pour la première fois dans sa vie, quelqu'un avait réussi à l'abattre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //  
> Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Avec une sacrée révélation n'est-ce pas ?   
> Quel est votre moment préféré ?   
> J'espère que vous avez bien aimé. J'attends vos avis avec hâte.


	16. XV - À bout

\- Hermione !

La lionne ouvrit les yeux, épuisée à force d'essayer de dormir sans grand succès.

C'était Harry qu'elle entendait crier depuis le salon de son appartement. Hermione soupira longuement.

\- Dégage de là Potter.

Zabini était agacé par la présence du Gryffondor.

\- Deux jours Zabini, ça fait deux jours, elle..

\- Je sais compter merci. Le coupa Blaise

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un sourire suite à cette remarque qu'elle avait entendue de loin.

\- Elle n'est pas sortie du week-end ! Il y a cours aujourd'hui. Laisse-moi la voir ou McGonagall va finir par intervenir.

Le préfet-en-chef leva les yeux au ciel. Posté devant le petit escalier qui menait à la chambre de la brune, il était déterminé à ne pas laisser passer l'Elu.   
Il ne bougea pas d'un cil tandis que Harry, les poings serrés, sentait une rage monter en lui.

\- Hermione ! L'appela-t-il à nouveau, cette fois-ci en essayant de forcer le passage

\- Je t'ai dit de dégager Potter, Blaise le repoussa d'un coup sec, il y a bien une raison si elle ne sort pas. La directrice est au courant depuis hier et elle n'y voit aucun problème. Elle a besoin de repos.

Hermione fut soulagée d'entendre ces mots. Son collègue continuait de l'éviter autant qu'il le pouvait, mais il savait également faire la part des choses. Il se doutait que dans ce malheur elle avait besoin d'être seule, loin de tout. Elle le remercia intérieurement de l'avoir ainsi défendue.

Harry fut pris au dépourvu. Il était choqué de voir à quel point Blaise avait changé. Il était mature et réfléchissait avec raison. Il empêchait le meilleur ami de la Gryffondor de la voir car il voulait la laisser se reposer. L'Elu n'en revenait pas.

Sa bouche entrouverte, aucun son ne réussit à en sortir. Il se doutait que Hermione était certainement dans ces jours où la maladie était trop dure à supporter, mais il y avait aussi une autre raison à ce besoin soudain de s'éloigner de tout le monde, il en était persuadé.   
La frustration le rongeait de l'intérieur, mais il ne pourrait rien y faire, Blaise ne céderait pas.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, tout ira mieux. Cria Hermione depuis sa chambre, d'une voix pourtant si faible

Harry avait à peine relevé les yeux vers la provenance de ces paroles. Plus rien n'irait mieux en ce qui concernait celle qui avait passé sa vie à sauver les autres, il l'avait bien compris.   
Cela ne pouvait que s'aggraver, et ce qui fit le plus mal au garçon à la cicatrice, c'était qu'il ne pourrait pas la sauver en retour.

Vaincu, il abandonna et se détourna sans un dernier regard pour Zabini qui se tenait toujours devant les marches, tête haute.

Harry sortit de l'appartement en trombe, mais il avait l'impression que seul son corps marchait et que son esprit était resté derrière lui. Il venait de réaliser que Hermione était en train de dépérir, et que plus personne ne pourrait l'aider. Il s'en voulait terriblement.

Hermione remuait sans cesse dans son lit. À peine osait-elle sombrer dans les bras de Morphée que l'image déchirante de Draco qui s'en allait après avoir appris pour sa maladie lui revenait en tête, et elle ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux.

Revivre ce moment lui arrachait le cœur. Elle se revoyait s'effondrer sur les marches d'escalier, prise de violents sanglots qu'elle n'arrivait plus à stopper. Elle était restée ainsi plus de trente minutes, étouffant ses cris de rage et de tristesse dans sa cape de sorcière. Il lui avait demandé de ne jamais le quitter, et c'était pourtant ce qu'il avait fait.   
Draco l'avait abandonnée à cause de sa tumeur au cerveau qui la tuait à petit feu. La brune n'oublierait jamais le regard qu'il lui avait lancé avant de s'en aller. Ce regard qui lui avait dit adieu.

La Gryffondor ne lui en voulait pas. Elle savait que tout était de sa faute. Elle n'aurait pas dû lui avouer son secret, elle n'aurait jamais dû tomber amoureuse de lui et accepter ses avances. Il avait tant souffert dans sa vie, il ne méritait pas qu'elle lui impose un tel fardeau. Il devait s'éloigner d'elle pour son bien, et c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait fait le bon choix.

Cependant, Draco était le premier amour de sa vie, et le dernier. Ce n'était pas Cedric comme elle l'avait pensé encore quelques mois auparavant. Hermione s'était rendu compte de ce qu'aimer voulait dire grâce à celui qui avait si longtemps été son pire ennemi.

Draco Malfoy l'avait sauvée. Il était arrivé pile au moment où elle avait eu le plus besoin d'une personne qui rajouterait un peu de lumière dans ses ténèbres. Il était cet être qui avait ramené le soleil dans son monde qui s'était autrefois éteint. C'était lui, et elle l'avait perdu.

Blaise avait été le dernier à le voir, mais il avait refusé de dire quoi que ce soit à la lionne lorsqu'elle était revenue de la Tour d'astronomie, avec pour seules paroles :

« Laisse-le tranquille, vous ne pouvez pas être ensemble. Il a vécu des choses terribles dans sa vie, tu sais très bien que ta mort l'achèvera. Et le laisser derrière toi à cause de cette maladie te fera rejoindre l'au-delà avec le plus grand regret de ta vie. C'est mieux pour vous deux. »

Des mots crus, presque insoutenables à entendre, mais des mots qui ne reflétaient que la vérité, aussi dure était-elle à accepter.

Cet échange avec Zabini fut son dernier contact avec le monde extérieur.

Hermione s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et n'en était pas sortie depuis trois jours, touchant à peine aux plateaux de nourriture que la directrice lui envoyait. Draco était parti du château à peine une heure après que Hermione lui ait tout avoué, et c'était probablement pour de bon cette fois-ci. Ce n'était pas que pour sa mission. Il avait fui la maladie de la brune, tout simplement.

La jeune sorcière avait longtemps cru qu'elle était fautive depuis le début, qu'elle devait s'en vouloir de faire du mal aux personnes à qui elle annonçait son malheur. Mais après tout, n'était-elle pas celle qui souffrait le plus dans l'histoire ? N'était-elle pas celle qui allait mourir à la fin ? Ce n'était pas eux qui devaient faire face à un destin tragique.

Alors pourquoi pensaient-ils d'abord à eux avant de se soucier de la malade ? Hermione se sentait si misérable. Elle se doutait qu'ils avaient tant de choses en tête qu'ils ne pouvaient pas réfléchir correctement et se permettre de s'occuper d'une personne atteinte d'une maladie si avancée, alors qu'ils avaient déjà des problèmes graves à gérer.

Mais tout de même, les voir lui tourner le dos un à un, cela la détruisait.

Le fait que Draco l'ait quittée alors qu'elle s'était complètement dévoilée à lui, ainsi que l'idée qu'elle ne le reverrait certainement plus jamais, cela lui avait infligé un tel choc émotionnel que ses membres avaient cessé de fonctionner pendant deux jours.  
Ses cellules cancéreuses se déplaçaient lentement vers sa colonne vertébrale, et le résultat était que certains jours elle ne pouvait plus rien faire de ses bras et de ses jambes. Il lui fallait alors énormément de repos et de morphine pour pouvoir récupérer ses capacités motrices.

Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile maintenant que Draco n'était plus là. Il était son unique motivation.   
Désormais, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de se lever le matin, ni même de se réveiller. La mort lui semblait peu à peu réconfortante.

Ces instants de bonheur avec Draco avaient été bien trop courts. Elle les avait touchés du bout des doigts pour qu'au final ils s'évanouissent dans l'oubli.

Ils s'étaient haïs pendant de si longues années pour au final se réconcilier de la plus belle façon. Ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner aussi vite. Hermione ne l'acceptait pas.

Elle voulut pleurer, encore et encore, mais elle était vidée de toutes larmes tant elle en avait versées les derniers jours. De plus, cela lui provoquait un mal de tête interminable qui l'épuisait. Elle n'arrivait plus à sortir de cet enfer.

oOOo

\- Granger ! Appela le préfet-en-chef depuis le salon

La lionne se réveilla en sursaut. Avec difficulté elle tourna la tête vers le réveil et remarqua qu'il était midi. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Blaise la dérangeait maintenant.   
La directrice lui avait pourtant envoyé son repas vers onze heures. Un repas qu'elle avait à peine toucher.

\- Pomfresh est là, elle aimerait te voir. Ajouta-t-il, impatient

\- Madame Pomfresh, le corrigea la vieille dame avec un regard sévère.

Blaise pouffa.

\- Puis-je monter Mlle Granger ?

L'infirmière entendit un faible oui, et elle fut dans la chambre en quelques secondes. Elle tenait un sachet dans sa main droite.

Hermione se redressa en position assise, elle ravalait sa fierté avec beaucoup de mal. La Gryffondor avait honte de paraître si faible devant les autres, ce que Pomfresh remarqua.

\- Je vous ai vue dans un pire état ma petite. Elle tenta de la rassurer

La malade soupira, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsque l'infirmière sortit des boites de médicaments du sachet. Hermione ne les reconnaissait pas.

\- Ce sont des nouveaux médicaments ? Encore ?

\- C'est exact. Ils sont plus forts, beaucoup plus forts. Votre maladie évolue Miss Granger, et de façon très négative. Non seulement ces pilules vont soulager vos douleurs, mais elles vont également ralentir le processus. Même si cela reste bien moins efficace qu'un traitement à l'hôpi...

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé Madame Pomfresh, Hermione la coupa, je ne veux pas finir mes jours dans un hôpital. Vous savez autant que moi qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire, il faut arrêter de se voiler la face.

Jamais l'infirmière n'avait vu Hermione se fermer à ce point. Elle semblait être de plus en plus prête à mourir, notamment les derniers jours.

\- Que s'est-il passé Miss ? La semaine dernière vous osiez encore y croire.

Madame Pomfresh sentait sa gorge se nouer et cela se fit entendre dans son ton.

\- Je fais simplement face à la réalité.

Le regard de la lionne était perdu dans le vide, il ne présentait plus aucune émotion. Elle était comme absente. Cela déchira le cœur de l'infirmière.

\- Je vous remercie pour les médicaments. Quelles sont les indications ? Hermione changea de sujet

\- Deux fois par jour, lors de votre petit-déjeuner puis de votre dîner. Je vous en prie, prenez-les.

\- Bien, merci. Au revoir.

Hermione coupa court à la conversation et se recoucha, ignorant complètement la personne qui resta plantée quelques secondes à côté de son lit.   
Tout comme les autres personnes qui savaient quel était le destin de la sorcière la plus brillante de sa promotion, elle attendait. Elle attendait qu'un miracle ose se produire, en vain. 

Lorsque Pomfresh redescendit dans le salon de l'appartement, elle croisa Blaise, assis dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée.   
Le préfet comprit aussitôt à la vue du regard de l'infirmière.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, elle est têtue comme une mule. Comme ma tante. Et malheureusement la fin n'est jamais belle.

Madame Pomfresh ravala un sanglot et se dépêcha de sortir, elle ne voulait pas montrer à quel point Hermione Granger l'avait rendue si faible. Elle qui était autrefois une infirmière au cœur de pierre.

oOOo

À la fin de la journée, Harry s'écroula dans le canapé de la Salle commune des Gryffondors. Ron s'installa sur le fauteuil à sa droite, une lettre posée sur ses genoux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda l'Elu, sans même tourner le regard vers le rouquin

\- Maman m'a écrit. Ils ont beaucoup de mal à accepter ce qu'il se passe avec Hermione.

Harry eut un rire nerveux.

\- Comme nous tous.

\- Elle nous demande de lui faire changer d'avis quant aux traitements. Mes parents ne comprennent pas qu'elle ne se batte pas et qu'on ne la force pas à se reprendre en mains.

\- Eh bien, que ta mère vienne le lui dire ! Peut-être que ses saintes paroles vont donner lieu à un miracle. Répliqua le garçon aux yeux verts

\- Ne réagis pas comme ça vieux...

\- J'en ai marre ! Harry se leva et implosa. J'en ai marre de me sentir si impuissant face à tout ça. Maintenant elle reste enfermée dans sa chambre et refuse de me parler. La mort de Dumbledore, les horcruxes, l'affrontement contre Voldemort, Ginny qui est de plus en plus distante, et la maladie de Hermione.. Je suis à bout.

Ron observa son ami et ressentit une immense peine pour lui. Il ne savait pas comment le sorcier faisait pour supporter tout cela.

\- L'idée qu'Hermione meurt m'est insoutenable. Se souffla Ron à lui-même, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu

Harry ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.   
Toujours debout, il semblait retrouver l'usage de ses jambes, et sans un mot, il quitta les dortoirs des Gryffondors.

En quelques minutes il fut devant la porte du bureau de Remus Lupin. D'abord hésitant, il finit par toquer et ouvrir.

\- Harry ! Remus se leva de sa chaise, surpris

\- J'ai besoin de vous parler, Remus.

Le visage du jeune sorcier était complètement éteint. Le loup comprit aussitôt.

\- Installez-vous sur le canapé là-bas, il n'est pas en très bon état malheureusement, mais il fera l'affaire. Je vais vous faire un thé.

Harry ne posa pas une seule fois les lèvres sur la tasse brûlante tant il ne s'arrêtait pas de parler.   
Il confia toutes ses peines et ses erreurs au professeur, comme s'il se confessait à ce que les Moldus appelaient un psychologue.

À la fin de sa tirade, il parut vidé.

\- Je vous en prie Remus, aidez-moi.

Remus ne parvint pas à garder un visage impassible. Il inspira un grand coup et détourna les yeux de son élève un instant. La détresse du jeune garçon fut trop difficile à supporter.

\- Je sais qu'elle souffre terriblement, mais elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle nous impose également cette souffrance. Ajouta Harry

Les yeux de l'Elu étaient devenus rouge sang à force de retenir ses larmes depuis trop longtemps. Sa barbe de trois jours montrait à quel point il ne voyait plus la fin de ce tunnel infernal.

\- Elle le sait, et cela la ronge de l'intérieur. Elle a conscience de ce que son apparence vous évoque désormais, elle se doute que cela vous fait souffrir et je pense que c'est pour cela qu'elle se cache.

\- Elle ne va même plus en cours ! S'exclama Harry, comme s'il n'avait écouté aucune parole de Remus. Pour qu'elle en arrive là, c'est que c'est bientôt la fin. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle nous quitte. C'est trop dur. Ce sera trop dur sans elle.

Le garçon aux cheveux de jais avait terminé sa phrase dans un sanglot, sa voix s'était brisée. Le professeur eut l'impression de s'évanouir, l'air était devenu étouffant et les maux de Harry lui arrachaient le cœur.   
Il décida alors de se montrer fort, plonger dans le chagrin ne les aiderait pas à avancer.

\- Je me doute que cela est bien trop facile à dire Harry, mais vous devez vous ressaisir. Avec une telle maladie, la vie ne peut pas être toujours rose. Hermione ne pourra pas échapper aux ténèbres, mais elle en sortira très vite. Elle a simplement besoin de repos. En attendant, vous devez retrouver votre force et votre courage. Hermione sait ce qui l'attend et elle préfère se battre seule. Je ne suis pas forcément d'accord avec ses idées, mais il faut se montrer compréhensif, vous devez être présent pour elle quand elle le souhaite, autrement, soyez patient. Vous savez également quel est votre propre destin Harry, alors concentrez-vous là-dessus.

Harry daigna enfin plonger ses yeux dans ceux du loup.   
Son professeur avait raison, bien que la vérité était difficile à accepter. Il devait faire face à ses peurs, et les surmonter.

\- Merci, Remus.

oOOo

Le soir, Hermione osa finalement faire autre chose que simplement dormir. Les nouveaux médicaments semblaient faire légèrement effet, mais pas encore assez pour qu'elle puisse se lever plus de dix minutes.

Elle réussit à prendre une douche rapide, mais chaque geste se transformait en un calvaire insoutenable, comme si le cancer détruisait peu à peu tous les os de son corps, peut-être les muscles ou les articulations, elle n'en savait rien.   
Elle n'arrivait plus à localiser les douleurs tant elles étaient diffuses, et elle refusait de jeter un œil aux radios qu'elle avait faites la semaine dernière. Elle avait hâte de prendre sa seconde dose du traitement.

La brune eut l'agréable surprise de ne pas croiser Zabini. Elle remonta dans sa chambre, essoufflée, mais elle se sentait plus légère. Avant de glisser dans son lit, Hermione s'empara de son manuel de potions.   
Ses maux de tête habituels avaient décidé de la laisser tranquille, un instant. Elle devait lire, lire jusqu'à l'épuisement afin de ne pas penser à Draco.

Alors que les yeux de la lionne commençaient doucement à se fermer, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Hermione crut un instant en la possibilité que ce soit celui qui hantait ses pensées, et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

Toutefois, son espoir disparut aussitôt lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître le préfet-en-chef dans l'encadrement. La Gryffondor poussa un soupir, déçue, tandis que Blaise s'appuyait contre la chambranle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Zabini ?

Le concerné la toisa un instant, fronçant ses sourcils épais et noirs.   
Puis, ignorant sa question, il se dirigea vers la petite table où était posé le plateau de nourriture pour le dîner de la sorcière. Un peu trop brutalement, il le déposa sur les genoux de sa collègue, ainsi que la boîte de ses médicaments.

\- Je veux te voir prendre tout ça.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, presque abasourdie par cette scène qu'elle trouva étrange.

\- En quoi est-ce que cela te concerne ?

\- S'il te plaît, insista-t-il.

La brune secoua la tête, confuse. Elle ne comprenait pas l'intérêt soudain que Zabini lui portait, un intérêt très embarrassant pour elle, mais elle finit par céder.

Elle se mit à manger, par chance avec appétit, et avala ses pilules. Elle faisait comme si le garçon, qui l'observait assis sur une chaise un peu plus loin, n'était pas là.

Une fois fini, Hermione poussa le plateau sur le côté du lit. Blaise surgit aussitôt pour le débarrasser.

La brune fit une moue intriguée, ce que le serpent remarqua.

\- Maintenant tu vois à quel point c'est humiliant d'être assisté ainsi. Tu finiras peut-être comme ça, mais ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant, tu peux encore te battre. Alors prends tes médicaments et mange ce que l'on te donne.

Il avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton froid et autoritaire, mais qui prouvait tout de même qu'il se souciait de son état.   
Hermione ne voulait pas lui chercher des noises, alors elle hocha la tête, encore un peu chamboulée et perturbée par ce moment partagé.

Avant que Zabini ne s'en aille, la brune l'interpella. Elle semblait désormais remplie de détresse.

\- Est-ce que Draco va revenir ?

De dos à elle, Blaise baissa la tête.

\- Je n'en sais rien, finit-il par répondre.

oOOo

Mardi. Sa mission était terminée depuis deux jours. Elle avait été menée à bien et ce, avec grand succès.

Draco avait rallié au camp du bien presque toutes les armées demandées. McGonagall lui avait expliqué que les loups-garous et les géants seraient les plus tenaces. Les uns étaient trop méfiants des humains et les autres trop idiots. Il ne fallait pas les forcer, simplement leur proposer, et ils viendraient ensuite de leur propre gré, ou non. Alors le jeune sorcier n'avait pas insisté.

Il était satisfait de ses actions, pour la première fois dans sa vie il s'était senti utile. C'était une belle vengeance sur l'échec auquel il avait fait face en sixième année.

Toutefois, lorsque le Lord apprendrait que son protégé avait, en quelque sorte, rejoint l'ennemi, alors Draco obtiendrait sa revanche finale. Il serait enfin apaisé quant aux terribles actes que les mangemorts avaient fait subir à sa mère.

Après cette quête éprouvante, le serpent avait eu besoin de deux longues journées pour s'en remettre.   
Isolé dans une maison abandonnée au milieu d'une vaste forêt, à une trentaine de kilomètres de Londres, Draco avait passé son temps à dormir, mais également à tourner en rond et à se morfondre.

Maintenant que son voyage était terminé, qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ni rien à penser, tous ses maux les plus douloureux lui revenaient en pleine figure.

Il n'arrivait pas à accepter la vérité, le déni s'était emparé de lui. Et ce n'était pas le pire.   
Il regrettait terriblement d'avoir abandonné celle pour qui il aurait pu tout donner.

Aussi difficile était-ce pour lui de se l'avouer, elle était devenue sa moitié. L'avoir quittée de façon si violente lui donnait ainsi l'impression d'être vide.   
Il n'y arrivait pas sans elle, mais c'était également trop dur de lui faire face et de ne rien pouvoir faire. De n'avoir aucun moyen de la sauver.

Ses douloureuses pensées ne s'arrêtaient pas là. Draco continuait de se torturer en se rappelant à quel point il avait fait souffrir Hermione durant toutes ces années. Tout cela parce qu'il avait été dicté par les idées farfelues de son vieux père.   
Elle ne l'avait jamais mérité. Il se haïssait du plus profond de son âme. Sa mère, Hermione, toutes les personnes qui l'approchaient étaient vouées à sombrer en enfer.

Le blond devait parler à quelqu'un, il lui fallait tout extérioriser. Soulager sa conscience afin de mieux appréhender les choses. Cela ne pouvait continuer ainsi.

Ce fut pourquoi il se retrouva à transplaner au manoir Malfoy. Discrètement, il se rua aussitôt dans la seule pièce non occupée par les disciples de Voldemort, qui vivaient désormais dans son ancienne demeure.   
Une petite pièce de séjour bien cachée où sa mère se réfugiait lorsqu'elle ne supportait plus ces monstres.

La femme aux longs cheveux blonds, qui grisonnaient avec le temps, était assise dans un coin de la pièce, à l'abri de la lumière du jour. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on la trouve.

Elle ne remarqua la présence de Draco que lorsque celui-ci se laissa tomber à genoux à quelques mètres d'elle.

\- Draco ! S'exclama Narcissa, étouffant un cri dans ses mains

Ses yeux grands ouverts témoignaient de l'immense surprise qu'elle ressentit en le voyant ici. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Elle accourra vers lui et prit son menton entre ses doigts afin de relever sa tête. Elle découvrit alors ses yeux d'un bleu gris qui étaient devenus rouge sang, tirés par la fatigue et la tristesse. Les joues du blond étaient inondées de larmes.

Le souffle de Narcissa se coupa un instant, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état.

\- Draco, que se passe-t-il ?

Le blond baissa à nouveau la tête, honteux de se montrer si faible face à l'une des personnes qu'il estimait le plus.

\- Plus un seul mangemort ne m'a touchée, mon fils, cesse de te sentir coupable.

Il le savait, il savait que l'on n'approchait plus sa mère. Dans le cas contraire, ils se seraient déjà fait un malin plaisir de le lui rapporter.   
Cet événement n'était malheureusement plus la première raison de ses souffrances.

\- Je n'y arrive plus mère... souffla-t-il, plongeant la tête dans ses mains. J'ai besoin d'aide.

Narcissa s'assit face à lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes, les serrant d'une manière réconfortante. Alors, son fils osa enfin la regarder.

\- Je suis là Draco, et jamais je ne te jugerai. Murmura-elle, un sourire sur son visage qui se voulait être rassurant

Draco réalisa à quel point sa mère était terrifiée, épuisée de vivre entourée de mangemorts qui l'avaient salie et en qui elle ne pouvait plus avoir confiance, ainsi que d'un mari plus lâche que jamais, qui ne la défendait plus.

Il se sentit égoïste d'agir de cette manière, à lui demander tant d'attention.   
Mais il était actuellement au fond du trou, il devait en sortir au plus vite et seul sa mère pourrait le raisonner, il le savait.

\- Je l'aime, mère, je l'aime comme jamais je ne pensais pouvoir aimer. Je suis tombé amoureux de Hermione Granger, la née-moldue et meilleure amie du plus grand ennemi du Maître. Finit-il par lâcher, la voix tremblante

Narcissa resta un instant interdite. Elle savait très bien de qui il parlait.   
Son fils aimait la sorcière qu'il n'avait cessé d'insulter de sang-de-bourbe tout au long de ses années à Poudlard.

\- Je ne peux plus mère, je ne peux plus les supporter. Potter et son air suffisant dès qu'il me fait face, Weasley et ses sourires d'idiot alors que sa famille ne vaut même pas un pauvre Gallion. Et puis Granger, cette stupide sang-de-bourbe qui pense être l'élève la plus brillante de sa promotion. Ils sont à vomir.

Narcissa, assise dans un immense fauteuil en daim vert, releva doucement les yeux de son livre qu'elle peinait à terminer. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Ne l'appelle pas ainsi Draco.

\- Que voulez-vous dire mère ? Qui donc ? Le blond eut un air incrédule

\- Cette petite que tu traites de sang-de-bourbe. N'utilise plus ce terme, je t'en prie.

Draco fut étonné de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était vrai que sa mère n'avait jamais employé de tels mots, mais elle n'avait jamais rien dit non plus à Lucius qui ne cessait de monter leur fils contre ces personnes jugées inférieures, en les insultant de tous les noms.

Narcissa s'était dit qu'il était temps de tout lui avouer. Draco venait d'obtenir la marque, il allait rentrer en sixième année, et cela allait probablement être sa dernière à Poudlard.

Tout allait être si sombre pour lui désormais, mais la femme aux cheveux blond presque blanc ne l'acceptait toujours pas. Jamais elle n'avait voulu que son fils devienne l'un des leurs. Son petit Draco qui autrefois était si doux, si attentionné et plein de bonté. Elle l'avait perdu, mais elle voulait à tout prix éviter qu'il ne devienne pire. Elle refusait qu'il suive leur chemin.

\- Tu sais Draco, dans nos familles les mariages sont très souvent arrangés, voire forcés. Tu te doutes donc que les deux personnes ne tombent pas forcément amoureuses l'une de l'autre au début, et parfois même jamais.

Le blond ricana.

\- Ça je le sais bien, j'en ai la preuve avec père et vous. Si vous comptez m'annoncer que vous n'aimez point père, épargnez-moi cela. Je suis déjà au..

\- Que sais-tu de l'amour, mon fils ? Narcissa le coupa d'un ton sec

Draco ferma aussitôt la bouche. Il était bien évidemment incapable de répondre à une telle question. 

\- Notre mariage était bien plus que forcé. C'était ton père, ou je mourrais. Jamais je n'ai voulu de tout ça. Le seul homme que j'ai aimé dans ma vie et qui réside encore au plus profond de mon cœur aujourd'hui est un sang-de-bourbe, mon fils, comme tu aimes les appeler. Il n'y a pas un jour où je regrette de ne pas m'être enfuie à ses côté. Bien que je finisse par me dire que ton père m'a au moins apporté la plus belle chose dans ma vie. Toi, Draco.

Le Serpentard tombait des nues. Jamais il n'aurait pensé sa mère capable d'une telle chose.   
Aimer un autre homme, il n'en avait que faire. Mais un homme qui n'était pas de sang-pur, il n'en revenait pas et peinait à y croire. On lui avait pourtant rabâché tant de fois que cette « race » était le fléau du monde magique.

\- Si je te dis tout cela Draco, c'est pour que tu ne fasses pas la même erreur que moi. Ne t'empêche pas d'aimer quelqu'un à cause de son sang. Jamais, Ô grand jamais je ne te forcerai à épouser une autre personne que celle qui apportera des couleurs dans ta vie devenue trop terne. Qu'importe son rang. Je te le promets.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié vos mots, mère, et c'est grâce à eux que j'ai pris conscience de ce que je ressentais. Ajouta Draco, le cœur lourd

Narcissa sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle ne pouvait pas tolérer de voir autant de peine sur le visage de cet être à qui elle avait donné la vie.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle le prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça le plus fort possible. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait osé faire un tel geste envers lui sans se faire rejeter.

\- Alors rejoins-la mon fils, que fais-tu donc ici ? Elle t'aime également, je le sais, je le sens. Tu ne serais pas si souffrant autrement.

La tête enfouie dans sa nuque, Draco finit par exprimer sa plus grande douleur.

\- Elle est malade, elle va mourir et c'est inévitable. Elle est atteinte de l'une de ces foutues maladies moldues. Mère, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire sans elle. Je n'arrive pas à l'accepter.

Narcissa plaqua une main sur sa bouche, épouvantée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il n'y avait pas pire injustice dans le monde que de mourir d'une maladie à un si jeune âge.

Elle se revit alors à la place de Draco, au moment où on l'avait arrachée des bras de l'amour de sa vie.   
Toutefois, elle avait cette paix en elle de se dire que sa famille n'avait pas tué l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, et qu'il vivait heureux aujourd'hui. 

Son fils, lui, verrait son soleil s'éteindre à tout jamais. Comme une fin du monde prématurée.

\- Je suis désolée, tellement désolée de voir le sort s'acharner sur toi Draco. J'aimerais te dire qu'elle peut être sauvée, et je serai là si elle le peut mais...

\- Cela n'arrivera pas. Termina Draco en se détachant de sa mère

Le blond se releva et se mit de dos à Narcissa, il ne voulait plus craquer devant elle.

\- Je sais que tu es encore jeune Draco et que ton esprit est hanté par de sombres démons, mais tu dois comprendre que tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Elle n'a pas choisi d'avoir cette maladie, pense d'abord à la souffrance qu'elle ressent avant de penser à la tienne.

Il n'arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter et aucun mot ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche. Alors, sa mère continua :

\- Va mon fils, va et profitez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ce serait la pire des choses que de la laisser tomber et la voir mourir sans lui avoir donné tout ce qu'il y a de plus bon dans ton cœur.

Draco inspira un grand coup, ravalant les dernières larmes qui menaçaient de s'abattre sur ses joues rougies.   
Il devait se ressaisir.

\- Blaise avait raison, je vais en crever. La voir s'en aller sans rien avoir pu faire me tuera.

Narcissa s'avança doucement vers son fils, qui était toujours de dos à elle, et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu es le jeune homme le plus courageux que je connaisse Draco, tu y arriveras. Aime-la, aime-la jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Je serai là pour te sortir des ténèbres.

De façon à peine perceptible, Draco hocha la tête, et sur ces derniers mots il transplana.

Laissant tomber la main de sa mère dans le vide.

oOOo

Mardi soir. Hermione, quelque peu remise de ses maux, décida enfin de sortir de sa chambre. Elle voulait faire un effort et aller voir ses amis dans la Grande Salle. Peut-être arriverait-elle à manger un morceau.

Avec difficulté, elle descendit les escaliers qui la menèrent au salon des préfets. Blaise n'était pas là, sûrement déjà parti pour le dîner.

Elle inspira longuement, prête à réunir toutes ses forces pour rejoindre Harry et les autres. Elle espérait leur faire plaisir. De plus, cela ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il fallait qu'elle se force à bouger si elle ne voulait pas finir dans un fauteuil roulant. Elle ne voulait pas laisser la maladie gagner, pas encore. Pas tout de suite.

Hermione s'empara d'un gilet qui traînait sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée et l'enfila. À ce même moment, elle entendit le tableau s'ouvrir doucement.   
Surprise, elle attendit, droite comme une statue, que la personne se montre à elle. Ce qu'elle fit, quelques secondes plus tard.

La brune se sentit défaillir lorsqu'une tête blonde apparut à quelques mètres d'elle. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et son pantalon était parfaitement repassé mais sa chemise légèrement froissée.

Il était revenu, il ne l'avait pas abandonnée pour de bon. Une fois de plus il était revenu.

Pas un mot ne sortit de bouche de la Gryffondor, elle n'esquissa pas un seul geste. À la place, elle fondit en larmes. Des larmes de soulagement, de tristesse, de douleur, de joie et de surprise. Jamais une personne ne lui avait fait ressentir tant de choses en même temps, et c'était bien pour cela qu'elle avait besoin de Draco Malfoy dans sa vie.

Alors, le Serpentard se rua vers elle, la bousculant presque sous le coup de l'émotion. Il enroula l'un de ses bras autour de ses hanches, la souleva, posa sa main libre sur sa nuque si douce et si fine, et il l'embrassa, lui transmettant dans ce baiser tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Comme si c'était la dernière fois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.  
> Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Quel est votre moment préféré ?  
> J'attends vos avis avec hâte ! :-)


	17. XVI - Un souffle de répit

Hermione mit fin au baiser et recula légèrement. Draco ne la quittait pas des yeux, mais la brune détourna le regard. Ses sentiments faisaient désordre et elle n'osait pas dire un mot. Elle se demanda s'il était vraiment de retour, ou si ce n'était qu'une illusion.

\- Je suis désolé. J'avais besoin de temps.

Hermione baissa la tête, elle sentit sa gorge se nouer. Le Serpentard remarqua son air attristé, alors il renchérit : 

\- C'est juste que... Je ne sais pas. Je me suis senti trahi car tu ne me l'avais pas dit dès le départ, j'imagine. Et sur le coup je n'ai pas réussi à accepter que tu sois atteinte d'une telle... maladie. 

\- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Rétorqua la brune

\- Je sais.

Il y eut alors un long silence, avant que Hermione ne le brise. 

\- Je suis fatiguée d'être constamment abandonnée.

La jeune sorcière savait que ces mots étaient remplis d'égoïsme. Elle était celle qui allait les abandonner et les faire terriblement souffrir, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser que ceux qu'elle aimait la laissaient tomber.

Elle se doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas la seule à plaindre, mais pour une fois ce fut à son tour de faire part de sa tristesse, de sa détresse et de sa solitude. Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule que depuis l'annonce de sa maladie, et elle s'en voulait de compter sur Draco. Il ne pouvait pas la sortir de cet enfer à lui seul, il devait gérer des problèmes tout aussi graves. Lui aussi risquait de mourir. Il pouvait se faire tuer si son camp apprenait sa relation avec la moldue.

S'il devait partir, la brune n'avait pas le droit de le retenir, elle n'avait pas le droit de se sentir abandonnée. Pas en ces temps difficiles où chacun luttait contre ses propres démons.

Hermione avait atteint un point de non-retour, sa maladie l'affaiblissait mentalement, bien plus qu'elle n'attaquait sa santé physique.

Draco, le visage impassible, ferma les yeux un instant et inspira un grand coup. Il se haïssait de tout son être. Il exécrait sa lâcheté. Il avait fait souffrir Hermione tant d'années, et il avait encore osé la rejeter alors qu'elle lui avait dévoilé le terrible combat auquel elle faisait face.

Blaise avait raison, il l'aimait tellement que si elle venait à mourir, il serait détruit, anéanti, vidé de toute âme. Il ne pouvait se permettre de la laisser et de vivre dans un regret éternel si elle quittait ce monde.

Le Serpentard allait suivre les conseils de sa mère. Il aimerait Hermione, il l'aimerait bien plus qu'il ne s'en croyait capable, et ce jusqu'à son dernier souffle.  
Il ne flancherait pas, il ne devait pas avoir peur de sa maladie, de sa mort. Draco s'était rendu compte de son amour pour la lionne bien trop tard, c'était de sa faute et non pas de la faute de sa tumeur au cerveau. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui.

Le regret de ne pas lui avoir avoué ses sentiments plus tôt le rongeait déjà bien assez intérieurement, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en rajoute un nouveau ou bien cela le torturerait tel le sortilège Doloris.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Hermione.

Et sur ces mots, Draco la prit à nouveau dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Il avait besoin de sentir son odeur florale et sucrée, de sentir qu'elle était encore là et qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore quitté pour l'au-delà.

Il eut l'impression que ses mots avaient réconforté la lionne.  
Doucement, il la relâcha et la tira vers le canapé. Hermione s'y laissa tomber et elle plaça ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle se rendit compte que son corps semblait à nouveau fonctionner correctement et elle avait l'impression de ne plus ressentir aucune douleur. Ses médicaments l'aidaient peut-être bien au final, mais le retour du Serpentard y était également pour quelque chose.

La Gryffondor observa alors Draco d'un air timide. Sa tête était tournée vers la fenêtre du salon, il s'était probablement perdu dans ses pensées. 

Elle se sentit idiote d'avoir osé se plaindre. Il était humain, c'était normal de réagir ainsi lorsque l'on apprenait une telle nouvelle. Il avait eu besoin de temps pour assimiler ces mots bouleversants, "je vais mourir", prononcés par celle qu'il aimait depuis toujours. Peut-être ne les acceptait-il pas encore, mais quoiqu'il en soit, il était là désormais. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment abandonnée.

Il n'était pas si tard, mais il faisait déjà nuit noire dehors. Draco détestait l'hiver, cette saison lui donnait toujours le cafard. Et c'était loin d'être fini puisque le mois de janvier venait seulement de commencer.

Le blond reporta son attention sur Hermione qui jouait avec ses doigts, visiblement nerveuse. Elle avait encore du mal à y croire, ce qui faisait qu'elle ne savait pas toujours comment réagir face à lui.  
Son visage dur et ses yeux d'un gris acier ne cessaient de l'intimider.

Draco la trouvait si belle, cela le déroutait, ses yeux chocolats le faisaient fondre comme la toute première fois où il y avait plongé son regard. Il ne comprenait pas comment une maladie si néfaste pouvait la détruire de l'intérieur. 

Les crises de Hermione semblaient se calmer, et lorsqu'elle était aux côtés du Serpentard, son visage s'illuminait de gaieté. Sa maladie en devenait presque invisible, et cela n'aidait pas Draco à sortir de son déni.

S'il était incapable de croire que la Gryffondor allait mourir, il ne pourrait jamais l'accepter. C'était ce qui allait lentement le décimer, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus jamais se relever.

En la regardant, Draco eut un petit sourire, à peine perceptible, mais la jeune femme le remarqua et cela lui fit oublier toutes ses peurs.

\- Va manger, je t'attends ici. Déclara-t-il

Hermione releva la tête vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je t'attends ici, répéta-t-il, je ne partirai pas. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de le faire.

La lionne hocha la tête, soulagée.

\- Tu n'as pas faim ?

\- Non. Répondit-il

\- Draco, s'il te plaît. Ne te cache pas.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, tout simplement. Répliqua-t-il d'un ton ferme

Hermione soupira.

\- Même si tu pars quelques minutes après moi ?

Le visage de Draco se ferma, même si l'insistance de la Gryffondor le touchait.

\- Arrête, Granger. Et par Merlin, va prendre ton dîner. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment les médicaments moldus fonctionnent, mais j'imagine qu'il n'est jamais très bon de les prendre le ventre vide.

Son refus irrita Hermione, mais elle s'avoua vaincue. Elle lui lança un regard contrarié.

\- Très bien. À tout à l'heure, Malfoy.

Sur ces mots, la brune se leva et quitta l'appartement sans plus attendre. Draco ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, enfin il retrouvait le mauvais caractère de la jeune sorcière.

Par chance, Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient arrivés en retard au dîner. De ce fait, ils étaient encore à table lorsque Hermione arriva.

\- Hermione ! S'exclama l'Elu, surpris

Elle était enfin sortie de son appartement.  
Elle se tenait debout face à lui, son visage avait repris des couleurs et elle souriait. Il n'en revenait pas.

\- Vous allez bien ? Questionna-t-elle en s'asseyant aux côtés de Ginny

Ron et Ginny haussèrent les épaules, gênés. Le fait que la lionne avait refusé de les voir pendant quelques jours les avaient refroidis. Ils ne savaient plus comment s'y prendre et ils avaient l'impression de la perdre chaque jour un peu plus. Ils n'arrivaient même plus à apprécier les quelques efforts qu'elle faisait.

\- Disons qu'on a connu mieux. Avoua Harry qui ne la quittait pas des yeux

Hermione ne se laissa pas abattre. Le retour de Draco l'avait motivée, elle se sentait prête à consacrer à nouveau du temps à ses amis et à ne pas laisser la maladie prendre le dessus.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas m'absenter ainsi. Mon corps ne m'obéissait plus, je ne pouvais même pas me lever.

Ginny reposa aussitôt sa cuillère remplie de yaourt, perdant l'appétit. Elle ne supportait pas d'imaginer sa meilleure amie souffrir. Ces mots étaient trop durs à entendre.

\- Mais je vais mieux, ce repos m'a fait du bien. Je ne contrôle pas ces crises où la maladie m'abat plus bas que terre, ne m'en voulez pas si je disparais quelques heures, quelques jours. J'en ai besoin si je veux aller mieux. La Gryffondor tenta de les rassurer

Harry avait baissé la tête, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Ron prit alors la parole.

\- C'est juste que c'est difficile pour nous d'être exclus, tu comprends.

Suite à ces mots, la lionne perdit son sourire. Elle en voulait aux autres de l'abandonner, mais elle ne faisait pas mieux.

\- Je suis là, désormais. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour être à vos côtés.

Les yeux de la jeune Weasley s'illuminèrent, elle espérait tant retrouver la plus brillante des sorcières de sa promotion.

\- Pour combien de temps ?

Harry les ramena aussitôt à la dure réalité.

\- Tu sais bien que la réponse est incertaine. Murmura Hermione, la gorge serrée

L'Elu n'arrivait plus à gérer la situation.  
La bataille approchait et son amie était mourante. Le déni auquel il faisait face l'affaiblissait un peu plus chaque jour. Sa cicatrice le faisait souffrir, il ne trouvait aucun de trois derniers horcruxes et Hermione le quittait peu à peu. Il perdait de sa force éternelle et pensait chaque soir avant de s'endormir, lorsqu'il parvenait à dormir, que jamais il ne pourrait vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pas dans ces conditions.

\- Je serai là Harry, je lutterai afin d'être à tes côtés lors du moment fatidique. Ajouta la brune

Alors, le concerné lui sourit. La Gryffondor ne put dire s'il était sincère ou non, mais il lui sourit.

\- J'ai pu discuter avec McGonagall ce matin, ainsi que Remus et quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Snape est toujours introuvable. Par contre..

Hermione retrouva sa bonne humeur alors qu'elle écoutait le monologue de Harry. Il avait l'air de ne plus vouloir parler de la condition de la lionne et il semblait avoir compris qu'elle allait faire des efforts.

Le garçon à la cicatrice leur apporta de bonnes nouvelles. McGonagall avait réussi à rallier plusieurs camps du côté du Bien.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que non, ce n'était pas leur directrice qui avait fait cet exploit, mais un certain Serpentard que Harry et Ron détestaient depuis leur tout premier jour à Poudlard.

oOOo

Lessivée mais heureuse, Hermione se décida à rentrer dans son appartement après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à ses amis.  
Elle était prête à affronter une journée de cours demain, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. L'idée de retrouver Draco la rendait d'autant plus heureuse.

En chemin, elle se demanda comment Harry, Ron et Ginny réagiraient s'ils venaient à découvrir qu'elle fréquentait leur ennemi de toujours. Ils ne le supporteraient pas, ce serait la nouvelle de trop. Tout comme Draco pourrait mourir de façon imminente si le Lord était mis au courant.

La brune se rendit alors compte qu'ils allaient devoir vivre une relation secrète, et elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Elle trouva cela à la fois excitant et angoissant. Elle avait peur que ce secret ne lui apporte une telle anxiété que sa maladie ne ferait que croître.

Ses idées noires s'en allèrent aussitôt lorsqu'elle passa la porte de l'appartement. Hermione espéra ne pas tomber sur Zabini.

Elle souffla de soulagement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas là. Sauf que Draco ne l'était plus non plus.

La lionne sentit son coeur louper un battement avant de finalement se raisonner, il était probablement dans sa chambre. Il n'avait certainement pas envie de croiser Zabini, ou pire, Nott et Parkinson.

Hermione monta avec hâte, elle voulait plus que tout être à ses côtés. Les papillons avaient déjà fait leur arrivée dans son ventre alors qu'elle ouvrait doucement la porte en bois sombre.

Draco l'avait attendue, comme il lui avait promis.  
Il patientait sagement, assis dans le fauteuil en velours rouge, un livre à la main. Il releva la tête vers Hermione et l'observa un instant, sans bouger d'un cil.

D'abord hésitante, la lionne finit par se ruer vers le Serpentard et se jeta presque sur lui. Draco se mit alors à rire tandis qu'il installait correctement Hermione sur ses genoux. La jeune sorcière se figea un instant, comme abasourdie.

Elle n'avait encore jamais entendu le rire sincère et spontané du blond, elle avait seulement l'habitude de ses rires mauvais et narquois. Ses lèvres étirées en un grand sourire, ses yeux plissés qui formaient des ridules autour d'eux et son petit nez de lutin qui se plissait, jamais Hermione n'avait assisté à un tel spectacle. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver face à un inconnu.

Draco reprit très vite son sérieux et se racla la gorge. Il n'avait jamais été si proche de la Gryffondor.  
L'avoir sur ses genoux, leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, il avait l'impression de se trouver dans l'un de ses nombreux rêves. Des rêves longtemps enfouis en lui, qu'il n'aurait jamais osé penser voir devenir réalité.

\- Je me sens si bien, cela faisait longtemps. Souffla Hermione en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du blond

\- Je ne saurais te décrire comment je me sens. Je n'ai jamais rien connu de tout ça. Avoua Draco alors qu'il fixait le vide

Hermione eut un pincement au coeur à l'entente de ces mots. Elle l'avait haï pendant tant d'années, à présent cela lui faisait terriblement mal d'imaginer quelqu'un le détester.  
De l'imaginer seul, sans amour, car personne ne le comprenait.

\- Allons au lit, tu dois être en forme pour demain. Ajouta le Serpentard qui ne souhaitait pas parler de tout cela

La brune leva la tête vers lui, étonnée.

\- Tu restes dormir avec moi ? Dans mon lit ?

Draco s'esclaffa et se redressa, incitant Hermione à se lever.

\- Quand je te dis que je ne t'abandonne pas, c'est jusqu'au bout.

Un grand sourire vint illuminer les yeux chocolats de la jeune sorcière, ce qui fit fondre le serpent. Ce qu'il ne montra pas, bien entendu.

Sans plus attendre, Hermione se précipita vers son armoire afin de se changer. Aussitôt, Draco se retourna afin de lui laisser un peu d'intimité et la Gryffondor l'en remercia.

\- Je suis prête, annonça-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Bien.

Le Serpentard ne voulait pas la brusquer, c'était trop tôt, et il ne l'avait encore jamais vue autrement qu'avec sa robe de sorcière ou de simples vêtements de tous les jours.  
Alors, il attendit d'éteindre les lumières à l'aide de sa baguette avant de se retourner vers elle.

Malheureusement, la lune éclairait encore la chambre de la préfète-en-chef, et il eut le temps de la voir, vêtue d'une fine nuisette blanche.  
Il dut se retenir de ne pas laisser ses pensées partir dans tous les sens, et il inspira alors un grand coup. Il peinait encore à réaliser que Hermione Granger lui faisait face presque dévêtue, encore plus belle que la toute première fois où il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était sienne.

\- Je me couche, mais je promets de ne pas regarder. Déclara Hermione d'un air malicieux

Elle mentit, et ne put s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'oeil vers Draco lorsque celui-ci se déshabilla et enfila un pantalon de pyjama gris qu'il avait fait apparaître.  
Hermione, sans vraiment le vouloir, posa son regard sur le bras gauche du garçon. La marque des ténèbres était bel et bien là, sombre et mouvante, qui appelait certainement son propriétaire. La jeune sorcière tentait de se rassurer en se disant que cela ne signifiait plus rien pour le blond. Il semblait même en avoir honte car il évitait de trop montrer son avant-bras.

Gênée, Hermione finit par détourner le regard lorsqu'elle tomba sur le torse légèrement musclé du Serpentard. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé pouvoir s'intéresser à de telles choses, et elle se sentit d'abord ridicule.

Draco se glissa à son tour sous les draps rouges et or, sortant Hermione de ses pensées.

\- Si un jour on m'avait dit que je finirais dans le lit d'une Gryffondor.

La brune pouffa, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé partager son lit avec un Serpentard, encore moins avec Draco Malfoy. Elle se demandait encore si tout cela était réel.

D'ailleurs, la réalité finit par la rattraper, violemment. Un mal de tête était en train de faire son apparition, et Hermione sentit qu'il était de ceux qui lui donnaient envie de vomir.

Elle ne pouvait même pas prendre son médicament, elle avait déjà dépassé les doses limites. Une petite décharge électrique l'immobilisa quelques instants et elle n'entendit même pas ce que Draco venait de lui dire.

\- Granger ?

Le blond sentit son ventre se nouer, il la voyait déjà s'évanouir, le quitter.

\- Ça va, ce n'est qu'un mal de tête.

Elle changea de position, espérant soulager ses maux. Le Serpentard, qui ne voulait pas la voir souffrir, prit délicatement la tête de la jeune femme entre ses mains et la posa sur son torse.

\- Que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Je vais essayer de t'aider, mais je ne te promets pas des miracles.

Hermione sourit, et elle sentit son corps se détendre instantanément lorsque Draco se mit à masser son crâne, avec des gestes très doux et réguliers.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

\- Essaie d'en profiter pour t'endormir.

\- Je pensais que l'on discuterait encore un peu. Avoua Hermione

\- Granger. Insista Draco

La brune fit un moue déçue.  
Toutefois elle n'insista pas plus longtemps tant les massages lui firent du bien. Elle sentait ses yeux s'alourdir et elle avait l'impression que la douleur s'évaporait peu à peu. Il s'y prenait divinement bien, jamais la lionne n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse être si doux.

Draco la sentait s'endormir, il baissa alors les yeux vers elle et s'attarda sur son visage. Sa peau de porcelaine avait repris une teinte rosée, ses taches de rousseur sublimaient le tout. C'était la première chose qu'il avait remarqué chez Hermione lors de leur première rencontre, ses petits points bruns éparpillés sur ses pommettes et son petit nez.  
Il avait du mal à l'admettre, mais cela le charmait toujours autant.

Cependant, le Serpentard remarquait bien à quel point ses joues s'étaient creusées, peut-être encore plus depuis quelques semaines. De nombreuses questions trottaient dans son esprit. N'y avait-il aucune chance ? Ne pouvait-elle vraiment pas se soigner ? Pourquoi Potter et Weasley ne la poussaient pas à vaincre cette maladie ? Allait-elle vraiment le quitter ?

Des questions que Draco n'osait pas lui poser car il savait que les réponses l'anéantiraient. Il préférait continuer de se voiler la face.

Les yeux clos, Hermione lui semblait si paisible, si pure. Le blond n'en revenait toujours pas de l'avoir à ses côtés.  
Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment la lionne avait pu l'accepter dans sa vie aussi facilement. Il lui avait fait vivre un enfer pendant de si longues années. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir prétendu la haïr. Il exécrait son père et le maudissait de l'avoir endoctriné avec de telles idées. Draco se trouvait idiot d'avoir été aveuglé par une histoire de sang. Lui qui se pensait intelligent, il était en vérité misérable.  
Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait continué à pourrir la vie de Hermione alors qu'elle était malade.

Tout en continuant de masser le crâne de la lionne, Draco repensa à Potter et Weasley, à toutes les fois où il avait remarqué que les deux garçons délaissaient leur amie. Le blond sentit son coeur s'emballer et sa mâchoire se serra.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'Elu agissait ainsi alors que Hermione était mourante, cela le rendait furax.  
Potter allait le regretter de s'être retourné contre elle si souvent, et le Serpentard se dit alors que c'était tout ce qu'il méritait.

Draco savait qu'il avait agi de façon ignoble avec Hermione, et il se détestait de s'être dévoilé à elle bien trop tard, mais ce que Potter et Weasley faisaient était bien pire. Ils tournaient le dos à une condamnée. Cela ne pouvait se passer ainsi, ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser tomber, pas maintenant.

Ainsi, Draco se jura de faire en sorte que la lionne ne se sente plus jamais seule face à son terrible combat contre la maladie.

\- Pardonne-moi. Pardonne mes erreurs, toutes ces horreurs que j'ai pu te de dire au cours de nos années à Poudlard. Je n'étais pas moi-même.

\- Je sais. Murmura Hermione avec un petit sourire

Et sur ces mots, elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée, comme apaisée par les paroles de Draco.

D'abord hésitant, le Serpentard finit tout de même par déposer un baiser sur le crâne de la brune, puis il ferma les yeux, épuisé de cette journée remplie d'émotions. Il s'endormit rapidement, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. La présence de la Gryffondor le rassurait, entendre son coeur battre contre son torse le berçait.

Alors il passa une nuit sereine, vidée de tout cauchemar, une nuit comme il n'en avait jamais connue.

oOOo

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle venait probablement de faire un cauchemar, mais elle ne parvint pas à s'en souvenir.  
Sa première pensée fut alors sa maladie. Souffrait-elle ? Il semblait que non, les douleurs et les gênes ne s'étaient pas encore réveillées, contrairement à la lionne. Elle souffla de soulagement.

Tournée vers sa table de chevet, la sorcière en profita pour regarder l'heure sur son petit réveil en métal rouge. 6h10. Elle était censée se lever dans vingt minutes, il était donc inutile de se rendormir.

\- Oh non.. Murmura-t-elle, désespérée

Hermione détestait cette sensation quand elle se réveillait quelques minutes avant l'heure où il fallait se lever. Elle aurait aimé avoir ce plaisir de se rendormir car il lui restait encore deux ou trois heures de sommeil.

Agacée, la brune se retourna de l'autre côté et son coeur loupa un battement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un dormait auprès d'elle. 

Draco. Elle avait presque oublié qu'il avait passé la nuit avec elle. Elle se souvint alors des massages que le Serpentard lui avait fait pour soulager ses maux de tête. Ses paroles. Ses excuses. Des mots qu'il avait lâchés avec difficulté, mais qui étaient sortis du plus profond de son être, avec sincérité.

Leur chambre n'était que très peu éclairée, en ce mois de janvier le jour se prélassait et ne souhaitait pas se montrer avant huit heures du matin au moins.  
La lune, fatiguée de cette longue nuit et qui attendait avec impatience que le soleil ne la remplace, émettait une faible luminosité. Elle permit tout de même à Hermione de distinguer le visage de Draco.

Couché sur le dos, un bras posé au-dessus de sa tête, le sorcier paraissait reposé, paisible. Ses traits du visage étaient détendus et il était profondément endormi. Jamais Hermione ne l'avait vu aussi innocent, presque angélique. Elle avait l'impression de faire face à une tout autre personne. Cela ne pouvait être Draco Malfoy. Le garçon au visage impassible, au regard froid, et dont la bouche était éternellement tordue en un rictus.  
Ce garçon ne semblait plus exister, et ce grâce à Hermione. Personne ne croirait cela. Comment pouvait-elle être celle qui avait brisé le coeur de pierre du serpent ? 

Attendrie, la Gryffondor continua d'observer Draco une bonne dizaine de minutes, ses yeux bruns semblaient être émerveillés par ce qu'ils voyaient.  
Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était celle qui partageait le lit du blond, qui partageait sa vie tout court d'ailleurs.

Hermione savait que Draco en faisait craquer plus d'une, cela avait toujours été ainsi, nombre de filles rêvaient de lui chaque soir. Pourtant, pas une seule ne l'avait intéressé. Pas même les plus belles Sang-Purs de l'école.

Au final, il était prêt à se mettre en danger face au plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, et ce pour une née-moldue. Hermione se demandait encore si tout ceci n'était pas qu'une vaste blague.

Puis elle repensa à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, tout ce qu'il lui avait avoué. Tous ces sentiments enfouis en lui depuis trop longtemps. Cela ne pouvait être faux.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si difficile à cerner, Malfoy... Chuchota-t-elle tout en replaçant une des mèches blondes du sorcier qui tombait sur son front

Hermione le regarda une dernière fois puis il fut temps de se lever. Elle devait se préparer si elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard au petit-déjeuner.  
Elle ne réveilla pas Draco, elle ne savait pas s'il comptait retourner en cours ou non et elle préféra alors le laisser dormir.

La sorcière attrapa sa tenue et quitta la chambre en direction de la salle de bains. La pression qui venait de monter en elle redescendit aussitôt lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Zabini n'était pas là. Elle ne voulait pas le croiser, encore moins avec Draco dans les parages.

Hermione se doucha et s'habilla en vitesse. Devant le miroir légèrement embué, elle se trouva plus rayonnante que d'habitude, ce qui lui fit du bien. Elle ouvrit le placard sous l'évier afin d'y chercher sa boîte de médicaments qu'elle cachait sous une pile de serviettes non utilisées, mais elle ne la trouva pas.

\- Dépêche-toi Hermione, tu vas encore être en retard. Pesta-t-elle dans un murmure

Le salon. Elle l'avait oubliée sur la table près de la cheminée, ainsi que sa baguette et toutes ses affaires de classe. Elle pria pour que son collègue n'ait pas fouillé.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! S'exclama-t-elle

Elle courra vers le salon et s'empara de tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Ses cheveux qu'elle avait tentés de coiffer étaient à nouveau en bataille suite à cette précipitation, mais elle n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Il était temps pour Hermione de reprendre les cours de façon sérieuse, et elle était prête. Prête à affronter cette journée.

oOOo

Draco se leva bien après que Hermione soit partie déjeuner. Il avait le temps, il devait d'abord s'entretenir avec la directrice avant de retourner en classe.

Il sortit du lit en poussant un long soupir. 

Il n'avait aucune envie de revoir les élèves et les professeurs de Poudlard. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir leurs visages anxieux et apeurés. Il exécrait d'autant plus les airs fiers et supérieurs qu'abordaient les Serpentards, parce qu'ils pensaient être aux côtés de celui qui allait anéantir le côté du Bien à coup sûr.

À cette pensée, Draco ricana.

\- Pauvres abrutis. Souffla-t-il tout en lançant un Accio qui lui ramena ses affaires

Le blond fila vers la salle de bains et prit une longue douche, l'eau chaude l'apaisa aussitôt.

Cela lui faisait bizarre d'être dans cet appartement, et cette nuit passée avec la Gryffondor lui semblait irréelle. Il aurait aimé rester dans cette bulle qu'il avait formée à eux deux. Il s'était senti vide lorsqu'il s'était réveillé et qu'il avait réalisé qu'Hermione n'était déjà plus là.

Toutefois, une fois qu'il fut prêt, Draco se sentit mal à l'aise. Il avait presque oublié que celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son meilleur ami vivait également dans ces lieux.

\- Merde. Pesta-t-il

Il pria Merlin de ne pas tomber sur Blaise. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Draco se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, la tête haute. Il s'assura que sa chemise était correctement boutonnée et que ses cheveux étaient parfaitement plaqués en arrière, puis il sortit.

Le Serpentard fit à peine quelques pas dans le salon qu'il fut stoppé dans son élan.

Blaise et Pansy, les bras croisés et le regard énervé, se tenaient face à lui. Merlin n'avait pas écouté ses prières, et il avait même fait pire.

Sans vraiment se contrôler, Draco sentit sa main se serrer autour de sa baguette, et il aborda aussitôt un visage froid et fermé.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial

\- Granger, vraiment ? Cette sale sang-de-bourbe est l'élue, c'est elle qui a réussi à conquérir le coeur de glace de Draco Malfoy ? S'esclaffa Parkinson avec une moue écoeurée

Le sang du blond ne fit qu'un tour. Il n'acceptait plus de les entendre parler d'elle de cette façon.  
Un instant, il se demanda si Pansy en viendrait à ne plus haïr Hermione si elle apprenait qu'elle était condamnée. Tout comme cela était arrivé à Blaise, qui avait cessé de détester la Gryffondor dès lors qu'il avait compris qu'elle était malade.

Toutefois, Draco ne voulait pas le lui dire. Elle ne méritait pas de connaître le combat que menait la plus brillante des sorcières.

\- Si vous êtes ici pour jouer aux imbéciles, je vous conseille de dégager.

\- Draco... Tenta Blaise

Draco fusilla son meilleur ami du regard. Il avait tout avoué à Parkinson, et probablement à Nott également, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'ils le prendraient très mal.

\- Je voulais simplement te faire réagir. Je m'étais dit que s'ils l'apprenaient, tu réaliserais que tu n'avais rien à faire avec elle. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne te confronter, j'ai essayé de l'en empê..

\- Mais Theodore veut te faire passer un message. Le coupa Pansy

Theodore ne voulait plus faire face au blond. Encore défiguré suite aux coups que Draco lui avait assenés, il avait peur que cela ne recommence et que cela dégénère au point où la mort s'en suivrait.

\- Blaise a compris que vous avez dormi ensemble cette nuit, tu ne peux plus nier. Ajouta-t-elle

\- Je ne voulais pas..

\- La ferme, Zabini. Aboya Draco, brutalement

Il ferma un instant les yeux et inspira longuement, il devait se calmer. Il ne pouvait plus s'en prendre à eux. Il avait déjà suffisamment amoché Blaise et Theodore.

Pansy ignora l'altercation entre les deux amis et revint sur le sujet fâcheux.

\- Et si le Maître l'apprend ? Et Potter ? On devait affaiblir le balafré, pas l'enrager encore plus ! Tu fais une grosse erreur Draco.

Elle était inquiète des conséquences que cette relation pouvait engendrer, mais surtout, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.  
Son ami, qu'elle avait longtemps aimé avant de se rendre compte que cela ne serait jamais réciproque, avait craqué pour celle qu'il avait toujours considérée comme une moins-que-rien.

Las de cette mascarade, Draco ignora les paroles de Pansy et passa à côté des deux Serpentards sans leur adresser un seul regard, prêt à partir, mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas avoir terminé.

\- Blaise nous a dit qu'il t'avait mis en garde, et pourtant tu as quand même fini par craquer. Que faut-il faire pour que tu cesses ? Doit-on l'éliminer ?

Le blond s'immobilisa telle une statue. Il fut prêt à brandir sa baguette afin de faire taire Pansy, mais Blaise tenta d'apaiser les tensions. Il ne voulait pas que son ami fasse une bêtise, cela lui retomberait dessus.

\- Arrête tes conneries, sombre idiote. Cracha le préfet-en-chef

De dos à eux, Draco tourna légèrement la tête vers ceux qui, peu à peu, se liguaient contre lui.

\- Un conseil, Pansy. Et tu pourras faire passer le message au défiguré. Ne vous approchez pas d'elle. Osez toucher ne serait-ce qu'un de ses cheveux, et vous ne reverrez plus jamais la lumière du jour. Toi y compris, Blaise. Menaça-t-il, les sourcils froncés

Blaise se sentit coupable. Il s'en voulait d'avoir tout dit, il aurait dû se douter qu'ils agiraient tels des enfants.

\- Et le Lord, tu l'oublies ? N'es-tu plus de notre côté ? La marque sur ton bras gauche ne t'appelle plus ? Questionna Pansy, ignorant les menaces de son ami

Son bras gauche l'avait terriblement brûlé ces derniers jours, il avait même parfois voulu se couper l'avant-bras, mais il n'en avait pas encore fini.  
Si Draco voulait mener sa vengeance à bien, il devait leur faire croire qu'il faisait encore partie du côté du Mal.

Le préfet-en-chef observa la scène sans rien dire, l'ambiance était devenue pesante, étouffante. La journée venait à peine de commencer, et les trois amis étaient déjà à la limite de s'entretuer.

Blaise savait que le blond allait finir par se retourner contre le Lord, et il n'arrivait pas à défendre Pansy car il pensait de plus en plus à rejoindre Draco dans cette vengeance.

\- Je ne ferai jamais partie du côté du Bien.

\- Alors, que cherches-tu avec cette ignoble sang-de-bourbe ? Tu veux faire du mal à notre Maître ? Te venger ? Tout ça pour ta pauvre mère ? Ta pauvre mère qui ne t'apportera rien dans la vie alors que le Lord pourrait te mener vers une puissance éternelle ?

Ce fut les mots, les questions, les reproches de trop. Draco se retourna et éleva sa baguette vers la sorcière, sauf que Blaise s'interposa et agrippa son bras afin de l'abaisser.

\- Tu sais très bien que toutes mes actions ne sont pas faites pour rien. Je suis juste bien plus discret que vous. On ne peut pas en dire autant de Nott, tu te rappelles bien de son échec désastreux avec Edmund et McGonagall sous imperium. Il a simplement réussi à faire virer Bulstrode. Si tu n'as plus confiance en moi, alors ne m'approche plus. Nous nous reverrons lors de la bataille. Riposta Draco d'un air mauvais, tout en se dégageant de l'emprise de Blaise

Pansy s'avoua vaincue, elle voyait bien que le blond n'irait jamais dans son sens.  
L'ancien Draco Malfoy, qui était dévoué au Mal et qui jamais Ô grand jamais n'aurait accepté de s'approcher d'un sang impur, n'était plus. Le nouveau n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et décidait désormais de ses propres choix, et non plus ceux dictés par son père.

\- Sache que dans tous les cas nous ne dirons rien, nous ne voulons pas risquer de perturber notre Lord. De toute façon, on se doute très bien que tu nages en plein délire. Tu finiras par revenir sur terre et je suis sûre que tu seras le premier à tenter de la tuer quand l'heure sera venue.

Draco rit nerveusement.

\- C'est bizarre, tu ne sembles même pas convaincue par tes propres propos. Lâcha-t-il avec un rictus

Et sur ces derniers mots, le blond sortit de l'appartement tout en replaçant correctement sa chemise. Il abandonna ses amis sans même se retourner.  
Ses amis qu'il haïssait aujourd'hui, bien qu'il avait pourtant grandi et tout partagé avec eux.

oOOo

Remus, posé contre son bureau, observait les deux élèves qui simulaient un duel devant lui. Celui-ci terminé, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal secoua la tête et soupira.

\- Merci, retournez à vos places. Vous vous précipitez bien trop. Lorsque l'on se trouve face à l'ennemi, il ne suffit pas de réfléchir au sort que l'on va lui lancer. Il faut également réfléchir au sort que celui-ci pourrait nous jeter. Je comprends, les combats vont vite, mais il ne faut pas en oublier notre logique et notre réflexion. C'est ce qui vous mène à votre perte.

Des Serpentards ricanèrent, murmurant des "c'est un loup-garou qui dit ça ? Il est incapable de se contrôler une fois transformé". Lupin ne daigna même pas les regarder, il ne voulait pas accorder de l'importance à leurs propos.

Toutefois, Hermione fut enragée d'entendre de telles obscénités. S'ils continuaient de discuter en même temps que le professeur, ses maux de tête finiraient par revenir.

La lionne se retourna et lança un regard assassin vers le groupe de quatre garçons qui se moquaient du professeur.  
Harry, assis à côté d'elle, fit de même et s'apprêta à leur crier de la fermer, sauf qu'il fut coupé dans son élan.

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit et se referma dans un bruit sourd, et tout le monde se tourna vers la personne qui venait d'entrer. Le professeur fronça les sourcils.

C'était Draco. Il reprenait enfin les cours. Hermione fit de gros yeux sur le coup, puis elle sentit des papillons tourbillonner dans son ventre et elle dut se retenir de ne pas sourire.

Son rendez-vous avec la directrice de Poudlard avait duré plus longtemps que prévu. Il détestait arriver en retard, mais il s'était promis de retourner en classe.

Alors, la tête haute et le visage impassible, il marcha entre les rangs et se dirigea vers la seule place libre qui se trouvait tout devant. Il ignora tous ses camarades, dont Hermione et Blaise.  
Sa présence avait plongé la salle dans un silence de plomb.

Lorsqu'il passa à côté de Theodore, qui avait aussitôt tourné la tête afin de ne pas le voir, le blond baissa les yeux vers lui et un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Belle gueule, Nott. Lui lança-t-il d'un ton froid

Et sur ces mots, il rejoignit sa place et éparpilla ses affaires sur la table.

Un peu plus loin derrière lui, Harry serra les poings.

\- Où était-il passé ? Il ne cesse de disparaître cet être malfaisant. Je veux savoir ce qu'il cache.

Gênée, Hermione détourna le regard et fixa le tableau.

\- Si tu savais. Murmura-t-elle de façon inaudible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //
> 
> Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre. Un chapitre un peu plus centré sur Draco et Hermione que d'habitude. Un chapitre plus doux également, un peu moins triste, n'est-ce pas ?
> 
> Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que vous avez apprécié. J'attends vos avis avec hâte !
> 
> Si vous voulez me suivre sur twitter, le voici : @/softblossomff Je parle fanfictions et Dramione (bien évidemment) dessus. Et voici mon instagram: @/soft.dramione. Au plaisir de vous y retrouver !
> 
> À la prochaine !


	18. XVII - Doutes

Remus eut à peine le temps de déclarer la fin du cours que Draco s'était déjà levé. Hermione, fatiguée d'avoir entendu Harry se plaindre du blond tout au long du cours, se leva à son tour et le suivit discrètement du regard tout en rangeant ses affaires, intriguée.  
Elle comprit alors qu'il ne voulait sûrement pas que l'on vienne l'embêter par rapport à son retour, d'où son départ précipité.

Ron, qui était assis devant, rejoignit ses amis et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

\- Tu as cours Hermione ? Demanda Harry en enfilant son écharpe autour du cou

\- Oui, étude des runes. Et vous ?

\- Oh, dommage. Nous avons une petite pause, on pensait aller se promener.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, j'ai pris du retard et je dois rattraper tout ça. Hermione leur fit un sourire sincère

\- Très bien. À plus tard alors. La salua Harry

Ron lui fit un petit signe de la main puis les deux garçons s'en allèrent.  
La brune poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle allait pouvoir souffler un peu.

Le fait que Draco était revenu avait enragé l'Elu, et celui-ci en avait tellement parlé à Hermione qu'elle avait commencé à devenir nerveuse, ce qui lui avait valu un mal de tête naissant.  
Elle avait tellement peur de faire une gaffe lorsque le blond devenait leur principal sujet de conversation.

\- Allez Hermione, ressaisis-toi.

Sur cet encouragement, la lionne se remit en marche et se dirigea vers son prochain cours, le coeur plus léger.

Alors qu'elle était à quelques pas de la salle de classe, Hermione sentit tout à coup une main l'agripper et elle fut tirée dans un coin. Elle s'apprêtait à crier lorsqu'elle réalisa que ce n'était que Draco. 

Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, les lèvres pincées.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Tu m'as fait peur !

Le blond s'esclaffa.

\- Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu n'avais jamais peur de moi.

En effet, c'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit en début d'année, lors de l'une de leurs nombreuses altercations. Elle baissa la tête et émit une petit sourire.

\- Tu m'énerves. Murmura-t-elle

\- Je fais cet effet à beaucoup de monde. Tu m'as manqué ce matin, tu as filé en douce telle une voleuse. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois

Hermione releva la tête vers lui et roula des yeux.

Draco l'observa alors quelques instants, et lorsque son regard trouva ses lèvres, il ne put résister à l'envie d'y déposer les siennes, pris d'une pulsion soudaine.

Doucement, il la plaqua contre le mur en pierre froid et posa ses deux mains sur ses joues afin d'approfondir le baiser. La brune ne parvint pas à se retenir et elle colla son corps contre celui du sorcier, ce qui le fit soudain respirer plus fort.

Le Serpentard sentait qu'Hermione tremblait de plaisir et il en devenait dingue. Le fait de devoir se cacher des autres rendait cet échange d'autant plus excitant.

Toutefois, il finit par mettre fin au baiser car il avait peur de ne plus réussir à se contrôler.

De plus, Draco ne cessait de penser au fait que Hermione était malade, et il avait toujours peur de lui faire mal.  
Il se souvint de toutes ces fois où il l'avait vue saigner du nez, faire des malaises et être au plus bas. Il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise, il ne pouvait plus supporter de la voir souffrir.

Il redoutait à chaque instant le jour où elle désirerait plus que des simples baisers.

Hermione détourna la tête, les joues rouges. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus, elle se sentait euphorique.  
On l'appelait toujours Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, mais elle se rendait compte que lorsque le sujet touchait à l'amour, elle n'y connaissait rien. Que c'était frustrant pour elle.

Étonnement, c'était Draco qui lui apprenait tout cette fois. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé être capable de ressentir de telles choses. Ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Cedric, ce n'était rien comparé à l'histoire que le Serpentard lui offrait.

Draco se recula afin de laisser la jeune sorcière, encore bloquée dans le coin, se dégager. Il remit sa cravate en place et planta alors ses yeux d'un bleu acier dans ceux de la lionne, la tête haute, abordant son éternel visage froid et impassible.

Cela déstabilisa Hermione, même si désormais elle savait que le regard glacial du blond ne se voulait pas être méchant, c'était simplement un mécanisme qu'il adoptait afin de ne pas dévoiler ses émotions.  
Une chose que son père lui avait certainement appris depuis son plus jeune âge.

\- Tu as cours, j'imagine ? Tu n'as pas pris de pause comme tout le monde, tu préfères tout enchaîner ?

\- Oui, est-ce un problème ? Hermione rentra dans son jeu, un sourire en coin

\- Disons que ce n'est pas une surprise, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix traînante

\- Arrête de m'appeler ainsi.

\- Au vu de la salle, je dirais étude des runes ? Tenta Draco

Hermione fit de gros yeux, étonnée. Personne ne connaissait cette salle de classe, très peu d'élèves choisissaient ce cours.

\- J'en déduis que oui. Je l'avais pris en quatrième année, mais je l'ai assez vite trouvé barbant. Ajouta le Serpentard suite à la réaction de la brune

\- Je n'avais jamais remarqué. Pourtant nous n'étions pas beaucoup d'élèves. Admit Hermione, encore choquée de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre

\- Je sais me faire discret, Granger. Je ne suis pas si idiot.

Elle savait très bien que Draco Malfoy n'était pas idiot. Son sale caractère était maître de sa réputation, on ne le connaissait que pour cela. Cependant, une fois que l'on s'intéressait un peu plus à lui, on comprenait très vite que le serpent était tout aussi intelligent que la lionne qui se tenait face à lui.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Le défia Hermione

Draco ricana et secoua la tête.

\- Allez. Va en cours, avant que quelqu'un ne nous voit.

La Gryffondor hocha la tête et sortit du coin sombre. Avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, Draco lui lança une dernière remarque.

\- Fais attention. Va à l'infirmerie si tu te sens mal, je ne veux surtout pas que ta santé se dégrade.

Hermione remarqua dans les yeux du blond qu'il semblait terriblement inquiet lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus avoir un oeil sur elle, et cela lui fit un pincement au coeur. Elle aurait aimé que ce soit si facile, que le simple fait d'aller à l'infirmerie pouvait la soigner et faire en sorte que sa maladie ralentisse, sauf que cela ne marchait pas ainsi.

La réalité était plus bien dure à accepter, et la brune se rendit compte que Draco était toujours dans le déni. Tout comme Harry, Ron et Ginny.  
Elle les faisait tous souffrir, et cela lui donnait tout bonnement envie de disparaître.

Alors, elle se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle ne pouvait pas lui offrir plus que cela, c'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire. Lui donner des faux espoirs, comme elle le faisait avec ses meilleurs amis depuis le début.  
Elle se détestait d'être si lâche.

oOOo

Néanmoins, lorsque Hermione sortit de ses deux heures d'étude de runes, elle réalisa que, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle n'avait ressenti aucune douleur. Et ce malgré l'énorme concentration dont elle avait dû faire preuve tout au long du cours.

Autrefois, son nez aurait saigné ou bien elle se serait évanouie tant ses maux de tête lui faisaient mal.

Sa maladie était moins difficile à supporter. Les médicaments, qui étaient plus lourds mais plus efficaces, faisaient effet, c'était évident.  
Pourtant, Hermione était persuadé qu'un certain Serpentard y était également pour quelque chose. Sa présence l'apaisait, les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble engendraient des souvenirs qui permettaient à la sorcière de penser à autre chose qu'à sa condition.  
De ce fait, elle se concentrait moins sur la douleur et celle-ci devenait moins pénible.

Draco agissait comme un remède miracle pour Hermione. Elle avait longtemps espéré que Harry, Ron et Ginny seraient ce fameux remède qui lui permettrait de mieux faire face à sa maladie fatale, mais il n'en était rien. Ils avaient fait pire en s'éloignant d'elle.

Et c'était à ce moment-là que Draco avait décidé de s'immiscer dans sa vie, lorsqu'elle avait eu le plus besoin de quelqu'un auprès d'elle.  
Jamais Hermione ne pourrait suffisamment le remercier. Et c'était bien pour cela qu'elle s'en voulait terriblement lorsqu'elle pensait qu'elle allait un jour le faire souffrir en le quittant, alors que lui avait tout fait pour la sortir de sa souffrance.

oOOo

Sans réelle envie, Blaise marchait en direction de son appartement. Il y avait oublié un livre dont il avait besoin pour son dernier cours de la journée. Il avait d'ailleurs hâte que celle-ci se finisse.

À quelques mètres de l'arrivée, il aperçut Theodore qui attendait devant le tableau. Adossé contre le mur et les bras croisés, il tapait du pied, impatient.  
Le préfet-en-chef baissa la tête et soupira.

\- C'est pas vrai.

Blaise ne voulait pas lui parler, il regrettait de lui avoir tout révélé à propos de Draco et la Gryffondor.  
Il n'avait pas supporté que Theodore envoie Pansy régler ses comptes auprès du blond. Leur comportement était infecte, il ne pouvait plus se les voir en peinture.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Siffla Blaise lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur du Serpentard

\- J'attends Granger. Déclara-t-il sans même regarder le préfet

Blaise crut un instant halluciner.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Je ne peux pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Elle n'a rien à faire avec Draco, elle le détourne de son camp. Ils nous oublient, le Maître et nous, pour elle.

\- Et tu comptais faire cela en plein jour, dans les escaliers, aux yeux de tous les élèves ? Pauvre imbécile. Vociféra Zabini

\- Tu devrais plutôt être content. J'essaie encore de ramener Draco dans le droit chemin, malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait.

Sur ces mots, Theodore tourna la tête vers Blaise et il lui montra son nez tordu et bleuté suite aux multiples coups infligés par le bond. Le préfet-en-chef ne se retint pas de rire.

\- Tu méritais plus que ça, crois-moi. Reste à ta place, Theodore. Laisse Draco gérer ses problèmes seul, il se rendra très vite compte de ses erreurs.

Blaise venait d'affirmer cela bien qu'il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Il voulait simplement que Nott lâche enfin l'affaire.

\- Je ne te comprends pas. Tu deviens comme lui. Lâcha Theodore avec dégoût

\- Je vais me répéter une dernière fois, Nott. Ne la touche pas. Il ne faut pas s'en prendre à elle, surtout pas maintenant. Le Lord ne t'a jamais demandé de faire une telle chose. Touche-la et tu auras affaire à Draco, et à moi-même.

Les yeux de Theodore, encore légèrement gonflés suite à sa bagarre avec Malfoy, se plissèrent et il retroussa ses lèvres avec dégoût.

\- Vous ne méritez plus de faire partie de notre camp.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Blaise de répliquer et rebroussa chemin d'un pas pressé.

Le préfet secoua la tête, désespéré. Il ne savait plus lui-même s'il avait encore envie de faire partie du côté du Mal.

oOOo

Pour une fois, Hermione ne fut pas la dernière arrivée pour le dîner.  
Harry s'installa en trombe à côté de Ginny qui, surprise, manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de jus de citrouille.

\- Tu vas bien Harry ? S'enquit Hermione, arquant son sourcil gauche

\- J'ai pu discuter avec Remus qui s'est entretenu avec l'Ordre ce matin. Voldemort se cache, je n'ai plus aucune vision. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il prépare, la situation devient urgente.

Hermione, Ginny et Ron se regardèrent, soudain inquiets de ce que leur ami avançait.

\- Tout comme il ne sait pas ce que nous préparons, Harry. Tu dois avoir confiance en McGonagall, elle sait ce qu'elle fait. La brune tenta de le rassurer

\- Je ne doute pas d'elle. Il ne faut juste pas oublier que des mangemorts sont présents dans ce château, parmi les élèves. Voldemort peut leur demander n'importe quoi, ils obéiront. Malfoy le premier. Répliqua l'Elu, agacé de voir que jamais personne ne le croyait

\- Si cela arrive, ils seront renvoyés comme l'autre abruti qui s'en est pris à Hermione dans la forêt interdite. Ils n'auront le temps de rien faire, surtout pas eux, ils sont bien trop bêtes. Se moqua Ron après avoir avalé un bout de pain

Hermione n'osa plus dire un mot. Elle pensa à Draco et elle réalisa alors qu'elle était elle-même la petite-amie d'un mangemort, ces êtres détestables que Harry haïssait par-dessus tout. Qu'elle exécrait aussi, d'ailleurs, mais le blond n'était pas comme eux. Du moins, il ne l'était plus.

Sur le coup, la Gryffondor sentit ses joues rougir. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de l'un des ennemis du Trio et qu'elle le leur cachait, tout comme elle leur avait caché sa maladie. Ce n'était pas digne de Hermione Granger, un tel comportement.

De plus, Harry pensait encore que Draco était un fidèle disciple du Lord. S'il venait à apprendre pour eux deux, il tuerait Hermione avant que la maladie ne le fasse.

Elle aurait aimé dire toute la vérité à son meilleur ami, lui avouer que le Serpentard ne faisait plus partie du Mal et qu'il avait même aidé le côté du Bien.  
Cependant, le blond refusait que la jeune sorcière ne dise quoique ce soit.

D'ailleurs, Draco n'était pas à la table des Serpentards, mais Hermione s'était aussitôt dit qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas manger avec Nott et Zabini.

Dans moins d'une heure, elle allait le retrouver.

Alors, Hermione se fit toute petite et resta silencieuse jusqu'à la fin du repas, laissant le garçon à la cicatrice sermonner ses amis quant à l'affrontement qui approchait et le fait qu'ils ne semblaient pas s'en soucier suffisamment.

oOOo

Essoufflée et la tête qui tournait, Hermione arriva enfin devant son appartement. Elle avait si hâte de se coucher, cette journée avait été éprouvante. Elle était soulagée d'avoir tenu jusqu'au bout, sans faire de malaise, sans souffrir d'une terrible migraine ou sans saigner du nez. La lionne avait eu une journée de cours sans aucune embûche. Cela faisait bien longtemps.

Néanmoins, elle ne refusait pas une bonne longue nuit de sommeil et elle espéra qu'elle serait aussi paisible que la précédente.

La salon était vide, il y faisait très froid et pas une bougie n'était allumée.

\- Étrange... Souffla-t-elle

D'un coup de baguette elle ralluma un feu et déposa ses affaires de cours sur la petite table ronde.  
Quand elle avait quitté la Grande Salle, Blaise y était encore. Il ne tarderait pas à arriver, à moins qu'il ne dorme à nouveau dans le dortoir des Serpentards.

Par contre, Draco ne semblait pas avoir mis les pieds dans l'appartement depuis son départ ce matin. S'il n'attendait pas la brune dans la chambre, cela voulait dire qu'il était à nouveau parti, et cette fois sans la prévenir.

\- S'il te plaît, sois là... Dit-elle dans un murmure attristé

Elle avait besoin de le voir. Il n'y avait que lui qui lui permettait de se changer les idées.

Sans plus attendre, elle monta dans sa chambre et ouvrit brusquement la porte.  
Comme elle s'en doutait, la pièce fut vide. Dépitée, Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit.

L'avait-il abandonnée, pour de bon ? Avait-il réalisé, après cette nuit merveilleuse qu'ils avaient passée, que tout ce bonheur ne durerait qu'un temps et que la maladie de la Gryffondor viendrait tout briser ?

\- Calme-toi Hermione. Calme-toi. Se chuchota-t-elle

Elle était parano. Sa maladie faisait qu'elle devenait de plus en plus dépendante affectivement parlant, mais il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle tombe dans ce piège.

Elle ne devait pas se reposer sur quelqu'un, surtout pas sur Draco Malfoy. Il ne pourrait jamais la sauver, et elle ne ferait que l'entraîner dans sa descente aux enfers si elle continuait de s'accrocher à lui.

Hermione allait continuer de combattre sa tumeur, seule, comme elle le faisait depuis le début. Si Draco décidait de la soutenir, alors elle l'accepterait, mais il était hors de question que cela en devienne une obligation. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui demander d'être toujours là pour elle, surtout pas en ce moment.

De plus, il ne l'avait pas abandonnée. Il allait revenir, il avait simplement d'autres choses à régler.

\- Allez Hermione, pauvre idiote que tu es, reprends-toi ! Elle tenta de se motiver elle-même

Ainsi la Gryffondor se leva afin d'aller prendre une douche, et il serait ensuite l'heure de prendre ses médicaments.

Avant de quitter la chambre, Hermione fouilla les poches de sa cape. Elle y trouva la boîte qui renfermait les petites pilules, ainsi qu'un bout de papier. La brune fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

Elle amena le bout de feuille froissée devant ses yeux et le déplia.

"Je reviens vite.

D. M"

Il lui avait certainement glissé ce mot lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus après le cours de défense contre les forces du mal.  
Il n'avait pas osé lui annoncer en face car il savait qu'elle aurait angoissé toute la journée et qu'elle en aurait donc oublié ses cours. Draco ne le montrait pas vraiment lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, mais il voulait à tout prix préserver la brune.

Alors, Hermione sourit.

oOOo

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla en panique. Chamboulée par les événements de la vieille, elle en avait oublié de prendre ses médicaments avant de s'endormir. Elle grogna de mécontentement.

\- Pourquoi suis-je si bête !

La lionne n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et elle attrapa sa boîte de comprimés. Elle pria Merlin de ne pas avoir trop mal suite à cet oubli. Pour l'instant, cela semblait aller.

Une fois de plus, pas un fantôme ne rôdait dans le salon, l'appartement était plongé dans un silence assourdissant.  
Blaise avait bel et bien dormi dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle se demanda s'il allait continuer de l'éviter et si elle allait un jour le revoir lors des prochaines rondes.

Une fois prête pour cette nouvelle journée, Hermione remit du bois dans la cheminée car elle ne voulait pas rentrer ce soir et mourir de froid à nouveau, puis elle s'empara de ses affaires.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter l'appartement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de prendre sa baguette, posée sur la table basse face à la cheminée. Elle soupira, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Et si ces oublis constants étaient du à sa maladie ?

La brune fut soudain sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit le tableau d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna et attendit, ne sachant pas qui pouvait être cette personne. Elle redoutait que ce soit Parkinson ou pire, Nott.

Elle soupira de soulagement et passa une main sur son front, qui perlait déjà de sueur, quand Draco apparut devant elle.  
Il portait son pantalon noir, sa chemise blanche et sa cape, mais ses cheveux tombaient sur son front et des cernes s'étaient formées sous ses yeux bleu gris.

\- Il faudrait que je change le mot de passe. Lâcha Hermione qui voulait un peu l'embêter

\- Vraiment, Granger ? Je parie que tu me donnerais le nouveau dans la seconde tant je te manquerais. Répliqua le blond avec un petit sourire en coin

Hermione roula des yeux, s'esclaffant en même temps.  
Doucement, le Serpentard s'approcha d'elle, posa une main sur sa hanche droite et il déposa un baiser sur son front. La sorcière se sentit aussitôt apaisée.

\- Où étais-tu ?

Draco se recula.

\- Cette question ne m'avait pas manqué. Ricana-t-il

La Gryffondor croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le fixa avec insistance. Le blond finit par céder et lui répondit, tout en remettant ses cheveux en arrière.

\- Je me suis entretenu avec le Lord hier soir.

Hermione se sentit un instant défaillir, elle s'assit alors sur le canapé.

\- T'a-t-il fait quelque chose ? S'enquit-elle, sans oser relever la tête vers le blond

Imaginer Draco face à Lord Voldemort horrifiait la lionne.

\- Non. J'y suis allé de moi-même, je voulais savoir s'il avait encore confiance en moi. Ce qui est toujours le cas.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione qui semblait être dans l'incompréhension

\- Il leur faut penser que je suis encore de leur côté, autrement je ne pourrai jamais me venger. Je ne pourrai plus vous aider.

Le regard de la brune s'était perdu dans les flammes face à elle.

\- Et pour s'assurer de cette confiance, j'imagine qu'il t'a donné une mission ? Présuma-t-elle

\- Oui. Répondit simplement Draco

Une nouvelle mission, probablement plus terrible que la précédente. La mission de la dernière chance. Si le Serpentard venait à ne pas la réaliser à nouveau, il mourrait.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. Elle aurait aimé le croire entièrement, mais un léger doute naquit en elle.

\- Dis-tu la vérité, quand tu clames ne plus être du côté du Mal ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils et son regard s'assombrit.

\- Tu doutes de moi ?

\- Non, je... C'est juste que...

\- Alors que fais-tu avec moi ? Draco commençait à s'énerver

Hermione se leva et lui fit face, elle ne voulait pas le contrarier alors qu'il avait probablement passé une très mauvaise nuit.  
Toutefois, elle avait besoin de pouvoir lui faire confiance à cent pour cent. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le coeur net.

\- Tu sais très bien que j'ai le droit d'en douter. Tu m'as rabaissée pendant de nombreuses années, et maintenant tu es à mes côtés. J'ai besoin d'être rassurée. J'ai toujours cette peur au fond de moi que tout ceci ne soit qu'un piège.

Draco serra sa mâchoire, il se détestait. Il avait l'impression d'être un monstre, et il ne pouvait plus supporter cela.

\- Ne doute pas de moi. Exigea-t-il d'un ton ferme

\- Bien, alors dis-moi quelle est ta mission.

\- Hermione.

Elle se reprocha un peu plus de lui et se tint droite. Elle ne flancherait pas.

\- Arrête. Insista-t-il alors qu'il perdait son sang froid

Au fond d'elle, Hermione se doutait de sa mission. Elle, et certainement Ron, étaient impliqués.

Elle se souvenait très bien des fois où elle avait vu le visage du blond abîmé par ses collègues mangemorts, car il avait osé aider la meilleure amie, née-moldue, de Harry Potter. Voldemort refusait que ses disciples soient gentils avec les sangs-impurs.  
Ainsi, afin d'être sûr que Draco n'approcherait plus jamais Hermione, le Lord lui avait donné la plus cruelle des missions.

La jeune sorcière savait, mais elle avait besoin d'entendre Draco le lui dire, alors elle saurait qu'il ne lui cachait rien.

\- Dis-la moi.

\- Tu le sais très bien ! Rugit-il en se détournant de la brune afin de se calmer

La rouge et or avait vu juste, et elle sentit alors un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Au moins, il ne lui mentait pas, ce qui prouvait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Draco se retourna vers elle et il la prit dans ses bras, un geste inattendu de sa part. Hermione l'enlaça à son tour, surprise. Mais cela lui fit du bien. 

\- Et tu sais également que jamais je n'exécuterai cette mission. Je fais tout ça pour mieux le tromper, et l'attaquer sans qu'il ne s'y attende.

\- Je sais. Chuchota la Gryffondor, la tête posée contre le torse du blond

Elle le savait. C'était la maladie qui tuerait Hermione Granger, personne d'autre.  
Et certainement pas Draco Malfoy, qui dès qu'il n'était plus avec la lionne angoissait à l'idée qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose.

Toutefois, Hermione avait peur. Elle avait peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à Harry, à Ron, et à Draco lui-même. Personne n'était à l'abri.

\- Promets-moi de faire attention. Murmura-t-elle, inquiète

Le blond dut se retenir de rire. Elle se souciait plus de la vie du Serpentard que de la sienne, alors qu'elle était bien plus fragile.

Draco attrapa le menton de Hermione et lui releva la tête. Il regarda intensément son visage de porcelaine, avant de s'attarder sur ses lèvres et d'y déposer un baiser. Un baiser peut-être trop brusque, trop violent, mais il ne parvint pas à se contrôler suite à leur dispute.  
La jeune sorcière y répondit tout de même, oubliant aussitôt tous ses tracas, avant que le serpent n'y mette fin.

Le visage impassible, Draco se recula.

\- Nous devons aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Je n'en ai absolument pas envie, et l'idée d'aller en cours auprès de tous ces foutus idiots me répugne encore plus, mais c'est ainsi. Je te laisse y aller en première, je partirai quelques minutes après toi. Déclara-t-il

Hermione hocha la tête, un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Draco la rendait folle, en un rien de temps il parvenait à la faire passer par toutes les émotions possibles. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cela se pouvait.

Elle adressa un dernier regard au blond, puis elle quitta l'appartement.

oOOo

Le temps s'écoula à vitesse grand V, Hermione n'avait pas vu la journée passer. Elle avait été seule une bonne partie du temps.

Harry et Ron n'avaient quasiment pas quitté le terrain de Quidditch et Ginny avait préféré la compagnie de Luna et Padma plutôt que celle de la brune. Hermione ne leur en voulait pas, elle comprenait que ce n'était pas toujours facile de se coltiner une personne malade. Cela les perturbait trop.

Pourtant, la jeune femme s'était sentie bien aujourd'hui. Malgré son oubli hier soir, le médicament pris au petit matin avait fait son effet. Elle avait l'impression de revivre.

N'ayant pas partagé ses cours avec les Serpentards aujourd'hui, Hermione n'avait pas croisé Draco.

Alors qu'elle entrait dans l'appartement des préfets-en-chef, elle espéra l'y trouver. Elle lui faisait confiance, plus que jamais. Elle ne pensa même plus à cette mission que le Mage Noir avait donné au jeune mangemort.

Et lorsque Hermione pénétra dans le salon, elle l'aperçut. Il était bien là, assis sur le fauteuil en velours vert. Il l'attendait, avec son éternel sourire en coin.  
La Gryffondor sut immédiatement qu'elle allait passer une douce soirée, loin de tout problème.

oOOo

Cependant, la nuit fut catastrophique. Hermione se réveilla vers trois heures du matin, prise de soudaines nausées. Draco l'avait à peine sentie bouger qu'il avait aussitôt ouvert les yeux et s'était redressé en position assise, ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, encore endormi

La brune ne réussit pas à lui répondre, elle se jeta hors du lit et se précipita vers la salle de bains.  
Inquiet, le Serpentard la suivit dans la foulée mais il respecta son intimité en attendant devant la porte. Il avait peur qu'elle ne fasse un malaise.

Alors, la sorcière passa près de quinze minutes à vomir. À la fin, plus rien ne pouvait sortir tant elle s'était vidée. Elle avait sûrement pris trop de médicaments.

Hermione en voulait tellement à sa maladie. Elle la faisait passer pour une personne faible et pitoyable. Une personne mourante, condamnée. Elle ne méritait pas cela, comme si elle n'avait pas été suffisamment humiliée tout au long de ses années à Poudlard.  
Draco la voyait dépérir, et la jeune femme en avait terriblement honte.

Alors, elle eut comme une révélation.  
C'était fini. Elle en avait plus qu'assez. C'était la douleur de trop.  
Hermione était désormais déterminée à ne pas laisser la maladie l'emporter. Elle allait se battre, elle n'accepterait plus que sa tumeur l'affaiblisse. C'était fini.

Penser qu'elle était prête à mourir, qu'elle acceptait sa mort. Tout ça c'était fini. Elle n'était pas prête, encore moins maintenant que Draco était auprès d'elle.  
La lionne retrouvait peu à peu son courage de Gryffondor. Elle n'allait pas mourir, c'était hors de question.

À l'extérieur de la pièce, le blond tapait du pied. Ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider l'agaçait au plus haut point.

\- Granger, sors. Il faut que tu essaies de te calmer, tu vas te faire du mal. Tu ne vomis plus rien à part de l'air.

Draco savait de quoi il parlait. Il ne se rappelait même pas combien de temps il avait passé à vomir après avoir assisté à l'agression de sa mère l'été dernier.

Hermione inspira un grand coup afin de calmer son corps tremblant.

\- Je suis une battante. Se murmura-t-elle à elle-même

Elle finit par sortir. Sa peau était devenue livide et elle semblait tourner de l'oeil.  
Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire un pas de plus, il souleva la jeune femme et la porta, la serrant contre lui.

\- Draco... Souffla la Gryffondor dont les yeux se fermaient suite aux vomissements qui l'avaient épuisée

Elle n'aimait pas être traitée comme une enfant, mais elle était bien trop faible pour que Draco accepte de la laisser prendre les escaliers, alors il l'ignora.

En un seul coup d'oeil, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit toute seule. Hermione releva les yeux vers le blond.

\- Toi aussi tu apprends à jeter des sorts sans baguette. Sourit-elle faiblement

Délicatement, Draco déposa la lionne sur le lit, prenant soin de la glisser sous la couette.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'un jour tu t'occuperais si bien de moi.

Le visage du Serpentard était fermé, presque froid, il n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Il sentait l'inquiétude le submerger.  
Il avait osé penser que Hermione allait mieux, mais la réalité venait de le frapper de plein fouet.

Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas partir loin de cet appartement, de tout ce malheur. Il avait toujours autant de mal à être spectateur de la souffrance de la jeune sorcière.

Hermione, qui luttait pour ne pas s'endormir, sentit la peur de Draco. Elle voulut alors le rassurer.  
Lui aussi devait croire qu'elle s'en sortirait. Ensemble, ils finiraient par vaincre ce cancer.

\- Ces vomissements sont du à mes médicaments, ne t'en fais pas. Je devrais d'ailleurs en reprendre un.

Draco, qui s'était à son tour installé dans le lit, lui lança un regard énervé.

\- Es-tu folle ? Tu vas te tuer si tu en reprends un. Tu dois te reposer maintenant et tu t'occuperas de ça demain matin.

Têtue, la lionne voulut répliquer.

\- Cela ne me fera rien et puis je..

Le serpent était bien trop fatigué, il ne voulait pas jouer à celui qui aurait le dernier mot.

Alors, afin de faire taire Hermione, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa fougueusement. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, agacée que Draco ne l'ait pas laissée terminer sa phrase. Une frustration que le blond remarqua, et il décida alors d'en jouer.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de mots, je pourrais te faire taire de mille et une façons, si tu savais. Susurra-t-il entre deux baisers

Sur ces mots, il posa sa main sur le cou de la Gryffondor et approfondit le baiser. Hermione sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps et elle sourit, peinant encore à réaliser qu'elle était en train vivre le rêve de nombreuses élèves de Poudlard.  
Elle, une sorcière moldue si longtemps rabaissée pour son sang. Elle tombait éperdument amoureuse de son ennemi, d'un Serpentard, d'un mangemort.

Draco sentit que cela commençait à aller trop loin et il finit alors par se reculer. Il demanda à Hermione de dormir, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit trop fatiguée au réveil.

La brune chercha la main du blond afin d'y entrelacer la sienne, et celui-ci, bien qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment être collé à une personne lorsqu'il dormait, céda.

Lorsque Draco remarqua que Hermione s'était vite endormie, il se dit qu'elle allait mieux et fut soulagé. Il put ainsi se plonger dans un sommeil profond à son tour.

oOOOOo

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées. En ce mercredi 21 janvier, tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Après quelques frayeurs et aller-retour à l'infirmerie, Hermione reprenait du poil de la bête. Elle avait même repris quelques kilos, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment si les médicaments y étaient pour quelque chose.

La brune continuait de penser de façon positive. Elle en avait ras-le-bol de se morfondre chaque jour, et elle était bien décidée à ne plus laisser sa tumeur prendre le dessus.  
De plus, ce changement en elle faisait qu'elle ressentait de moins en moins de douleurs.

En cachette, Draco et Hermione continuaient de se voir, apprenant chaque jour à s'habituer à la présence de l'un et de l'autre, quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu. Chacun combattait sa part de ténèbres, et cela ne faisait que renforcer ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Harry et Ron commençaient à délaisser les cours, préférant se consacrer à la recherche des trois derniers horcruxes.  
L'Elu avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ses émotions, le fait de ne plus avoir de visions le freinait dans sa quête, et Hermione et Ron en faisaient très souvent les frais. Toutefois, la lionne tentait de l'aider dès qu'elle le pouvait. Ginny, quant à elle, semblait passer outre sa rancoeur envers Hermione et souhaitait de plus en plus être aux côtés de la brune.

Ce mercredi matin, Zabini se réveilla dans sa chambre de préfet-en-chef, dans l'appartement. La veille il avait enfin décidé d'y retourner, mais il n'avait croisé ni sa collègue, ni son ami. Le préfet avait besoin de parler à Draco. 

Theodore et Pansy étaient introuvables depuis deux jours, et Blaise avait désormais décidé de ne plus être de leur côté.

Lorsqu'il descendit dans le salon, Blaise se rendit compte qu'il était seul, mais il savait que Hermione et Draco avaient dormi ensemble cette nuit. Ils étaient probablement déjà en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Il quitta alors l'appartement.

Par chance, le préfet tomba sur le blond qui sortait de la Grande Salle.  
Le visage de Draco s'assombrit aussitôt à la vue de Zabini qui s'approchait.

\- Les autres toutous ne sont plus là pour te divertir donc tu reviens à mes pieds ? Assena-t-il d'un ton mauvais

\- Salut, Draco.

Gêné, Blaise se racla la gorge.  
Le jeune Malfoy, qui le toisait de haut, lui lança un regard insistant qui l'incitait à lui répondre.

\- Je... Écoute. Je le sais, j'ai compris à présent. Rien ne te fera changer d'avis, j'ai essayé de te faire comprendre que la mort de Granger te détruira mais..

\- Elle ne va pas mourir. Le coupa Draco, refusant d'entendre ces mots

\- Soit. Dans tous les cas tu ne m'écouteras pas, et j'en ai assez de me liguer contre toi. Tu restes mon ami, malgré tout, et je préfère alors être à tes côtés et t'aider.

Draco, surpris de ce retournement de situation, considéra un instant les paroles du préfet. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- Où sont Nott et Parkinson ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'imagine qu'ils sont auprès du Lord. Murmura Blaise, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer

\- Comment pourrais-je te croire ?

\- Fais-moi confiance. Je suis fatigué de tout ça, tout autant que toi.

La tête haute, le blond épia Blaise.  
Ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps, Draco s'était toujours dit que le préfet serait le dernier à le trahir, il n'était pas hypocrite comme Theodore ou Pansy pouvaient l'être.

\- Ces derniers mois ont été difficiles, mais tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour t'aider. Je m'y suis juste mal pris. Ajouta Zabini

Draco inspira un grand coup afin de reprendre ses esprits, puis il hocha la tête.

\- Retrouve-moi près du lac pendant notre pause, cet après-midi. Décida-t-il avant de s'en aller

Blaise le regarda partir, pensif.  
Au fond de lui, il espérait que le blond allait finir par ouvrir les yeux.

oOOo

Hermione, d'un pas lent, se dirigeait vers son dernier cours de la journée. Elle allait bien, mais ses médicaments lui donnaient des nausées très désagréables.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la salle de classe, seulement trois élèves étaient là, la lionne réalisa alors qu'elle était en avance.  
Fatiguée, elle s'adossa contre le mur et patienta. Elle avait cours avec les Poufsouffles, l'ambiance allait donc être calme, ce qui la rassurait.

\- Hermione !

Elle releva les yeux et à sa grande surprise, elle découvrit Peter qui lui faisait face.  
En quatrième année, il avait été le protégé de Cedric. Hermione avait ainsi eu l'occasion de le voir assez souvent lorsqu'elle passait du temps avec le champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

\- Peter ! Cela faisait longtemps. Sourit timidement la lionne

Cela lui fit bizarre et elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser au bon vieux temps avec Cedric, ce qui lui provoqua un pincement au coeur.

\- Je sais, c'est assez compliqué les derniers temps. Admit le garçon tout en se frottant la nuque

\- À qui le dis-tu. Plaisanta la brune

Si seulement il savait, pensa-t-elle.  
Toutefois, elle fut contente de le revoir. Cela lui faisait du bien de voir du monde, de savoir que des personnes s'intéressaient à elle, et non pas à sa maladie. Cela la confortait dans son choix de jamais rendre sa condition publique.

\- Tout va bien pour toi ? J'imagine que les ASPIC ne te stressent pas trop ? Continua Peter, invitant la sorcière à continuer la discussion

Cette question la fit rire.

Cependant, Hermione ne remarqua pas qu'au loin Draco venait d'arriver. Il avait cours dans la salle en face de celle où la Gryffondor se tenait, riant aux éclats avec un garçon.

Le blond se figea et serra ses poings, jusqu'à les faire rougir. Il ne supportait pas de voir cela. Il avait mis tant d'années à provoquer un sourire chez la lionne, et ce Poufsouffle y parvenait en quelques secondes.

Soudain, Hermione sentit la présence du Serpentard et se tourna alors vers lui. Draco détourna le regard et, pris sur le fait, s'en alla aussitôt. 

Il savait qu'il était très possessif et jaloux, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il voulait maîtriser ces défauts, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

De plus, il aurait aimé se diriger vers Hermione, lui prendre la main et déposer un baiser sur son front, afin de montrer au Poufsouffle qu'elle était avec lui. Il se serait senti si fier de faire voir au monde entier que la plus brillante et la plus courageuse des sorcières l'avait choisi lui, et pas un autre.

Mais le blond ne pouvait rien faire car ils devaient à tout prix se cacher, ce qui le frustra affreusement.  
Et cette frustration l'avait probablement poussé à fuir, dépité après avoir assisté à cette scène. La savoir malade ne l'aidait pas, il avait encore plus de mal à la voir avec d'autres personnes que lui.  
Il était terrifié à l'idée que l'on ne lui fasse du mal. En ces temps de guerre, on ne pouvait plus faire confiance à qui que ce soit.

Draco ne parvenait plus à contrôler ses émotions lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à Hermione Granger. Celle qu'il avait pensé haïr pendant de si longues années lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, et cela le rendait fou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //
> 
> Et voilà le chapitre 17. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?
> 
> Il ne se passe pas grande chose pour l'instant, mais les prochains chapitres risquent d'être très mouvementés.
> 
> L'histoire que Draco et Hermione sont en train de vivre, est-ce trop beau pour être vrai ?
> 
> Si cela ne vous dérange pas, laissez-moi un petit commentaire. Je n'en reçois pas vraiment et je me demande donc si mon histoire vous plait ! 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me suivre sur instagram: @/soft.dramione et twitter: @/softblossomff
> 
> À très vite !


	19. XVIII - Résilience

Le soir, Hermione attendit Draco pendant plus d'une heure. En vain. Il n'avait pas quitté le château, il était toujours là, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir être avec la brune.

La jeune sorcière n'acceptait pas que le Serpentard l'ignore pour de telles futilités. Il ne s'était rien passé avec Peter, elle lui avait simplement parlé, et Draco en faisait tout un plat au point de ne même pas rejoindre Hermione dans son appartement.

\- Foutu enfant pourri gâté. Pesta-t-elle en se levant du canapé

Elle savait où il était, du moins, elle en était quasiment sûre. Cet endroit était comme un refuge pour Draco. Il s'y rendait dès qu'il avait besoin d'échapper à la réalité.

Ce fut ainsi que Hermione se retrouva en chemin vers la Tour d'Astronomie.

Dans les escaliers, elle crut un instant qu'elle allait s'évanouir et elle regretta d'être partie à la recherche du blond. La sorcière dut s'assoir sur une marche gelée afin de se calmer et de ne pas faire un malaise.

Hermione était épuisée mentalement, elle avait la santé d'une femme de quatre-vingt-dix ans alors qu'elle n'en avait que dix-huit. Cela lui minait le moral, mais elle ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant.

À bout de souffle, elle finit par arriver tout en haut, où elle fut accueillie par un vent froid et de la neige qui tombait sur le sol en pierre. Grelottante, Hermione ferma sa veste et enfonça sa tête dans son écharpe.

Draco était bien là, adossé contre les rembarres et les bras croisés.  
De dos à la lune, son visage était dans l'ombre, mais Hermione perçut tout de même que les sourcils du Serpentard étaient froncés. Sa longue cape bougeait au rythme du vent.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix dure

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches à m'éviter ? Tenta Hermione, tout en se rapprochant de lui

Draco planta ses yeux gris acier dans ceux de la lionne.

\- Tu devrais rentrer, tu vas attraper froid.

Il avait raison. Avec une maladie à un stade avancé, la jeune sorcière ne pouvait se permettre de jouer avec sa santé. Toutefois, elle fut bien trop énervée et têtue pour l'écouter.

\- Pourquoi, Draco ?

Le concerné, furieux, sentait que son corps commençait à bouillonner.

\- Tu ne peux pas parler à n'importe qui. On ne peut plus faire confiance, les belles années à Poudlard sont finies.

Suite à cette remarque, Hermione s'esclaffa avec nervosité.

\- Tu es un mangemort, la nouvelle mission que Tu-Sais-Qui t'a donné me concerne. Et c'est en Peter que je ne dois pas avoir confiance ?

Blessé par ces mots tranchants, Draco se brusqua et son visage se ferma. La brune s'en voulut aussitôt, elle savait que ce qu'elle venait d'insinuer était faux.  
Le blond était le seul à la soutenir, et elle osait encore lui faire croire qu'elle doutait de lui.

Hermione regrettait, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Elle souhaita s'excuser, craignant que le Serpentard ne lui adresse plus la parole, mais étonnement Draco décida de passer outre. Ravalant sa fierté.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Être un Poufsouffle ne fait pas de lui un sain. Je sais ce qu'il se passe du côté du Mal. N'importe qui peut être mauvais. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne le supporterai pas.

Hermione l'épia d'un air interloqué.

\- Les élèves de Poudlard ne sont pas tous comme ton cher ami Nott, siffla-t-elle, Peter n'est pas..

\- Je sais très bien qui il est. Draco la coupa

Le blond était si dépassé par les événements qu'il eut l'impression de manquer d'air. Il desserra sa cravate et déglutit.  
Il n'arrivait pas à se raisonner, à réfléchir correctement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce moment entre le Poufsouffle et la Gryffondor l'avait tant peiné. Ils n'avaient fait que discuter. Et pourtant.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Questionna Hermione, ne comprenant pas

Draco ne connaissait pas les élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle, il ne s'intéressait qu'à très peu de personnes et ne voulait surtout pas leur accorder ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de son temps.  
Comment pouvait-il connaître Peter, ce garçon qui s'était toujours fait si discret ?

Le Serpentard plaça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir et reprit sa respiration. Il détestait se dévoiler, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne voulait pas la perdre.

" _Hermione remuait dans tous les sens, levant les mains en l'air et riant aux éclats aux côtés de Cedric. Les Bizarr' Sisters mettaient le feu ce soir et le public était déchaîné._  
 _La brune avait longuement appréhendé ce bal de Noël, mais au final elle s'amusait comme une folle. Même si elle essayait de ne pas penser au fait que Harry et Ron boudaient dans leur coin, mécontents de leurs partenaires de bal._

_La Gryffondor observa alors le champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il semblait apprécier le moment tout autant qu'elle et il ne cessait de lui lancer quelques sourires charmeurs._

_Hermione ne comprenait toujours pas comment Cedric Diggory avait pu s'intéresser à elle. Personne n'y avait cru à vrai dire, pas même ses deux meilleurs amis, mais le fait était là._

_Le Poufsouffle appréciait la lionne, et il l'avait fait comprendre maintes et maintes fois. Il n'avait cessé de lui courir après._   
_Hermione eut un petit sourire lorsqu'elle y repensa._

_Soudain, la musique fut coupée et le groupe de rock annonça l'entracte afin de permettre aux élèves et professeurs d'aller prendre le dessert._

_\- Va te servir Hermione, je te rejoins. Je veux aller voir comment va Peter, j'espère que sa cavalière est gentille avec lui. Plaisanta Cedric tout en caressant légèrement le bras de la sorcière, ce qui la fit frissonner_

_La brune pouffa et hocha la tête, elle quitta son partenaire à contrecoeur afin de se diriger vers les tables sur lesquelles se trouvaient des entremets sucrés tous plus exquis les uns que les autres._

_Alors qu'elle s'emparait d'une assiette, Hermione fut interpellée par une voix qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas entendre ce soir._

_\- Te voilà, Granger !_

_C'était cette foutue fouine de Malfoy. Habillé d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate également noire, ses cheveux blonds étaient parfaitement plaqués en arrière. Il abordait un sourire narquois sur son visage hautain, haussant les sourcils. Il était accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis, Zabini et Nott._

_Hermione sentit ses joues rougir et elle tourna la tête, préférant l'ignorer._

_\- Toi ? Avec Diggory ? Combien de gallions a-t-il été payé ? Se moqua Draco sous les rires de Blaise et Theodore_

_La Gryffondor ne daigna même pas le regarder, elle ne voulait pas que cette soirée soit gâchée. Sauf que Draco Malfoy détestait lorsque l'on ne faisait pas attention à lui._

_\- Mais où est donc passée l'éternelle insolence de la moldue ? Cracha-t-il, la tête haute_

_\- Elle s'est probablement cachée tout comme toi tu te caches dans les jupons de ta mère, Malfoy. Assena une voix masculine_

_Peter était apparu aux côtés de Hermione qui avait aussitôt relevé les yeux vers lui, soulagée qu'il vienne la sortir de cet embarras._   
_Derrière le jeune Poufsouffle, Cedric se mit à rire dans sa barbe._

_\- Celle-ci je n'aurais pas osé la sortir ! Pouffa le champion_

_Le blond dévisagea les trois élèves qui lui faisaient face, un rictus de dégoût se forma sur ses lèvres._

_\- Pathétique. Balança-t-il avant de tourner les talons, enragé_

_Cedric et Peter s'esclaffèrent à nouveau, mais Hermione ne parvint pas à se détendre._   
_Elle suivit son cavalier sans grande conviction lorsque celui-ci l'invita à l'accompagner sur la piste de danse._

_Elle haïssait Draco, de tout son coeur._ "

La jeune sorcière revint sur terre lorsque Draco eut terminé le récit de ce souvenir longtemps enfoui en lui. Ainsi, elle comprit.

\- Cedric ?

\- Je savais tout, j'observais tout malgré moi. Je t'exécrais, mais j'avais constamment envie de savoir ce que tu faisais. Tu n'avais d'yeux que pour Diggory, le garçon parfait qui excellait dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Je me souviens parfaitement de ce bal. Tu étais là, dans ta robe rose, avec ton visage de poupée qui me charmait à chaque fois. Et je ne pouvais pas t'avoir, car cela m'était interdit.

Hermione n'en revenait pas, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment pouvait-il penser cela ?  
Draco était loin d'être parfait, mais il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il illuminait la vie terne et morose de la condamnée.

\- C'est du passé, Draco.

Le mangemort devenait dingue, il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Ses pensées partaient dans tous les sens et sa marque le brûlait. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, un air anxieux sur son visage.

La Gryffondor n'avait qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras, mais Draco était distant et elle ne voulait pas le brusquer.

\- Quand je t'ai vue avec ce Poufsouffle tout à l'heure... J'avais l'impression de te revoir avec l'autre. Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler.

\- Tu te fais des idées tu sais. Et puis, tu n'aurais pas à être jaloux si tu acceptais que l'on nous voie ensemble. Souffla la rouge et or

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Hermione de penser de façon insensée.

\- Bien sûr, ainsi le Lord débarquera au château et nous tuera tous avant l'heure. Répondit Draco d'un ton sarcastique

La brune se renfrogna, vexée.

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. On ne peut se permettre une telle chose alors que nos camps respectifs sont ennemis. Ajouta le blond

\- Tu ne fais plus partie de leur camp.

\- Toi tu es au courant, mais pas eux. Et ils ne doivent pas le savoir. Rabâcha Draco d'un ton ferme

Toutefois, Hermione semblait bien décidée à ne pas donner raison au Serpentard. Son mauvais caractère reprenait doucement le dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, moi ? Elles te désirent toutes, et tu m'embêtes pour une simple conversation avec un ancien ami.

Draco, qui sentait sa tension monter, se mordit la lèvre afin de ne pas partir en vrille.

\- La raison est bien plus profonde que ça, et tu le sais. Tu es agaçante. Ces filles ne m'ont jamais intéressé, elles n'ont jamais traversé mon esprit, pas même une seule seconde.

La jeune sorcière ne savait plus quoi dire, s'avouant presque vaincue.  
De plus elle perdait patience car elle commençait à avoir terriblement froid. De minuscules flocons de neige s'étaient logés dans ses boucles brunes.

\- Sérieusement ? Ton Maître t'a donné comme ordre de t'en prendre à moi, j'ai une tumeur au cerveau, une bataille approche, et c'est ce pauvre Peter qui te fait perdre la tête ?

\- Ce n'est plus mon Maître. Rectifia Draco, la mâchoire serrée

Hermione tapa du pied tout en pestant, excédée par la réaction du jeune homme.

\- Ce sont des disputes de gamin, Draco.

Une fois de plus, la rouge et or avait touché le sorcier dans son égo.  
Il soutint le regard, observant celle qui arrivait toujours à le mettre dans tous ses états, mais plus un mot ne sortit de sa bouche.

\- Alors ? Insista la Gryffondor qui avait désormais les bras croisés

Pour seule réponse, Draco passa à côté d'elle, prenant soin de ne même pas la frôler, et il partit.

N'en revenant pas, Hermione laissa s'échapper un "oh" outré. Il l'avait laissée en plan sans même lui adresser un dernier regard.

\- D'accord, très bien.

Déterminée à ne pas flancher, la brune attendit quelques minutes avant d'emprunter les escaliers à son tour.

Elle ne lui courrait plus après, et elle était bien trop fatiguée et frigorifiée pour cela de toute manière. Elle avait besoin de dormir si elle voulait affronter sereinement le lendemain, et il lui fallait également redescendre en pression suite à cette dispute.

Hermione n'avait jamais été confrontée à une querelle amoureuse, et elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre lorsqu'il s'agissait d'arranger les choses. Elle devait donc attendre que tout cela se tasse, même si c'était pénible.

Sans surprise, Draco ne daigna pas revenir à l'appartement.  
Au bout de plusieurs heures à cogiter, Hermione finit tout de même par s'endormir, frustrée et peinée.

oOOo

Lors du petit-déjeuner, Draco ne fit toujours pas son apparition.  
Heureusement, Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient de bonne humeur ce matin, ils changèrent ainsi les idées de Hermione.

\- Plus que demain et c'est enfin le week-end. Soupira Ron dont les yeux peinaient encore à s'ouvrir tant il était fatigué

Harry approuva, et Hermione voulut leur dire que de toute façon ils n'allaient déjà plus beaucoup en cours, mais elle n'en fit rien.

\- Même si j'ai peur de ce que Voldemort cache, ne plus avoir aucune vision me soulage. Je dors bien mieux la nuit. Admit soudain l'Elu tout en touillant ses céréales

La brune sourit, ainsi que Ginny, cela leur faisait du bien de voir que le sorcier redevenait un peu comme avant.  
Harry Potter, bien qu'il n'avait que dix-sept ans, était celui qui allait devoir sauver le monde magique, le côté du Bien. La prophétie avait été formelle.

De ce fait, le stress rongeait le garçon à la cicatrice, à tel point qu'il était de plus en plus méchant avec ses amis, notamment avec Hermione. Il demeurait encore dans le déni et n'acceptait toujours pas que la lionne ne se rende pas à l'hôpital afin d'obtenir de vrais soins.

\- Tu penses qu'elles vont revenir ? S'enquit Hermione, sourcils froncés

\- C'est évident, mais je pense que lorsqu'elles réapparaitront, ce sera pour déclencher ce que nous craignons tous. Répondit Ron d'un ton sérieux

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Ronald avait raison, et la brune sentit son estomac se nouer. Elle redoutait ce moment, plus que jamais.

Alors qu'ils quittaient la Grande Salle, Hermione s'excusa auprès de ses amis et elle partit en direction des toilettes, ignorant les regards intrigués qu'ils lui lancèrent.

Depuis son réveil elle se sentait mal. Sa maladie semblait la laisser tranquille les derniers temps, mais les médicaments qu'elle prenait lui jouait des mauvais tours.

Hermione souffla de soulagement quand elle se rendit compte que Mimi Geignarde n'était pas là, ou du moins, qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se montrer.

La rouge et or se posta devant le miroir et s'examina. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu le poids qu'elle avait durement récupéré.  
Cela lui donna envie de pleurer, mais elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Elle ne voulait plus laisser sa tumeur gagner à tous les coups.

Alors, même si elle en avait déjà pris un au petit-déjeuner, Hermione avala un second médicament.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas. Gronda-t-elle contre sa maladie

Toutefois, la sorcière venait de faire la pire erreur qu'il soit.

Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers son premier cours de la journée, elle fut stoppée par des milliers de flashs blancs qui brouillèrent sa vision. Des chocs électriques plus puissants les uns que les autres lui brulèrent le cerveau, provoquant des frissons dans tout son corps.

\- Pitié...

Hermione dut se retenir de hurler de douleur. Elle se tint contre le mur froid et reprit son souffle, mais sa souffrance ne semblait pas vouloir diminuer.

Elle aurait aimé éviter cet endroit à tout prix, mais elle y était contrainte, elle devait se rendre à l'infirmerie.

Elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres quand sa vision devint à nouveau floue, et cette fois-ci ses jambes ne répondaient plus.

Hermione, déboussolée par ce qui était en train de lui arriver, n'avait même pas remarqué que Draco venait de débarquer à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle ne put voir l'inquiétude sur le visage du blond.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, le corps de Hermione la lâcha et elle vacilla. Le Serpentard le constata et il se rua aussitôt vers elle, la rattrapant dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne s'effondre à même le sol.

Ses maux de tête lui faisaient si mal que la brune préféra garder les yeux fermés, mais elle reconnut l'odeur de Cologne du blond.

\- Draco... Souffla-t-elle, soulagée qu'il lui soit venu en aide

\- Que se passe-t-il Granger ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe de panique dans sa voix

\- Je crois... que... j'ai pris trop de comprimés. Balbutia la lionne avec difficulté

Draco souffla un bon coup afin de se retenir d'exploser. Il voulait l'engueuler, lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne faisait pas attention à sa santé, mais ce n'était pas le moment et il n'avait surtout pas envie de revivre une dispute comme celle de la veille.

Il enroula son bras droit autour de la taille de Hermione et la dirigea vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie.  
Elle arrivait à peine à marcher et la voir ainsi anéantissait le mangemort.

\- Et si quelqu'un nous voit ? Chuchota la brune

\- Il n'y a personne. Assura Draco

\- Je suis désolée tu sais. Enchaîna Hermione

Malgré ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, le Serpentard ne semblait pas lui en vouloir et il avait mis sa fierté de côté sans se poser de questions. Jamais Draco n'aurait été capable d'une telle chose auparavant.

Il ne cessait de changer, et s'il avait réagi ainsi lors de leur querelle, c'était parce qu'il avait peur de perdre Hermione. Celle-ci s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt.

Elle n'avait sûrement plus beaucoup de temps à vivre, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui faire la tête. Du jour au lendemain, tout pouvait s'arrêter.

Draco ne se le pardonnerait jamais si elle venait à le quitter alors qu'ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Et la Gryffondor ne voulait absolument pas qu'il ait de tels regrets.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Répliqua le blond

Hermione entendit alors Pompom qui sortait de son bureau, ses talons claquant sur le sol.

\- Elle va bien s'occuper de moi. C'est de ma faute, j'ai pris trop de médicaments. Va en cours, s'il te plaît, n'éveille pas d'autres soupçons au sein des élèves.

Draco ne pouvait pas la contredire. Alors, avant que l'infirmière n'apparaisse et n'emmène Hermione afin de la soulager temporairement, il déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de la brune.

\- On se retrouve ce soir. Que ce soit à l'infirmerie ou dans ton appartement, je serai là.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le Serpentard abandonna la jeune femme, à contrecoeur.  
Il ferma sa cape, plaqua en arrière ses quelques cheveux rebelles, puis il sortit dehors.

oOOo

Vendredi. Une longue journée attendait Hermione. Après les cours, elle allait devoir assister à une réunion avec la directrice et Zabini. Elle n'avait pas du tout hâte et l'envie ne se faisait pas ressentir.

Hier soir, elle avait pu sortir de l'infirmerie, remise sur pied, et elle avait passé une belle soirée auprès de Draco.

Il avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux, il n'était pas revenu sur leur dispute.  
Lui qui autrefois était si rancunier, cela ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Le blond avait gagné en maturité depuis quelques mois, et être avec Hermione ne cessait de le pousser à changer, à devenir une meilleure version de lui-même.

À devenir cette personne qu'il avait tant reniée les dernières années, afin de plaire à son père et à Voldemort.

Dépitée, Hermione sortit du lit. Draco n'avait cours qu'à dix-heures et il pouvait ainsi dormir plus longtemps, la sorcière ne le réveilla pas car ils s'étaient couchés très tard.  
Elle aurait aimé rester à ses côtés un peu plus longtemps, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Veinard... Murmura-t-elle

Alors, la brune jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers le Serpentard et sourit timidement. Couché sur le ventre, elle pouvait apercevoir le haut de son dos finement musclé. Elle rougit, se détournant. Hermione se sentait si chanceuse.

oOOo

Vers seize heures, Hermione retrouva Harry et Ron à la bibliothèque après avoir passé un peu de temps avec Ginny, avec qui elle avait discuté de tout et de rien, ce qui lui avait fait du bien. La Gryffondor s'était sentie comme une personne normale, qui n'existait pas qu'à travers sa maladie.

Elle repéra ses deux amis qui étaient assis à une table tout au fond. Les garçons lui sourirent, ravis de voir que Hermione avait l'air plus enthousiaste à l'idée de traîner avec eux.

\- Bonjour les garçons. Salua-t-elle

Tandis que la lionne installait ses affaires, elle découvrit avec surprise que Draco se trouvait dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Sa tête était plongée dans un livre à la couverture noire et il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'arrivée de la brune.  
Harry et Ron n'avaient pas vu qu'il était là.

Hermione fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu et elle se concentra sur son bouquin d'Histoire de la magie. Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de ses amis.

Le Trio d'Or resta silencieux, chacun faisait des recherches de son côté. La préfète-en-chef apprécia ce moment calme, et sentir que Draco n'était pas très loin d'elle la rassurait.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, alors que Hermione jetait quelques coups d'oeil vers un endroit précis, le Serpentard daigna enfin relever la tête vers elle. Discrètement, ils échangèrent un regard soutenu.

Puis, un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage du blond. Harry et Ron étaient à quelques centimètres de la Gryffondor, à tout moment ils pouvaient les surprendre. Cela amusait beaucoup Draco.

Toutefois, leur échange fut interrompu par le rouquin qui tentait de faire une blague en rapport avec ce qu'il était en train de lire.  
Une fois la chute énoncée, Ron attendit la réaction de ses amis.

Hermione se racla la gorge et un air embarrassé apparut sur son visage. La blague du jeune Weasley n'avait pas du tout marché. Harry fut tout aussi gêné.

\- Excuse-moi Ronald mais ce n'était pas très drôle. Lâcha la brune

Suite à cette remarque, les trois sorciers partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable.  
Un fou rire qui faisait du bien au moral. Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas faire de bruit, plaquant une main sur sa bouche, mais Harry et Ron furent réprimandés par un élève de Serdaigle qui travaillait non loin d'eux.

\- Oops. Pardon. Pouffa Ron

Discrètement, Draco observait la scène au loin. À chaque petit rire émit par Hermione, le blond tombait un peu plus amoureux d'elle. Elle était si pétillante.

Comment avait-il pu être si aveuglé par son sang, fut un temps ? Le blond peinait encore à se comprendre. Comment avait-il osé croire sa famille qui lui dictait que le sang des moldus était sale, boueux ? Alors que leur propre Maître était lui-même de Sang-Mêlé. On lui avait appris des foutaises. 

Hermione Granger était plus pure que tous les Sang-Purs réunis.

Draco avait toujours vécu dans un monde où les rires sincères n'existaient pas, où la joie n'était pas autorisée. Sa vie avait longtemps été sombre et misérable. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être entouré de personnes heureuses.

Être avec Hermione, c'était tout comme avoir droit à une renaissance.

\- Vous savez ce qui est drôle également ? Snape. Dire que McGonagall et Dumbledore ont osé lui faire confiance. Je suis sûr qu'en ce moment-même il est en train d'expliquer aux mangemorts quelles sont les failles du château. Chuchota Harry, le plus doucement possible

Ron et Hermione cessèrent aussitôt de rire.  
Le regard de la brune s'attarda sur l'Elu, ne comprenant pas ce changement soudain. Elle savait que depuis la cinquième année, la cicatrice du garçon le rendait souvent lunatique.  
Toutefois, c'était de pire en pire. 

\- Ils ne les trouveront pas. Affirma Ron, les lèvres pincées

\- Et toi Hermione, ça ne te fait rien ? Continua Harry avec un ton de reproche

\- Bien sûr que si, s'offusqua la lionne, mais tout est incertain pour l'instant. Nous devons attendre le retour de tes visions.

Harry se tut un instant, épiant la jeune femme, puis il en rajouta :

\- Comment te sens-tu en ce moment ?

Hermione se sentit perdue face au comportement de l'Elu.

\- Je vais mieux. Ma tumeur semble être au repos et j'ai l'impression que les médicaments la ralentissent.

Le garçon à la cicatrice se retint de rire.

\- Puisque tu crois aller mieux, j'imagine que tu vas encore moins vouloir te faire soigner, n'est-ce pas ?

Désemparée, la brune se tourna vers Ron et chercha de l'aide. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

\- Il n'a pas tort.

Hermione se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, dépitée. Elle qui pensait que tout allait bien entre eux. Ils s'en prenaient à nouveau à elle, alors qu'elle avait pourtant décidé de ne plus laisser la maladie prendre le dessus.

Harry était si obnubilé par Voldemort qu'il ne réfléchissait plus de façon sensée. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête et l'annonce de la maladie de sa meilleure amie n'avait rien arrangé. Il n'arrivait pas à gérer ces deux combats.

Draco, qui s'était levé pour récupérer une encyclopédie sur une étagère qui se trouvait quelques mètres derrière le Trio d'Or, avait tout entendu. Sa mâchoire se serra et il sentit chaque nerf de son corps se contracter. Comment pouvaient-ils s'adresser à elle de cette façon ?

Le blond n'avait qu'une envie, leur sauter dessus afin de leur remettre les idées en place. Il n'acceptait pas que Potter et Weasley s'en prennent à Hermione alors qu'elle faisait en sorte de les aider malgré sa maladie.  
Elle se surpassait pour eux, elle les faisait passer avant sa propre santé et ils n'en étaient même pas reconnaissants.

Le Serpentard dut se faire violence pour ne pas foncer vers les deux garçons, alors il décida de quitter la bibliothèque avant de faire une bêtise qui lui retomberait dessus par la suite.

Hermione remarqua son départ soudain, ce qui l'intrigua, mais Harry la ramena vite au problème initial.

\- Tu nous as sans cesse rabâché que tu allais mourir, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, et maintenant tu nous annonces que tout va mieux ? C'est une bl..

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! J'ai simplement dit que les médicaments empêchaient la tumeur de me faire souffrir et de trop progresser. Le coupa Hermione, désormais énervée

La rouge et or n'avait rien fait de mal cette fois, elle ne leur mentait pas et elle ne cherchait pas à éviter le sujet. Elle ne méritait pas d'être traitée de la sorte.

\- Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas plus impliquée dans notre recherche ? C'est que tu ne vas pas bien. Je t'en prie, tu dois aller à Ste Mangouste. Ils parviendront à te guérir, j'en suis persuadé.

Harry était passé de la rancoeur au désespoir en quelques secondes, c'était lui qui n'allait pas bien.  
Hermione soupira, lassée de tout cela.

\- Crois-moi Harry, tu as déjà tes propres tourments. Ils sont bien plus importants que les miens et tu sais que malgré tout je serai là pour t'aider dans cette aventure. C'est bien pour ça que je ne voulais pas te dire ce qu'il m'arrivait. Tu dois rester concentré sur ton but premier. Chuchota-t-elle

L'Elu toisa la jeune femme.

\- Très bien, c'est ce qu'on va faire alors. Ron, on y va. Lâcha-t-il sans considérer la lionne une seule seconde de plus

Le rouquin n'osa même pas regarder Hermione, il semblait être tout aussi perdu que la sorcière, et sur ces derniers mots ils l'abandonnèrent.

La brune baissa la tête, attristée. Cela lui faisait mal au coeur, mais elle se dit qu'ils finiraient par comprendre. Cela leur prendrait juste du temps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle quitta à son tour la bibliothèque.  
Dans le couloir, elle aperçut Draco un peu plus loin. Il était seul et elle décida donc de le rattraper.

\- Draco ! L'appela-t-elle sans trop crier

Il se retourna aussitôt et il n'avait pas l'air ravi.

\- S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas la tête toi aussi. Souffla Hermione lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur

\- Je ne peux pas supporter de voir Potter et Weasley agir ainsi avec toi. On dirait qu'ils ne se soucient pas vraiment de toi et qu'ils veulent simplement s'assurer que tu ne vas pas les abandonner dans leur combat contre le Lord. Ils me font pitié. Cracha Draco avec dégoût

\- Ils sont juste dépassés par les événements. Harry est à bout avec toutes ces énormes responsabilités qui s'accumulent. Je ne lui en veux pas. Et Ron... Eh bien c'est Ron, il ne sait pas vraiment où se placer entre nous deux.

Draco lâcha un rire nerveux.

\- Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que Saint Potter était notre sauveur.

Hermione soupira, elle ne voulait plus se disputer. Elle avait juste besoin de réconfort.

Alors, d'abord hésitante, elle finit par attraper la main de Draco et elle y enlaça la sienne, tout en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

\- Oublions tout ça. Murmura-t-elle

Le Serpentard s'avoua vaincu.  
Il porta la main de la brune à ses lèvres et il y déposa un baiser, avant de la lâcher.

\- Je t'attendrai à l'appartement, après ta réunion. Déclara-t-il, son visage demeurant impassible

Alors, il se détourna et reprit son chemin. Hermione le regarda partir, avec un petit sourire en coin. Il ne cessait de la charmer, et pourtant il ne le faisait même pas exprès.

oOOo

Hermione arriva dans le bureau de la directrice avec quelques minutes de retard.

\- Veuillez excuser mon retard. Pria la lionne avec un sourire gênée

Elle s'installa aux côtés de Zabini, face au bureau de McGonagall.  
Le préfet lui adressa un simple regard. Il ne savait plus vraiment comment se comporter avec elle, notamment depuis qu'elle était devenue officiellement la petite amie de Draco.

La réunion se déroula sans encombres. De but en blanc, Hermione expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas pu assister aux dernières rondes. Elle en fut quelque peu honteuse, mais étonnement Blaise ne chercha même pas à la descendre et l'excusa presque. Le Serpentard raconta à la directrice qu'il préférait les réaliser seul.

McGonagall hocha la tête, compréhensive.

\- C'est entendu, je vous remercie pour ces retours. Monsieur Zabini, je vous prierais de bien vouloir nous laisser Miss Granger et moi-même.

Le préfet-en-chef arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Hermione devait rester et pas lui, mais il s'exécuta.  
La vieille femme se leva et le raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie.

\- Je sais qu'elle est malade. Déclara Blaise, au pas de la porte

McGonagall resta un instant interdite.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- J'ai fini par l'apprendre, contre mon gré. Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous l'acceptez ici, notamment en tant que préfète-en-chef. Elle doit aller dans un hôpital. Répondit le Serpentard d'un ton ferme

Disait-il cela parce qu'il voulait éloigner Hermione de Draco ou parce qu'il se souciait d'elle, il ne le savait plus vraiment.  
Blaise ne laissa pas le temps à la directrice de lui répondre. Il s'en alla d'un pas pressé, gavé de ces réunions où il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

La brune avait bien entendu écouter la conversation et elle regarda McGonagall d'un air grave lorsque celle-ci revint s'assoir à son bureau.

\- Miss Granger ? Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ?

\- Il a compris à force de me voir prendre des médicaments. Il ne dira rien. Mais je vous en conjure Madame la directrice, continuez de garder tout ceci secret. Implora Hermione

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Vos nouveaux médicaments sont-ils efficaces ? Questionna l'ancienne professeure de métamorphose, soucieuse

\- Ils m'aident beaucoup et j'espère que cela va continuer.

Le visage de McGonagall demeurait sévère, mais son soupire laissa transparaître sa détresse.  
Elle n'arrivait pas à croire la jeune sorcière et elle avait peur de faire une erreur en ne lui demandant pas d'aller se faire soigner dans des lieux plus compétents que la simple infirmerie de l'école. Mais après tout, elle ne pouvait pas la forcer.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant Miss Granger, mais Parkinson et Nott ont disparu. Cela ne présage rien de bon. Il nous faut être sur nos gardes, soyez prête. 

Draco, puis Harry lui en avaient parlé. S'ils étaient partis, cela voulait dire que Voldemort était en train de finaliser son plan pour l'ultime affrontement.  
Et la Gryffondor ne parvint pas à répondre à la directrice, car elle n'était pas prête.

Alors Hermione quitta l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore, la boule au ventre.

Tandis qu'elle marchait en direction de son appartement, la brune croisa Luna.

\- Bonsoir Hermione, ne viens-tu pas manger ? Sourit-elle d'un air rêveur

\- Salut Luna. Comment vas-tu ? Si bien sûr, mais je dois d'abord déposer quelques affaires.

\- Oh. Eh bien, je te souhaite une bonne nuit si on ne se revoit pas. Je sais que tu es bien accompagnée. Salua la Serdaigle avec douceur

Le sourire de la brune disparut lorsqu'elle comprit ce que Luna venait de dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que..

Mais la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds était déjà partie. Hermione secoua la tête, comme pour chasser les craintes qui venaient de s'y loger.

\- Elle n'est pas au courant, c'est Loufoca, c'est tout. Se dit-elle pour se rassurer

Luna faisait toujours des allusions étranges, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.  
Sans plus attendre, Hermione reprit son chemin. Elle n'avait plus envie de s'embrouiller l'esprit ce soir.

oOOOo

La fin du mois de janvier s'était vite écoulée, laissant place à un autre mois tout aussi froid et recouvert de neige.

En ce mardi 3 février, Hermione profitait de son heure de pause pour passer un peu de temps dans son appartement. Se réchauffer auprès de la cheminée la soulageait.  
Blaise et Draco étaient en cours, ce qui permettait à la lionne d'avoir un moment rien que pour elle.

Toutefois, elle fut vite interrompue dans son repos. Quelqu'un venait de demander au tableau de s'ouvrir.

\- Il faut vraiment que je change ce mot de passe. Souffla Hermione, agacée

Ce fut Ginny qui apparut devant la brune. Un mélange de panique et de peur pouvait se lire sur son visage.  
Hermione déglutit et lâcha aussitôt le roman qu'elle avait dans les mains.

\- Hermione, tu dois venir à tout prix. C'est Harry. Il est en train de disjoncter et je crois qu'il va faire une bêtise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //
> 
> Tadam, petit chapitre 18. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?
> 
> J'espère que vous l'avez bien aimé. Que se passe-t-il avec Harry selon vous ?
> 
> J'attends vos avis avec hâte, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, ça me fait toujours super plaisir.
> 
> À la prochaine :-)


End file.
